


The House Next Door

by BattleMaiden13



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Not much swearing but its there and I'm sorry, Probably some angst, Reader has some sass, Reader works 3 jobs, Reverse Harem(?), Swearing, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 155,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleMaiden13/pseuds/BattleMaiden13
Summary: The first time you met monsters you manage to run into four of them and literally run into one of those four. Now they are apparently moving in next door with their siblings and you can't seem to imagine a life without monsters. On the plus side they tell horrible jokes and have endless amounts of energy. So what could possibly go wrong.





	1. A day at the Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you run into some monsters

You smiled happily as you walked through the fair grounds. It was your first day off work in such a long time that just being able to stroll along the gravel path basking in the warm sun relaxed you. It was such a shame that Louisa, your best friend couldn’t make it today. You were planning on spending the day with her but she said she needed to do some cleaning around her café. It didn’t matter to much though, you were just enjoying the sights and smells. You could hear people laughing and screaming as they went on the multiple rides, your sense of smell was assaulted with the scents of fried and sweetened food. Bright coloured booths and rides littered the side of the path as you walked. You were honestly enjoying yourself, so much so that you weren’t watching where you were walking until you crashed into someone standing in front of you. The force of this knocked you and the person you ran into straight to the ground.

“OH MY STARS, I’M SO SORRY MISS! ARE YOU OK?” you looked up only to be face to face with a skeleton who was kneeling in front of you eye sockets(?) filled with what appeared to be concern. Monsters had been on the surface for around two years but even so you never really had a run in with one and now you had literally run into one. One that resembled a human skeleton it would seem. That’s not menacing. You realized you had been staring at the monster and been ignoring his question. Shooting up to your feet you nodded almost violently

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m great even, never been better haha” oh god had you actually just said that so nervously? You’d have felt embarrassed if you had the time, fortunately before you can the skeletons face lit up as he stood and dusted himself off.

He was in what could be considered a very childish outfit, a baggy grey t-shirt, black shorts, bright blue gum boots and gloves both of these appearing to be almost two sizes too big and a blue and white bandana was tied around his neck. The skeleton finished dusting off his clothes and placed his hands on his hips smiling up at you. The little skeleton was shorter then you by about a head. Yeah so this was happening and you defiantly weren’t having a mini break down inside your head. It’s not that you were scared of monsters, you’d never met any before so that threw you for a bit of a loop and monsters usually don’t live in this city or at least you hadn’t seen any. Maybe you were being dumb though. I mean he seemed nice enough for a talking skeleton. Maybe you should say something.

“Uh, are you a-alright?” damn your nervous stuttering “MWEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE HUMAN!! A LITTLE FALL LIKE THAT COULDN’T HURT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!!” You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding in, a small wave of relief washing over you. You were nervous, sure, but you didn’t want to hurt the little guy, or anyone for that matter. You were about to apologize again but a voice spoke over you drowning out your words.

"BLUE I HAVE ACQUIRED THE..... OH HELLO HUMAN" you whipped your head around in an attempt to locate the owner of the loud voice, who had just assaulted your ears. It was another skeleton this one was almost a head taller than you and wore long brown pants, boots, red mittens a white top that appeared to be hardened like armour and a red scarf that flew lightly in the breeze behind him. He also appeared to be holding two servings of fairy floss, one of which he handed to the short skeleton

"Uh h-hello?" "WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY SOME FLOSS MADE BY FAIRIES?" He offered you the sugary treat to which you politely declined. Watching in slight awe as this new skeleton ripped off a piece and placed in his mouth. How did a skeleton even eat? Did they need to eat?

"UH HUMAN? ARE YOU OK?" You blinked rapidly at the question realizing you had been staring at the two are in front of you. "MAYBE YOU HIT YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU FELL?" The smaller one said "YOU TOOK A TUMBLE HUMAN!? THAT IS HORRIBLE ARE YOU ALRIGHT??" The taller skeleton look at you, eye (sockets?) filled with concern. You shook your head and smiled at the two "Sorry, I'm fine really. I just. Well I've haven't actually talked to a monster before. Let alone two. I guess I'm just a little over whelmed." You laughed and rubbed your neck nervously. Both of the monsters looked slightly taken aback by your comment "Oh god I'm sorry! You must think I'm so rude! I'm Y/N L/N" both skeletons faces lit up as you held your hand out after introducing yourself.

The tall skeleton was the first to grab your hand and shake it rather enthusiastically and with an iron grip. "IT IS WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU HUMAN!! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS" Papyrus released your hand only for it to be immediately snatched up by the smaller of the two whose grip was just as crushing and movement just as energetic and jarring as the taller counterpart. "AND I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY!!! BUT YOU HUMAN MAY CALL ME BLUE!!" "Well it was lovely to meet you Papyrus. Blue." You nod at each in turn and get ready to continue your pleasant stroll through the fairgrounds alone.

It seems your new acquaintances had no intention of letting this happen as they began to walk with you. "DO YOU COME HERE OFTEN MISS Y/N?" Blue asked from you left "To the fairgrounds? Uh not really. I had the day off and thought it might be fun. I work in a cafe so I thought the fair would be a nice change of scenery. That's why I'm here today" "IT IS INDEED FUN!" Blue agreed nodding enthusiastically.

"Why did you two come today?" "AN EXCELLENT QUESTION HUMAN!" Papyrus spoke holding up his hand before going into his explanation "YOU SEE WE ARE NEW HERE AND AS MY BROTHER AND MY FRIENDS OTHERS SIBLINGS HAD TO GO INTO THIER NEW PLACE OF WORK TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING WAS READY FOR THERE SHIFT TOMORROW. THEY'RE STARTING A NEW JOB. SO WHILST THEY DO THAT BLUE, EDGE, BERRY AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A FANTASTIC IDEA TO VIST THIS PARK OF AMUSEMENT." "YES OUR SMALL HUMAN FRIENDS SAID IT WOULD BE FUN!!" Blue explained smiling happily up at you. "And are you having fun?" "OH MOST DEFINITELY!!" "IT HAS BEEN EXTREMELY ENJOYABLE!!"

\----------------------------------

You had been walking with the two skeletons for a while and despite only meeting the two about 20 minutes ago it was rather enjoyable. The twos never ending energy just seemed to rub off on you and you found yourself jumping up and down excitedly as they talked about the rides they had 'Conquered' today. They're energy was just so contagious. You were just laughing with the two when you suddenly stopped walking, straining your ears you heard loud sniffling, slightly muffled against the screaming and laughing of everyone else in the park. You try to locate the noise only to spot two figures in the alley between two tents. One was on the ground clutching their knee to their chest and appeared to be a young child. The other was looming over the kid. He was extremely tall and intimidating. The kid ran his arm across his eyes like they were wiping tears away from them. Was the tall guy beating the kid? Was he bullying him? Either way it wasn’t something you could just stand by and watch.

Your pace quickened as you drew near the ally the voices of the two reaching your ears "-SUCH A BABYBONES. I WOULD NEVER LET MY SELF GET WOUNDED SO EASILY" the voice was grating and low, almost scary "I AM NOT A BABYBONES!! THIS WAS OBVIOUSLY A TRAP SET BY THE HUMANS AS A FORM OF INJURING ME!" The other yelled back. This one was higher pitched and demanding. Like a bratty child. As you got closer the figures became clearer. More skeletons. You steps faulted. Did you really want to talk to four monsters today? You'd already broken your talking to monsters at all virginity and these two looked actually scary. Well scarier than the two previous skeletons. The tall one was in a lot of black and red armour that was practically covered in spikes and the smaller one was in purple and gold with just as much spikes. This one was also sitting on the ground and appeared injured.

"HUMAN THERE YOU ARE! WE THOUGHT WE LOST YOU!!" You turned to see blue and papyrus standing behind you at the entrance of the ally. "Oh sorry, I heard someone crying and thought I'd come see if I can help" "I WASN'T CRYING YOU FOOLISH PEASANT" you turned to see the small skeleton glaring at you whilst the tall one had his arms crossed and seemed to be scowling at your very presents.

"BERRY! EDGE! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU RAN OFF TO" papyrus happily bounded over to the two. Him standing next to one standing you notice they were very similar. However this new skeletons features were a lot more prominent and he had a scar running down his right eye (socket?). Said skeleton seemed to ignore Papyrus completely and continued to snarl at you "WHO IS THIS WORTHLESS CREATURE" his words were etched with what could only be described as hate. You were gonna say something before blue stepped in front of you. "THIS IS MISS (Y/N)!! SHES OUR NEW FRIEND AND SHES SUPER NICE!" Blue cheered happily. The tall skeleton scoffed. "SOMEONE AS PATHETIC LOOKING AS HER? OF COURSE SHED BEFRIEND YOU TWO IMBECILES" his smiled victoriously at his own comment which had appeared to make the two other skeletons mad as they both started yelling at him to apologize to you to which he would bluntly refuse. As this was occurring you bent down to the small skeleton still cradling his leg on the ground. His face had three claw marks running over his right eye and his sockets glistened with tears.

"Are you ok sweetie?" You said in your best soothing mother voice "I AM FANTASTIC PEASANT. WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION" he sniffed, trying to refrain from allowing the tears to flow to no avail. "You appear to be crying" you smiled sitting crossed leg in front of him. "FOOLISH PEASANT!! THE MALEFICENT SANS DOESN'T CRY!! IT IS MERELY AN ILLUSION CREATED BY THE LIGHT YOU IDIOT" the small skeleton sniffed again. You ignored the fact that he was so clearly crying and smiled softly at him not because you wanted to it was more that you knew if you didn't he'd call you more names and you were determined to prove you weren't an idiot. Even if it meant pretending to be nice to a bratty skeleton. "Of course how dumb of me. If hypothetically you were crying, say because you were in pain? Maybe?? What would you say would be hurting?" You tilted your head as he looked up at you brow (bone?) frowned "W-WELL IF I WAS CRYING BECAUSE I WAS IN PAIN. WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR SOMEONE AS STRONG AS ME. I WOULD SAY IT'S BECAUSE MY, MY KNEE WOULD BE HURT, IF SOMEONE AS MALEVOLENT AS ME COULD BE HURT" You continued to smile as the skeleton pouted. How a skeleton could pout? You had no idea since they were made of bone which from your memory was usually pretty hard. But you also decided this was not the time to ask as one skeleton was crying in front of you whilst pretending they weren't and three others were standing behind you yelling at each other.

"Alright" you nodded slowly "can I see your knee?" "NO!!" The small skeleton screamed pulling his leg closer to his body. You smile dropped slightly. Why was he so defensive? Seriously he was like a 5 year old. He might have been a five year old. He was a skeleton it was hard to tell. "What if I can promise to make the pain stop?" He sniffed at this and looked sceptical. "HOW?" "I'll show you but you have to give me your knee ok?" There was a pause before the small skeleton slowly let go of his leg. You slowly reached over to it and gentle pulled the leg onto your lap. Inspecting the leg there seemed to be a small gash just below were the two bones connected. White gunk was slowly flowing out of it. Like blood. You would of marvelled at the fact that you had a literal leg made out of bones resting on your lap if the owner of said leg wasn't looking irritated at you. You pulled your water and a tissue out of your bag and drenched the later with the former. "This might sting but then it will be like nothing happened" you smiled at your patient. Gently placing the wet tissue on the cut you heard a sharp intake of breath as you cleaned. When the wound was cleaned you reached into your pocket and pulled out a bandaid. Due to your clumsiness you learnt to always carry them around. Always. You gently ripped off the paper and stuck the small bandage to the bone. Before smiling and looking up at your patient. "There you go! All better see" you smiled as the skeleton just inspected his knee.

"WOWIE HUMAN!! YOU FIX BERRYS KNEE!" You turned to see the other three were all watching you "AND YOU GOT HIM TO STOP CRYING" The skeleton in front of you, Berry, shot to his feet immediately "I DIDN'T NEED THIS PATHETIC PEASANTS HELP!! AND I WASN'T CRYING IT WAS A TRICK OF THE LIGHT!!" "OH PLEASE. YOUR SUCH A BABYBONES. A LITTLE FALL LIKE THAT WOULDN'T OF EVEN PHASED THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS" the spiky one smiled confidently down at Berry. "MISS (Y/N) ARE YOU OK?" Blue asked you concerned etched into his features. "Yeah I'm fine?" A little annoyed at the bratty Berry for being well a brat and not saying thanks for fixing his knee, but not gonna say that out loud. I mean these guys are monsters after all and, at least the pointy one, could probably rip you apparent in seconds and have no problem hiding the body. Speaking off the pointy one did you catch his name? Papyrus had said he was here with blue, berry and....

"WHY IN THE HELL IS YOUR NEW PET STARING AT ME?" He snorted distastefully "Sorry. Uh your Edge correct?" He scowled at you once more "HOW DARE SUCH A FILTHY CREATURE ADDRESS ME?!" Ok rude "CALM DOWN EDGE, THE HUMAN IS REALLY NICE AND OUR FRIEND.” This friend thing might be pushing it you did only met this monsters like half an hour ago. "SHE LOOKS MORE LIKE A PET! GET IT A COLLAR AND TEACH IT SOME MANNERS" yep. Did not like this guy. "Says the yelling at me for no good reason. Seriously do you need to have your ego boosted so badly you'd just start yelling at random humans to make yourself feel better about yourself?" And it appears your patients has officially run out. Well it was good why it lasted but bratty kids really take it out of you. Edge's face contorted into what could only be described as rage. His whole body shook and you felt like you were about to get hit. Before Blue, Berry and papyrus starting trying to conceal they're giggling. Very badly mind you. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY!!" Edge screamed "Listen pal. You gonna act like an ass I'm gonna treat you like an ass." You smirked seeing the tall skeleton boil with rage. Seriously. There was no reason for him to be treating you the way he was. Granted you might be being a little hard on him but golly you just couldn't muster up the energy to care all that much. "LISTEN HERE YOU IDIOTIC HUMAN! IF YOU CONTINUE TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE SLOW AND VERY VERY PAINFUL" "so much like this conversation?" You smiled. That sure seemed to shut him up.

As Edge stumbled over his words in rage trying to come up with an aliquot retort, the ally was filled with a loud bing noise. The source of this noise was apparently papyrus' phone which he pulled out of his pocket. After reading whatever the text had said and typing out a short reply he addressed the group. "ALAS MY DEAR FRIENDS IT SEEMS MY BROTHER HAS ARRIVED TO TAKE US HOME. WE ARE TO MEET HIM AT THE GATE POST HASTE!" He then proceeded to turn and return to the main walk way of the fair grounds. Blue followed him out before Edge gave you one last glare and stomped after the two. "WELL PEASANT? AREN'T YOU GOING TO MOVE?!" You turned to see Berry standing behind you. His arms crossed and glaring in your general direction. "Uh Berry you know I have a name righ-" "SILENCE PEASANT!! I DO NOT CARE FOR THAT ARE YOU COMING TO THE FRONT GATE WITH US OR NOT!!" It sounded more like an order then a question. Looking down at your watch you figured it was probably time you went home to. "Sure. Let's go" "EXCELLENT PEASANT! ONWARDS" he practically pushed you out the alley before proceeding to stride next to you as you caught up to the other three energetic skeletons. As you reached the gate you weren't at all surprised to see another skeleton.

Although this talking to all the new monsters thing that was happening today still had you freaked out. Anyway this skeleton would have been slightly taller than Blue and seemed rather, well chubby for someone who you assumed couldn't gain weight. He was in black shorts a blue hoodie and well pink house slippers? An odd choice at best but if it was socially acceptable you'd probably spend all day in your pyjamas. He's eyes were half liden and a smile spread across his teeth which grew when he saw his brother enthusiastically waving at him. You walked slowly behind the group. You should at least say good bye right? "hey bro. did you have fun?" The new skeleton asked "OH YES SANS IT WAS QUITE ENJOYABLE!! AND LOOK WE EVEN MANAGE TO MAKE A NEW FRIEND" Papyrus gestured to you as he stood aside. His brothers smile seemed to faultier for a split second before returning. "heya buddy. nice to meet you. i'm sans. sans the skeleton." "U-uh (Y-y/n). (Y/n)(L/n)" damn that nervous stutter was back. Before he could say anything else. Blue grabbed your arm and jumped up and down excitedly.

"MISS (Y/n) YOU SAID YOU WORK AT A CAFE CORRECT?" You nodded. A café, a restaurant and in an office building but who was keeping track. "CAN WE EAT THERE?" He asked pointing to himself. You were a bit taken aback. These were the first monsters you'd met and you definitely hadn't seen any in the cafe but you couldn't see why they couldn't come. Louisa probably wouldn't care as long as they ordered something."Yeah? I don't see why not blue" "seriously kid? your cafe serves monsters?" It was sans and he seemed generally surprised by that fact. "Can't see why we wouldn't." You smiled. He seemed a bit skeptical over the idea. "Here why don't you come check it out for yourself? I work there most days so I'll probably be your waitress. Honestly it shouldn't be a big deal" you handed the skeleton a business card with the cafe details on it.

At this moment your own phoned buzzed and speaking of the cafe it was Louisa telling you she made you dinner in her shop. But if you wanted it you had to be there in fifteen minutes. "Whoa sorry I got to run. It was really nice meeting you all. Well it was really nice meeting most of you. I hope you drop by the cafe" you yelled the last bit turning around and walking off at a faster pace than normal. You always loved Louisa's cooking and like hell you were gonna miss out on it.


	2. Basic Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which skeletons seem to be stalking you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of comments about my spacing so hopefully this chapter flows better but thank you everyone who commented and I hope you like this chapter.

Working as a kitchen assistant in a big restaurant wasn’t that bad of a gig. All you really had to do was wash dishes, take out the garbage and prepare foods ready for the actual chiefs to cook. It was fairly easy just very fast paced. Especially during rush hours. Lucky for you, you had the morning shift so all you had to do was prepare for the lunch rush before you yourself rushed off to your next job. 

You were preparing the vegetables when your manager, Dustin, come over to talk to you. “Hey Y/n. You can stop that, I think we’ve got enough veggies. Besides, I’ve got a new job for you” putting down the knife you turned and smiled at the man. 

“It better not be anything to do with the desserts because you know if I go near them you won’t have any left to serve the customers” he laughed and shook his head   
“Na, nothing to do with food. I need you to train the new guy. He’ll be working rush hours so I really just need you to show him where everything is. He’ll mainly just be doing the dishes and putting out the trash when it’s full. He’s just changing. I told him someone would meet him outside the change area.” you nodded and starting working towards the employ lounge. The changing rooms where located in here because, while some people came to work dressed others liked to wear their own clothes. 

“Oh! Y/n one more thing” you stopped walking and turn to Dustin, eyebrow raised. “The new guy, well his a monster. So don’t freak out or anything, he’s a pretty chill dude and probably won’t hurt you” “What do you mean probably?” you glared at the manager “Well I probably won’t hurt you either if you don’t annoy me” Dustin smiled and walked off.

Great, another monster! Wonder if this one would be any different from the five you met at the fairgrounds yesterday. You were in the employ lounge leaning against a wall, waiting for this guy to finish changing. You glanced at the clock hanging on the opposite wall. Whoever this monster was had better hurry. You had less than an hour left of your shift before you had to rush over to help Louisa at the café.

“heya, sorry that took so long” you turned at the voice only to be surprised by who stood in front of you. It was Papyrus brother, the short skeleton who picked up the other four from the fairground yesterday. He had abandoned his hoddie and fluffy slippers for the uniform. A white t-shirt, black pants, closed toed black shoes and a black skull cap. The only difference between his uniform and yours was he had opted for a half apron where as you used a full body one.   
“You’re Papyrus brother right?” his smile widened slightly at the mention of his brother. 

“yeah, we’re related” “I can tell you have the same body type, no skin and all bones. It’s sans right? We met yesterday” he nodded “and your Y/n” “Yep and I’m also training you so let’s go!” you turned and left the employ lounge and back into the kitchen.

Sans followed behind and came to a stand next to you after you stopped at the sink. “This is basically your new second home so welcome. The waiters and chiefs will stack dirty dishes here you wash in this first sink, rinse in the second then sanitise in the last before moving it here to dry. To fill the first sink or the last you turn this the respective way and it will automatically add soap and sanitising solution.” Sans nodded at your explanation but didn’t make a move to follow you after you tried to go to the next station.  
You walked back and gave him a quizzical look. “sorry just letting that information sink in” he smiled lazily. Did he just make a pun? Or was he honestly trying to remember all the information. “dishes going to be a stack load of work” yep it was a pun. You giggled slightly. 

“Alright, I get it your humorous, now can we move on?” his grin faulted, “come on kid, throw me a bone here. being a bonehead it’s hard to store info” “So it has nothing to do with the fact you don’t have a brain?” he chuckled slightly as you crossed your arms. “ok kid, lead the way” he gestured for you to continue.

As you showed the skeleton around you learnt that he really, really, liked puns and was very fast at coming up with them. It was actually kind of impressive and a few got you to giggle, others kind of just fell flat. It was nearing the end of your shift and you had shown Sans just about everything he needed to know. If he had any questions the others where more than happy to help him and the chiefs seemed to enjoy his humour. Well most of them did, others just groaned at how bad they were.

You were both currently standing at the sink washing a few dishes that had piled up during your little tour of the kitchen. “hey Y/n not to be rude or anything, but yesterday you said you worked in a café and well this, isn’t really what i would consider a café” Sans stated as he handed you a plate to rinse. “I do. I work in a café, a restaurant and an office building but who’s keeping track” you smiled placing the plate in the next sink. 

“you work three jobs?” if anyone else had of said that it probably would of sounded impressed, but since it was Sans he just kind of said it really casually, like if he was asking what the weather was suppose to be today. “Yep, working all three today actually, have to run to the café after this. Speaking of, I actually got to run. So, have fun with your first shift, say hi to your brother for me and don’t stress, it may seem like a lot all at once at first but you get use to rush hour. You know eventually.” You smiled pulling off your apron and heading to get changed into more casual clothes. “right. see you around kid”

By the time you had clocked off, changed and grabbed your belongings, rush hour had started at the restaurant. You walked around the kitchen to the exit. Noticing how chill Sans seemed to be you decided not to bother him and slipped out the door. 

________________________________________  
The lunch hour sucks! You have to smile and pretend to be nice to people and hand out their desserts and coffee and you’re not even allowed to eat any of it. You were at the café and the lunch rush or as you called it doom hour had finally died and was currently being buried in the ground where it belonged. 

Louisa’s café was fairly large and cute. There were about five small tables and two booths in the front of the store, a large antique fire place was built into the wall. This fireplace had long been turned into a digital one with a screen that showed a roaring fire when it was switched on. The walls around this were painted with orange and red specks that looked like embers flying off the fire pit even when it wasn’t turned on. Out the front of the store was a large glass cabinet that ran from wall to wall displaying all the delicious treats that Louisa made and sold. In the middle of this glass cabinet was a wooden bench split into two sections. One of these sections lifted up allowing one to enter behind the counter and continue back into the kitchen. The other half of this bench held the cash register. The coffee machines plates and other things were kept in the kitchen. Although the café couldn’t really sit many people, during lunch there was usually a line out the door. The café was named “Fire Light”. 

Louisa herself was a kind lady who was a year older than you. You had met her in school and had been friends ever since. She was short with sandy blonde hair that would always be plaited. Her outfits always cute and on most occasions frilly, usually colour coordinated to match her sky blue glasses. Louisa was also part deaf so to talk to her you either had to yell, be standing were she could see your lips or know sign language, unless of course she was wearing her hearing aids, then she could hear everything. Unfortunately she never wore her hearing aids. You are almost convinced she has no idea where they even are. 

Thankfully the café was rather quite now. There were only five people in the dining area. A mother and her child were at a table and three loud guys sitting in a booth. You had just handed the mother her coffee and presented the second cream filled pastry to the boy, the first had ended up all over your apron along with some cranberry juice that you honestly had no idea where it came from, when the bell hung above the door chimed. 

You turned around and smiled, “Welcome uh Berry? Edge?!” it was the two skeletons from yesterday followed by another two skeletons. You were beginning to believe that the entire monster community was just skeletons. 

The two you had met yesterday had abandoned their armour looking attire and had opted for something that might almost be considered normal, if it wasn’t being worn by two skeletons. The two new ones were almost the complete opposite of each other. One was short and, well fat wearing red and black, his jacket made it seem like his shoulders were extremely broad. The other was tall and lanky, wearing clothes that seemed to fall off his frame. Both of these new skeletons had a gold tooth. 

“AH THIS IS THE PEASANT THAT PAPYRUS AND BLUE BEFRIENDED YESTERDAY” Berry pointed you out proudly. “Name’s Y/n and are you implying that we aren’t friends Berry?”  
“OH PLEASE HUMAN WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A VILE THING LIKE YOU?” Edge sneered. You shrugged “because of my dazzling personality, obviously” you walked up to the four. “Would you guys like to take a seat or did you just come to show of the human to your friends?” “THESE” Edge gestured in the vague direction of the new skeletons “ARE OUR BROTHERS” “of course they are, follow me” you turned and lead the four to the remaining booth since it appeared they wouldn’t be leaving. 

Edge and Berry sat down opposite each other, the other two were apparently waiting for something. “Right well I’m Y/n” you held out your hand for them to shake. “nice ta meet ya dollface” the short one grabbed your outstretched hand and pulled you close to him, down to his level so his mouth brushed your ear “names red” his voice was low and the smell of something slightly spicy assaulted your nostrils. Red released your hands and slid into the booth next to Edge. That was uncomfortable and you made a mental note not to get to close to the fat skeleton. The tall one just smiled nervously at you and said “syrup” before sitting next to Berry.

“I’ll be back in a second” you smiled and rushed out the back of the café. “Louisa!” you slammed your hand down on the table in front of your friend who was mixing batter to grab her attention. She looked up to see you standing there. “You know those monsters I told you about yesterday? Specifically the bratty one and the bossy one?” "What the ones you were going on about every 20 Minutes? Nope, don't remember them" she smiled as you narrowed your eyes at her, glaring. “I’ve only mentioned them like five times. It’s exciting I’ve never talked to monsters before. Anyway they’re in the dining area. Along with their brothers, the newly nicknamed, the creepy one and the quite one.” 

"WHAT! I haven't prepared anything! What if they don't like my food!!!! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier!!!!" she slammed her wooden spoon down onto the table. “I told you they might be coming in. besides I saw two of them devouring some fairy floss yesterday. I’m sure your food will be fine” you waved your hand around dismissingly. “Besides, if they don’t like it, I’ll kick them out myself” you walked over to the menus and picked up four off the top of the pile. “Fiiiiiine! Just go see what they want to eat” you noticed Louisa poking her tongue out at you before you continued to leave the kitchen

As you left the kitchen you glanced over to the monsters table you noticed that the three loud customers were looming over the booth and the mother and child had left. Not that it was too much of a concern considering they had already paid. Through the gaggle of roudey guys tho you could see the skeletons. Red was sweating and his hands were shaking, Edge had his arms crossed and was looking at the wall next to him, Syrup as you assume his name is had his arms crossed on the table and his head resting in on them, Berry seemed to be shaking. All of them looked uncomfortable and mad, and although you couldn’t hear what was being said you had to assume some monster prejudice bull was going on. 

You eyed the water that was placed behind the counter for yourself, so you could grab a sip during rush hour. Placing the menus down you lifted the jug and walked right up to the table, throwing the water and hitting two of the men as well as the table. The two you hit turned around sharply 

“What the fuck lady?!” one of them yelled in your face “Oh, my apologies I slipped” you feigned an apologetic tone and pulled off your apron off. Positioning the cloth in your hand you reached up to start cleaning the water off the closest splash victim, only to smear his once clean shirt with, now off smelling cream and red juice. 

“Arg get off lady!” the guy pushed you back and you lost balance landing on your backside as the scowled down at you. “let’s get out of here before this bitch does something else” the three left as you stood up and dusted yourself off. “Seriously some people have no manners” you glared at the door

You turned to the table to see the skeletons looking at you like you just lit yourself on fire “Ah sorry about that! Are you guys ok? I swear usually people are so nice here” you folded your apron and used it to clean the table. Luckily most of the water hit the two figures so there wasn’t much to clean. Edge was the first to snap out of the staring trance and he seemed kind of mad

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HUMAN?!” “Uh excuse me?” Edge slammed his fists on the table and stood up but his brother grabbed his wrist and looked up at you still sweating. Do skeletons have sweat glands? One of these day you seriously have to sit down with one and ask all these questions. Maybe you could ask Sans next time you work together. 

“what boss means doll is that, ya didn’t need to do that” “Oh da! I know that red” you smiled again “You all just seemed so uncomfortable which was something I couldn’t stand for. People should be allowed to go out in public without the fear of being hated on for who they are or what they look like” 

“slight probably with that logic of yours doll” Red had realised his brothers wrist and Edge proceeded to sit back down. You gave Red a quizzical look awaiting the flaw in your logic. “we aren’t people” syrup voice was dry and bored. You turned to him with a neutral expression “The only difference between me and you, Syrup would be the amount of organs we carry around” there was a pause as you looked him up and down “and like two heads of height”

none of them answered. It looks like they were still slightly shaken up over the encounter. “Wait here” you ordered running around the back of the dessert casing and picking out four items placing them on plates and returning to the table. “Here, I don’t want you guys to go away with a sour taste in your mouth so have something sweet. On the house” you placed the four items down 

“Here we have Baklava, it is a greek dessert that’s basically pastry and syrup, a dark chocolate and cherry cake, raspberry and Oreo cheesecake and Molten chocolate pudding, I’ll let you all fight over which you want but I know for a fact the chief would love to hear your opinion on them so I’ll be back to hear it when you’re done”   
Half an hour later the skeletons left the café informing you the food was edible, but considering how fast they ate it and that everything was gone you were taking it as a compliment.   
________________________________________  
Last job of the evening, security detail at an office building in the middle of town. It was a really easy job especially since you worked the night shift so no one was around and all you had to do was check the cameras occasionally and listen out for any alarms it was especially welcome after a long day on your feet as you got to sit down for most of it.   
“Hey Y/n” you looked over your shoulder to see Larry standing in the door holding two coffees from that place down the street. Larry worked most night shifts and was a pretty chill guy, he liked video games and coffee and was probably a little too much into horror genes in movies and gaming.

Larry moved over to the desk where you had sat down, eager to get off your feet. He handed you the hot beverage which you eagerly took, taking a few sips before placing it on the desk in front of you. 

“So were training some new guys tonight” He stated “I refuse” you replied almost immediately. “Awe come on! It’ll be fun. Plus I heard their monsters, who knows they might rip out our intestines or devour our eyeballs!” “That is not something that you should sound excited over Larry! What kind of monsters are they anyway?” you asked curiously  
“I hear they’re skeletons” ok hell no! by now they have to be stalking you right?! The first monsters you meet are skeletons and now them and their family are haunting you. Larry seemed to spot the dismay on your face cause he quickly told you that the monsters were assigned by a different security company. One run by monsters and most of the trainees tonight will be working the day shift. You sighed and nodded

“When are they getting here?” you asked “Funny you ask. I think that’s them now” Larry pointed to the monitor of the front of the building before standing up and leaving the room. You groaned before following him out to the lobby. He opened the door and in came four skeletons. Sans, Red, Syrup and a new one that sort of looked like syrup with less pointy teeth and no gold tooth. All of these skeletons were wearing the guard uniform and looked pretty proper. 

“Y/n?” “Hey Sans long time no see since, well this morning. Red, Syrup” you nodded to both “nice to see you both again and I don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Y/n” you held out your hand which he took and lazily shook it. “names orange” “he’s blues brother” Sans informed you “Awesome! Blue’s brother. So now I’ve met the whole family right? there isn’t more of you that I have yet to run into?” “no that’s it kid” Sans shrugged “Awesome” you repeated letting go of oranges hand.

“You’ve met these guys already? Y/n why didn’t tell me you were friends with monsters?” Larry looked completely shocked “Well Larry I ran into their brothers yesterday, literally running into his” you pointed to Orange “and now I am half convinced they are following me around to find out where I live in an attempt to invade my life completely”   
“ha please doll. we’d be much more subtle about it if that was our plan” you turn to see Red smiling widely. “Duly noted now Larry can we please get to training them so I can sit back down. My feet are killing me.” Larry nodded and started the grand tour of the place. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be everyone again but after that i should be doing reader and one or two skeletons at a time. Sorry this is a slow start but i'm still trying to get the flow of the characters. hopefully it will pick up.


	3. Meet your Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet your neighbours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a fic called the house next door this is actually the first time reader has been home. They might need more time off.

You liked your house, well you called it a house. Whenever anyone else came over they’d look at you like you just insulted their grandma from using the term ‘house’. Louisa had told you it was because you didn’t live in a house according to her you lived in a “freaking mansion”.

Honestly you thought she was being dramatic but then again you lived in the houses like this your entire life. You couldn’t really think about living anywhere else anyway, something about this particular house just spoke to you. Although honestly a small house would be easier to keep clean. You basically never touch the second level now unless you have guests over or your family comes to stay which was, well basically never. 

The bottom floor was big enough for you though. In fact it was perfect. A big kitchen with an island, dining room, that hardly saw any use, the lounge room with irresistible comfy couches set in front of your TV and game consoles, a laundry room, study which you use as more of a reading room, two bathrooms laid on opposite sides of the house and tucked at the back was your room.

You also probably didn’t think your house was that big considering the two next to yours that made your house look considerably smaller than it was. The house on the left of yours was only slightly bigger and had recently been sold but the one to the right was almost twice the size of your own.  Plus growing up in the place you new every corner so it would make sense that it felt smaller to you than someone stepping into it for the first time.

It was around one in the afternoon and you were currently eating a bowl of cereal in front of the TV. You got off your night shift at 5am came home and collapsed onto your bed only to be so rudely awoken at around 11 by banging that sounded like the new neighbours were moving in. begrudgingly you tore yourself away from the warm embrace of bed and chucked on some clothes before proceeding to make food.

You had another shift at the office tonight but it was only a half night before Larry took your place. You think one of the skeletons was on with you but you honestly couldn’t remember which one, as long as it wasn’t Red it shouldn’t be that much trouble.

It wasn’t that you hated Red, you were indifferent about him, but being in an in closed space with him for five hours was not really something you wanted to deal with tonight. Sans wouldn’t be so bad to work with, he was the one you probably would hang out with at work most, and if he was on tonight you might be able to ask some of those questions about skeleton monsters you had.

You still didn’t know much about the other two. They were both very chill, Orange and Sans would tell puns back and forth and Syrup really didn’t say anything. Both of them did go behind the building at one point for a smoking break but other than that the two were pretty much an enigma.

Sitting on your couch you were engrossed in your thoughts as they drifted from subject to subject as your eyes lazily rested on the screen. You were snapped out of your thoughts by your door bell echoing throughout the house. Groggily rubbing your eyes you placed the empty bowl on a nearby coffee table making a mental note to pick it up later.

You slowly made your way to the front door yawing as the bell rang again followed by someone immediately banging on the door.  “I’m coming!” you yelled, not actually at the people assaulting your door because you knew they couldn’t hear you, but more in their general direction.

Opening the door, it took you exactly 5 seconds before you slammed the door shut again. 3 seconds for your eyes to adjust to the new light, one second to see who was at your front door and another one to actually register who it was before the door was slammed in their faces.

To be fair if a skeleton and his brother who you had only met yesterday and the day before, showed up randomly on anyone else’s door step, without them disclosing their address to them, they probably would of reacted the same way.

Taking a few deep breaths, you slowly opened the door again and yes unfortunately your eyes were completely fine. Standing in front of your door was Blue and Orange, looking a bit taken aback but it was still Blue and Orange. Wearing casual clothes and standing on your doorstep.

“Uh hello?” how did they know where you live? Why were they here? not to conform to the news and anti monster groups but could you honestly say that you knew these monsters well enough to know they wouldn’t hurt you?     

“MISS Y/N!! YOU LIVE HERE?!” Blues enthusiasm and general surprise coupled with oranges face returning to a state of relaxation as he moved what  you could only assume lollipop around in his mouth, confirmed that they weren’t here to hurt you.

“Yes, and I am currently very confused as to why you are here” you closed your door and glared straight at Orange “Honest to god you better not be stalking me!” Orange chuckled deeply “Na, too much effort” he shrugged and you opened the door again

“OH STARS THIS IS FANTASTIC” Blue was almost vibrate with joy for some reason as you looked down at him quizzically “WAIT” his movement stop almost instantly as he looked up at his brother “YOU KNOW MISS Y/N?” Orange nodded and moved the stick again

“she’s one of the humans we worked with last night bro” he stated simply. Blue seemed to process this information for a moment before smiling brightly again “OF COURSE MISS Y/N IS ONE OF THE NICE HUMANS YOU MET YESTERDAY SHES THE NICEST HUMAN THERE IS!” “Ok well that might be an exaggeration but thanks? So why are you two here? since you aren’t stalking me I doubt you followed me home. So did you just pick a random house and decided, that’s the one we’re going to knock on today!”

“gee kid, you really don’t like visitors huh?” you look down slightly ashamed, “No, it’s not that I don’t like visitors. It’s just that I’m slightly weary about people I’ve met only a few days before appearing at my door when I didn’t really say where I live. Like at all” you looked back up to see the two smiling at you.

“What?” you were taken aback by the smiling. “oh you’ll probably be seeing a lot more of us” what did he mean? Like at work? Blue seemed to recognise the confusion on your face “MISS Y/N, WE’RE YOUR NEW NEIGHBORS!”

And mind shutting down. All Function now off line. Did Blue just say next door neighbours? As in living in the house next to yours, the one that was sold?

“don’t worry kid it’s not just us two” “THAT’S RIGHT THERES ALSO SANS, PAPYRUS, RED, EDGE, BERRY AND SYRUP” you thought you heard Blues tone sneer slightly  as he spoke the last for names but his bright smile made it appear to be an illusion.

“All the skeletons? You’re all going to live next to me, In that house?” you pointed and they both nodded. “YOU SHOULD COME AND SAY HI TO EVERYONE MISS Y/N!” “Like right now?” “OH ARE YOU BUSY?” Blue looked so crest fallen at the idea that you might not want to come over to see his new house. You took a glance behind you into your own home. You didn’t really have any plans until work. Might as well o say hi to everyone.

“Sure, let’s go say hi” you smiled as Blues face lit up as you closed your door stepping out into the world. Blue was jumping up and down again as he grabbed your hand with his gloved one and led you back to their house. Orange lazily followed behind you two as Blue talked about how impressed everyone will be that he discovered their new neighbour was you.

\------------------------------------------------------

Blue released your hand once you reached their front door. He himself practically slammed open with such force you were slightly concerned about the poor hinges. Blue bounded inside excitedly as you stood at the door, debating whether you should go in or not. Blue did technically invite you over but not necessarily inside. Besides even if you were to go inside you wouldn’t know where to go due to Blue taking off to quickly for you to follow.

“what’s the holdup kid?” Oranges voice snapped you out of your contemplation. He had somehow made it right behind you and whispered in your ear making you jump. He was so close you could smell smoke and something sweet lingering off his breath

 “S-sorry” damn that nervous stutter was back. You practically jumped over the threshold then took a glance around. It looked liked it had a similar layout to your own house. Orange walked past you, causing you to jump again out of surprise, and headed past the stairs. You figured it was better to follow him then to wait at the front door.

Orange led you to a room behind the stairs with an open archway door. The room appeared to be a lounge room. The room was filled with half unpacked boxes and furniture. You imagine the rest of the house was in a similar state to this room since they just moved in.

Orange walked right over to an armchair and took a seat, appearing instantly relaxed as he sat down. Edge and Papyrus had been unpacking boxes but as you entered, their attention turned to you. Red was standing next to Edge with his hands in his pockets grinning at you.  Sans was also sitting in an armchair looking just as relaxed as Orange and Berry was lying across the couch, holding a comic in his hands,  Blue standing next to the armrest. Everyone’s attention was focused on you.

“SEE I TOLD YOU SHE WAS HERE! MWEH HEH HEH” Blue placed his hands on his hips almost triumphantly as you waved awkwardly. “so kid you live next door?” you smiled at Sans and nodded “Yeah, Blue mentioned you all were moving in here so I thought I’d come say hi.”

“WOWIE THIS IS WONDERFUL!” Papyrus dropped whatever it was that he had in his hands back into the box, a loud clang resinated throughout the room, as he brought his hands up to his face. “WE MUST BE EXTREMELY LUCKY TO HAVE PURCHASED THE HOUSE NEXT TO YOURS HUMAN!”

“yeah doll” a hand had found its way onto your lower back, you located whose hand it was almost immediately as Red leaned closer to you. You tried to lean away but his hand prevented you from going too far, “guess this means we’ll be seeing more of each other.” You heard a sharp intake of breath like he was smelling you. If you weren’t uncomfortable before you defiantly were now

“BROTHER STOP BEING REVOLTING! HAVE AT LEAST SOME STANDARDS THAT VILE THING ISN’T WORTH ANY ATTENTION” Red released you almost immediately at Edges words, you were unsure whether to feel thankful or insulted so you opted for neither and turned to Berry who had gotten off the couch and now stood in front of you with his arms crossed.

“SO PEASANT YOU HAVE COME TO SAY HI TO THE MALIFICANT RASPBERRY!” “MISS Y/N CAME TO SAY HI TO EVERYONE” Blue stood next to Berry his arms crossed and eyes glaring. “OH PLEASE WHY WOULD THE PEASENT COME TO SEE SOMEONE AS PATHETIC AS YOU” They were both facing each other now “I’M THE ONE WHO INVITED HER OVER!” “AND SHE AGREED BECAUSE SHE KNEW SHE WOULD BE BLEASED WITH MY PRECENCES” 

“WOULD YOU TWO MORONS SHUT UP!” the two small skeletons in front of you turned away from each other and crossed their arms. “heya bro, why don’t you show the kid around” Orange said from his chair.

“THAT’S A WONDERFUL IDEA” Papyrus clapped his hands together.  Blue immediately grabbed your hand once more “I’LL SHOW YOU AROUND MISS Y/N” “OH PLEASE WHY WOULD SHE WANT YOU TO SHOW HER AROUND!” Berry sneered “YOU THINK SHE’D RATHER YOU SHOW HER?!”

“Why don’t you both show me!” you quickly said before one of the small skeletons ripped out the other’s throats or vertebras or whatever. They both looked at you like you just told them they’d be stuck in a room together for eight hours. “Well, I mean this house has two floors. Blue can show me around down here and Berry can show me upstairs” they both contemplated this for a moment before nodding “THAT COULD WORK” “THIS PLAN IS ACCEPTABLE” Berry turned to look at something behind you

“DOG! TAKE THIS TO MY ROOM” Berry chucked the comic he was holding past you. “yes m’lord” you turned in time to see Syrup stand up. Apparently he had been sitting behind you the entire time. You should probably learn to take more notice of your surroundings. He seemed to ignore you tho as he left the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Blue and Berry showed you around the house as they said they would. Papyrus came along.  Seemly happy just to watch and give off oooo’s and ahhhh’s as each room was presented. Edge said it was a waste of time and ordered Red to stay back with him to continue unpacking. Orange and Sans seemed to fall asleep as soon as you left the room.

The bottom floor was basically the same as your house, however the rooms were slightly bigger and two more were added to the floor plan including the lounge room that everyone was sitting in when you arrived. The top floor had another sitting room that Berry told you was going to have a projector set up in there for movies. A few bathrooms, 3 spare rooms and everyone’s bedrooms.  All the bedrooms were lined up along the wall directly opposite the stairs.  Apparently they were ordered Papyrus, Sans, Red, Edge, Blue, Orange, Berry and Syrup. The only things in each room were a few boxes and some assorted furniture. It would be interesting to see what the place would look like without boxes sprawled everywhere.

Re-entering the down stairs lounge you pulled out your phone and glanced at the time. You need to head home soon to get ready for your shift. You still didn’t know who you were on with though.

“HUMAN, WILL YOU BE STAYING FOR DINNER?” you looked up from your phone and smiled at Papyrus as Berry went to sit back down and Blue woke his brother up scolding him for sleeping. “Sorry Papyrus. I have work tonight I really should be getting home to prepare” Papyrus’ face faulted for a split second at the thought of his new friend having to leave so soon but his face lit up again almost immediately.

“THAT IS OK HUMAN! I ADMIRE YOUR DEDICATION TO YOUR WORK!! UNLIKE MY LAZY BROTHER OVER HERE” “oh come on bro, you know i work myself to the bone” “SANS!!” you couldn’t help giggling slightly at Papyrus’ reaction and the loud groan that came from Blue.

“Speaking of work, do you two know who I’m on with tonight?” you turned to the two lazy skeletons. “it isn’t me kid” Orange simply stated “you’re on with syrup” sans nodded to you.

“OH DEAR. WILL YOU BE OK MISS Y/N?” Blues voice sounded generally concerned. “Yes Blue I’ll be fine”  although you weren’t exactly sure if that was true. Syrup didn’t really talk much and he was defiantly one of the more scary looking of the monsters but you should be fine right? Syrup wouldn’t just hurt you for no reason.

You left the Skeletons house, Papyrus and Blue waving you off with the enthusiasm only those two could have, and started to prepare for your shift that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to spend some time with Syrup.


	4. The night shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you learn almost nothing about the skele you're stuck in a room with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR SYRUP!!

You were sitting in the monitor room at work, your feet resting on the desk as you drank your energy drink. You were very tired but the four drinks you picked up should hold you over till Larry came to replace you.

Syrup wasn’t there yet, in fact he was late by about half an hour.  Not that you really mind, but being stuck alone in a room was extremely boring. You pulled out your phone and begun texting Louisa.

*Hey Lo!

She replied almost instantly

*Heeeey! What’s up?  
*at work, super booooored. Whatcha doing?  
*baking for tomorrow. You free tomorrow? Wanna come in to help??  
*are you telling me to abandon my plans of not leaving my bed the entire day to come pretend to be nice to people and serve them pastries?!?  
*I’ll give you a free lunch  
*Deal!

There was a moment of silence before you picked up your phone again

*Hung out with my new neighbours today  
*Oooooo are they nice? No wait are they hot?  
*they are very nice and no, I don’t think so. I don’t find bones attractive  
*what? Bones?? Omg which skeletons are they???  
*All of them  
*HAHAH WHAT!!! Your new neighbours?? They’re the eight skeletons you met two days ago?!  
*yep  
*damn child there is like a force keeping you near this monsters  
*and I wish they would stop, or at least mix it up, send some new monsters.  
*haha yeah keep wishing, anyway gtg. Have ma cookies in the oven!  
*Ok! Have fun baking.

 

You placed your back in your pocket, you heard the door behind you opened. You turned to see Syrup walk in and take the seat next to you without so much as looking at you. He was wearing the guard uniform but now he was closer you could see how messy it looked on him. It had to be at least 2 sizes too big and his shirt was half untucked. He wore the jacket completely off one of his shoulders and it seemed to snag and stop at his elbow. His hat was crooked and he wore a purple collar around his neck. You recognised the collar, he was wearing it the first time you met and earlier at the house. Syrup proceeded to rest his feet on the desk like yourself and tilt his hat forward to cover his eyes.

You knew his was going to try to sleep but no way in hell was he leaving you alone here for another four hours. “Hey, Syrup” silence “So got caught in traffic?” silence “Want a drink?” silence “what do you think of your new house?” Silence “How’s Berry’s knee?” Syrup moved slightly at the mention of his brother.

 “it’s fine” “He told you what happened right?” Syrup shrugged “mentioned it” “Well that’s good. It wasn’t that bad of a scrap but he was bleeding, we I assume he was bleeding just not with blood cause you know the whole skeleton thing and not having any blood cells, but I assume it was your equivalent of bleeding. Anyway I figured he’d be fine it should be completely healed by the end of the week, but I’m glad he’s ok” a grunt in response and then back to the silence.

“Since it wasn’t blood, and white, what was coming out of his knee?” “Gee I don’t know sweetness, orange juice?” His tone was nothing but sarcasm and you couldn’t say you enjoyed the nickname. Well he isn’t the only one fluent in sarcasm! And he pretty much was asking for it at this point with how rude he was being to you. You were just trying to start a conversation for goodness sake!

“Fairly sure orange juice is well orange, but I know seeing colours must be hard for you, not having eyes or anything” “even without eyes, i can still see why you’re so obviously single” You glared hard at the skeleton “Yes cause gold teeth and no skin is exactly what one looks for in a partner” and more silence. A lot more silence.  Maybe you were being a bit mean to the guy you just met besides you were stuck with him for another four hours, if you couldn’t get a conversation out of him you might die of boredom. He reacted to your question last time when it was about his brother. Maybe he’d do it again.

“You called Berry M’lord today. Where’d the nickname come from?” Syrup glanced at you from under his cap, sighed and swung his long legs off the desk. “it’s just the name i call him. he likes it, it makes him feel important which he is” “And he calls you dog?”  “again makes him feel important, who am i to stop him” and suddenly the spoilt act makes sense, if his brother lets him get away with everything.

“you think his spoiled" you looked over to see Syrup eyeing you, His words were dripping with hatred,  apparently you had been lost in thought. “What?! No! I don’t think his spoiled, just-“ “you’re just like everyone else” Syrup sneered.  He looked almost hurt as he stared down at his knees. You turned your gaze towards the monitors in front of you, it was clear you’d upset him.

“Ok. So what if I think he acts spoiled, so what if everyone thinks his spoiled. He’s happy right? And you’re happy. It shouldn’t matter what everyone thinks then. Besides even if he does act spoiled it’s clear that he has some deeper issues, acting spoiled is probably just a defence mechanism” You remember how defensive Berry was about how he wasn’t crying at the fair. Spoiled kids don’t care if people see them cry, in fact they usually use crying to get what they want. Berry just denied it so definitively, he didn’t want pity or help or anything! You couldn’t think he was just spoilt.  “you” turning you saw Syrups eye (sockets?) widen and focus on, you his expression looking slightly shocked, before returning to a neutral state “ramble a lot” he commented

You felt your face heat up “I do not ramble! I just tell people what I’m thinking, it’s so not rambling then it’s just talking for a while at a time as you explain your thoughts to the other- and I’m doing it right now aren’t I” Syrup smiled and nodded. He took a glance at the monitors and then stood up.

“i’m going for a smoke” you looked up at him “You can go on a smoke break on one condition” he glanced down at you raising an eye (ridge?). “When you get back you have to tell me more about yourself and Berry” Syrup thought for a minute, nodded and then left to go for a smoke.

You yourself took another long drink and watched the monitors. Surprisingly to no one all the rooms in the office were empty and dark.  The office building itself wasn’t anything special but it was run and owned by a large banking company. It was where the bank kept all the important documents on clients and their assets. You’ve been working here as a night guard for about 2 years and in those years there have been about 3 break ins. Luckily you weren’t on for any of those shifts but Larry was. He loved telling the story of how he tazed one of the would be thief’s, always exaggerating it to include more gore than would have been present. 

After a solid twenty minutes Syrup returned to the office and took his seat. “Welcome back, you missed the most tragic thing ever” you looked at him, face blank. “See that chair,” you pointed to a random chair in one of the rooms “well they fell in love with that water cooler” you pointed to said object in a completely different room and on a different screen “unfortunately due to one being a chair and one being a water cooler it could never work and they had to go their separate ways” you faked chocking up and wiped away a pretend tear, “It’s just so sad the two will never find love as pure as the love they shared for each other”

“they’ll get over it” you stopped your act “Well aren’t you mister sunshine and roses” he shrugged. “so what do you want to know about me and m’lord?” “What?” “you said i had to tell you about us. What do you want to know?” crap. You didn’t actually have anything specific that you wanted to know about the two, but you also didn’t want Syrup to shut down again so you had to say something.

“Berry is short for Raspberry right? He mentioned something about being the maleficent raspberry today. Does that mean Syrup is short for something?” “maple syrup” “Your name is Maple Syrup?” Syrup nodded “Ok” there was a short silence as you processed this. “Why is your name Maple Syrup?” “it’s my favourite drink” he stated simply

“You can’t drink Maple Syrup, that can’t be healthy” “correction sweetness, you can’t drink maple syrup” he smiled. You were fairly sure it still wasn’t healthy. “And what’s with this new nickname” “sweetness? it’s because you’re so sweet i can feel the cavity coming from just looking at you” The tall skeleton next you slowly winked resting his head in his hand as he leaned against the desk.

You felt your face grow hot again as Syrups grin grew larger. “And I’m out” you stated, pick up lines coming from a tall dangly skeleton was just something you couldn’t handle at the moment.  Once again looked to the monitors in front of you and once again the room was filled with silence.  Until Syrup heard you groan and looked over at you once again with that questioning look, “Now I really want raspberry pancakes with maple syrup”  Syrup took a moment to register what you said before pulling his hand up to his face and breaking down into a fit of laughter. You yourself couldn’t exactly see what was so funny about the fact you wanted food but Syrups deep raspy laugh was surprisingly contagious and you found yourself laughing with him

 

Spending some more time with Syrup you actually learnt a lot. About his brother. It’d seemed that Berry was the only thing that Syrup would talk about. If any other subjects arose you were greeted with silence or a sarcastic comment.

You did manage to find out that Berry’s favourite food wasn’t raspberries despite his name, his favourite food was in fact burritos and he enjoyed really spicy food. Berry’s favourite colour was purple and the comic he was reading was a volume of the ‘punisher’ apparently he liked the gore.

You didn’t ask to many personal questions, it felt rude since his brother was answering and not Berry himself. But with each question Syrup would answers it fondly about his brother going into details that normal people wouldn’t notice. Like how his brother pretended he didn’t like small animals because monsters in the underground could see this as being weak, but in reality Berry actually has books upon books on animals. Syrup also explained to you, it seemed from memory, why, according to Berry, Turtles were the best animal and weren’t weak due to their natural armour and Syrup could tell you exactly what Berry would say if you said it wasn’t. During his time explaining these little facts about his brother to you, Syrup went for two more smoke breaks and you finished up another can of energy drink.

It was sort of endearing how much attention Syrup paid to his brother but you wish he’d talk about himself more. Before you knew it your shift was over and Larry had come to take over your shift. He walked into the office to you apparently rambling again, this time about why your favourite colour was in fact that colour. Larry was holding two disposable cups of coffee. That was the best thing about working with Larry, he always brought coffee.

“Hey guys, gee Y/n it’s the guys first shift, quite talking his ear off” you looked over at Larry and smiled “Sorry couldn’t help myself, three cans of an energy drink will do that to you” you stood up and stretched, before grabbing your bag and heading to the door. Larry had walked past you and placed one of the cups in front of Syrup smiling. Syrup himself resumed the position he had when he first come into the office.

“Well boys I’ll see you later, I wish you both the best luck on this quest and if you run into any trouble, don’t call me. I plan on sleeping for the next 12 hours.” You turned to leave thought of something and turned back to the two “Syrup” the skeleton turned his head towards you and lifted his hat so you could see his lidded sockets. “Say Hi to Berry for me” you turned to leave again before you heard Syrups low voice,  
“marrow” you stoped walking “Uh I’m sorry?” “The white gunk from m’lord knee. it was bone marrow.” You stared at Syrup for a bit before hitting your forehead with the palm of your hand. How did you not figure that out?! They were skeletons for god sake! Syrup let out another low chuckle at the bright pink that spread your cheeks. You shook your head at your slight idiotic behaviour and left the two guys to the rest of their shifts.

Your alarm rang for the third time that morning. You seriously wanted to throw it across the room, but smashing your alarm meant smashing your phone since they were the same thing. You groaned and rolled out of bed shutting off your alarm.

You were seriously questioning your life choices and why you had agreed to help Louisa, besides her being your best friend and the fact she gave you free food. Despite that she was still tearing you out off your sleep state to go fake smile at people who honestly couldn’t care and play nice with everyone. Not your strongest suit but at work you didn’t really get more outrageous than you did yesterday with the water. Alas you agreed to go help Louisa out at her café today.

As you got ready you thought back to the shift you had last night. It wasn’t a bad shift in the end but Syrup was still an enigma wrapped in a unsolved math problem. You seriously learnt nothing about him except he was one of the sassiest beings you had ever met. There was this nagging feeling you had, telling you he was holding back on his sass. You also learned that he loved his brother.

Hopefully you had another run in with his brother before your next shift with him just so you could have something to talk to him about. You sighed and left for the Café mentally preparing yourself for the lunch rush hour you would be greeted with upon your arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, your comments give me life, thank you so much!  
> I'm so sorry this chapter is shorter, sadly because of what i have planned for the next one it will probably be a bit shorter as well but hopefully not by much. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Well That answers that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some questions are answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at puns and not in a good way.

You were sitting at a booth, head on the table, arms stretched in front of you. Your feet ached, your eyes were heavy and your head was pounding. It was around 3 in the afternoon and the café was empty. As soon as you waved the last customer out you basically collapsed behind the counter.

Louisa was out the back making you something to eat, all you really wanted to do was go hide in your room, wrap yourself up in a blanket and watch some movies. Unfortunately the bell above the door chimed signalling someone entering. You groaned quietly to yourself before standing up and smiling at the costumer.

“Hello and welcome to- Oh!” Your eyes widened as Sans stood in the door waving slightly

“hey kid” you took a glance behind you before leaning towards Sans as he started to walk towards you

“Hey Sans, listen can I ask a favour” Sans stopped walking almost immediately. His seemingly permanent grin seemed to faultier slightly and the light pin pricks that acted as pupils in his eye sockets dimmed ever so slightly.

“I’m super tired and have like the biggest headache so can we just not do the whole nice waiter thing and sit down?” Sans took a second to process your request before he chuckled deeply, shaking his head slightly.

“sure thing kid.” You smiled thankfully at him and slid back into the booth. Sans soon followed and sat opposite you. He looked around the café taking in the detail on the painted wall and freshly wiped down tables.

“Would you like something to eat or drink” your voice brought the skeletons attention back to you.

“have anything with caffeine?” you let out a short laugh

“Good choice. I’ll be right back” standing from the booth you made your way to the kitchen where Louisa was just finishing making some sandwiches for you both. She looked up as you entered.

“Hey Lo, did you finish my coffee?” Louisa pointed to two cups on the bench next to you.

“One on the lefts mine”

“Have you drunk any yet?” you asked as you pulled out a carry tray, Lo shook her head. You placed the two cups on the tray alone with a two small pots, one of sugar and another of milk.

“Perfect. You’re gonna need to make another cup” you left before she could protest or ask why. Making another cup of coffee wouldn’t be too much of a hassle for Lo, it took her all of two minutes. And she still owed you for coming in on your day off, even if she paid you.

You walked back over to the booth where Sans had pulled his phone out, he seemed to be reading over some new messages. You placed the tray lightly down on the table taking the items off and placing the coffee originally meant for Lo in front of Sans. When all the items were off the tray you placed it on a different table.

“On the house” you said sliding back into your spot in the booth, adding what was needed to your coffee.  Sans on the other hand dumped about half the sugar into his cup, before he brought it to his teeth and took a sip. His mouth didn’t open though. Actually now that you think about it even when he talks his mouth doesn’t open, neither did Reds. Maybe they just couldn’t. But then Blue hardly opened his mouth either. Maybe they just opened it when they ate, like Blue with the fairy floss

“gee kid, from the way your staring at me, you’d think i was the skeleton in your closet” the joke was horrible, it hardly classified as a joke, but his words snapped you out of your thoughts and you felt your face immediately start heating up.  You really had to stop staring at these monsters. Before you could apologize Lo came out carrying a tray piled with food and another cup of coffee. You slid further into the booth so you were right next to the wall. Lo sat next to you extending her hand to Sans.

“Hi, I’m Louisa. Would you like some cake?” Sans shook her hand

“sure, why not” Lo just continued to sit there smiling. Sans turned to you and you had to bring your hand to your face to stop yourself from laughing. Lo sensed your movement and turned to you. You shook your head and turned to Sans.

“Sorry, Lo here is deaf and refuses to wear her aids. She won’t be able to understand you, since you don’t have lips to read, So unless you know sign language you are either gonna have to yell at her or write everything down” Sans nodded and moved his hands. You expected him to pick up his phone to write a message to communicate with Lo but he easily began moving his hands around forming words with them. Lo clapped her hands together happily and started signing back. You knew literally three words in sign language and so had no idea what the two were saying to each other. You had tried to learn but none of it stuck. Besides Lo usually only used sign language when she was trying to irritate you or she was mad and did it unintentionally. Lo suddenly laughed and picked up a plate with a cupcake on it placing it in front of Sans. You yourself picked up a plate with a sandwich on it and began to eat.

You wondered how Sans knew the language. He seemed to speak it fluently and Lo defiantly didn’t have any trouble understanding him now. If he learnt it in the underground he must of practiced a lot, or there was a lot of books on it or something. Then again he could of learnt it when he got to the surface. Monsters had been here for a year.

Usually you’d probably find it slightly rude that the two next to you were having a private conversation using their hands, but today the quiet was nice. Relaxing almost and allowed you to get lost in your thoughts. That was until Lo hit your arm, hard. You gripped the spot she hit with the opposite hand

“Ow! What did I do?!” Lo moved her hands furiously then glared at you. You blink a few times at her and then turned to the skeleton

“Whatever she said, it was a lie” another hit to your arm.

“Give him your number” you looked back at Lo shocked.

“I’m sorry?”

“Give him your number now!” you looked to Sans who looked almost as confused as you

“Uh why?”

“Cause you two are getting married”

“Oh of course. How could I forget that” Sans expression had returned to normal as he brought his hand to his chest

“i would say that you hurt my heart kid, but apparently it’s in your possession” You rolled your eyes pulling out your phone, you opened it and set up a new contact handing your phone to Sans. He had done the same thing with his. As you punched your number into his phone, Lo received a text and headed back to the kitchen.  After you filled in your info you handed Sans his phone back, when you received yours you automatically changed the Skeletons name to Pun Master. No one in your phone was under their actual name.

“You can give that number to your roommates to. They’ll want it eventually anyway” Sans Just nodded. “Did you have work today?”

“yep, at the restaurant this morning, dishes just a pit stop before heading home” You rolled your eyes at the pun, he grinned pulling his coffee back up to his teeth. You both sat in silence before you realised that you were alone with Sans. He seemed like a pretty chill guy and you had a bunch of questions about skeleton monsters. Why not ask him?

“Hey Sans, can I ask you some questions?”

“about what?”

“Skeleton monsters mainly” he placed his cup back down.

“only if i can ask some about humans, tibia honest i’ve had a few things i’d like to know about” you nodded.

“Seems fair. An answer for an answer. I’ll start” Sans nodded “How do skeletons eat”

“we put food in our mouth, chew and swallow”

“But where does it go?”

“our magic crushes it down and we absorb it”

“Do you need to eat then?”

“not really. we eat human food for the taste and monster food to replenish our magic or heal wounds”

“So why do you eat if it’s only for taste?”

“you like to taco about food, we eat cause its eggciting. that’s four answers, i think it’s my turn” You let out a short laugh

“Ops sorry. Ok your turn”

“is it true humans don’t know anything about souls?” That was not what you were expecting, some stuff about biology sure, but souls weren’t exactly in your school curriculum.

“Uh they are inside us and basically our being? Some people believe in them some don’t”

“why wouldn’t you believe in souls?”

“Can’t see them. People tend to not believe in what they can’t see, basically there’s no proof.”

“so you really can’t do magic” you gave him a slightly exasperated look

“We didn’t even know magic was real until you guys came around. We all thought it was fake, a myth, like monsters. They only appeared in movies and books, like Harry Potter”

“harry potter?”

“It’s like a super famous book series that got turned into a bunch of movies. I feel like you should read them because the books are like ten times better then the movie, like most books, but you don’t take me for a reading person, so instead I might just invade your house and force you through a marathon.” He nodded slowly at this. “My turn! How do skeletons sweat?

“magic”

“That is not an answer”

“yes it is.” You stared the skeleton down. Surely there had to be more to it than just magic, but then again they were skeletons and it didn’t seem like you were gonna get more of an explanation.

“Fine” Sans sat there for a second pondering his next question. You expected something else about magic and the human’s lack of knowledge or at least something on the human body, what you were not expecting was space.

“is it true humans found a way to colonise a dead planet?”

“I’m sorry what?”

“i read somewhere that humans could go to mars and virtually turn it into a second earth”

“Um yeah, we can. But I don’t know any of the science behind it. If you want to know more about it I suggest a move call the Martian. It tells you basically the science behind it. Do you like space?”

Sans nodded his smile growing wider “i find it to be out of this world” you laughed slightly shaking your head. As you did Sans’ phone vibrated from its spot on the table. He picked it up, read the new text and stood up.

“sorry kid, didn’t planet but i have to go” you stood up to see sans out the door. He placed his hands back into his pockets as he walked stopping as you pulled the door open for him. he was right in the middle of the doorframe before he stopped and turned to you

“i still have to get one more answer” you nodded waiting for his last question “when’s your next day off?”

You thought about it mentally remembering the permanent timetable you had in your head.

Mondays, all you had was a shift at the restaurant, Tuesday you had an eight hour shift at the restaurant before a half night at the office, Wednesday was a free day, Thursday you came into the office and usually worked the lunch shift at the restaurant, Friday was a full day of all three jobs, Saturday was a half night at the office and Sunday you were usually at the café even if it was meant to be your day off.

These were the shifts that were permanently in place for you but you also picked up a few shifts here and there and sometimes got to skip one of these. Louisa usually called you in every other day to pick up a shift. You told her a million times to hire someone else but she was stubborn and thought she was fine by herself.

Since today was Sunday your next day off would be

“Wednesday” you told him simply. He nodded and then left with a “cya around kid” you watched him walk for about a block before he turned down an alley out of sight.

You turned around to see Lo standing behind you smiling wide.

“I like him”   
“You would, bad puns and speaks your language, OH damn it!” Lo raised her eyebrow “I didn’t ask how he learnt sign language” you immediately pulled out your phone and opened a new text

*hey! Sorry one more question. How do you know sign language?

Scrolling through your contacts you select the Pun Master and sent. Lo looked up at you and shook her head.

“You were obviously just lost in your wedding plans”

“yeah, why are we getting married again?”

“Because he likes bad puns and speaks my language” Lo smiled widely

“So why don’t you marry him?” you glared at her

“Because I’m married to my stove, you know I like my men hot” you rolled your eyes feeling your phone vibrate in your hand. Opening the new text.

*learnt it from my dad.

That made sense. I mean there had to be deaf monsters to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you! also I'm so sorry this chapter is short the next one will be longer I swear. I would like to thank everyone for their amazing comments. you guys are the best!  
> Also I have a question. Sans is now named Pun Master in Reader's phone but if you had the other skele's phone numbers what would there names be?  
> I'd love to hear your ideas, I have a few but if i like yours i'll probably use them. Thanks :3


	6. Creeps and Dinner and Work! Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you're invited over for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super proud of this chapter! it is also extra long to make up for last two being so short. Plus I apparently just couldn't stop writing

You loved your couch. You would go as far as saying it was the best couch in the world. It was in the perfect position within your house that you could simply walk into your home, take about ten steps and then collapse onto it. It was perfect for when you finished a shift and just wanted to come and lounge for the rest of the day. Like today for instant. The restaurant was nice, but rush hour sucked, there were so many dishes and so much trash. Apparently Sans had been getting along with everyone at work though. They all told you how funny and nice he is. Well most people did, some of the waitresses seemed to not even want to mention his name.

Aw well, it’s not like you could do anything about it at the moment and you hardly knew the guy yourself. Besides that didn’t matter at this exact point in time, what did matter was the age old question, what were you going to have for dinner?

You mentally racked your brain trying to remember the contents of your fridge. You were pretty sure there was some noodles in the cupboards, or you could make pancakes but neither of those were exactly a very healthy choice for dinner. You think you also have some eggs, but the thought of scrambled eggs by itself made you scrunch up your nose. It would just be such a disappointing meal.

It was as you were lying on the couch contemplating what you were going to make yourself for dinner that your phone chimed from the coffee table in front of you. Sitting up you grabbed it, the message was from Pun Master

*wanna come over for dinner?*

That’s weird isn’t it? I mean Sans would usually say or to you or start a joke. Maybe it was a joke. One way to find out

*is this a set up for a joke or…?*

He replied almost instantly

*do you want food or not?*

Sans still seemed to be acting weird to you. To you the message came off as slightly rude, but you didn’t really have time to look into it too much as your stomach growled. The thought of eating alone and with what you had in the house made you scrunch up your face once more.

*ok just let me change out of my work clothes. I’ll be over in a few.*

\------------------------------------------------------

You had changed into an outfit that you considered casual and comfortable and now stood at the front door of the Skeletons house. Knocking, you waited until the front door swung open, in front of you stood Sans in his security guard uniform. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of you, before his expression returned to that grin he always wore

“heya kid. what’s up?”

“Just answering your text”

“text?”

“Yeah. The texts, the text that you sent me, those text” Sans just looked just out confused, like you were speaking in a different language.

“i haven’t sent you any texts since yesterday kid” well that didn’t make any sense. You weren’t going crazy. The skeleton in front of you had a concerned expression over his usual smile. You were pretty sure you weren’t going crazy. Pulling out your phone you pulled up the messages. Yep still there. You turned your screen to the skeleton

“pun master?” He looked over at you an amused smile pulling at the edges of his teeth

“It’s appropriate and so not why I’m showing you my phone. Look, you texted me like ten minutes ago.” Sans read through the recent messages, he looked confused. Patting down his uniform he turned and looked into the house before sighing. Gesturing for you to follow, Sans went to the back lounge room where all the skeletons had been the last time you visited.

You glanced around the house as you walked. There was still a few boxes here and there but it looked like your neighbours where pretty much moved in. Entering the lounge room you noticed two other skeletons, Red and Syrup. Red was slouched on one of the armchair, his face slightly buried in the fur of his jacket as he glared at the other skeleton opposite him, Syrup. Said skeleton  looked  slightly uncomfortable in his position. His lanky body was leaning against one of the arms of the chairs whilst his legs were thrown over the other. His head was thrown back and he had a bottle of maple syrup to his teeth.  You leaned against the doorway as Syrup continued to drink the sugary substance.

“Holy mackerel you do drink Maple syrup” As your voice reached the skeletons ear? Or whatever they used to hear, now you had another question, Syrup sat up instantly coughing as he choked on his beverage. 

“Ah” you stood straight almost immediately, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you are you ok?” concern was layered  in your voice as your eyes scanned the recovering skeleton. He had brought a hand to his mouth, wiping away some syrup that had escaped either his mouth or the bottle as he stood up.

“ ‘s fine” he said simply avoiding looking at you.  Red had burst into a fit of laughter.

“which one of you two stole my phone” Sans was apparently straight to the point and apparently knew it was one of these two who had messaged you. You had to wonder if they stole their roommates stuff often. Syrup looked at Sans almost offended

“not after last time”

“What happened last time?” you couldn’t even stop the question before it spilled out. Shivers visibly ran up Syrups spin. Sans turned back to you.

“just a little prank” he shrugged turning his attention to Red, whose crooked grin was wide on his face.

“what?” Red was feigning innocence and not very well. Sans reached out his hand towards Red.

“phone. now” Red reached into his coat pocket slowly and pulled out a phone.

“oh this is yours? i’m sorry our phones are just so similar i must of picked yours up by mistake.” Sans snatched his phone back as Reds shit eating grin only grew on his face.

“sorry kid looks like there will have to be a rain check on dinner” Sans said, turning back to face you as he stuffed his phone into his pocket.  You were about to tell him it was alright, even if the idea of having to go home and hunt for food in your cupboards filled you with dread.

“na dollface can stay” Red had leaned against the arm of his chair, the red pinpricks in his sockets looking over your body. You had to stop yourself from visible shivering.  You once thought getting lewd looks from people on the streets or at work was creepy but getting them from a bulky skeleton with red eyes and a gold tooth was ten times worse. Sans’ attention turned back to red, ultimately facing away from you.

“berry is going to a late training session or something but boss already made a portion for him so there’ll be an extra plate just for doll”

“no, she ain’t staying”  Syrup was now glaring at Red

“come on eiffel tower, would ya rather have dinner with the human or deal with a temper tantrum from boss cause your bro decided to ditch last second” Syrup took a step towards Red warningly. Sans sighed and turned to you

“listen Y/n if you stay it will be you, red, syrup and edge.” You looked at the short skeleton confused so he continued before you even had to ask the question “blue and papyrus are having a sleepover with some friends of theirs, orange and myself have the night shift and berry apparently has a last minute training thing. whatever you chose it’s your choice”

You shifted uncomfortable for a moment thinking over your options. You really didn’t want to go home and cook for yourself and you should get to know your neighbours more. It seemed you’d be spending a lot of time with them if the past few days were anything to go by. And having dinner with those guys wouldn’t be so bad. Well Syrup wasn’t so bad, you could probably just hang with him until the food came, eat and then leave. You might even learn something about the tall skeleton.

“I would like to stay” Syrup and Reds attention both snapped to you as if they were the dear in the headlights.

“are you sure?” Sans smile seemed strained. You nodded, it wasn’t going to be that bad. Sans sighed.

“ok kid, if anything, and i mean anything, happens that makes you feel uncomfortable give me a call and i’ll come walk you home” you rolled your eyes at this

“I literally live next door Sans, and nothing’s going to happen. I’ll be fine.”  It’s just dinner you thought to yourself.  A loud bang was heard behind you and turning you saw Orange walking towards the lounge rubbing his neck, wearing his own guards uniform.

“k sans, ready to, oh” he finally looked up and noticed you, you gave him an awkward half wave and he nodded in acknowledgment. Orange then turned his attention to Sans.

“if you wanna walk the kid home i can meet ya there” Sans shook his head

“she’s having dinner here”  It was oranges turn to have his attention snap to you

“are you sure kid?” he looked worried behind that smile and you could of sworn you saw him sweating slightly

“I’m always sure when food is involved” Orange shrugged and looked back at Sans although both of their expressions still seemed worried they didn’t say anything else about dinner.

“alright, guess we’re off, you two” Sans pointed at the two skeletons staying in the lounge “behave, and kid don’t forget what i said” you nodded and waved at the two as the left through the front door.  You turned to return to the lounge, Syrup walked straight past you, as he did you were reminded how freaking tall he was but he didn’t spare you a glance as he went upstairs. Wait if Orange and Sans had left for work and Syrup just went to hide upstairs that left you with. Looking over you see Red smiling at you with his pointed teeth, his eyes bright and have lidded. It seemed he had come to the same conclusion you just did. You were alone in a room with Red.

“so dollface, whatcha wanna do now?” his voice was low and made your skin crawl. Your instincts were telling you to run but a part of your mind was asking you why? You had met the guy less than a week ago and didn’t know anything about him. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as he seemed? Maybe you were making a big deal out of nothing.

“Uh, I don’t know. Did you want to do anything?”

“there are several things i’d like to do with you dollface”

“You know I have a name right?”

“mhmm and you know soon you’ll be moaning mine” Red slowly winked at you and you couldn’t hold back the shiver. Nope Red was defiantly creepy.

“Ok nope. I’m gonna go see if Edge needs any help with dinner. You said he was cooking right? so he’ll be in the kitchen?” you didn’t wait for a reply before you started walking away

“you’ll come around doll”

“Learn to take a hint and pull out man, good god” you yelled back turning the corner and heading towards the kitchen.

\------------------------------------------------------

As you drew closer to the kitchen your mind became blank as a delicious smelled filled the air. Pushing open the doors you see Edge standing over the stove, mixing the boiling concoction that sat atop of it. You stood in the doorway breathing in deeply.

“It smells delicious” Edge half turned around at the sound of your voice. You noticed he was wearing an apron that read ‘please do nothing to the chef’. You had to stifle a laugh as the light pink colour of it did not suit the tall, menacing looking skeleton at all.  Edge scowled as his eye (sockets?) landed on you.

“OF COURSE IT DOES YOU PATHETIC WRETCH. IT WAS PREPARED BY THE TERRIBLE EDGE, IT WILL BE NOTHING LESS THAN PERFECT”  Edge had brought one of his hands up to his chest proudly as he spoke, his other hand, that was clutching a wooden spoon, rested on his pelvis. After a few second Edge seemed to realize you were still in the room. He crossed his arms smirking down at your figure

“SUCH A SHAME YOU WILL NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO TASTE IT. YOU UNFORTUNATE VILE CREATURE YOU NYA HAHAHA”

“Actually” you interjected, interrupting Edge’s slightly sinister sounding laugh. “I’m having dinner with you tonight” snap. The laughter stopped imideatly and the wooden spoon that Edge had been holding was now snapped in two. Edge’s eye (socket?) appeared to be twitching slightly.  The rooms air became tense and you quickly stumbled to explain.

“Uh, I mean, w-well you see I got this text from Sans, at least I thought it was from Sans at the time, turns out it wasn’t, but Sans says I could stay for dinner if I wanted because you had made a plate for Berry but then he had to go out training or something” your voice grew quiet as you spoke watching as Edge had walked over to the sink, opened the cupboard underneath and chucked the remains of the broken spoon into the bin that lay there. Then Edged walked to a different cupboard and pulled out another wooden spoon before turning and brandishing it at you.

  
“I REFUSE. LEAVE”

“I’m sorry?”

“I REFUSE TO SERVE YOU FOOD NOW GO!” you didn’t think it was possible for Edge’s voice to get louder yet here he was, steam practically coming out of his ears. Well would have, if he had ears.

You had to pick your next words very carefully especially if you wanted to taste some of whatever smelt so damn good in here.

“but” you spoke slowly, selecting each word with precaution  “if I don’t eat Berry’s serve your meal will go to waste” the skeleton visibly twitched as you spoke “and wouldn’t you rather see someone enjoying the food you spent oh so long preparing than to see it in the trash.” The skeleton twitched some more, his face hard set in a glare directed at you. After a few seconds he threw his arms up exasperated.

“FINE BUT THIS DOESN’T CHANGE ANYTHING BETWEEN US!” he pointed the spoon at you accursedly, you placed your hands up in surrender, that seemed to calm Edge slightly, who turned back to the stove. 

“I don’t know Edge, you’re giving me food. If it’s good maybe I’ll start to like you” you said teasingly

“OH PLEASE WHY WOULD I CARE WHAT A VILE CREATURE LIKE YOU THINKS” your own face and voice deadpanned

“I have a name you know”

“I DON’T CARE” you glared at the monsters back before glancing around the kitchen. It had dark wood cupboards with pearly white marble counters. Besides the four plates laid out to serve dinner on, these counters were spotless. You also took note that four of the cupboards that hung above the counter had giant labels on them. They were sort of hard to miss. Each label had a different word on it, there was tale, swap, fell and the last just had five x’s on it. You briefly wondered why these were labelled before your eyes landed back on Edge, who was still stirring the pot on the stove.

“Can I help?”

“NO” he sounded definite in his answer. 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I ca-“

“GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN YOU INSUFRABLE VILE BEING”

“Gah! Fine!” you turned to return to the lounge but the thought of being alone with red made you shutter. So now you had two options. One, return to the lounge, where Red was no doubtingly waiting to feel you up the second you let down your guard  OR plea to Edge so he’d let you stay and help. Well here goes nothing.

“Please, please Edge, let me help!” Edge slammed the spoon he was holding down onto the counter next to him and you were seriously concerned that this one would snap like the last.

“YOU PATHETIC WORM. WHY WOULD I WANT HELP FROM YOU?!”

“Oh Edge you’ve got it wrong, obviously I just want to spend time with someone as great as you are” you sarcastically sighed. Edge’s face looked slightly shocked before a smug smile graced his teeth.

“OF COURSE, I NOTICED IT FROM THE START! SUCH A PATHETIC BEING LIKE YOURSELF WOULD NATURALLY BE DRAWN TO SOMEONE AS INCREDIBLE AS I!” He apparently didn’t understand sarcasm

“Uh, yeah. So can I help?” Edge brought his hand to his face in a thinking like stance, however his smirk that tugged on the edges of his mouth betrayed his true feelings.

“I AM UNSURE IF I SHOULD GRANT YOU THE HONOR OF WORKING ALONG SIDE THE BRILLIANCE THAT IS ME”

“Oh no, but what will I do if I’m not in your shining presence?”

“FEAR NOT FOUL CREATURE, I HAVE THE PERFECT JOB FOR YOU”  Yep, he had no concept of sarcasm at all. Edge walked over to the fridge and began pulling items out of there and a nearby cupboard placing them on the counter as he did. 4 glasses, cream, chocolate, strawberries and cherries. When all the items were placed on the hard surface Edge turned  back to you.

“YOU WILL BE MAKING THE DESSERT WRETCH WHILST I FINISH THE MAIN COURSE” your stomach twisted and you frowned. You didn’t bake, you hardly cooked, hell that was one of the reasons you were here in the first place. And you most defiantly couldn’t think of what you could make with the items laid out for you.

“Uh, Edge? I can’t cook. Like cook, cook. I can chop vegetables and clean dishes but cooking? I burn microwave popcorn.”  Edge nodded

“YES I CAN SEE HOW SOMEONE WITH YOUR LOW BRAIN CAPACITY COULD BURN SUCH A SIMPLE SNACK”

“Edge-“

“FEAR NOT,  FOR I THE TERRIBLE EDGE WILL TALK YOU THROUGH THE PROCESS” you opened your mouth to tell Edge how nice it was that he would help you but apparently the tall skeleton wasn’t finished

“EVEN WITH MY HELP I STILL FEEL THE DESSERT WILL BE RUINED, BUT SINCE YOU SO PERSISTANTLY INSIST ON SPENDING TIME WITH M, I GUESS THERE’S NO ALTERNATIVE” and scratch that. Edge wasn’t nice, he probably didn’t have a single nice bone in his body which suck considering bones were all he had going for his body. You felt like you need to text Sans this revelation later.

\------------------------------------------------------

Edge had resumed cooking the main course practically barking the steps to the dessert at you whilst he cooked. You listen to each instruction intently, determined to prove to Edge that by letting you help the food wouldn’t be ruined.  You were still slightly annoyed that he didn’t call you by your name, at this point you just thought that he couldn’t remember it. 

20 minutes after you started, the parfait’s were done and resting in the fridge until the time came to eat them.  They didn’t look to bad either, some of the layers joined together slightly but it wasn’t to noticeable.  In this time Edge had finished the main course and plated it up. For dinner this evening it would appear you were having steak with mustard sauce, roast potatoes and a variety of other vegetables.

Edge grabbed two of the plates and walked towards the dining room, You grabbed the remaining two and followed quickly behind him. Red and Syrup were already waiting for their food it seemed. Red had his feet resting on the large oak dining table and he swung his chair back. Syrup stood the moment he saw you enter and come over to you. You figured he’d say something but he simple grabbed one of the plates off you and disappeared around a corner. So it looked like you would be having dinner. With Red and Edge, what could possibly go wrong?

Edge sat at the head of the table, Red pulled his feet off the table almost instantly and quickly changed his seat so he was the right of Edge. Not really wanting to sit next to the two you looked down the table, but wouldn’t it be rude to sit at the other end? You were just a guest.

“STOP STANDING THERE AND SIT DOWN MOUTH BREATHER!”

“yeah dollface, i got ya seat right here” Red tapped his own lap smirking at you

“My name is Y/n”

“NO BODY ASKED. SIT. NOW” you glared at Edge but your growling stomach pushed you forward and made you sit to the left of the tall skeleton.

“I only mention it because it looked like you forgot.”

“I NEVER FORGET ANYTHING, I SIMPLY DO NOT CARE” Edge stated putting some food into his mouth.  You watch slight fascinated. He didn’t chew or anything, he simple put food in his mouth and it was gone.  You glanced at red who was practically shovelling the food into his mouth like it was his last meal.

You looked down at your own food and took a bite. A delicious flavour filled your mouth, your eyes grew wide and you turned to Edge

“This is the best thing I have ever tasted, I mean Lo is awesome at desserts but this is the best meal ever. It’s perfectly cooked and the flavour is just ah, are you a chef?” Edge looked slightly shocked

“I, NO. WHY WOULD I WASTE MY TIME COOKING FOR OTHERS?” your face fell slightly, as you looked  at your food

“Oh that’s such a shame. You cooking really is amazing” you looked up and both of the skeletons were looking at you like you just escaped a mental asylum.  “Did I say something wrong” both of them snapped out of their trance

“na doll, just not use to that reaction”

“Really but Edge’s food is amazing” Edge slammed his hands on the table gaining both yours and Reds attention. You couldn’t quite figure out what he was feeling from his expression.

“SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR FOOD HUMAN!” His voice was slightly higher than normal.

“Did, did you just call me human?”

“I SAID SHUT UP!” Edge gabbed your fork and forcefully stuffed food into your mouth. You pushed his arm away, swallowed and began coughing.

“What the hell Edge”

“d-doll-“ Red’s voice shook slightly, but you didn’t have a chance to look at him.

“I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!” Edge had more food on the end of your fork thrusting it towards you.

“I can feed myself goddamn it” you grabbed the fork and put it in your mouth. If the food wasn’t so damn good you probably would of already left but you weren’t about to let it go to waste.

The rest of the meal went by in silence. You honestly didn’t mind though, though ally enjoying the meal, having to stop yourself from licking the plate after you were finished because it was just so good. When everyone was done you abruptly stood, gaining their attention. You quickly gathered the dishes.

“I’ll get dessert” and you rushed back to the kitchen. Placing the dishes in the sink you went to the fridge and grabbed the parfait, noting there was only three. You assumed Syrup came down to get his at some point. You took the three glasses and headed back to the dining room.

As you approached you heard Edge yelling, the thick wood door muffled what was bring said but as you pushed it open the yelling stop. You looked over to see Edge standing, holding Red off the ground by the scruff of his shirt. Red looked scared and was sweating heavily whilst Edge looked furious. Releasing you had entered, Edge dropped the smaller skeleton who fell to the ground with a loud thump. Edge stormed over to you and you felt yourself shrink back slightly at his demeanour.  Without saying a word he snatched one of the desserts off of you and left the room, slamming the door with a loud bang.

“What happened?”

“nothin’” Red grumbled standing up and taking his seat.

“Seriously, I wasn’t even gone five minutes”

“i said it was nothin’” he scowled. You figured it was best not to push it and placed the dessert in front of him.

“you make this doll?” he asked looking sceptical as he placed a spoon full of the food into his mouth

“Uh sort of? I put it all together but Edge was telling me what to do” The skeleton started to chock on his food. As you took your own seat. “Oh come on it’s not that bad! I did exactly what he told me. I mean I know I’m not that bad of a cook” Red shook his head, a throaty chuckle escaping his teeth.

“that ain’t it dollface”

“Then what is?” you asked slightly irritated. He merely shook his head again.

“ ‘m sure you’ll find out sooner or later” he began eating his dessert again, consuming it much slower than he did his main course.  You rolled your eyes and took a bite out of your own. It was the perfect mixture of sweet and fresh with the inclusion of the fruit, cleansing your pallet from dinner.

After a few more bites you looked over at your dining partner. He glanced at you as he brought his spoon closer to his teeth, seeing your eyes on him he smirked and sat up slightly straighter. He parted his teeth slowly, showing off his pointed fangs, slowly a red tongue emerged snaking its around the spoon and pulling the food into his mouth. Did you just see a tongue? A real tongue? Why does a skeleton need a tongue? Why was it red?

“You have a tongue” you so obviously pointed out. You should probably be grossed out that he just drooled all over his spoon but he had a freaking tongue! Red’s smirk grew.

“yep”

“Why do you have a tongue!?”

“pleasure” he purred. You would of shivered but it seems all functions had shut down over the fact that the skeleton monster, who was completely made of bones, did in fact have a muscle and that muscle was a tongue.

“Seriously Red what do you use it for?”

“same thing you do, eatin’, talkin’, sex”

“Talking? But then do you like have lips? Cause I also use them to talk”

“and moan”

“Red!”

“why don’t cha kiss me and find out for ya self?” Red smiled smugly leaning back in his chair

“Yeah not that interested. Don’t think I’ll ever be that interested” Red raised a brow (bone?) at you

“I like my men with a little more meat on them” The skeleton looked at you for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter, keeling over in his chair. You shrugged and ate more of the food in front of you enjoying your food.

“your somethin’ else dollface” Red said sitting up straight. You were gonna reply when your phone buzzed.  Pulling it out it was a text from Lo

*Hey so, I might need your help, slightly? Can you come to the café?*

*why?*

*well I got my supply shipment in today and was putting it away when I got a rush of customers and well I still haven’t finished and really need help if I want to sleep tonight, so get ya butt over here*

*ugh! Fine, but you owe me, I don’t know, donuts! I want donuts*

*done!*

You sighed putting your phone away.

“somethin’ wrong dollface?” you looked at red smiling slightly

“Nah, but looks like I got to go into work” Red waved his hand

“whatever it is, orange and sans can handle it” you laughed slightly

“Not that job, the café”

“ah right, damn and here i thought we could have some fun” he winked at you

“I know, I was so looking forward to avoiding your advances the rest of the evening” you rolled your eyes standing up. “Cya Red” hopefully later than sooner. He still gave you the creeps.

“cya doll”

“Can you say bye to the others for me. And tell your brother again that he is an amazing cook” Red nodded and you left. Overall feeling it was an ok evening, it would have been better without Red’s advances, Syrup disappearing and Edge being an ass but it was an ok evening and you felt like you could go back for dinner again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your phone name suggestions. All of them, and i mean ALL have been amazing!  
> I also love reading all your comments they make me really happy :3 and I try to reply to all of them, cause you guys are awesome for commenting, it makes my day.


	7. A Long Day Of work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you met some more members of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff right?

You had a really, really long day at work today. First the restaurant then the night shift. Safe to say Tuesdays were not your favourite day of the week. Not only were you extremely busy today, but you also had to go over to the skeletons house and pick up your keys. Apparently you had accidently left them there last night, but by the time you got home it was close to 1am and figured it’d be better to stop by before work in the morning, this meant having to unlock your front door with your spare key. You had shot Sans a text to ask him if you could pick up your keys tomorrow morning and he said it was ok. So now, once again you stood there in front of the skeletons house. It had been less than a week and you were  already at your neighbour’s house more than your own.  Unfortunately this visit could only be a short one since you did have work.

You knocked and heard a muffled ‘come in!’ Cautiously you opened the door and slowly stepped in. 

“Uh hello?”

“HUMAN! I AM IN THE LOUNGE!!” That was defiantly Papyruses voice. You went to the lounge behind the stairs and there in fact was Papyrus lying on the ground giggling. A black and brown spotted dog was lazily licking his feet, a pure white rabbit with a blue bandana and a black splotch over his eye was bouncing on his rib cage, a black cat was pawing his face and a turtle looked to be trying to eat his finger.

“Papyrus? Are you ok?” the giggling stopped as Papyrus sat up, bracing the rabbit with his free hand, smiling widely at you

“HUMAN!! MY BROTHER SAID YOU WOULD BE DROPPING BY!”

“Yeah, I came to get my keys. Uh how was your sleepover?”

“OH IT WAS MOST ENJOYABLE! ME AND THE SMALL HUMANS DID LOTS OF PUZZLES!” You smiled walking over to the dog, who had stopped licking the skeletons feet once he sat up. He was very calm as you slowly began stoking him.

“That’s good, so who are these guys?”

“ THESE CREATURES ARE OUR PETS! WE FINALLY GOT THE HOUSE IS A GOOD ENOUGH STATE TO BRING THEM HERE”

“Oh yeah? What are their names?” Papyrus looked down

“WELL THE RABBIT HERE IS PANCAKE!! HE BELONGS TO BLUE AND ORANGE!!” Papyrus held up the bunny before placing him on the floor. Pancake happily bounded over to you and began jumping around. He didn’t seem to want to sit still and began trying to hop over the dog lazily laying next to you.

“THIS!” Papyrus held up the cat “IS DOOMFANGER, HE’S EDGES AND REDS ALTHOUGH I DON’T THINK RED LIKES HIM THAT MUCH” Papyrus put Doomfanger down and picked up the turtle who tried to turn his head to bite Papyrus but his shell got in his way.

“THE TERRIPIN IS BEAR! HE BELONGS TO BERRIES AND SYRUPS!”

“That makes sense. Syrup mentioned that Berry’s favourite animal is turtles” You decided not to mention how bazaar the name Bear was for a turtle. Perhaps you could ask Syrup about the name next time you worked with him. Papyrus nodded happily and then pointed at the dog next to you

“AND THE CANINE BELONGS TO ME AND SANS, HIS NAME IS DOG!”

“uh you named your dog, dog?” you asked raising an eyebrow

“WELL YES” Papyrus shifted uncomfortable “ACTUALLY WE GOT HIM FOR SANS, SO ME BEING THE AMAZING BROTHER THAT I AM ALLOWED HIM TO NAME IT. SANS BEING THE LAZY SKELETON THAT HE IS FIGURED JUST CALLING HIM DOG WAS FINE” you let out a short laugh, it seemed like something sans would do.

“I think Dog is a fine name” You patted Dogs head as Pancake continued to try and jump over him, only to fail and either head butt Dogs belly and fall back or hit his hind legs on his spine and fall forward. The continued failed attempts didn’t stop the little guy from trying tho.

“What breed is he?”

“DOG IS A GERMAN SHEPARD! HE’S SUPPOSE TO BE A WORK DOG BUT HE IS JUST SO LAZY, I DON’T THINK I’VE EVER SEEN HIM RUN ANYWHERE, HE HARDLY WALKS!” you laugh at Papyrus exasperated tone

“They are very cute”

“INDEED, I WILL GO GRAB YOUR KEYS!”  Papyrus stood up and walked out of the room, leaving you with the animals.  Doomfanger decided to jump into your lap and curl up into a ball, where as Bear seemed to be uninterested in you and instead appeared to be trying to climb the wall opposite you. Dog had appeared to have fallen asleep and Pancake had given up in their attempt to jump over the canine and was now opting to jump around your hand that was resting on the ground. You laughed as the small bunny wiggled its way through the gap created by your arm and your body.

“Awe, rabbity babbity! You’re so cute” You smiled trying to pat Pancake who started to dodge your hand like it was a game.

“HUMAN I HAVE YOUR KEYS!” Papyrus announced as he walked into the room handing the small ring of keys over to you. As they were placed in your hand you noticed they felt slightly heavier than usual.   Glancing at them you soon realised why, another key had been added to the ring. This one was bright pink and most defiantly had not been there before.

“Papyrus? What’s this key for?”

“HM OH THAT KEY IS FOR OUR FRONT DOOR!”

“What?! I can’t take this, I only met you like 5 days ago” you were in a state of shock, you hardly new these guys and they hardly new you, yet here was this sweet cinnamon skeleton giving you a key to their house like it was no big deal.

“OF COURSE YOU CAN TAKE IT HUMAN! WE HAD A HOUSE MEETING AND VOTED, IT WAS 5 AGAINST 3, THAT WE GAVE YOU THE KEY. SO NATUALLY WE HAD TO GIVE YOU ONE”

“But why would you give me one?”

“WELL IT MAKES SENSE. NOT ONLY ARE YOU OUR NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOUR BUT YOUR ALSO OUR FRIEND. THIS WAY IF WE GET LOCKED OUT OF OUR HOUSE WE CAN JUST ASK YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR FOR US! OR IF YOU FORGET SOMETHING ELSE YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO COME BY AND PICK IT UP! MY FRIEND UNDYING IS ALWAYS LEAVING HER THINGS AROUND HERE BUT SINCE SHE GOT A KEY SHE CAN JUST COME AND PICK THEM UP ANYTIME SHE WANTS!”

“I guess that makes sense” you said scratching the back of your head.

“HOWEVER SANS AND ORANGE SAID THEY’D BOTH FEEL SAFER IF YOU ONLY COME HERE WHEN ONE OF US WAS WITH YOU” He nodded at this, more to himself than anything else, seemingly lost in thought. He seemed a bit sad but perked up instantly as a thought came to his mind.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY PETS?” you looked at the skeleton as he smiled down at you.

“No, I don’t”

“WHY NOT?” it was a good question, it’s not like you didn’t have the room for one at home and you could always make time to spend with a pet. Hell if you had a cat it would probably prefer to spend as little time with you as possible. Cats were fickle like that, but a dog would also be nice to greet you whenever you came home.

“I don’t really know, I guess I just never thought about getting a pet” You shrugged, pulling Doomfanger off you, and stood up. He seemed grumpy at the prospect of leaving the warmth of your lap.

“THAT IS A SHAME HUMAN, I FIND PETS SUCH AS DOG TO BE GOOD COMPANY” Dog himself had stood and began rubbing his head against Papyruses shin, who patted the canine’s head when he talked about the animal.

“They are very cute” you smiled watching Pancake try to get Doomfanger to play with him, only for the cat to hiss at the rabbit.

“I guess I should get going. Work and all that” Papyrus’ face fell at your words and for some reason you felt you chest tighten. It wasn’t so much that you wanted to stay, it was more that you didn’t want to disappoint the tall skeleton. He just seemed so innocent and you really hadn’t had the chance to get to know him that well.

“You have a phone don’t you Papyrus?” The Skeleton looked at you and nodded enthusiastically. “Well would you like my number? This way we can text each other throughout the day”

“WHAT AN EXCELLENT IDEA HUMAN! ALLOW ME TO GET MY COMMUNICATION DEVICE” And the skeleton was gone again. You pulled your own phone out and began to create a new contact when he returned and held his phone out to you. You swapped phones back and once you got your own phone back you typed in Papyrus’ name ‘The Tall One’ and saved. it wasn’t very personal but you didn’t know much about him. Hopefully you could change that.

\------------------------------------------------------

You soon found out that Papyrus loved to text about his day, there wasn’t a single moment that you didn’t know what he was doing. Unfortunately whilst at the restaurant you weren’t allowed to check your phone, but at the office you couldn’t put it down as you texted with Papyrus.

Through your text you found that Papyrus likes to cook spaghetti and usually doesn’t cook anything else. He also seems to be in love with puzzles and would go on long tangents about them. Not that you minded because it gave you something to read whilst sitting in the security room.  Papyrus also mentioned that he collected action figures so he could perform battle scenarios with them and he promised to show you his collection next time you were over.  You also noticed that Papyrus would text in capitals, like all the time. No matter what the topic or tone of the conversation it was always capitals. It sort of suited him in a way since in person he’s always yelling, it made sense for him to be ‘yelling’ over text too.

Pretty early in the night Papyrus had said he was going to bed and you were left to attend your job with Adam. As far as you were concerned Adam sucked, he never talked to you unless he was whining about something and he didn’t care about anything you had to say. You guessed he hadn’t worked with any of the monsters yet because you were sure that if he had, you would be hearing about it.

You sat with Adam for about an hour as he complained about his rent, you were zoning out watching the monitors, when your phone buzzed. It couldn’t off been Papyrus because he had gone to bed, like he said. Well you assumed he had. You picked up your phone to see who it was.

*New Message From: Unknown Number*

Well anything was better than listening to Adam drone on and on! Might as well concentrate on whoever decided to message you. So you decided to open it up.

*knock knock*

That’s not what you were expecting. Maybe it was Sans? But he already had your number and if he was texting you on a different phone wouldn’t he just tell you? Why would he be texting you on a different phone anyway? He wouldn’t want anything from you? No don’t think so, well you guess it was safe to assume it wasn’t sans, but there couldn’t be any harm in playing alone.

*Who’s there?*  
*nobel*  
*Nobel who?*  
*nobel that’s why i knocked*  
*Well technically there’s no door either so I am thoroughly impressed that you still managed to knock*  
*i strive to impress*  
*Good you achieved your goal. Now not that this isn’t a reverting conversation but to whom am I speaking?*  
*oh sorry, it’s orange. Sans gave me your number he said it was ok?*  
*it is absolutely a-o-k J *

You added a new contact for Orange, putting him under the name ‘that guy’ cause once again you didn’t really know much about the lanky Skeleton.

*is there any reason why you texted me?*

You asked. You didn’t mind him texting you at all, but were curious as to why since you hadn’t really talked to him, at all.

*not really. was just bored. papyrus mentioned he had been texting you all day*  
*Yeah he has been! He’s super sweet and it was a great distraction. I guess you are now my distraction. I’m at the office, night shift.*  
*oh yeah who are you on with?*  
*Adam*  
*don’t think I’ve worked with him yet*  
*Well you don’t need to rub it in orange*  
*haha that bad?*  
*He just complains a lot*  
*sounds like berry*

You let out a short laugh. Just imagining the small skeleton complaining about everything made you smile, although you could also see it.  Adam gave you a disgruntled look at your sudden outburst which you ignored.

*So what are you up to? You know besides being bored*  
*besides being bored? uh not much, just set up the consol so might play a game*  
*You play video games?*  
*yeah, so does sans and syrup occasionally*  
*Not red?*  
*he says they’re stupid*  
*How dare he*  
*i know right*  
*I’ll have to play against you one of these days*  
*you’ll lose horrible*  
*That’s an awfully bold statement*  
*no its not, it’s just facts*  
*Well now I’ve got to play you so I can beat you, just don’t cry when I do*  
*couldn’t even if i wanted to, no tear ducts*  
*You could always just pour water out your sockets*  
*….that sounds painful….*  
*How do you shower then? I mean if getting water in your socket hurts then do you have to cover your eyes or???*  
*uh shower??*  
*HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A SHOWER IS?!?!*  
*haha I’m kidding kid, haha I know what a shower is. take one regularly too. *  
*good to know*

\------------------------------------------------------

You managed to talk to Orange for a good majority of your shift, until at least 3am. You would constantly ask if he was tired but he always replied no so you just continued to talk, until he finally needed to crash. It was nice, you didn’t really learn anything else about him besides that he plays video games and showers, you still didn't know how since he was a skeleton but felt learning he took them was enough of an invasion of privacy. Your conversations turned to back and forth knock knock jokes. Which was fine with you, although it seemed Adam was getting a bit annoyed at your out bursts.

When you stopped texting Orange you were kind of at a loss of what to do. You only half listened as Adam resumed his complaining session. It was about his slow internet connection or some girl or something. It might have been about a slow girl but you couldn’t remember. You were only half listening.

Your shift ended without a hitch and you returned home looking forward to your day off tomorrow, where you wouldn’t have to do anything but sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is a recent (i think its recent) headcannon going around that Swapfell have a pet pig called teacup, but i like turtles and I think a turtle suits them. Plus turtles are cute!
> 
> phone nicknames! The tall one was suggested by a friend of mine and although Pap isnt the tallest in this story Reader didnt really know him that well at the time.  
> That guy, was suggested by lolitsdaman. Good job :3
> 
> Also! Rabbity Babbity is my new favourite term.


	8. A little Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's not what you think.

You hate Lo sometimes. You especially hated her when she called you into the café on what was supposed to be your day off. You need to sit her down and have a serious conversation with her about hiring somebody, anybody else!

As you left your house you heard yelling coming from the skeleton’s house. Surprisingly the voice you heard was a new one, a female one. Glancing over you saw another monster, or at least you think she was a monster. She had dark blue skin, vibrant red hair and apparently a vendetta against your neighbours door. Yeah you might need some help on this. You pulled out your phone.

-New Message To: Pun Master-

*There appears to be a blue lady trying to knock down your front door*  
*well that sounds fishy*

You stared at your phone confused for a second as to why Sans would use the term ‘fishy’. You felt like you were missing something.

*Personally I would of asked what had her so down in the dumps*  
*eh, she’s always been a bit blue*  
*Well the Smurf lady is currently yelling abuse at your front door. Do you want me to do anything about it or act like this is completely normal and a common occurrence and ignore her?*  
*yeah, can you let her into the house? pap said he gave you your key. she probably just forgot something so just a quick in and out trip*  
*Sure no problem*  
*her names Undyne and she probably won’t bite*  
*Well that’s good to know*

Taking a deep breath you approached Undyne.

“Hey-“ she snapped around to face you so fast you were scared she was just going to shank you in the neck or something. She didn’t, she just stood there glaring at you. At such a close distance you got to see some of Undyne’s features, such as her eye patch covering her left eye, a cat like yellow eye, gills on her neck and her fins that looked like ears placed at the side of her head.  Well at least the fish joke made sense now. You cleared your throat and once again tried to speak.

“Hey, I’m Y/n, Sans asked me to let you in” she continued to eye you

“You have a Key Punk?” Her voice was laced with doubt and sounded mad

“Y-yes? Papyrus gave it to me” Undyne had this aura around her that just made you nervous. You didn’t know why. Maybe it was the eye patch. You never saw people wearing eye patches unless they were pretending to be a pirate and somehow you doubted that Undyne was trying to be a pirate.

“Uh s-so why were you trying to intimidate my neighbours door?” you asked as you pulled out the pink key and slid it into the lock.

“Wait YOU’RE THE cool human neighbour!!” the raise in Undyne’s voice made you flinch.

“Yes? Well I mean yes I’m the human neighbour, not too sure about the ‘cool’ part” you opened the door only to suddenly feel a sharp sting on your back as Undyne apparently hit you. With her hand still on your back she leaned forward and smiled down at you revealing her pointed teeth

“No way punk! Papyrus would not SHUT UP about you!” she walked into the skeletons house and immediately walked to one of the larger lounges. You followed after her

“Really? well that’s really sweat but I’m sure he’s over exaggerating everything”

“Oh most defiantly” Undyne turned to you and her expression immediately turned threatening “and if you hurt that cinnamon roll I will END you! But for now you’re cool with him, so your cool with me, dweeb” she turned around and continued to look for, whatever it was she had forgotten.

“Yeah hurting people really isn’t my thing” you mumbled. Like what were you going to do? Carve at his bones with a kitchen knife? That just seemed redundant, mainly because he was all bone. Undyne returned holding a leather jacket in her hands.

“Ok nerd let’s go”

“Sure” You both returned to the front porch and Undyne waited beside you as you locked the door.

“So nerd where are you going?” she asked eyeing you up and down. You groaned at her question.

“Work, my stupid dumb friend who I kind of work for called me in on my day off, so out of my comfy pjs and down to the café I go”

“Is this the café that’s monster friendly?” After the four skeletons had dropped by for coffee, Fire Light had received a few more monsters. They hadn’t stayed long tho and only seemed to come around when there were no humans. You personally didn’t blame them for this.

“Yeah it is, I mean we serve monsters and we’re friendly to them. Some of the other humans, maybe not so much.”  She nodded

“Yeah humans can be jerks! No offense”

“Eh none taken. I’ve lived with them my whole life. They suck”

“Yeah, well I may have to stop by one time, bring the girlfriend. She loves all that cutesy crap so a café will be right up her alley”

“Wait you have a girlfriend? That’s so cute what’s her name??” Undyne’s face grew a light shade of pink as you enthusiastically asked about her other half, but a proud smile plastered its way on her face

“Her names Alphys. She’s like super smart and geeky and stuff, plus she’s super passionate and just amazing”  you giggled at Undyne’s smitten expression

“She sounds amazing. I gotta run, but I’d love to meet her one day, maybe we could all hang out, you know when I’m not being called into work?”

“Sounds great punk!”

\------------------------------------------------------

You were currently hitting your head against the table, repeatedly.  You hate Lo for calling you in, you hate rush hours, you hate jerky and impatient customers and you hate being the only employee at this huge ass café.  Lo sat down opposite you.

“You need to hire someone”

“I can’t” she whined

“Can’t or won’t!” you snapped

“Can’t, won’t whichever. Besides we’re fine”

“Lo, it’s my day off! I know you hate new people, its easier with customers cause you see them for two minutes and they’re gone, but if you hire someone you have to god forbid make some new friends.”

“But I won’t be their friend I’ll be their boss”

“You can be both! There’s nothing stopping you from being both. We’re both”

“I’m technically not your boss” you stared at her blank faced and she smiled nervously.

“You’re hiring someone” you stood up and walked to the kitchen only to emerge a few seconds later carrying Lo’s laptop.

“No please don’t make me”

“Suck it up” you took your seat and started the computer. It was Lo’s turn to bang her head on the table. You raised your voice slightly so she could still hear you.

“We’re do you want them to be, back of house or front?” you asked. Lo shook her head. “Well it would be good to have someone out front cause then you wouldn’t need me half the time, but then again if you had someone out back you could be out here more often.”  Lo groaned in response.

“I guess we could set a preference for someone who speaks sign language but somehow I doubt there are a lot of people who can do that. Besides I can’t and you understand me fine, I guess we’ll just have to mention your deaf as a bat in the interviews”

“Bats have good hearing Y/n”

“Fine you’re as deaf as a dead bat” Lo suddenly sat up, but being used to her random behaviour you ignored it. She did once slap you and demand you marry a skeleton.

“Did you say interviews?” You glanced at her eye brow raised

“Yes?”

“Why do we have to have interviews?!”

“So you can meet the people before you hire them”

“I don’t want to meet them!”

“Lo, I love you, but you’re a moron. You have to met them to see if you’ll get along with them otherwise you’ll be miserable at work and we don’t need both of us to be miserable”  Lo stuck her tongue out at you, to which you just smiled. You weren’t actually miserable here, well most of the time you weren’t.

Your phone, which you had left on the table began to ring, indicating an incoming call. You glanced at the caller id before picking up.

“Hey Sans, listen might not be the best of times, I’m trying to show my idiot boss how to boss”

“-so your being kinda bossy then?”

“Yep! and I warn you, I am the bossiest boss that never bossed” you heard a low chuckle

“-what?-“

“I’m not good at jokes ok Sans. I thought you would of figured this out by now” Lo, figuring out who you were talking to stared making kissy faces and hearts at you “Lo quit it!”

“-so you’re at work? i thought today was your day off?-”

“ha yeah so did I, Lo called me in so now I’m getting my revenge by setting up a help wanted ad”

“-yes, that sounds horrifically evil of you-”

“It’s a hobby of mine. Next week I plan to poison Gotham’s water supply”

“-what?-“

“It’s a batman reference because all the villains try at least once to poison the water supply. Actually most of the villains plans revolve around poisoning the water supply. You have to figure at one point everyone just starts drinking bottled water.”

“-alright then. so fire light is hiring?-”

“Despite the owners wishes yes, yes they are”

“- do you think she’d hire monsters?-“

“You have two jobs”

“-pft not me, i’m already working myself to the bone-“

“I’ll ask. Oi Lo! Would you hire a monster?” Lo thought about this for a second before slowly replying

“Yeah? It would probably make monsters more comfortable being in here which in turn would open up a new customer base. It would also be good if they could cook monster food, it could also make them more comfortable”

“Sans, can they cook monster food?”

“-best monster food in the underground-“

“Tell them they have an interview tomorrow at uh 10:30, do you think that will be ok?” you were working tomorrow morning so this allowed you to met whoever this monster was and make sure Lo was comfortable with them. Plus there shouldn’t be many people here at that time since it was a weekday and before the lunch rush.

“-should be fine. trust me on this kid, this guy can bring the heat. actually orange knows someone to-“

“Send them both”

“-really?-“

“Yes, I’m not saying they’ll get it but I also don’t want to work here alone with Lo anymore” Louisa stuck her tongue out at you again.

“-i’ll let them know, cya kid-“

“Ok. Uh Sans why did you call me in the first place?”

“-ah no reason. don’t worry about it, cya-“

“Bye!” and he was gone. On the plus side you now had two potential people to come in and work for Lo, and they were monsters, and probably weren’t skeletons. So that was exciting. If you had to have more monsters in your life and apparently you did at least they weren’t more skeletons.

“You have two interviews tomorrow” and another slam to the table with Lo’s head.

\------------------------------------------------------

The two monsters that came in were interesting to say the least. One was a Fire monster, like he was completely made of fire his name was Grillby. The other was what appeared to be a purple spider and had 6 arms and was called Missy.  Both monsters were very sharply dressed with glasses and polite. Apparently both had the same reason for wanting this job too. They said they both use to run separate establishments underground but they were not allowed to open or run their own business above ground unless they had a year experience with a human restaurant or café. This was to ensure the Monsters were able to work with and basically play nice with human kind.

Lo had received many emails over the night of people who were also interested in the position so she informed the monsters she’d let them know as soon as she could. You personally liked them both, Lo’s scared of spiders so she was a bit iffy about Missy. You personally thought she was cool and you were defiantly gonna push Lo into hiring those two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I am so sorry for everyone who was expecting this chapter to be about, well, Blue! I couldn't help my self. Any way I am super excited about the next chapter and I promise there will be some actual skeletons. It's gonna be great, and quite possible longer than other chapters. 
> 
> Also everyone's comments are great and awesome and I love you all. And I would just like to say that all comments and suggestions and Ideas are welcome so don't hesitate to be like "It'd be cool if this happened" or "Reader should tottally do this thing". I'd love to hear what you guys want to happen.


	9. He has Killed me mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not angst calm down. BONUS POINTS to anyone who can tell me what play the title is from. Its a line in the play and basically the only thing I can clearly remember Also added a swearing tag just incase cause i find reader and certain skeletons swearing more. It shouldn't be to bad but i apologise if you're sensitive to that

There were worse ways to spend your day off, you could have been called into work for example, or be forced to go somewhere you really didn’t want to go. At least this was your idea, technically. It had been two weeks since you forced Lo to start interviewing potential employees. You had a shift at the office coming up. Which was fine, you usually worked with Sans or Larry or Adam, but you knew for a fact this shift was with Syrup. Not really a big issue, except you’d have nothing to talk to him about. You hadn’t hung out with Berry or actually any of the skeletons outside of work for the past two weeks. You honestly didn’t have time. But you refused to sit in a in closed space with a freaky skeleton monster for eight hours and have nothing to talk about. And so you invited Berry out for, you guess you could call it a play date? Syrup also came, and now you were squatting in a dark corner waiting for the opportunity to strike your enemies down. You briefly thought about the events this morning that had led to this moment.

\------------------------------------------------------

Knocking on the Skeletons door you found it slightly irritating that you didn’t have Berry’s or Syrups’ number yet, it just felt awkward asking the others for them. Besides why bother texting when you were literally ten feet away. What if they weren’t home though? I guess this would be the only way to find out. Man you hated social interaction sometimes. It was Orange who answered the door.

“oh hey kid, didn’t know you were coming over”

“Well I wasn’t, I’m not, I ah is Berry here?”  Oranges brow (bone?) raised. He was looking at him as though you had just asked for a lock of hair. It really wasn’t that strange of a question

“why? what’d he do?” Orange Casually leant against the door frame, crossing his arms.

“What? Nothing! I haven’t seen him since” when was the last time you saw him “Oh damn, I haven’t seen him since he showed me around your house, that was like 3 weeks ago. Good I’m such a good neighbour. Anyway, I would of texted him but I don’t have his number and I live like right there! So is he home or not?”

Orange eyed you for a moment before shrugging and pulling out a cigarette

“your funeral kid, he’s in his room”

“Thanks” you walked past Orange and headed for the stairs. Why did everyone always say things like that when you were being left with Berry, Edge, Red or Syrup they weren’t that bad. Ok well most of them weren’t that bad. You could live with never being alone with Red ever again or seeing him.

You got to the door that lead to Berry room, according to the tour you had received.  The once blank doors now had things on them. Berry’s had a radioactive sign and you could hear someone talking on the other side. Taking a deep breath you knocked.

“WHO DARES DISTURBS US WHILST WE AR-“ The door opened rather violently “OH PEASENT! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“Hey Berry. Um is this a bad time?”

“NO NO NO IT IS FINE WE WERE-” Berry cut himself off and leaned out of his room, looked left and right before grabbing your wrist and dragging you into his room, closing the door behind you. You stumbled a bit before standing straight. Looking around all you could think of was that you had been pushed into a little kids room.  Berry had a book shelf pushed against one of his walls filled with graphic novels and kids books, next to this was a door that you could only assume was the skeletons closet and next to this was a desk that had piles of paper on it. Directly in front of you was a tank labelled “THE FEARSOME BEAR” that was placed under the window. On the other side was a single bed that had a motorcycle wood panel frame. It reminded you of those car shaped beds for, well, kids. Sitting on the floor in front of the tank was Syrup, his long legs stretched out as he leaned back. He was holding Bear and eyeing you suspiciously.

“LOOK WHO I CAPTURED, MUTT” you knew the name was directed at Syrup as he nodded

“cleverly executed as always m’lord” might as well play a long

“Yes, I didn’t stand a chance against him”

“MWAH HA HA OF COURSE PEASENT, THERE WAS NO ONE THAT YOU COULD BEAT THE MALIFICENT BERRY!!”

“Of course, speaking of the maleficent Berry are you busy right now, well actually both of you are both of you busy?” The brothers exchanged a look before turning back to you. Berry crossed his arms and seemed to be lean back slightly, whilst you noticed Syrups fist clenched

“NOTHING OVERLLY IMPORTANT PEASENT. WHY?”

“Well if you two want to” and if you stop sending me threatening vibes. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea? Aw screw it “I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with me.”

“what would we be doing?” Syrups voice was tense. Like this atmosphere. Seriously what did you do?! You glanced over at Syrup and remembered that he played video games, then at Berry, who was usually so full of energy. Well from your experience people who play video games and had lots of energy usually enjoyed a round of-

“How about a few rounds of Laser tag?”

\------------------------------------------------------

Neither of the skeletons had known what laser tag was, not overly surprising since they were monsters who had been forced to live under a mountain their entire lives. But as you explained the basics of the game Berry’s face lit up and basically, not even basically he straight out demanded to be taken. So now here you stood putting on your armour and getting to be thrown into a virtual war zone with two monsters. That doesn’t sound horrifying. 

You started with an all against all match. When you first stepped into the arena you had to stop yourself from bursting into uncontrollable laughter as the two skeletons began to glow in the lighting. It was equal amounts of awesome and absolutely terrifying as their bones glowed. It was defiantly an advantage for them as it made the targets on their armour harder to see.

After the match began, well, let’s just say Berry was extremely excited, getting into the arena he would yell insults at you and his brother, run around the luminescent course and surprise attack you by darting around corners. Syrup on the other hand was just lazily walking around, he was however extremely good at dodging. You’d aim your plastic weapon at him and he would simply step out of the way and kill you instead.  You did manage to get a couple of shots on Berry as he sped around corners and even managed to hit Syrup once. He was busy taunting his brother by dodging his attacks that Syrup didn’t even notice you sneaking up behind him.  You also had a secret weapon. The course had four enemy targets hidden around, if you ‘destroyed’ them by hitting them three times then you got bonus points. One of these targets was in an area that lit up when you got to close. Lucky for you though it could be shot from the bridge in the middle of the room, which meant you could avoid lighting up the section and notifying your enemies where to your whereabouts.

The match ended all too soon and you all exited the arena to see your final scores.  Syrup actually managed to come in first, annihilating his brother who was in second, you came a close third. Berry was outraged that the ‘worthless mutt’ had managed to beat him and was convinced it was because he was going easy on his brother. Berry than proceeded to demand a rematch, Syrup easily agreed and you suggested a team match. In the end the second game was Syrup against you and Berry. As soon as you entered the arena you grabbed Berry and dragged him off to the corner despite his protest you managed to get him to shut up for a few minutes as you explained the targets. He in turn explained the best way to take down his brother. One of you would act as a distraction whilst the other snuck up behind him. Syrup couldn’t focus on more than one person at a time. This round was fairly close, you managed to get a few hits on Syrup but he defiantly got more on you, ultimately though Berry and yourself pulled ahead to win by only a few points. You personally thanked the targets and the points they gave you however Berry summed it up to his own personal brilliance. You were laughing at Berry’s dramatic retelling of his great victory, in the waiting area in front of the score board when you heard the whispers.

“They’re so scary”

“Look how pathetic they all look”

“I bet they’re here just to humiliate themselves”

“well they’re doing a good job, look at how weak they’re scores are”

You stopped looking and glanced over your shoulder to see who was talking. Three people stood there, glaring and snickering at your own little group. The girl was scowling at you and two guys were standing menacingly either side of her, looking like they should be on a football field instead of a lazer tag facility.

“The girls looking over here. What a creep to be hanging out with monsters” yes, talk louder so it’s not completely obvious that they’re talking about you. You ignored them and turned back to your friends. Berry was still talking but Syrup appeared to be glaring over your shoulder. You leaned over slightly nudging him, he jumped and looked down at you. You gave Syrup a reassuring smile and the skeleton visible relaxed. You tried to concentrate back on Berry’s story but keep hearing the berating comments of those three humans behind you. It made you feel sick, knowing that someone of your own species could be so prejudice against someone just because of their looks. Granted, Syrup could look absolutely terrifying, with his height and sharpened teeth, and Berry wasn’t much better with the scars over his socket and the fact that both of them where the literal embodiment of death.  But that’s still no reason to judge them! It’s not like they could help it.

“She’s not even the creep look how hideous those freaks are” and you snapped. You were fine with those worthless humans insulting you and questioning the company you keep but no way in hell were you going to stand by and idly allow them to insult your friends.  You turned around, placed your hands on your hips and glared down the three morons talking about you.

“Do you three have a problem!?”

“what’s your problem?” one of the guys asked

“What’s my problem?! You just insulted my friends! What’s worse was that you weren’t even subtle about it! You obviously wanted us to hear you insulting us but then to have the gall to act like you weren’t doing anything when confronted! What kind of low life are you!” the three in front of you looked extremely nervous for some reason but you currently did not care. You felt someone tugging on your arm. It was Berry, he was looking down, almost ashamed.

“Don’t waste your breath on these worthless nobodies” you stood shocked for a second, never realising that Berry could speak so quietly since he was always yelling. It only seemed to fuel your anger as it was clear how upset he was. You snapped your attention back to the three offenders.

“Ok nobodies! You said earlier how pathetic our scores where, you think you could do better”

“Obviously” one of them scoffed

“Alright then put your money were your mouth is. Three against three! If we win you have to apologise to my friends”

“Fine and if we win, you never show your ugly ass faces here again”

“Deal” Berry’s hand had never left your arm during your conversation. You turned back to see him looking up at you his eye (sockets?) wide. “Ok Maleficent Berry! Are you ready to defeat this new enemy?” a wide sinister smile spread over the skeletons teeth

“I WAS SECOND IN CHARGE OF THE ROYAL GUARD, NOBODIES LIKE THEM DON’T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME PEASENT. DOG, YOU WILL HAVE TO TRY AS WELL, I KNOW BOTH OF YOU CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO DRAW NEAR MY LEVEL OF EXCELLENCE BUT YOU WILL BOTH NEED TO TRY!” Syrup nodded

“Ok guys, lets kick these nobodies asses”

 ------------------------------------------------------

Now here you were, hiding behind a wall, in the dark waiting for one of those jerks to round the corner so you could shot them. You had set up an ambush, Berry was across the hall hiding behind another wall.  Syrup was assigned to push them this way and judging by the angry yelling and lazer ping sounds that were getting closer. Soon the three morons rounded the corner, one leant against a wall panting. All of their armour was down.

“How does he keep dodging like that”

“He’s some kind of freak” you giggled slightly remembering how hard it was to get a hit on Syrup during your matches. According to how Syrup and Berry had started out this match it was clear they had been going easy on you. Or at least now they were more serious, you were glad you were on their side though because they seemed to be impossible to beat. As soon as your enemies armour relit, and the robot voice announced: ‘Ready for battle’ Berry and you stepped out and began to shoot them. Apparently it was a real surprise. One jumped back and brought his gun up, another swore as their armour dimmed once again, the third simply ran but it wasn’t long before you heard her scream, assume she had once again caught up to Syrup.

You took aim and the one still alive as Berry dodged his fire but before you could shoot a pain ran over your left, and then down your back and your skull. You slid to the floor as your vision dimmed. You brifily registered someone yelling your name and a bright purple light before the lights in the whole arena lit up and a voice was saying “Game over”. You squinted up bringing a hand to the dull pain at the back of your head. Syrup and Berry were looking down at you concerned.

“Y/N ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” you blinked

“I’m fine” you groaned moving to stand, only to have two different skeletal hands wrap around your arms and help you up. “Are you alright Berry? you just called me by my name” You asked bringing your hand back to your head.  Looking at the small skeleton a faint purple glow began to rise in his cheeks but before you had the chance to think over why he was literally turning purple a firm grip was placed on your jaw and your face was forcefully pulled up so you were looking up at Syrup. The sharp movement made your head spin slightly

“he’s fine” Syrups voice was low and menacing, it sent a cold shiver down your back and you felt your breath pick up slightly, “that worthless piece of shit body slammed you into a wall” you felt gentle fingers brush over your skull and then down your spin “looks like he didn’t do any damage” it was then you register that it was Syrups other hand, gently trailing down your back.  You brought yours hands up and smiled at him

“I’m fine really! just a headache and I can fix that easily” Syrups hands dropped to his sides and he shared a look with his brother.  The air was tense and you were determined to bring it back to the happy one that had been here before and during the game. “Come on guys let’s see how much we kicked those jerks butts!” you walked past them and left the arena.

You won the match by a landslide, the other team barley got any hits if any! It was official if you ever went to paintball you were taking Syrup and Berry to be on your team. You smiled over at the three humans you had just obliterated. They glanced at you and then at your team mates who had slowly made their way over to you.

“Told you we’d kick your butts! Now you owe us an apology” there was silence. The other group was eyeing the two monsters behind you before a horrified look crossed their faces. The girl buried her head in the neck of one of the guys neck and she sobbed lightly, the guy was holding her sweating and looking like he just saw a serial murder, the other guy held his hands up in surrender and keep repeating “we’re sorry”. You glanced behind you were all their eyes were glued but your skeletal friends were standing normally, and if you were honest kind of casually, almost too casually.  You turned back and the jerks were practically sprinting away.

“Well that’s a bit of an overreaction” you said glancing at the strangers as they ran. Seriously all you did was beat them in a game of lazer tag, they didn’t need to be such sore losers about it. “Awe well, look” you turned to your friends “I’m really sorry that they had to ruin the fun. But I had a good time with you guys today, I hope we can do it again sometime”

“MWHAHA OF COURSE YOU HAD FUN PEASANT!” and we were back to the peasant thing, somehow though you didn’t mind, the way he said it, it was obvious it wasn’t meant as an insult. “YOU WERE WITH THE MALIFICANT BERRY AND HIS MUTT FOR THE DAY!”

“Haha yeah. I am starving now though. You two want to grab a bite to eat before we head back home?”

“AN EXCELENT IDEA! FOLLOW ME!” Berry began to walk in front, You and Syrup fell in step behind him. As you walked looking for someplace to eat, Berry commented on everything and nothing as he walked. He was very entertaining to listen to, just so energetic and lively, you know for a literal walking corpse.  As you walked Syrup brushed past your arm slightly, you looked up and he leaned into you

“are you sure your ok sweetness?” his voice seemed to be laced with worry

“I’m fine Syrup, geez who knew the big scary skeleton was such a worry wart” you nudge him slightly smiling up at him.  He looked down at you for a minute before a he shook his head, smiling widely and looked back to his brother in front of you.

It was a really good day, well mostly. You had accomplished your goal so that was defiantly a good thing, now you had something to talk to Syrup about at your next shift. True some of the day had been terrible, but it was so worth it to not have to sit for hours in awkward silence.  You also managed to input the skeletons numbers in your phone. Berry was now dubbed Lord Bratberry and Syrup was ‘Mr breakfast’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr breakfast was inspired by a suggestion by SilverDragonMS  
> and a lot a few people said Berry should be Lord but bratberry was also from SilverDragonMS  
> so thats awesome.
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always suggestions are welcome also i love everyones comments so if you do comment thank you and if you don't that's ok to. your still awesome.


	10. Glowing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which reader has game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT FAN ART   
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/157325714826/a-scene-from-the-house-next-door  
> GO CHECK IT OUT letsallbecalmchaps WHO MADE THIS IS AN AMAZING PERSON AND THESE ARE NOW MY PHONE BACKGROUNDS.   
> On that note i currently don't have a tumblr but do you guys think i should get one? it would allow you to ask me questions and i could repost art (if i get any more its just so amazing that i have one, i was super happy, again letsallbecalmchaps is amazing) and i could put up some of my own art? so do you guys think I should get one???

You softly banged your head on the table in the office. Another night shift, nothing too bad about that, but whoever was with you was late so you looked up who was suppose to be on with you and immediately felt dread. It was Red. You were about to be confined into a small space for eight hours with a perverted, creep, short, fat skeleton. Maybe if you banged your head on the table hard enough you could give yourself a concussion and go home? Wait you don’t need to be freaking out, his not even here yet! Maybe he won’t come and you could have the office to yourself that would be goo-

“heya dollface” and of course he would show up right now and destroy all your hope. Damn it Red!

“Yes. Hi” you scowled looking straight at the screens in front of you.

“aw, doll, such a warm welcome, I didn’t realised you missed me that much” He sat next to you and you banged your head on the desk again

“heard you had a date with the demanding pipsqueak and gigantor”

“Who called it a date?” you turned your head to look at him questionably. Date was such a strange term to use. You might of called it an outing? Maybe, but date was a little to, uh, formal for lazer tag.

“all of us”

“All of you? Like the entire house hold?” You sat up straight and Red nodded. “Well ok then. Sure I went on a date to lazer tag with Berry and Syrup. They kicked my ass and then they kicked some other humans asses and then one of those humans kicked my ass and then we got food”

“sounds badass”

“Oh it was”

“betcha your ass was still the finest one there” you looked over at him. Now you had two choices, play along and risk encouraging him or just shut him down immediately and ignore him the rest of the night.  Fuck it, you hated working the night shift in silence and something told you Red wouldn’t let up, besides he might be good practice for your flirting skills. Would it be a bad thing to use him for practicing flirting? Eh it’s Red, you honestly don’t care that much.

“Oh it was” you said smiling at him. He seemed a bit taken aback at your reaction to his comment but recovered almost immediately, a wide smirk stretching over his teeth.

“heh, so doll, whatcha wanna do tonight?”

“Tonight? Well what I really, honestly want to do” you leaned closer to the skeleton, your eyes locking with his (sockets?) “Is go home and sleep” you sat back stretching exaggeratedly.

“am I invited?”

“Oh please Red, if you were with me I wouldn’t get any sleep at all” mainly because you would want to stay awake and alert in case the short weirdo actually tried anything. Red broke out in laughter at your comment

“true that dollface”  you glanced over at him to see a slight red tint on his cheek (bones?). Weird. Red wasn’t always so red was he? “so doll, you been missing me these last few weeks”

“Every night” you replied almost instantly. Let’s just say you weren’t actually a bad flirt, you just didn’t do it often but in times like these you might as well take it as a challenge to see who’s better at it. So you don’t hesitate, even if it isn’t even remotely true.

The red hue on the skeletons bones defiantly just darkened. How was that even possible? He’s a skeleton. A walking, talking, slightly perverted skeleton. Ok an extremely perverted skeleton. Red ran his tongue over his teeth and you had to suppress a shudder. The Red appendage was still extremely weird, and looked to be inhumanly slimy. But that didn’t really interest you at the moment. What did interest you was the red hue on his cheek (bones?). Was it a blush? But he doesn’t have any blood cells, or even blood for that matter. How would him blushing even work? Well you didn’t even know if it was a blush. You guess there’s one way to find out though. No harm in asking right?

“Say, handsome?” his eyes immediately shifted over to you, the red grew slightly once more. You assumed because of the nickname. “Are you blushing?” The grin instantly left his face as did the red hue

“hell no!” His denial was maybe a bit too loud and defiantly way too fast, but he was a skeleton. Asking if he could blush probably sounded like a really stupid question to begin with.

“Oh, ok. Can you blush?”

“what?” he sounded mildly irritated

“Well I mean you’re a skeleton. Is it even physically possible for you to blush?”

“no” he said almost too quickly. It really seemed that Red didn’t like answering questions. At least Sans was nice about it and even Orange, who you talked to over texts still managed to answer your questions, after he bullshitted you around for a bit, but Red was acting a lot like Syrup did on your first night shift with him. Giving you quick blunt answered that seemed to be an attempt to make you shut up. Honestly you’d rather be working with Syrup right now.

“Really, that’s a shame” It kind of was. A blushing skeleton would have been one of the strangest, awesomest things ever. Of all time.

“why the hell is that a shame?”

“Because I bet you’d look absolutely amazing as a blushing mess” you winked at him. Man you had forgotten how much fun flirting was.

“w-what?!” The red was back on his cheeks this time accompanied by sweat that ran down his forehead.  He looked extremely shocked and kind of nervous.

“If you can’t blush why are your cheeks turning red?” you asked leaning on your hand, propping your elbow up on the desk.

“my cheeks ain’t red!” they grew darker as his voice grew in pitch, which was extremely weird to hear in contrast to his normal deep rasp.

“And I’m not a security guard at a banking office”

“shut up” Red seemed to try and sink into his uniform and slid down in his chair. His gaze was locked onto the screen in front of him and a deep scowl had graced his features. You tried to hold back the laughter, you really did, but it was just too funny. Red was pouting, you had made a skeleton pout by teasing him. That is not something that you ever thought you would do in your life time but damn was it funny. What made it funnier was that this particular skeleton was big and bulky. It was like watching a pro wrestler pouting and it was just perfect.

“I win” you had calmed down enough to state. Red turned to you looking suspicious

“win what?”

“Our challenge, well your challenge, you technically started it but I made you blush first so I win” Red started you down as you gave him a wide smile. He seemed to be registering what you just said before a smile graced his teeth and he shook his head.

“damn doll, your good”

“Trust me Red you have no idea” The skeleton paused, turning red again before putting his face in his hands and screeching slightly. You lost it again.

\------------------------------------------------------

It was clear as the night went on that although Red talked a big game he was so not use to the attention being thrown back at him. You guessed he got shut down a lot rather than having the target of his flirtations reciprocate.  It was quite entertaining to watch Red get flustered again and again, and even when he tried to hide it, it just sort of built up until he was screaming into his hands again. You decided to give him some mercy after about the fifth time this happened.

“haha ha ah. So where did Edge learn to cook?”

“what?” he was looking at you through the gaps in his fingers.

“Edge, your brother, the one who should be a professional chef. Where did he learn to cook?”

“uh, well he sort of taught himself”

“What?! No way!!” you had stood up and Red had flinched back slightly at the sudden movement

“uh yeah”

“How on earth did he get that good? Can someone get that good being self taught? Well I mean obviously yeah because Edge is self taught and his food is amazing. God I need to come back over for dinner.” Your mouth drooled slightly at the idea of Edge’s cooking but you brought yourself back to reality “But how did he get so good being self taught!?” you were practically looming over Red as you waited for his answer.

“i don’t know he just kept cooking till he got good. heh, he use to be absolutely horrible, like i’m talking vomit inducing, poisonous bad. but he kept at it and now, i don’t know. he’s just good.” you knew Red was a tough guy but you could help but notice the sombre expression and pride that he held in his voice. It was evident that he cared about his brother.

“Just good? he’s fucking fantastic! A miracle worker! Oh god don’t tell him I said that. He might think I like him”

“do you like him?”

“who?” you turned to see Red looking straight at you, his expression was a mix of serious and something else. Was that worry? Concern?

“Do I like Edge?” you thought back to your first meeting and how rude he was, then your mind wondered to your time in the kitchen. He was still rude, but he did let you help in the end and you even had a good time at the dining table. There was something there, Edge couldn’t be that bad and he wasn’t, you know he wasn’t.  “I think, he’s ok. We could be friends. I’d like it if he was nicer to me thought” it was Red’s turn to laugh

“haha, yeah, ha, good luck with that doll. he ain’t even nice to me and i’m his bro”  the comment made you sad. Sure Edge was an ass but he had to be nice to Red sometimes. Maybe Red was just exaggerating. You hoped he was exaggerating. You decided to ignore the comment

“He seems like a pretty cool guy though” you thought back to what you had seen Edge wear. He seemed very into punk, or was it goth? Anyway a lot of black and read and leather. He actually looked pretty good in a leather jacket, for a skeleton.

“yeah, he’s the coolest” Red muttered beside you

“When did you get Doomfanger” Red jumped back and looked at you as if you insulted his mother

“how in the fuck do you know about that demon spawn?”

“We must be talking about different cats. Doomfanger was so sweet!”

“betcha wouldn’t be saying that if the fucking thing used ya tibia as a scratchin’ post”

“Um that’s a leg bone right?” Red gave you a look that made you feel like a moron

“yeah it’s in ya leg, what ya think the cat is scratchin’ my neck or somthin’?”

“I, uh, I’m not very good at biology or any science actually. I try to avoid them unless there’s something I’m really interested in” Red just grunted back in response and turned back to the screens.  “I meet Doomfanger, what two weeks ago? When I left my phone at yours, it also was the day Papyrus gave me a key. Why did you guys give me a key.”

“no fucking idea doll” he growled. You then remember that Papyrus had said they put the decision to you getting a key to a vote, what was the outcome again? You think it was 3 to 5

“Oh, so you were one of the house hold to vote I don’t get it?”

“whatever gave it away?”

“Do you want it back” Red’s attention snapped back to you

“what?” he sounded dumb founded

“What?” you mimicked in a low voice that made you sound like a cave man “Do you want it back? I have it here, you can take it. It’s not like I asked for it and personally I can see why you wouldn’t want me to have it. You just met me, you have no idea who I am. So I’m more than happy to give it back.”

“no way in hell” he said instantly. Like he didn’t even think, he just flat out refused.

“Why not?”

“1 i personally don’t wanna die 2 how do I know ya haven’t made copies 3 there’s no point taking it back.”

“uh ok. Why would you die if I gave you back the key?”

“because i would literally be killed”

“That’s a bit dramatic” there was silence for a moment before Red’s low laugh once again filled the security room.  As Red laughed your phone went off.

-New Message From: The Tall One-

That was Papyrus. Why would Papyrus be messaging you? It was almost 3 am.

*HUMAN, IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HOW ARE YOU THIS MORNING?*

Well that’s not odd at all.

*I’m good, Papyrus. I’m at work, with Red*

*AH YES I HEARD HE HAD THE NIGHT SHIFT TONIGHT. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?*

Again with the asking if you were all right. What was wrong with Red? Ok, wait scratch that. With Red it actually may seem like an acceptable question.

*I’m fine we’re just talking about Doomfanger J *

Red noticed you were now paying attention to your phone and tried to see who you were texting. You pulled it up to your chest and glared at him. How rude, he could just ask.

*HOW DELIGHTFUL! DOG WENT TO THE PARK WITH ME YESTERDAY, BUT I COULD NOT GET HIM TO PLAY THE GAME KNOWN AS FETCH WITH ME! I ENDED UP THROWING THE STICK AND HAVING TO RECIVE IT MYSELF!*

The thought of Papyrus playing fetch with basically himself made you let out a snort of laughter. Red was now glaring at you and you swore you heard a loud growl emanating from him.

“Oh relax Red, I’m texting Papyrus. I wonder why he’s up so early? Has he not gone to bed yet?”

“the moron hardly sleeps. he needs like, two hours a night before he’s fully awake”

“What?!? How is he so energetic”

“it’s a side effect of being a moron”

“Stop being mean” 

*That sounds so bad! what a lazy dog*

*YES BUT THIS DOESN’T SEEM TO UPSET SANS AS BOTH OF THEM ARE CURRENTLY ASLEEP ON THE COUCH AGAIN!*

You could practically hear the exasperated tone in Papyrus’ texts.

*Again? Do they do that often?*

*MORE NIGHTS THAN NOT. I USUALLY HAVE TO CARRY HIM UP TO HIS BED!*

*Well then I guess it’s a good thing Sans has such a great brother*

*OF COURSE HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL*

Texting with Papyrus made you realize something.

“Red? Can I have your number? I practically have everyone else” Red eyed you for a moment, the familiar red hue rising on his skull once more. You smiled kindly at him and handed him your phone. He practically snatched it out of your hands and began typing in his number. Handing it back to you, you immediately changed his name.  From this point on red shall now be known as WTF because that was the only thing that seemed to fit. Like he was flirty one minute, and creepy but the next he was a blushing mess, but he was kind of a jerk just all the time.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Turning Red into a blushing mess, texting Papyrus about what he was doing. Apparently he had a workout with Undyne at 6 and it sounded intense. Like super intense and you were kind of glad you could tell him you didn’t know whether you would ever be able to join them because of your work.

Once you got home you fell face first into bed, not bothering to take off your uniform. You had been up all night you were too tired to do things like change clothes and turn on lights. The light thing might have been a bad idea because you slammed your knee into a wall, but you were to tired for pain. You fell asleep almost as soon as your head hit the pillow figuring you’d deal with your clothes in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's name WTF was suggested by lolitsdaman.  
> And shout out to Luna and her 11 puppies.


	11. The Magnificent Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you play some games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a tumblr https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/ come say hi!

You were awoken by a very loud and enthusiastic knock ringing through your house. You groaned rolling out of bed and drudged over to the other end of the house where the front door was. You could of sworn you’d heard this knock before but your brain was still waking up so it couldn’t connect the dots. You rubbed your eyes as you lazily opened the door to reveal Blue standing there, rocking back and forth on his feet with his hands behind his back. He was smiling up at you.

“MISS Y/N!!” Blue’s face almost dropped slightly as he down at your clothes. You glanced down only to remember that you were still in your uniform from last night.  “DID YOU JUST GET BACK FROM WORK?” Blues voice sounded upset.

“Um depends. What time is it?” you asked leaning against the door frame.

“it’s 1 in the afternoon kid” you glanced over to see Orange leaning against the wall of your house. You hadn’t noticed him before.

“Oh hey Orange” he nodded in acknowledgement, before you turned your attention back to Blue “Nope, I got home about 4 maybe 5 hours ago? I went straight to bed though, hence the outfit” Blue gave you a disappointed look

“MISS Y/N THAT’S REALLY LAZY! YOU SHOULD OF AT LEAST CHANGED YOUR CLOTHES” Ok, being scolded by a short skeleton was not how you imagined your morning going.

“Sorry Blue. So uh, why are you to here? Not that I mind! But I don’t really get many visitors”

“WE THOUGHT YOU’D WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH US TODAY!” Blue smiled widely at you as he pointed to himself.

“A date?”

“like how you went out with the terror bros the other day” Orange piped up

“Okay but one that wasn’t a date and you all better stop calling it that. Seriously we went to lazer tag, most of the day was spent with me getting shot. Two you will have to give me like 30 minutes to get ready because, well” you gestured to your currently outfit “And third, where are we going?”

“well we thought you might have an idea” Orange stood up straight as he spoke

“Me?!” Blue nodded enthusiastically

“BERRY AND SYRUP SEEMED TO REALLY LIKE WHERE YOU TOOK THEM!! WE FIGURED YOU COULD PICK A PLACE FOR OUR DATE TO SINCE WE DON’T REALLY KNOW MUCH ABOUT THIS PLACE YET!”

“It’s not a date Blue, but, well I might know a place” you glanced over at Orange who raised a (bone?) brow at you, questionably. “You guys been to the arcade yet?”

“no”

“WHAT’S AN ARCADE?”

“It’s like a big room filled with video games. It’s pretty fun, they have some really big machines there where you can take a plastic gun and shoot ghost that appear, or there’s the claw game were you can win prizes or there’s some puzzle games like te-“

“PUZZLES! IT SOUNDS PERFECT!!! LET’S GO TO THE ARCADE!!” you smiled as Blue practically jumped up and down in excitement.

“Ok, ok just let me get dressed” you turned and walked into the house “You two can wait in here if you want, or not, it’s up to you.” Even as you finished your sentence the skeleton brothers had stepped into your house.  “That way is the lounge room, best couch in the world, over there is the kitchen and dining room, my bed room is out back. I’m just going to take a quick shower, make yourselves at home” They nodded and both made their way to the lounge as you disappeared into your room.

\------------------------------------------------------

You had just got out of the shower when you heard a knock on your Bedroom door.

“Yeah?”

“MISS Y/N, YOU HAVEN’T EATEN YET HAVE YOU?” Blue yelled from the other side of the door. well he spoke, he didn’t really need to yell, like at all.

“Uh no, I haven’t. You two were kind of my wakeup call” you yelled back as you decided what to wear for the impromptu day out. It was fairly warm so maybe shorts or a skirt? Maybe even a dress?

“WOULD YOU MIND IF I MADE YOU SOMETHING”

“You can if you want Blue, but I’m not sure if I have many ingredients. Haven’t really had a chance to go grocery shopping”

“DON’T WORRY MISS Y/N ILL MAKE YOU A DELICIOUS BRUNCH!!” You could hear blue practically run down the hall towards the kitchen.  

Pulling on your chosen outfit you made your way back to the lounge. Orange was standing by one of your bookcases reading over the many games and DVDs that were displayed there.

“Top shelf has all my favourites on them” Orange glanced behind you, smiling before turning back to the bookcase and running a boney hand over the top shelf.

“good choices.” He pulled out a case “we should play together sometime” he held it up. It was Halo. You hadn’t played the first person shooter in forever. Actually you haven’t played any game in forever, it’s not like you had the time. Plus you were hardly here, the time you did spend here was spent sleeping.  

“Yeah, sure. Next time I have a spare moment I’ll shoot you a text and then I’ll just shoot you”

“MISS Y/N YOUR FOOD IS READY. IT IS ON THE DINNING TABLE” you scrunched up your face. You never used the dining room table. Last time it was used would have been almost three years ago at a family reunion. Never the less you and Orange went into the dining room.  Sitting down you were presented with pancakes. They looked delicious and smelled of cinnamon. Taking a bite your senses were filled with yet more amazing food. They were sweet and you quickly cleaned your plate.

“What is with you skeletons and being able to cook amazing food?” the only answer you got was laughter.

\------------------------------------------------------

You stood outside the arcade, Blues’ eye (sockets?) were as wide as saucers and the lights in his eyes had taken a star shape and his smile was wide. The multicoloured lights shined of the excited skeletons pearly skull. You glanced over at Orange but he was just smiling lazily, like he has been here a thousand times, which obviously wasn’t the truth. You had to admire the way he could act so casual in any environment, especially when there were kids running around screaming in said environment. Blue eagerly grabbed your hand

“MISS Y/N LET’S START WITH THAT ONE!!”

\------------------------------------------------------

You spent a good 2 hours being dragged around by Blue as he tried out every single game in the Arcade at least twice. His favourite seemed to be the two player Tetris. Two screens that were taller than you were placed next to each other. In front of them was a game pad with four directional arrows and two rotate keys. Blue was really good at the game, you lasted in a match against him for a good twenty minutes before the skeletons victory. Orange was lucky to last 3 minutes as he just seemed to stack the blocks on top of each other until he died. Although Orange seemed to lack the energy it took to actually play the puzzle games he was more than happy to go all out in the shooting games. The two of you got up to level five out of eight before you ran out of lives. Even though Orange obviously enjoyed the first person shooter games, he would still act casual and relaxed about the whole situation.  The two hours was spent following Blue around, it was like he was an excited kid visiting the zoo for the first time and you and Orange were his parents. Speaking of the zoo, you briefly wondered if the skeletons had ever been? It was possible that they had, monsters had been above ground for a while now and yet you still found yourself curious. An image of Blue and Papyrus running around the zoo ground excitedly pointing to the different animals popped into your mind.

Blue had said he was going to get something to eat, leaving you and orange to sit on a bench just outside the arcade. After being inside for so long it almost seemed too quiet out here but the quiet was also welcome after spending so long inside. Orange had pulled out a cigarette and began smoking. It was strange that smoke didn’t just come out of his eye sockets, but the smoked seemed to be acting like it would if a human had been smoking. Orange let out a hum as he released another breath of smoke.

“Wow, you must of really been craving one” you nodded to the white stick in his mouth “You could of come out and had one.”

“na couldn’t of left blue”

“Blue and I would have been fine, hell half the time you were just watching us anyway” Orange took a drag and before knocking the loose ashes off of the bud.

“he doesn’t like me smokin’” 

“Well yeah, it’s bad for you” You leaned back

“what’s it gonna do kid?” he smiled slyly at you

“Put holes in your- wait, you don’t have lungs. Um, I don’t know. Turn your teeth yellow?”

“turn my teeth yellow?” his smile widened

 “All my arguments went out the window when I remembered you don’t have lungs ok” Orange laughed. You smiled but it fell almost immediately as you glanced behind Orange. Two teenage girls stood there, still in their uniforms, they were looking at the back of Oranges skull with disgust and were sharing whispers. You couldn’t exactly stand up and yell at the two like you had done with Berry, you didn’t know what they were saying and even if they were being rude Orange was a literal skeleton, so you couldn’t really blame them for staring. Hell even you stared at blue the first time you met him. The girls were still irritating you though and since you couldn’t tell them off it left one option. Make them super uncomfortable so they left. You glanced back at Orange who was taking another drag. Once again he looked extremely relaxed, leaning back with his free arm resting along the back of the bench, legs spread and foot tapping slightly to a nonexistent tune. You were sitting at the opposite end of the bench, but as your plan roughly formed in your head you slid over to him. You were now directly next to him, under his arm. He raised an eye (socket?) at you but didn’t comment at the sudden closeness.

“So if you don’t have any lungs, why doesn’t Blue like you smoking?”

“it’s still bad for me”

“Then why do it?” Orange shrugged

“why do you humans do it if it’s bad for you?” Orange put out the cigarette, seeming to get enough of a fix to pull him over for lunch.

“Good point” you leaned in closer, tilting your head slightly. Orange turned to you looking slightly confused at your actions. You had never been this close to any of the skeletons it was, interesting. Orange’s skull although obviously malleable, as shown by how he could show facial expressions, the bone itself looked rough. Small chips were missing from his cheeks and just above his nasal cavity, almost looking like freckles. There weren’t noticeable from a distance but this close they were kind of cute. 

“uh kid?” Orange voice snapped you out of your trance and you realised you had been staring. You pulled back, scooting back to the other side of the bench. You felt your cheeks heat up but ignored it as you glanced behind the skeleton to see the two girls scurrying off. Orange seemed to follow your gaze and turned away to see what it was that had caught your attention. Turning back he looked at you questionably, you rubbed the back of your neck nervously.

“Public displays of affection tend to make people uncomfortable” You mumbled. Orange just looked confused before turning back to look at where the girls were standing and then back at you.

“from where those school girls were standing, bet it looked like we were kissin” he said casually, smiling knowingly at you

“Oh please Orange, you don’t even have lips” he crossed your arms and turned away as the Skeleton broke down into fits of laughter, you soon followed his lead cracking up and letting out loud giggles.

“WELL YOU TWO SEEM TO BE GETTING ON!” You smiled up at Blue who was standing in front of you both, a paper package was held in his arms. The three of you found a bench with a table and opened the fish and chips. It was nice sitting there eating. Much like Berry, Blue would describe the events that had transpired that morning in the arcade. Unlike Berry however you noticed that Blue’s descriptions seemed to be about what had happened from his point of view rather than making himself sound like the lone survivor in the apocalypse. When all of the food was finished Blue gathered up the paper and went to throw it out. You watched him practically skip away happily

“Your brother is so cute” you said, your eyes still on the retreating skeletons figure.

“don’t let him hear you say that kid”

“Why not? It’s a complement” you glanced over at Orange who also seemed to be watching his brother

“blue wouldn’t think of it that way. my bro wants to be strong, like a comic book hero”

“Comic book heroes can still be cute Orange” you rolled your eyes

“name one”

“Uh, beast boy, Robin, Bucky”

“you do know all of them are sidekicks, and all of them are like 12”

“True. Ok what about Shazam?”

“he’s still a ten year old kid”

“Yeah but he’s still a fully fledged hero and a member of the justice league and he’s adorable”

“how do you know so much about comics?” you shrugged

“Use to read them when I was younger”

“ALRIGHT YOU TWO! IT’S GETTING LATE WE SHOULD REALLY HEAD HOME” Blue was standing in front of you two smiling.

“alright bro” Orange stood up rubbing his hand over the shorter skeletons skull. Blue whined in protest and tried to push his brothers hand off his head to no succession. Smiling at their interaction you stood only to be greeted with looks of concern and worry from your friends. It was very disconcerting especially considering they were smiling moments ago.

“What’s wron-“

“MISS Y/N YOU’RE BLEEDING!!” Blue explained clear worry was etched into his features. Orange was still smiling but it looked tense

“I’m what?” you looked down at yourself, your knee was defiantly seeping blood, it slowly poured down your leg and you had to sit back down as pain reared from the injury. You hadn’t noticed it before, it was like as soon as you brain saw the blood it made the connection that you should be in pain. Blue was instantly kneeling beside you pouring water onto his handkerchief and dabbing at the wound.

“MISS Y/N DO YOU HAVE ANY BANDAIDS?” He asked looking up at you with a serious expression

“”Do I, uh yeah! How did you know?” You pulled some bandaids out of your own pocket and handed them to Blue.

“THE FIRST TIME YOU MET BERRY! YOU FIXXED HIS KNEE JUST LIKE THIS, YOU HAD SOME THEN SO I JUST ASSUMED YOUD HAVE SOME NOW AS WELL.” He explained simply placing the bandaid gently over your knee. Well he wasn’t wrong. “WHAT I DON’T UNDERSTAND IS HOW YOU INJURED YOURSELF. YOU’VE BEEN WITH US THE ENTIRE DAY! OH NO” a sudden flash of sadness crossed the young monsters face “DOES THAT MEAN YOU WERE INJURED IN OUR CARE?! YOU MUST THINK WE’RE AWEFUL FRIENDS!! HOW COULD WE LET THIS HAPPEN??” Blue wallowed as you slowly stood up. There was still a dull pain emanating from your knee but it wasn’t awfully painful. Blue did just raise a good question, how did you manage to cut your knee?

“I don’t think I did it today” thinking back on the day’s events there wasn’t a moment where you could of done it, and if it was really that fresh you would of felt it. The scratched seemed more like a wound that had accidently reopened, but when could you of done it?

“Oh” A wide smile spread across your face before you began laughing

“what is it kid?”

“The cut? Haha I, I did it last night hahaha”

“WHAT?”

“I banged my knee against the wall last night but was too tired to see if I did any damage, I mean it hurt but I didn’t think I actually cut it. I must of reopened it when I stood up” you smiled. Orange seemed to look annoyed as he brought a hand up to his face. Blue on the other hand let out an audible breath and clutched his hands in front of his chest.

“I’M GLAD YOU’RE OK”

“Me to Blue, but honestly if it weren’t for you caring for my wound like that, who knows what I would of done” you said dramatically

“MWEHEHE OF COURSE THE MAGNIFICANT BLUE COULDN’T JUST LEAVE A FRIEND IN PERIL LIKE THAT!” Blue threw a dramatic pose

“Such a hero” you laughed, a light blue hue emanated from the skeletons cheeks. You instantly recognised it as blushing but was interested that it was blue. Red’s blush had been well red after all so maybe it was correspondent to their names? Did that mean Orange’s blush was orange? If that was the case what colour would the others blush? They weren’t exactly named after colours.

“MISS Y/N DID YOU NEED ME TO CARRY YOU HOME?” Blue looked determined but you kind of doubted the small skeleton could even lift you. Besides it was only a cut. You shook your head at the offer

“No thanks Blue, you’ve done enough for me already. But we really should start walking if we want to get home before dark”

\------------------------------------------------------

The walk home was fun, Blue and you laughed as you both recounted the day, including how Blue basically saved your life from your ‘life threatening injuries’. Orange lagged behind you two and was constantly told to hurry up by his brother, to which his only response was to walk slower until Blue ended up pushing him along the sidewalk.  It had been a really good day. You seemed to say that a lot after hanging out with, well any of the skeletons. They were just so much fun to hang out with and honestly you couldn’t wait for your next chance to hang out with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, I like the swap brothers, Orange is my favourite ever. just so you all know. ALSO there is a reason why Blue cooked pancakes! I have a headcannon thing that he can only cook really sweet food well cause hes brother likes sweet things like honey. But he can't cook anything else as he tries to make them sweet but Y/n doesn't know this.


	12. Nothing happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which not much happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I'm so sorry guys, i missed an update! I don't think anyone noticed but I'm still sorry!! Also I wanted to apologise for not replying to comments last chapter I promise I'll try and be more on top of it on this one

She had finally done it. Lo had finally hired some more people to help at the café and low and behold she had chosen Grillby and Missy to work with her. You were extremely excited for your shift today because now you got to train Monsters and it was totally awesome and cool that they weren’t skeletons. Skeletons were cool and all but you were still glad to have a little more variety in your life.  When you got to work however Lo had seemed a bit nervous, it could have been the fact that she was standing next to a giant purple spider girl with six arms, two legs and a bunch of eyes but Lo did hire her so hopefully she’d get over her fear. As far as you could tell Missy was rather quiet, so was Grillby but considering he was literal fire you didn’t really hold it against him, you probably wouldn’t hold anything against him out of fear of it burning.

Apparently Missy had run a bakery underground so she was going to be helping Lo cook the food, Grillby also had an establishment underground but it was a bar and he apparently didn’t know much about pastries so he was assigned to the front of house with you.  The two would swap occasionally but for now this was where they were going to be working. It also made sense that Grillby was out front considering the café was named Fire light. You thought it was ironic and that it would make a good aesthetic within the café. The two monsters were also assigned to create some monster food that could become a permanent item on the menu. After hearing that Lo wanted to add monster food to the café the two new employees visibly perked up. Today was going to be fairly simple, you hoped. All you had to do was train Grillby to work front of house, which considering he owned a bar and apparently ran it all by himself shouldn’t be too hard. The only thing you could see being an issue was the rush hour, if he was a fast learner you could probably teach him most things before then so he could actually be helpful, if not he’d just be standing around like a dead fish.  

You taught Grillby the basics. He didn’t ask any questions, actually he didn’t talk at all. It may have been slightly disconcerting since you weren’t sure if he actually understood your explanations or not but he nodded at each of your explanations so you assumed he knew what was happening.

\------------------------------------------------------

Rush hour was quieter than normal and you had a sneaking suspicion you knew why. There was a literal man made out of fire walking over to tables and taking orders. He was constantly being stared and pointed at but the monster just seemed to brush this off and get on with he’s job. You on the other hand were just happy that no one had tried anything with him because you would mess them up. With Grillby working, a lot of the customers were on edge, which honestly irritated you.

Speaking of the fire monster he was actually doing really well, it was almost like he had worked here for years. He practically glided across the floor taking customers orders before retrieving the desired food from either the kitchen or the display case and presenting it in front of those who ordered it. Although he hardly spoke when he did his voice was low and welcoming. He didn’t need your assistances once, apparently the training that you had giving him that morning was enough for the monster to easily do his job efficiently and without hesitation. It was rather impressive.   

It was near the end of the rush hour when some kids entered the café, there was three from what you could see. They seemed to be around the age of 6 to early teens, it was a bit hard to tell, all three of them were wearing stripes. One was in a red and black striped wool jumper that was about two sizes to big, they were probably the middle aged child, their hair reached their shoulders and was jaggedly cut, they seemed a bit nervous to be in the café and tried to hide in their jumper. Another was in a purple and pink top, they looked to be the youngest and was looking around the café searching for someone, a serious expression on their face. The oldest looking one was smiling happily as they rocked back and forth on their feet, they were in a green and yellow jacket. The youngest one spotted Grillby, pointed him out to the others and sprinted over to him. The one in red and black nervously followed, Grillby glanced over. Well you assumed he did, his head turned in the Childs general direction, but the glasses that were adorn on the monsters face made it impossible to make out his eyes. You watched as the three appeared to be having a conversation. A loudish bang on the counter caused your head to snap towards the sound. It was the third child, they were smiling up at you, their red eyes slightly unnerving. Red eyes wasn’t a natural colour, maybe the kid wore contacts?  The child looked generally apologetic that they had scared you.

“Sorry miss! I was just wondering if Missy was here?” they asked, you smiled at them

“Yep she’s out the back, I’ll go tell her she has a visitor” the kid beamed                           

“Thank you so much!” you smiled and went out the back.

Missy was amazing to watch cook, her six arms moving in sync to create the desserts slowly filling the room. Lo and her were standing on opposite sides of the bench as they worked, neither of them saying a word to the other. Not so unusual, Lo couldn’t hear well so she tended to avoid conversations anyway but the way she shrunk back slightly from the monster told you that she wasn’t being silent in an attempt to avoid conversation like most times.

“Sorry to interrupt this rather exciting conversation but Missy you have a visitor” the spider monster looked over at you, seeing you were serious, she put down the mixing bowl that was in her hands, as well as the tray of cookies and the piping bag. Damn was she good at multitasking, you’d probably need all six hands just to do one of those things. This in hindsight was probably why you didn’t cook. Missy walked briskly past you. As soon as she was out of sight Lo fell to the ground dramatically.

“I can’t believe I listened to you, Oh my god! Y/n!! I just spent three hours cooking with a spider!! A spider!!” Lo was practically hyperventilating on the floor

“Are you seriously upset just because Missy happens to be a spider monster?”

“Yes” Louisa glared at you like it was the most obvious thing in the world and you were the crazy one for not having a panic attack in the middle of a kitchen. Sighing you walked over to your friend and knelt in front of her.

“Did she hurt you in any way?” Lo shook her head “Was she mean to you?” again Lo shook her head “Has she given you any possible reason to be scared of her besides the fact that she may or may not be directly related to arachnids?” Lo hesitated but again slowly shook her head. “Ok well moving on, can you fire her if you’re really truly uncomfortable in her presence” Lo nodded “If you do Missy won’t be able to open her own café so you basically hold her future in your hands correct?” another nod “So in conclusion, Missy has done nothing to pose as a threat towards you and you hold her future in your hands and can crush all her dreams in two words. So basically she is more scared of you than you are of her” Lo immediately groaned

“Why is that always your conclusion with spiders!?”

“Because its true, even your short ass looks giant to spiders” Lo punched your arm hard “Ow!” you began rubbing your arm “What I mean is Missy won’t hurt you, she has too much to lose and literally nothing to gain, but if you really find her uncomfortable to work with, find a legitimate reason to fire her, you can’t just do it cause your scared of her being a monster, its speciest and we couldn’t be friends afterwards”

“Fine, besides, I don’t actually want to fire her. Did you see what she was doing just now! She literally cut my work into like quarters, and she’s doing three thirds of the work!”

“Way to sound lazy”

“You wanted to hire her!” you urged

“She’s cute and can you imagine what she can do with six hands, wow” you winked and Lo hit you again

“Don’t be gross” she sighed “I’ll get over the whole her being a spider thing, it’ll just take some getting used to. I mean anything new takes some getting used to, it’s not like you just befriended some skeletons and instantly accepted it, it took some getting used to right”

“Um, I guess there’s some things I’m still getting use to but no it was pretty instant. The skeletons are awesome” Lo glared at you, Missy walked back into the kitchen, giving you a suspicious look as you and Lo sat on the floor, but she didn’t say anything, just returned to her work.

“You are way to easy going sometimes you know that right?”

“Yep!” you stood up and helped Lo to her feet “Unfortunately I think my break is now over and if I go over time my boss will kill me, probably with mayonnaise, maybe a spoon, don’t think she’s decided yet”

“Oh please, it will defiantly be with toothpicks” Lo replied getting back to her work

“No way” she looked over at you with a raised eyebrow “We keep them on the top shelf, she wouldn’t be able to reach them” you ran out of the kitchen before Lo had the chance to hit you again. You did manage to hear her yelling after you but you just assumed it was some insult about your mother and returned to work smiling happily.

\------------------------------------------------------

You sat at home mindlessly flicking through the TV channels, long since returning from work. You glanced at the clock, it was almost 9, you really should eat something. Unfortunately eating something meant getting up from your spot and cooking something to eat and you still hadn’t been shopping so your kitchen was pretty empty. The very thought made you feel ill. Not enjoying cooking when you had food you defiantly didn’t want to try cooking when there wasn’t any. You thought of your options in your head, you could order Pizza but somehow the greasy item didn’t appeal to you much. You could go into town and get some food from somewhere around there, but that was kind of a long way to go for food, and you weren’t even sure if anything in town would be open at this time. That left the 24 hour corner store. It was a block away so it would mean going for a walk, but from your memory they served really good hot chips. Decided a walk would do you some good and was defiantly better than cooking. Well your cooking at least. If you were better friends with your neighbours or if Lo lived near you, you would have totally just raided their kitchen.  You grabbed your bag and headed towards the corner store.

It was a nice evening, just turned dark. You could have probably made the journey without your jacket but it was a nice comfort to have it wrapped around you. The walk took about fifteen minutes but it was so worth it to not have to cook.

The store itself was pretty small, a dingy, dull sounding bell echoed as you pushed open the door to inform the clerk of your arrival. Immediately to your left, after entering, were piles of magazines and newspapers, on the wall next to theses were fridges filled with cold drinks, milk and ice creams. Next to these fridges were in built shelfs that rounded the corner, filled with food items. In the middle of the store was another shelf filled with more food. The counter lay directly in front of you, candy and sweets stacked on its in built shelfs, behind the counter was a locked case full of cigarettes and a door that would lead further into the store, an employee’s only sign hung off it. To your right was a Bay-Marie keeping pre cooked food warm, behind this a frying station and above that a list of food items and prices. You scanned it quickly, finding what you wanted and approached the counter. No one was there so you waited a moment before ringing the bell placed there. You assumed the bell to the door was to dull for anyone to hear if they were out the back of the store so it made sense to have another bell. This one rang loud and clear and you quickly heard shuffling before the door opened.

“hey sorry to keep ya – kid??”

“Orange? Hey!” you smiled as the tall skeleton took a seat behind the counter

“uh what are you doing here?” he asked scanning you up and down

“Actually I came to get some food, I really didn’t want to cook” you replied nervously rubbing the back of your neck.  Orange nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lollipop, unwrapping it he slowly placed the hard candy between his teeth. As he opened his mouth you noticed the sharp canines that were there.

“So you work here?” Orange nodded “What one night shift job isn’t enough?” He shrugged

“all the night guards have two jobs”

“Wait really? I mean I guess that makes sense. Sans does work at the restaurant. What does Red and Syrup do?”  you were generally curious. Obviously working more than one job wasn’t new to you, you were just a bit taken aback that your neighbours also worked more than one.

“i don’t know kid, all i know is that they work” he said shrugging again. This was not useful information.

“What about the other four” you briefly remembered how mad Edge was when you asked why he wasn’t working in the food industry but somehow thought Orange would be more kind when it came to your questioning. Said skeleton looked over at you, a hint of sadness present on his features, he sighed before answering.

“they’ve tried kid, all four of em have, papyrus and blue are still tryin’ but no one will hire em, because….” he trailed off

“They’re monsters” you filled in the blanks and Orange nodded slowly. A brief look of depression filled his features, but he rubbed his hands over his skull making a soft scraping sound. When he pulled them away his usual smile was plastered on his face.

“so kid what can i get ya”

As Orange prepared your food,  you could only think of how unjust and unfair it was that the other skeletons, the ones you met at the fair couldn’t obtain jobs. Although you didn’t really think that Berry would want a job even if he could get one the others must be bored. Do they just sit around their house all day? It wouldn’t surprise you. Being out so often you wouldn’t of noticed anyway, god you would have been bored out of your mind having to stay home all day, every day. It couldn’t just be because they were monsters could it? But then Lo was very apprehensive about Missy and skeletons were a literal symbol for death. How did the others find jobs though? You assumed it was because they weren’t as picky as the older acting siblings. Actually come to think of it you didn’t actually know who was the oldest out of each set of brothers let alone out of all of them.

“Hey Orange?” the skeleton glanced over to you as he began to box your food “Out of all you guys, What’s the age order? Like who’s the oldest to youngest?”

“why so interested kid?”

“Because I hardly know anything about you guys! And your all interesting and anytime I seem to run into any of you I just get like a thousand more questions and no answers so can you please tell me?”

“i don’t know kid, can’t think of a reason why i should” he smiled handing over your food

“Because I took you out on a date?” you paid

“i thought it wasn’t a date” the skeleton smiled coyly moving the lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other.

“It wasn’t, look are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to hunt down someone else and ask” Orange faked contemplation before sighing again.

“i suppose i can tell ya. oldest is sans, then blue, berry, red, edge, papyrus, me and then syrup. though technically papyrus and edge are the same age”

“Wait wait wait. Blue is second oldest? I thought he was younger than you! And Syrup is not the youngest I refuse to believe that” Orange let out a low chuckle

“well they are, believe it or not kid”

“Can you even call me kid? You’re second youngest”

“would you rather i call you honey?” a image of Syrup and Red crossed your mind. You don’t think you could handle another pet name.

“Nope, kids fine, I like being a kid. Means I’m optimistic and full of energy” Orange laughed again

“what about you then, any siblings?”

“Uh yeah but they live far away, like far far away, haven’t seen them since I moved” Orange sat up straight a strange expression crossing his face

“wait moved? to the house you’re in now?” you nodded “some inheritance” you looked at him confused

“I didn’t inherit my house. I brought it”

“what? So you don’t have a big family?”

“Not particularly, none of my families even been to my house”

“then who uses the rooms upstairs?”

“No one. No one has ever used them, well since I’ve been there, almost been five years now. It’s such a pain to clean the upstairs during spring cleaning trust me”  you smiled at him, Orange however was just looking worriedly at you

“why buy a house with too many rooms?”

“I don’t know, at the time I just knew that’s what I needed to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orange was not meant to be in this chapter but it was kind of short, so i put together two shorter chapter ideas. The next one will have everyone in it. uh come yell at me on tumblr https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/


	13. Monster Movie Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you watch movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello BlueUmbreon, i am well
> 
> Anyway!!  
> Neon: Is Swapfell  
> Reach: is Underfell
> 
> Sorry im late, have a long chapter.

You were passed out on your couch. Last night, after work you were way to tired and just didn’t make it to your room. It was well past noon by the time you managed to wake up and drag your feet to the kitchen. You really needed to go shopping you couldn’t live off noodles and two day old pastries for ever. That and you were running out of noodles.  For your breakfast, lunch combo you decided to just go with cereal. It was old and stale and honestly if you were fully awake and thinking straight you probably wouldn’t have eaten it due to the fact that it made you feel ill but currently you didn’t even notice.

After eating you had a shower and chucked on some clothes, returning to your lounge you glanced around. Since you were hardly home it meant you didn’t really have time to clean, it also meant that you weren’t here to make a mess in the first place but overtime stuff did stack up so you decided to do a power clean.  You went around for about two hours, tidying books, doing laundry, washing dishes, vacuuming, sweeping, moping, dusting and just general cleaning. You also manage to make a grocery list and decided you would go shopping tomorrow before your shift at the office. Having Grillby and Missy at the café meant you didn’t have to go in as often, both of them were fast learners and seemed to have been working at Fire light for years and Lo seemed to be getting more comfortable around Missy which was actually really nice. She still had a vendetta against spiders but Missy seemed to be an exception at this point.

It was about 4 when you sat back down on the couch. Finished with your chores you looked around awkwardly. Well now what? You could play a video game but none of the ones on your shelf seemed appealing. Watch a movie? But then you would have to decide what movie and then find it and it was a whole thing. Take a nap? You’ve already slept most of the day! Yes it’s your day off but you can’t just do nothing for the day, you did do some chores but that was more out of boredom than actually having to do work. As you were deciding what to do with your free time, something you were not use to having in the slightest, your phone began to ring. You picked it up and glanced at the screen

-Incoming Call: The Tall One-

You answered immediately.

“Hey Papyrus!”

“GREETINGS HUMAN! WOWIE YOU SURE DO ANSWER YOUR PHONE QUICKLY!”

“Not really, you were just lucky I wasn’t doing anything, so what’s up?” Sans was the only one of the skeletons who had called you before, even when he did he didn’t tell you why but that was weeks ago now. As you waited for him to reply you could hear yelling on the other end, then Papyrus shushing them and saying “I am about to ask!” his voice was still clear even though it was obvious he had pulled away from the phone

“AH YES.” You heard Papyrus clear his throat “WE HERE AT OUR HOUSE WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU OVER THIS EVENING FOR DINNER AND THEN A MOVIE MARATHON IN FRONT OF OUR TV! THIS EXPERIENCE WILL STRENGTHEN OUR BOND OF FRIENDSHIP! THAT IS TO SAY IF YOU ARE NOT BUSY HUMAN?” You noticed the skeletons voice trail off at the end of his little speech. You weren’t doing anything anyway and if you went along you didn’t have to cook and didn’t have to decided what to watch by yourself. Honestly you couldn’t see a reason not to go.

“WE DO NOT NEED THAT VILE CREATURE HERE!” There was a reason. You could hear Edge yelling on the other end of the phone. And here you thought you were getting close. Eh you could deal with one annoying skeleton, the positives defiantly outweighed the negatives on this one .

“That sounds awesome Papyrus! What time do you want me over?”

“ANYTIME FROM HERE WILL BE PERFECT HUMAN!” you glanced around your living room then down at your clothes, you could probably get changed but didn’t really see the need to do anything else.

“Ok cool, I’ll be there in about half an hour?”

“PERFECT!”

“And did you need me to bring anything?”

“FEAR NOT HUMAN FOR WE SHALL PREPARE EVERYTHING FOR THIS EVENING!!”  that was probably for the best, you still didn’t have any food in the house and you wouldn’t even know where to start if you were asked to bring a movie. The skeletons personalities were all so different, what would they all like to watch. "Ok papyrus I'll see you in about half an hour" "EXCELLENT HUMAN!! WE LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR ARRIVAL" he sounded really excited, like a little kid who had just been told they were going to Disneyland or something. Honestly it was kind of nice. Made you feel wanted. With that you hung up and went to get ready for your evening with the skeletons.

\------------------------------------------------------

Once again you found yourself standing on the front porch of the skeletons house. You hadn't been here for what felt like ages. Damn work and being busy!! Knocking, you heard yelling from inside the house before the door was violently ripped open. You slightly feared for the safety of its hinges before the short skeleton in front of you demanded your attention.

"FINALLY! YOU TOOK WAY TO LONG TO ARRIVE PEASANT!!" Looking over at Berry, his arms were crossed and he was glaring at you. Glancing at your phone you checked the time.

"It only took me 28 minutes, I said I would be here in about 30"

"SO YOU LIED TO US. WHAT A VILE CREATURE" you looked behind Berry to see Edge scowling down at you.

 "I didn't lie"

"YOU SAID YOU'D BE HERE IN 30 MINUTES AND IT HAS ONLY BEEN A MERE 28, YOU ARE EARLY. AND HENSE YOU LIED TO US"

 "Well no. I said I'd be here in about 30 minutes so shut your face Edge and I'm two minutes early is that really a problem?"

"YES" the tall skeleton said through his teeth you glanced at your phone again

"Well this conversation has lasted two minutes by now and I still haven't come inside so now I'm on time" you smiled Edge merely glared at you before turning on his heels and leaving. "Is he ok?" You asked Berry

"THAT NOBODY IS JUST UPSET BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT YOU OVER, IGNORE HIM, HE IS NOT WORTH THE TIME. COME PEASANT!! LET US GO SEE THE GENIUS THAT IS MY LATEST TRAP DESIGN MWAHAHAHA" Berry starting walking towards the skeletons back living room. You shrugged and followed behind him. Entering the living room you saw Red, or more heard him, snoring loudly in an armchair, Syrup was sitting crossed legged on the floor in the centre of the room. He glanced over at you but didn't otherwise acknowledged you. Berry had run over to his brother and was drawing something on a piece of paper in front of him. You were about to walk over to see what this 'trap' was but before you walked over the threshold you were tackled. The force wasn't enough to knock you over but your arms had been pinned to your sides and you were slightly winded.

 "MISS Y/N YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!!"

"Hey blue, uh how's it going?"

"EXTREMELY WELL MISS Y/N HOW ARE YOU??"

 "I'm good" Blue still hadn't released you

"LET HER GO YOU LOW LIFE SCUM!!" Berry was brandishing his pencil at Blue whose grip only tightened

"WHY SHOULD I?"

 "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T SHE WILL NEVER GET THE SMELL OF YOU OFF HER!!"

 "you sure you don't just want the kid to yaself?" Standing next to you was Orange, you didn't even see him there, he probably came down with Blue. Being tackled takes a lot of one’s concentration so it's not that surprising you missed him.

 "WHY WOULD I WANT THE PEASANT. I SIMPLY DO NOT WANT EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE SMELLING LIKE YOUR MORONIC BROTHER" You felt Blues grip around you tighten once more and you heard Orange grind his teeth.

 "watch it berry. that foul tongue of yours could get you in trouble" Syrup stood up, his towering height was enough to make the tension in the room climb. It was very uncomfortable and you had no idea how it happened but here you were. In your neighbour’s house about to be in the middle of a monster throw down. Or it seemed that way until

 "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL! CANT YOU SEE YOU ARE MAKING THE HUMAN UNCOMFORTABLE?!" Ah Papyrus, you were beginning to really like the cinnamon role. As soon as he spoke the tension that had filled the room just seemed to vanish in an instant. Blue slowly released you as well.

“Hey Papyrus” Papyrus’ eyes immediately lit up as you talked to him, he practically sprinted the two feet to you and clasped your hands in his gloved ones.

“HUMAN I AM SO GLAD YOU MADE IT. WE HAVE A WONDERFUL EVENING PLANNED WITH MOVIES AND FOOD AND THIS EXPERIENCE WILL ALLOW US TO BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS!!” you giggled at his enthusiasm but before he could reply a voice behind him spoke

“yeah kid, you always work you self to the bone, so you can just relax tonight”

“GAH BROTHER DO NOT FORCE THE HUMAN TO LISTEN TO YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!” Papyrus released you and turned around to scold his brother.

“i just didn’t want to tell her any fibias” you heard, rather than saw, Blue and Berry Groan at the pun

“SANS”

“tibia honest with her just seemed like the right thing to do”

“SANS!”

“come on pap. i’m just ribbin ya”

“OH MY GOD SANS!!” Papyrus yelled as his brother just lazily smiled at him. You were trying to stifle your laughter, it wasn’t so much the puns that you found amusing more the animated way the two brothers interacted with each other. Blue and Berry seemed just as annoyed at Sans and his onslaught of puns as his brother did. Orange, Syrup and Red however, were all smiling in mild amusement. Well Orange was smiling, Syrup seemed to smile for maybe half a second before his face returned to the neutral one he had worn since you entered and Red looked like he was trying not to smile so it came out as a sort of creepy smirk.

“HOW MUCH LONGER MUST WE BE SUBJECTED TO THIS PATETIC DISPLAY?” It was Edge, it seemed he had heard all the commotion and decided to check on it.

“EDGY’S RIGHT! WE HAVE TIME BEFORE DINNER, LET’S WATCH A MOVIE!” Blue happily bounded over to the TV and begin to pull out DVD cases, he seemed to settle on one before Berry walked over and snatched it out of his hand

“WE ARE NOT WATCHING THIS FILTH BEFORE DINNER”

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH IT?!”

“I REFUSE TO WATCH THAT VERMON FIRST, WE WILL BE WATCHING NEON” It wasn’t a suggestion. Berry threw the case he had snatched from Blue and picked up a different one.

“IF WE ARE WATCHING ANYTHING IT WILL BE ONE OF REACH’S MASTERPEICES, NOT THAT TRASH CAN THAT YOU CONSIDER TO BE AN ACTOR” Edge scoffed

“YOU’RE NOT EVEN GOING TO WATCH THE FISRT MOVIE YOU MORON, YOU’LL BE COOKING” Berry sneered

“I THOUGHT WE COULD WATCH SOMETHING WITH METTATON IN IT?” Papyrus pipped up looking around at everyone

“why don’t we let the kid decided?” Sans said, he still had that lazy smile plastered on his face

“The kid do what now?”

“WHAT AN EXCELLENT IDEA! HUMAN WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH FIRST?” Papyrus eagerly turned to you

“What do you mean?”

“OBVIOUSLY THE MORON WILL BE PICKING REACH” Edge said sounded so sure of himself

“THE PEASENT WILL BE PICKING NEON IT IS AN ORDER” Berry screamed. Not that he could actually order you to do anything anyway but it appears it wouldn’t stop him from trying.

“MISS Y/N WOULD WANT TO WATCH NABSTATON” Blue assured the others

“I THINK THE HUMAN WOULD ENJOY METTATON” they all turned to you expectedly.

“Um, I, I have no idea who any of these people are?”

“OF COURSE, HOW COULD WE EXPECT SUCH A MORNIC WRETCH TO KNOW TRUE TALENT” Edge glared at you and you cowered back slightly. The tall skeleton made you feel like you had done something wrong, even if it wasn’t true.

“serious dollface? you ain’t heard of none of em?”

“it’s not that shocking red. they’re all monster stars”  Sans words hit you like a ton of bricks.

“Oh are these the robots?” you had seen them before all four of them. The pink one, the blue one, the one with four arms and the one with no limbs, but you hadn’t actually known their names. You’d seen glimpses on them on TV, fallen asleep to one of their shows, seen their faces plastered on magazines but you were never in front of a TV long enough or red tabloids to actually know their names.

“THEY ARE NOT MEARLY ROBOTS PEASENT. NEON IS A KILLING MACHINE!!”

“SO IS REACH YOU PATHETIC FRUIT”

“NEON HAS KILLED FAR MORE THAN YOUR DUMB CAN OPENER”

“OH PLEASE IT IS OBVIOUS REACH’S KILL COUNT FAR OUT NUMBERS YOUR FOOLISHS ARROGANT AUTOMATON”

“That is not something to brag about” you interjected and now had both of them scowling at you.

“HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THEM BEFORE HUMAN?” Papyrus thankfully asked before the other two skeletons gutted you, which they looked like they were about to.

“No, well yes I’ve seen them all but I haven’t actually watched them and I don’t know anything about them”

“WELL THEN IT CAN’T PICK” Edge declared

“mechanic mansion” Syrups deep voice resonated throughout the room

“SHUT UP DOG! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY THAT” Berry Stamped his foot on the ground

“What’s Mechanic Mansion?”

“it’s a show, one of the first monsters produced once we got to the surface” Sans said simply

“OH IT’S WONDERFUL HUMAN!! IT HAS ALL THE STARS IN IT!!”

“IT WOULD BE PERFECT TO INTRODUCE MISS Y/N TO NABSTATON AND THE OTHERS”

“we’ve seen that show like fifty times” Red moaned

“IS THAT AN ISSUE?” Edge crossed his arms and glanced down and his brother who was still lounging in the chair. As soon as he met his brothers gaze he began sweating a little

“course not boss” Edge seemed satisfied with this answer and left, presumably to go back to cooking. Someone said he was cooking dinner didn’t they? Your mouth watered at the thought.

“SO MECHANIC MANSION IT IS! MISS Y/N YOU CAN SIT NEXT TO ME!!” Blue ran back over to you grabbed your hand and dragged you to the couch. Papyrus, who was apparently following you to the couch sat on the other side of you, Berry sat in one of the arm chairs and Syrup sat at his feet. They really did look like a young lord and his loyal dog.  Red still sat on the other armchair leaving Sans and Orange to sit on the smaller couch together.  Before Blue sat down he bounded over to the TV again and began to put the DVD in. You heard movement behind you, turning to see Dog, slowly making his way into the room. Dog went straight over to Sans, jumped onto the couch next to him and rested his head in his lap. You watched as Sans stroked the German Sheppard lazily. Seeing the two reminded you of the other pets.

“How’s Bear?”

“HE IS AS HORRIBLE AND VICIOUS AS EVERY PEASENT” Berry said waving his hand as he watched the menu show up on screen.

“And Pancake?”

“ ‘s good. sleeping on blue’s bed”

“And I would ask about doomfanger but I can see his fine” at your words Red practically sprang up from his chair

“where is that ball of filth?” you pointed to the window behind Red, the cat in question was sitting outside on the window sill. Seeing that there was a sheet of glass between him and the cat seemed to relax Red and he sunk back into his chair, mumbling something to himself.

“SHHH!! I’M ABOUT TO START THE SHOW!” Blue declared sitting next to you and pressing play.

\------------------------------------------------------

Mechanic Mansion was actually pretty entertaining. It followed the five robots, Mettaton, Nabstaton, Neon, and Reach living together in a mansion. It was interesting as the show seemed to be part horror, part musical, part action and all drama. Like it was really over the top dramatic but it was pretty entertaining and defiantly not predictable. Plus all the episodes didn’t seem to match, like you could start in the middle of the season and would know exactly what was happening.  One episode showed Reach having an inner crises that caused him to stab his roommates before proceeding to self destruct, before each death though there was an unexpected take. Mettaton broke into song after being stabbed, Nabstaton’s death turned into like a full phsycological thriller up until his death and Neon turned into like an action movie where the Reach actually ended up blowing up the house to kill him before knocking himself off and then the next episode started like nothing had happened. Another followed Nabstaton as he tried to create the ultimate mix tape which caused the four to travel to a different planet to fight off some evil being. Yeah ok, some of the episodes were bad, but they were so bad they were good, like old power rangers shows.  
Not only was there no conservable plot but each robot seemed to have two different forms that they would switch between in each episode. You had to admit when they were all boxes rolling around on wheels it was pretty damn funny. Just because the idea of boxes doing anything together was great, especially when Napstaton started skating and Neon and Reach went on a high speed car chase in an attempt to stop Mettaton from singing any more ballads.

When dinner came around you felt like you had a pretty good grasp on each of the actors. Mettaton was over the top, like extremely over the top, you felt he should be acting in either a Spanish or Asian drama. He also liked to just randomly break out in song, which wasn’t so bad, he was actually pretty good at capturing the mood. Nabstaton, was very hip, he gave of a YOLO, to cool for you sort of vibe, but he was nice about it. He spoke almost like an 80’s surfer and wore headphones and a backwards cap everywhere. His theme song was so hip and was just really awesome to listen to. Reach was actually kind of depressing, he had his moments where he was badass and he was defiantly the best actor out of all of them but something, you weren’t sure whether it was the lines themselves or the way he presented them, made him seem depressed and he talked a lot about how much he hated himself. You were assured multiple times by Red that the four armed robot was fine. Neon was kind of mean, he just seemed like the bad boy of the group. Not wanting to be there, rebelling, yelling at the others for no reason, the musical attacks he used were defiantly cool though and he was only arrogant when he actually did something that backed up his arrogance.

You weren’t sure which you liked the most but all of them were defiantly entertaining. You sat down for dinner next to Sans. Everyone else sat down but there was an empty spot on the other side of you. It didn’t make much sense. There should have been just enough spots for everyone to sit at the table. No spares, so why was there one? You glanced around and saw Syrup sitting on the floor.

“Syrup what are you doing?” he didn’t reply, so you turned to Berry who was at the heads of the table. “Why is your brother on the floor?”

“HE IS EXCATLY WHERE A MUTT SHOULD BE TO EAT DINNER”

“That’s bullshit, Syrup come sit next to me”

“HE CAN’T!” Berry screamed

“Why not?”

“HE’S NOT ALLOWED!”

“Why?”

“BECAUSE I SAID SO!”

“SO?!” god, arguing with a skeleton who acted nine sure made your own arguments sound like they came from a nine year old.

“HE IS A PATHETIC MUTT! DOGS DON’T EAT WITH THEIR MASTERS!”

“So you won’t let him eat at the table?”

“NO!” fine if it seemed like the little shit won’t let his brother eat with you all, you could at least go eat with him. The poor guy had been on the ground since you got here, it couldn’t be good for his spine. You stood up, grabbed the plate of food that had been set in front of you and walked over to the lone skeleton sitting in front of him crossed legged and began to eat your food. It was as amazing as last time, probably even more amazing. As you ate you looked up at Syrup, his expression, which was usually in a neutral state, showed shock. His eye sockets were wide and he looked frozen.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PEASENT!”

“I believe I am eating my dinner. It is delicious by the way Edge”

“OF COURSE IT IS. I COOKED IT” Edge stated like it was obvious.

“I MEAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR WITH THE STUPID DOG!!”

“I mean, my answer is still the same, I’m eating my dinner”

“GET BACK UP TO THE TABLE NOW!!” Berry screeched. He was such a child

“Only if Syrup can sit next to me”

“HE CAN’T!!”  You heard the skeleton banging his hands on the table.

“Then I can’t. It’s not that hard to understand Berry.  Either we both sit at the table or neither of us do.” Berry screamed, you ignored him and kept eating. He stomped over to you and started yelling at you, but you continued to ignore him. After a while he gave up crossed his arms and refused to make eye contact.  He mumbled something

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear that” he mumbled something again “You’re going to have to speak u-“

“FINE YOU CAN BOTH SIT AT THE TABLE YOU STUPID PEASENT!!” you slowly turned to him chewy

“Only if you apologise”

“WHAT?!?! FOR WHAT?!!!”

“Insulting me and insulting Syrup” You could see Berry struggling with what you said. He seemed to be having an inner battle with himself.

“FINE!! I’MSORRYFORINSULTINGYOUANDMYPATHETICEXCUSEFORABROTHERNOWCANYOUPLEASECOMESITATTHETABLE!” he said awfully fast.

“Sure!” you smiled up at him happily, standing up you handed him your plate which he grudgingly took, and reached your hand out towards Syrup. “Come on Skyscraper, we get to eat at the big kids table now” Syrup still looked at you shock still clear on his face. You rolled your eyes, grabbed his arm and yanked him up. Grabbing his plate you handed it to him, took your own from Berry and in one hand dragged Syrup over to his seat. You happily sat down and resumed eating. Glancing up you noticed everyone’s eyes were on you.

“What?” Red, Sans, Orange and Blue lost it and began laughing. Edge was looking at you with, was he impressed? You were pretty sure Edge was impressed and Papyrus had the biggest smile on his skull. 

“you have no idea what you just did do you kid?” Sans said between laughter

“Nope” more laughter was heard around the table. You shrugged and began to eat your food once more. It was truly amazing.

\------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough it was time for dessert. Blue was apparently preparing it and ran off to the kitchen as soon as he finished his food. Papyrus cleared the table and the rest of us just talked and waited.

“Why didn’t Blue prepare dessert while Edge was making dinner?”

“have you ever been in the kitchen with edge? it’s a nightmare” Sans said resting his head on his hand.

“Nice joke but it wasn’t that bad”

“joke?” he questioned sitting up

“Kitchen, nightmare, kitchen nightmare. It’s a show with Gordon Ramsey”

“who’s gordon ramsey?” Red asked curiously

“He’s a human chef? Yells a lot when people are idiots?”

“yeah, your just describing edge there” Sans said resting his head back on his hand

“Wait you all seriously have no idea who Gordon Ramsey?”  They all nodded. You practically jumped out of your chair, both Syrup and Sans jumped at the sudden action. “I’ll be right back, we are totally watching an episode after dessert, I don’t care what you all say and then we can watch whatever it is you all wanted to watch” With that you sprinted home, picked up a dvd of kitchen nightmares, ran back to the skeleton home, placed in on a table in the corridor and walked back to the dining room where apparently a fight had broken out between Edge and Blue but as soon as they saw you they stopped.

\------------------------------------------------------

Dessert was just as good as dinner and you praised Blue for his delightful cook to which he just smiled widely. After everyone had finished eating you went back to the TV. You were still in the same spot but now Sans and Red had swapped spots. You were a bit surprised that Orange could look so relaxed and comfortable sitting next to Red and near Edge, but you guess Orange didn’t have to deal with Red’s constant advances. You put on the First episode of Kitchen Nightmares and Edge and Berry seemed to really enjoy it, Edge because of the cooking and seeing someone use the same ‘yelling at idiot’ method and Berry because it showed how stupid humans could be.  After it was done Blue wanted to start the movies. Edge argued but you said he could borrow the DVD, to which he turned down, but you figured you’d leave it here anyway. They know where you live if they want to give it back.

And so the movie Marathon began, you jumped from Mettaton, to Neon, To Napstaton, to Reach, than back to Neon, Reach, Napstaton, Mettaton and so on. It became pretty clear that each actor had a different genre that they liked to perform. All the ‘movies’ were also really short. They were more like episodes of a TV show then full length movies so you could get through a lot. By now it was almost 3 a.m. Sans, Orange and Red were all deep asleep and all were snoring. Blue had quietly curled up into a ball next to you, Edge had his arms crossed and was snoozing, and Berry was out, sprawled across the armchair obvious also asleep. That left you, Syrup who was just absolutely watching the movies and Papyrus who was still filled with energy.  You had just finished watching Mettaton in an overly dramatic love story when Papyrus asked you how you liked it.

“It was very Disney” which was true but that could be the fact that the main protagonist was a rectangular box on a wheel.

“DISNEY?” you looked at Papyrus who just seemed confused

“Oh my god you don’t know what Disney is?” he shook his head, you turned to the others “Do any of you?” a round of no’s and head shaking went around the room. “Well that settles it, next marathon is at my house and it’s gonna be Disney”

“WHAT IS DISNEY?” Papyrus asked innocently

“My childhood” Papyrus still looked confused “You’ll see, they’re awesome and cool and so just ah. I love them”

“sounds good” Syrup said, waving in acknowledgement as the next movie started.

\------------------------------------------------------

It was 8 by the time all the movies were done and everyone had begun to wake up. You apparently had fallen asleep somewhere in there, you managed to stay sitting up though. After you awoke you were handed a plate filled with breakfast items. Apparently Papyrus had cooked it, it was actually pretty good. There was spaghetti on the plate which threw you a bit but the chopped up sausages and tomato sauce made it still taste like breakfast. At some point in the morning Blue had pointed out he didn’t get your number. You exchanged numbers and named him ‘Baby Blue’ it was more a homage to the light blue colour he always seemed to wear rather than his childish demeanour. Sans and Papyrus seemed to be getting ready to go out somewhere.

“Where are you two going?”

“WE ARE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE TO THE MALL HUMAN. WE HAVE TO AQUIRE A NEW BED FOR MY BROTHER AS WELL AS SOME OTHER ITEMS!” at the mention of the mall you remembered the grocery list sitting on your bench at home

“Hey, do you guys mind if I tag along? I have some things I need to get.”

“YOU MEAN WE GET YOU HANG OUT WITH YOU MORE?! IT WOULD BE ABSOLUTLY AMAZING IF YOU CAME WITH US HUMAN!!” you turned to Sans. Who shrugged.

“sure kid,”

“BROTHER ARE YOU NOT EXCITED THAT THE HUMAN WILL BE JOINING US ON OUR EXPEIDITION TO THE MALL?”

“sure i am bro. but you know what they say, you’ve see one mall you’ve seen them mall”

 “SANS!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys chapter 15! i want to do a their POV so if you have any scenes you want to see from the skeletons point of view let me know!! it can be from this chapter or the next one which is your 'date' with Pap and Sans. Come annoy me on Tumblr!! do it!!  
> https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/


	14. This couldn't of gone any Bedder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used that pun like twelve times  
> I forgot last chapter but baby blue was suggested by Kat

You acquired your shopping list from your house, showered and got changed before hopping into the red convertible that was apparently Papyrus car. He was very fond of telling you how awesome it was and why. You didn’t mind though, him talking just meant you didn’t have to come up with conversation topics. Sans was asleep in the backseat, he was practically knocked out the moment he sat down. Not that you blamed him you were extremely tired, it was an incredible feet to still be awake or more over Papyrus was performing an incredible feat by still being awake. You remember Red telling you he didn’t need much sleep but you were pretty sure the tall skeleton got none last night yet he was acting as though he had a full nights rest.

“Do you normally make breakfast Papyrus?” Papyrus nodded enthusiastically as he turned a corner

“IT IS THE MOST LOGICAL SOLUTION HUMAN, SINCE I AM AWAKE FIRST I PREPARE BREAKFAST FOR THE REST OF THE HOUSE”

“That’s a very important job” You said absently only half listening as you watched the road in front of you

“OF COURSE IT IS HUMAN! BREAKFAST IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY THAT IS WHY THEY HAVE SOMEONE AS GREAT AND AWESOME AS ME COOK IT!”

“That makes sense, you’re so cool Papyrus” you heard a light “Nyeh” in acknowledgement as he pulled into the car park. “Oh!” You quickly pulled out your phone and went to your contacts.

“WHAT IS IT HUMAN?”

“Nothing Papyrus, don’t worry about it” Clicking on ‘The Tall One’ you edited the name, ‘Cool Dude’. It defiantly suited Papyrus a lot more. You were debating calling him the saviour after how many times he came to your aid last night but ultimately decided on this name, but who knows, if the skeleton kept saving your skin he might have to become the saviour.

You got out of the car and watched as Papyrus tried to wake his sleeping brother to no avail. After about ten minutes Papyrus either gave up, figured it was too much effort  or decided to let him sleep because the tall skeleton just carried his brother on his back and started to give him a piggyback ride into the mall. You were kind of impressed considering, well Sans size, but then he was a skeleton so he was probably very light and he still wasn’t as big as Red. Walking into the Mall it was obvious that people around here weren’t use to monsters, they only stated moving in about two months ago, even if they had been on the surface for two years it was still shocking to see them and hate groups and racists littered the country. As soon as you entered everyone inside froze and seemed to turn to look at the skeletons, expressions of fear, disgust, curiosity and hate littered the room  and you couldn’t help but feel nervous and embarrassed. Papyrus didn’t seem to notice the looks he was getting as he continued to talk and check the map, trying to locate your destination. You felt horrible, you shouldn’t be embarrassed by your friends, but the looks people were giving you…. You just weren’t use to this much attention.

Papyrus stood up straight and began walking further into the mall, glancing around at all the stores as he went. His eye (sockets?) filled with a child like wonder. He was still carrying Sans on his back, The shorter skeleton still had that smile on his skull even as he slept, his arms draped over Papyrus’ shoulders, swinging as he bounced with each of Papyrus steps. Soon you three arrived at a furniture store and while you hesitated, Papyrus walked straight in and up to the counter.

“HELLO HUMAN, MAY WE AQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE?” The poor kid behind the counter looked up and then jumped back violently in his chair before freezing. You quickly made your way over and shoved your hand in front of the guy

“Hey there” you glanced as his name tag “Alex, how are you going”

“I, uh, w-what?”

“You, how are you?” Alex tore his eyes away from Papyrus who was still smiling, almost blissfully unaware of what was actually happening.

“I’m uh, not crazy right?”

“Afraid not” he looked slightly disappointed and awfully white. “Anyway this is Papyrus, he’s tall, looks like death and wouldn’t hurt anyone in his life. Basically he hasn’t got a bad bone in his body” you ignored Papyrus groan in protest of the joke “And the short skeleton on his back, that’s his brother. We’re here to get him a mattress. I think.”

“THAT IS CORRECT HUMAN, AND WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU COULD ASSIST US?”

“He promises he didn’t mean to scare you”

“WAIT I SCARED YOU?!?! OH DEAR I AM SO SORRY HUMAN ARE YOU OK!!” Worry was laced in Papyrus voice

“I’m f-fine” Papyrus face lit up once more “Ah s-so a, ah a ma-mattress yeah?” Papyrus nodded but Alex was looking at you, it seemed like the skeletons made him uncomfortable. You couldn’t really blame him. They were skeletons, literal, walking, talking skeletons. You were living a horror movie with better graphics and no actual horror.

“Uh yeah, I’m not sure what he wants though in terms of firmness and stuff, we can wake him up and it would be really helpful if you showed us around” Alex hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly “Papyrus?” you motioned Papyrus down with your hand, he knelt down on one knee allowing you to be able to reach Sans. You hit him against the back of the skull, not hard but defiantly enough force to wake a person. It would of hurt your hand more than him, skulls were hard.

“Wake up numb skull! You can sleep when you’re dead!” You yelled at him, he shifted tiredly on his brothers back before sliding off and standing up.

“ ‘m a skeleton kid, how much deader do you want me?” he chuckled eyeing you and then turning to Alex, “hey ya buddy. so your gonna help me”

“SANS DON’T YOU DARE!

  “sleep bedder” A loud scream came from the taller skeleton as his annoyance of the pun became obvious. Alex didn’t react, instead he just turned and lead your little group to the back of the store where different types of mattress sat set up in rows to allow people to test them out. Alex just sort of gestured at them with his hand. Sans looked to you silently asking if it was ok since Alex really didn’t give him much information. You nodded and watched as Sans went up to each of the displays trying the mattresses.  After a while he laid down on one

“bro, this is the one, nothing else mattress anymore” Papyrus pinched his nose ridge

“I SWEAR TO ASGORE SANS. HUMAN WE WILL BE AQUIRING THAT MATTESS” Alex nodded and led Papyrus up to the counter , Sans sat up and was about to follow his brother when you practically jumped on the other side.

“Oh my god this is heaven” It was the soften things ever, it was so soft, you could practically feel yourself sinking into it.

“heh yeah, maybe you should get your shelf one kid” you looked up to see Sans nodded at the book cases displays.

“That had to be one of your worst sofa” You could see Sans grin stretch slightly

“i’ll admit i can do bedder” you giggled slightly

“You’ve already used that one”

“what can i say, i’m a lazy boy” he winked at you slowly, you couldn’t help but let out a full blown laugh. It was at that moment Papyrus could be heard yelling for his brother

“Arg I don’t want to move” You looked at Sans who was standing and now stuffing his hands in his pockets “If I ever stay over, for whatever reason, I am commandeering your bed” you both started walking to the counter.

“no way kid, when that thing gets to our house, i’m never leaving it”

“Yeah, doubt you’ll have trouble sleeping on that” It took you a second to realize Sans had stopped walking, you turned back to him. He looked, off? He still had his smile on his face but it looked strained and his eye lights were dimmed

“how did you know i…” his voice trailed off

“Oh, OH, Sans, I’m so sorry. Was I not suppose to know? Papyrus mentioned it when we were texting! I’m so sorry” Actual panic filled your voice, it was because of the look on Sans face. You didn’t mean to upset him. Sans looked away from you

“it’s uh, it’s fine kid, just was surprised you knew”

“I’m really sorry” Sans face returned to normal, he walked past you, reaching up and messing up your hair

“it’s fine kid, really, my own fault for having a crummy sleep” You looked at him as he shrugged “guess that’s what i get for eating biscuits in bed”  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

After the mattress was chosen the boys picked out a few other pieces of furniture such as a couch, some bookshelves a few desks, the whole time Sans was making puns, Papyrus was yelling at him to stop, you were trying not to burst into laughter at the two and Alex seemed to calm down a bit. By the time the boys had picked out everything they needed Alex actually seemed really comfortable around the two, insuring them the furniture would be dropped off later that week and smiling and waving us off. After that we moved on to the next store and then the next.  The skeletons just seemed to be picking up bits and bobs for the house, dishes, cook wear, things for cleaning, some picture frames and so on. It was nearing the end of the day when you guys finally got to the supermarket. Sans lazily pushed the trolley behind you as Papyrus would read an item off your list and go off on a lone mission to acquire it.

“So why’d you need a new mattress” You pick up a packet of instant noodles and chuck them in the trolly

“old one has to many holes, had it since the underground, got it from the trash” Well no wonder he had trouble sleeping. If his mattress was as old as he was saying it was probably horrid, even more so if he actually got it from the dump

“You’ve been above ground for like two years now Sans. That’s enough time to get a new mattress”

“yeah, but there was never really a need. we moved around a lot so there wasn’t any much point, but since we’re staying here a while, pap thought it was time i got one” Papyrus sprinted around the corner and threw a carton of milk into the cart, before reading off another item of your list and running away once more.

“Glad to here you’ll be sticking around” it was true, you enjoyed all the skeletons company. Ok Edge was still a bit eh and after Berry’s outburst you didn’t want to deal with him anytime soon. Bratty kids were not people you tended to want to hang out with.

“what can i say kid it’s butter here with you” Sans held up a stick of butter

“That was cheesy” you picked up some cheese

“i donut understand, i thought it was grate”

“Bitch peas, It was horrible”

“GAH HUMAN PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE NOT ENCOURAGING HIM” Papyrus had returned and apparently wasn’t too thrilled at the idea of you and his brother having a pun war.

“Come on Papyrus, it’s not that big of a dill”

“HUMAN NOOOO!!” Papyrus seemed almost horrified

“heh, i thought we made a good pear” Papyrus put his hands in his hands and just screamed, before snatching the list from you

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS REFUSE TO LISTEN TO ANYMORE OF THIS RIDICULOUS PUNS, INSTEAD I SHALL COMMIT MY SELF TO THE TASK OF AQUIRING THE REMAINING ITEMS” Papyrus swirled around dramatically and began to walk off

“Come on Papyrus it wasn’t that bad, YOU’RE SMILING!!” You yelled after him

“I AM AND I HATE IT!!” You heard him reply before slipping into an aisle, you and Sans couldn’t help but laugh.

\------------------------------------------------------

You continued around the store making puns with San, eventually you couldn’t think of anymore but apparently Sans was a machine and would just keep pumping them out. You were almost impressed, if they weren’t slowly beginning to get on your nerves. You had just finished paying for your food and was walking back to Papyrus’ car when your phone buzzed. The two skeletons continued to walk in front of you, Sans still making puns and Papyrus scolding him, when you pulled it out to check who it was.   

-New Message From: WTF-

*heya doll~ you’re with dumb and dumber right?*

*I’m with Sans and Papyrus, Red. Why? what do you want?*

*we need animal food*

“Guys, Red says you need food for the animals” you yell as you continued to type out a reply.

“DOES THAT MEAN WE GET TO GO TO THE PET STORE!!” you looked up to see Papyrus looking extremely excited, like it was Christmas

“guess so bro” you changed directions and headed towards the pet store

*Ok red we’re going to get pet food*

*thanks doll~*

*Why text me though? Why not text one of these two?*

You didn’t get a reply but shrugged it off. Sans Said he’d wait outside the store but Papyrus was already dragging you inside so you couldn’t really offer to stay. The tall skeleton went straight for the glass cases that held puppies, there was about three, each eagerly going to the glass and yapping happily. The staff on the other hand looked like they wanted to avoid the skeleton. One employ came up to you, she was short and seemed rather bubbly.

“Howdy! Is that monster your friend?” her voice was filled with curiosity and happiness

“Sure is, sorry if we’re causing a scene”

“Not at all! Look at him, he’s a natural with the puppies! I’ve never seen all three warm up to anyone so quickly. Oh I’m Sarah!”

“Hi, I’m Y/n my friend over there is Papyrus, his brother is outside.”

“He looks awesome, I’m going to go talk to him!”

“Sure thing” Sarah skipped up to Papyrus and introduced herself. The two seemed to get along and before long, Sarah pulled out a puppy and gave it to Papyrus to hold, he was overjoyed! You should probably get him out of here before he got attached. You waited a few minutes and just when you were about to go and say something to him, when something moving in the corner of the store caught your eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get excited! you're not getting a pet. yet. but! if reader did get one what would you guys want it to be? like a normal pet like a dog, cat, fish or something monsterish like say a bittie. bitty? however it spelt, as far as i know they are mini monsters Also someone else suggested a dinosaur, anyway what would you guys want?
> 
> Don't forget to leave a suggestions for his POV hopefully coming Sunday. however with the way it's going that may be monday or Tuesday. Just a heads up
> 
> Come annoy me on Tumblr, you can ask me questions or i don't know, anything really. https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: I just want to make it clear cause I'm apparently bad at wording. The bitty would NOT be a pet, they would be considered more of a room mate or companion, NOT a pet. The way I said it seem like it was going to be but if reader gets one it WONT be a PET it shall be a friend.


	15. His POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you see five different guys POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in no real order. If i didn't write the one you wanted keep it in mind for next time there will be more, as well as some fluff chapters that won't be canon. but that is for later~

**-Sans when they are getting married at the café-**  
SANS POV  
This scene happens in chapter five: Well that answers that, when Sans sits down and has a nice chat with Lo for the first time

the girl, louisa, hadn’t reacted when i said i’d have some cake, she just continued to smile. the kid looked like she was about to split a seam, even though i hadn’t said anything funny yet. when louisa turned to her, a questioning look in her face the kid just shook her head. 

“Sorry, Lo here is deaf and refuses to wear her aids. She won’t be able to understand you, since you don’t have lips to read, So unless you know sign language you are either gonna have to yell at her or write everything down” ok easy enough concept, the chef was deaf. i pulled my hands up and began to sign. i guess ‘dad’ was good for something.

<heya, kid, sorry have no lips to read. Will this do?>

< OMG! Finally! Someone who speaks my language! Y/N is totally useless with sign!>

<guess she has a bad sign with it> Lo laughed slightly and handed me a cupcake, the kid took her own plate and seemed to totally space out. Not to surprising since she couldn’t really understand the conversation.

< More like she's not too handy, She looks like an uncoordinated foal>

<yeah she seems like a hands off sort of person>

< Yup! So how do you know my dearest Y/N? She's not a person to become friends with just anyone.>

<really?> that’s odd, it’s not like it was hard to befriend her, well we kind of befriended her. <my brother was the one who really befriended her, i’m just her next door neighbour and work college i guess>

< Ah that explains it! She's a sucker for bad boys with brothers. Or sisters, not being discriminatory.> well that was unexpected? if the kid was really into bad boys it probably exclaimed why she was so comfortable around the…  well, less nice brothers who reside in our house. she was the first human to seem comfortable around them.

<guess that leaves me out. way too lazy to be bad>

< So why are you here? You being a stalker instead?>

<i feel like you are under the impress that i like to do things? this is inaccurate. i actually came for coffee so thanks for that. didn't know the kid was working, would of texted her beforehand to warn her if i had her number>

Louisa instantly turned and hit the kid in the arm.  

“Ow! What did I do?!” Y/n yelled, rubbing the spot on her arm that had been hit. Louisa continued to move her hands furiously as she glared at the kid.

<how dare you not give this man your number! He tells, puns, is polite and your type> The kid looked stunned and then turned to me

“Whatever she said, it was a lie” Louisa hit her again. it didn’t look painful but the kid still said ow again.

“Give him your number” i was started to suspect louisa was a very hard person to read. seriously the kid didn’t need to give me her number, that’s not what i was getting at. on the plus side this saved me having to ask the kid for it myself.

**-Berry dinner scene-  
BERRY POV**  
**This scene happens in chapter 13: Monster Movie Marathon, when Reader decides she’d rather sit with Syrup on the floor then at the table with the others.**

WE WERE ALL SITTING DOWN TO DINNER AFTER WATCHING THE INCREDIBLE NEON. IT WAS OBVIOUS THAT THE PEASENT LIKED HIM THE MOST, AND WHY SHOULDN’T SHE. AS WE SAT AT THE TABLE WAITING FOR THE MORONIC OAF TO SERVE OUR DINNER THE PEASENT HAD THE GALL TO SPEAK.

“Syrup what are you doing?” THE MUTT DIDN’T REPLY, GOOD, HE WOULDN’T NEED TO BE PUNISHED. HOWEVER! WHY WAS THE PEASENT EVEN ADDRESSING IT!! WHEN THE PEASENT DIDN’T GET AN ANSWER SHE TURNED TO ME “Why is your brother on the floor?”

“HE IS EXCATLY WHERE A MUTT SHOULD BE TO EAT DINNER” HOW STUPID DID ONE HAVE TO BE TO ASK SUCH AN OBVIOUS QUESTION

“That’s bullshit, Syrup come sit next to me” THE PEASENT GESTURED FOR THE MUTT TO SIT NEXT TO HER, AT THE TABLE!

“HE CAN’T!”

“Why not?” THE PEASENT FACE WAS HARD AND UNMOVING

“HE’S NOT ALLOWED!”

“Why?” THERE WAS SOMETHING IN HER VOICE, SOMETHING THAT SAID ‘DON’T PUSH IT’ BUT THERE WAS NO WAY THAT MUTT WAS SITTING AT MY TABLE!

“BECAUSE I SAID SO!” THERE THAT SHOULD SHUT HER UP

“SO?!” WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THE PEASENT! HOW DARE SHE DEIFY ME! NO ONE EVER DEIFIES ME!! 

“HE IS A PATHETIC MUTT! DOGS DON’T EAT WITH THEIR MASTERS!”

“So you won’t let him eat at the table?” HER TONE WAS FLAT, GOOD IT LOOKS LIKE SHE WAS GOING TO LISTEN TO REASON!

“NO!” THERE THAT WAS THE END. WHY WAS THE PEASENT STANDING? WHERE WAS SHE TAKING HER FOOD? WHAT WAS SHE- HOW DARE SHE DISSOBEY ME!! SHE WAS EATING WITH THE MUTT!! SHE SHOULDN’T BE SITTING WITH HIM! SHE SHOULD BE AT THE TABLE, THE FLOOR WAS FOR USELESS MUTTS SUCH AS MY PATETIC BROTHER NOT FOR THE HUMAN!

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PEASENT!”

“I believe I am eating my dinner. It is delicious by the way Edge” SHE SAID SIMPLY SMILING AT THE DUMB BLACK KNIGHT. THE DARK MORON REPLIED BUT I WASN’T LISTENING

“I MEAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR WITH THE STUPID DOG!!”

“I mean, my answer is still the same, I’m eating my dinner” GAH I HATE SARCASM! THE MUTT DOES IT WHEN HE THINKS I WON’T NOTICE! THIS PEASENT WAS TESTING MY PATIENTS!!

“GET BACK UP TO THE TABLE NOW!!”

“Only if Syrup can sit next to me” SHE WOULDN’T EVEN LOOK AT ME!!

“HE CAN’T!!”  I SLAMMED MY HANDS ON THE TABLE DESPERATE TO GET MY POINT ACROSS. HOW COULD SHE NOT UNDERSTAND THAT THE MUTT WAS BELOW US, BELOW ME!!

“Then I can’t. It’s not that hard to understand Berry.  Either we both sit at the table or neither of us do.” HOW DARE SHE!! I WOULD NOT TAKE THIS KIND OF DEFIENCE! I WALKED OVER TO HER, I WOULD OF HIT HER BUT I COULD FEEL THE MUTTS CLONE AND THE SMILEY TRASHBAGS MAGIC BEHIND ME THEY WERE OBVIOUSLY TENSE.

“HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME YOU PATETIC WRETCH YOU’RE SUPPOSE TO LISTEN TO ME THE DUMB MUTT CAN’T EAT WITH US! IS THAT TWO HARD FOR YOUR PUNY MIND TO UNDERSTAND? COME BACK TO THE TABLE NOW!” I CONTINUED TO SHOUT, THE HUMAN DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE ME!! I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS, IT’S BENEATH ME! BUT IF I DON’T WILL SHE CONTINUE TO IGNOR ME THE REST OF THE NIGHT? I CAN’T TAKE THAT RISK, HAVING HER LIKE ME MEANS THAT THE OTHER NOBODIES WHO RESIDE IN THIS HOUSE WILL GET OFF MY CASE ABOUT DRIVING PEOPLE AWAY. BY TORIEL I HATE THIS BUT I REFUSE TO LET THE OTHERS IN THIS HOUSE CONTINUE TO UNDERMINE ME! CAN’T MAKE FRIENDS, I’LL SHOW THEM!  
“youcansitatthetable”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear that” THE HUMAN SAID STILL EATING

“youcansitatthetable”

“You’re going to have to speak u-“

“FINE YOU CAN BOTH SIT AT THE TABLE YOU STUPID PEASENT!!” SHE TURNED TO ME SMIRKING

“Only if you apologise” I AM SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING HURTING HER

“WHAT?!?! FOR WHAT?!!!”

“Insulting me and insulting Syrup” I CAN’T APOLOGISE TO THE MUTT! HE’S A DUMB DOG! BUT IF I DON’T THE PEASENT WON’T SIT AT THE TABLE GAH SHE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!

“FINE!! I’MSORRYFORINSULTINGYOUANDMYPATHETICEXCUSEFORABROTHERNOWCANYOUPLEASECOMESITATTHETABLE!”

“Sure!” SHE SMILED UP AT ME. MAYBE I WON’T HURT HER TO MUCH.

**-Syrup lazer tag-**  
**SYRUP POV  
This scene happens in chapter nine: He has killed me mother, when Reader, Syrup and Berry take on the awful humans when reader gets hurt.**

my job was easy, annoying but easy. all i had to do was lure these stupid humans to my brother and sweetness. not difficult, but dodging all these lazers was so much work. at least when it was sweetness i could check her out whilst I dodged, these guys were just irritating. it was amusing though how they were getting aggravated with my dodging, not that it was hard, this guys couldn’t aim for shit. awe they ran away, what a shame. i leaned against the wall listening to the swearing and yelling of the humans, i guess they found my brother. it was then i heard the running, looks like they have a straggler, oh and it’s the girl to, it must be my lucky day. i slipped behind the wall the girl was out of breath and stopped running. how cute she seemed scared already. i got behind her, she sensed me but didn’t turn around, just stood up straight holding the plastic gun up, glancing left and right. like that thing could actually stop me. she didn’t turn around, people hardly did, they knew there was someone behind them, they just didn’t want to confirm that fear. i wrapped my arms around her waist locking her in place and leaning down to her ear,

“hello gorgeous” a high pitched scream was heard before the girl’s body went limp in my arms. how pathetic, i let her go and she hit the ground with a loud thump. might as well go see what the others were up to. i rounded the corner they weren’t far away. m’lord seemed to be enjoying himself as he smiled and shot the enemy, after landing a hit he looked over to sweetness, a proud smile on his skull. he was trying to show off. his face suddenly fell and i looked to sweetness, one of the male humans had rammed her hard in the shoulder, she had fallen backwards, her head and spin connecting with the wall. i barely registered my brother shouting her name before my magic circled around the attacker, bringing him to me. teleporting he found himself dangling over the ledge of the building as i held him by his neck

“ok listen here, if you ever hurt y/n like that again you’ll find yourself an ugly mess at the bottom of the building. understand?” the human whimpered and nodded, tears springing to his eyes as his face changed colour. i should just drop him, but sweetness and his friends might ask questions. teleporting back i threw him to the ground and walk over to y/n.

“Y/N ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” m’lord asked, i had never heard his voice so laced with concern before.  
 “I’m fine” she tried to stand but merely let out a groan, m’lord and myself each grabbed an arm and pulled her to her feet.  
“Are you alright Berry? you just called me by my name” she said sounding dazed as she brought a hand to her head wincing slightly. i heard myself growl. how could she say she was alright when that creep just hurt her. the sweet human girl who was trying so hard to befriend us, the monsters. even when hurt she still asked if we were ok. i forcefully grabbed her chin and turned her head to me. god her eyes, they were so pretty, she looked so innocent.

“he’s fine” was all i could bring myself to say, i was sure it was true. my brother could take care of himself, you on the other hand were a mere human, he refused to believe you were fine, you had to be hiding it. were you just trying to make sure we didn’t worry? you were to sweet for our world. her breathing increased. was she scared? that ass hole. how dare he injure you like this, the shock of what had just happened must have been sinking in “that worthless piece of shit body slammed you into a wall” i had to check if she was ok, i ran my hands over her skull, slowly done her back. she’d have a few bruises but there was no permanent damage“ looks like he didn’t do any damage” the dazed expression that she had worn shifter and she put her hands up defensively. my hand stopped moving in case she pushed me away. but she didn’t, she merely smiled

“I’m fine really! just a headache and I can fix that easily” i dropped my hand and looked to m’lord, he seemed fascinated with what had just transpired. “Come on guys let’s see how much we kicked those jerks butts!” the human sounded happy as she lead up out of the arena, sweetness sure was interesting.

 

**-Red key decision-**   
**RED POV**   
**Occurs in no chapter, the family meeting that decided whether or not Reader should receive a key to the house**

stupid boss, stupid house, stupid meeting. i just got home and now i have ta sit through a meeting. they don’t even need me here, i bet boss is just forcing me to come as punishment for somethin’. blue had called these meeting along with papyrus, both stood at the head of the table looking overly pleased with themselves over something.

“WE SHOULD GIVE MISS Y/N A SPARE KEY” well, I don’t think anyone was expecting that. not that i blame em, it was a stupid idea. we hardly knew this human, sure she acting nice but that could just be a tactic to get close before she turned us to dust.

“uh bro? i don’t think that’s a good idea” orange said, looking at his brother nervously. no idea why he was nervous, ain’t like his brother beat him up. never the less the short brother looked upset but it was papyrus who spoke

“NONSENCE ORANGE! IT IS A GREAT IDEA, THAT WAY THE HUMAN COULD COME OVER WHEN EVER SHE PLEASES”

“bro that’s kind of the problem”

“WHY DO YOU TWO MORONS WANT TO GIVE THE WRETCH A KEY?” great, boss sounded irritated, that’s just what i needed.

“IF MISS Y/N HAD A KEY, IT MIGHT MAKE HER MORE COMFORTABLE OVER HERE, SHES SEEMS NERVOUS EACH TIME SHE COMES OVER” blue sounded upset

“WELL MAYBE IF YOUR DUMB BROTHERS WEREN’T SAYING THOSE REDICULOUS PUNS THEN THE PEASENT WOULD FEEL MORE INCLINED TO STAY”

“berry if anything is making her uncomfortable it is going to be you”

“GAH DON’T FIGHT! WE ARE BEING SERIOUS, THE HUMAN SHOULD HAVE A KEY”

“it’s to dangerous” boss looked at me

“PLEASE SANS YOU CAN’T BE SCARED OF THAT WEAKLING”

“EDGE YOU HAVE TO CALL HIM RED!” boss groaned, we had this argument a thousand times already, he knew how it ended, why he couldn’t use my real name. not that I really cared he’d been calling me red for a year now, it was easy to get use to.

“look we’re gonna be here forever with this dumb decision, let’s just vote” i crossed my arms, everyone seemed to agree with my idea. i just didn’t want to be here anymore.

“OK ALL WHO ARE AGAINST GIVING THE HUMAN A KEY” myself, sans and orange raised their hands “AND ALL FOR?” blue, papyrus, berry and the boss raised their hands. Boss probably figured that if the human did decided to attack he could handle it.

“you have to vote syrup” sans said easily grinning at the tall skeleton sitting on the floor. he thought for a moment

“give her the key” sans sighed, i groaned and orange rubbed his nose ridge. that was irritating. no idea why he wanted to give doll a key, probably thought he was going to get lucky, moron.

“fine she can have a key bro, but there has to be rules” Papyrus nodded happily at his brothers words and sans began to list the conditions of doll getting a key. i wasn’t listening, this just meant more work, now i had to be on guard all the time. great.

**-Orange reader lives alone-**   
**ORANGE POV**   
**Chapter 12: Nothing happens were Orange discovers that reader lives alone**

i was making the kids food when she spoke next. i was really surprised to see her here but it was nice, she seemed like a good person.

“Hey Orange?” i walked over to the counter carrying her food “Out of all you guys, What’s the age order? Like who’s the oldest to youngest?” that was interesting. people usually didn’t care about the age difference between us

“why so interested kid?”

“Because I hardly know anything about you guys! And your all interesting and anytime I seem to run into any of you I just get like a thousand more questions and no answers so can you please tell me?” she almost seemed distressed, like if she didn’t get an answer she might explode

“i don’t know kid, can’t think of a reason why i should” i smirked

“Because I took you out on a date?” she sounded unsure as she handed me her money, it was cute how sceptical she was of her own answer

“i thought it wasn’t a date” her face contorted slightly then fell back to a natural state.

“It wasn’t, look are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to hunt down someone else and ask” i brought my hand to my chin in mock thought. The kid rolled her eyes, man was she fun to tease, i’d have to see how far I can push her one of these days

“i suppose i can tell ya. oldest is sans, then blue, berry, red, edge, papyrus, me and then syrup. though technically papyrus and edge are the same age”  

“Wait wait wait. Blue is second oldest? I thought he was younger than you! And Syrup is not the youngest I refuse to believe that” she looked shocked, it was actually pretty funny and I had to laugh. everyone seemed to have that reaction, doesn’t help that the two youngest smoked. sans and red did two just less frequently.

“well they are, believe it or not kid”

“Can you even call me kid? You’re second youngest” she said smiling smugly at me

“would you rather i call you honey?” her face turned to one of disgust

“Nope, kids fine, I like being a kid. Means I’m optimistic and full of energy”

“what about you then, any siblings?” she said she didn’t know much about us, we hardly knew anything about her. this was a good opportunity to find something’s out

“Uh yeah but they live far away, like far far away, haven’t seen them since I moved” moved? wasn’t her house like the family house? it was too big to just belong to her.

“wait moved? to the house you’re in now?” she nodded, guess it was left to her by someone “some inheritance” she looked confused, it wasn’t that weird of a thing to say.

“I didn’t inherit my house. I brought it” she wasn’t lying, i could tell when others lied she wasn’t lying.

“what? So you don’t have a big family?”

“Not particularly, none of my families even been to my house” she couldn’t see the problem with this. Why would someone who lives alone buy a house with, what about 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and so on? It didn’t make sense and yet she didn’t see it.

“then who uses the rooms upstairs?”

“No one. No one has ever used them, well since I’ve been there, almost been five years now. It’s such a pain to clean the upstairs during spring cleaning trust me”  that doesn’t make sense! how can she not see it

“why buy a house with too many rooms?”

“I don’t know, at the time I just knew that’s what I needed to do.”

After that our conversation dimmed. eventually the kid took her food said goodbye and left. i went back out back and lit a smoke. Fate. That’s what the kid thought it was, she brought the house because of fate. How, dumb. There was no such thing as fate, there couldn’t be, not when a child could change the ‘fates’ of monsters so easily. And yet here was this human, who brought a huge house because she felt like it needed to be done. She was defiantly a different type of human.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a picture of syrups POV on my tumblr. couldn't be bothered backgrounding though. also i am super pumped for next chapter, have no idea how i'll write it but super pumped! so i made art for that two! that will be on my tumblr later this week BEFORE the next chapter so keep your eyes out i guess, it's not really spoilery but it'll be there. and if not just come ask me questions or say hi or tell me i'm dumb, I don't care just come say hey. my tumblrs https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/  
> Let me know what you thought of the guys POV


	16. Battered and Abused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Syrup has a new scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has implied and mentioned abuse, nothing graphic but just be warned.

“Alright so what are we doing?” you stood in the skeletons living room rubbing your hands together.

“THE CAST OF MECHANIC MANSION ARE APPEARING ON A HUMAN TALK SHOW!!” Blue was practically jumping in his seat

“WE THOUGHT YOU’D LIKE TO WATCH WITH US HUMAN!” Papyrus smiled fondly, offering you a spot on the couch, which you gladly took. You had just finished a shift at the restaurant and made it home when Papyrus had texted, asking if you wanted to come over. Not having anything else to do you took the skeleton up on his offer. Apparently Blue and Papyrus were the only ones watching the show, you had no idea where the others were. Well Sans, Red, Orange and Syrup might be at work and you didn’t know where Edge and Berry were. Not that it mattered, you really didn’t feel like dealing with bratty skeletons anyway.  Papyrus clicked on the TV and a talk show opening began to play. The set was minimalist and there was a live audience, some guy sat behind a desk introduced the monster robots, all of whom decided to appearing in their human like form.  The host then proceeded to ask questions. What’s coming in the new series? How is it working together? How difficult is it to handle critics? Those type of questions. Mettaton eagerly answered all questions thrown at him with ease, as did Nabstaton even thought he was more laid back about it. Neon seemed reluctant to even be there in the first place and Reach just seemed uncomfortable about the whole thing. After a few questions, there was a bang behind you. It seemed to be coming from further into the house.

“Uh what was that?”

“IT IS PROBABLY SYRUP, HE’S BEEN UPSTAIRS” Papyrus informed you not taking his eyes off the screen. He looked so happy. And Blue, the guy was practically jumping up and down in his seat. There was another bang, it seemed to be coming from the kitchen? Maybe? You were to far away to tell.

“I’m just going to go say hi”

“DO YOU NEED US TO COME WITH YOU?” Blue asked managing to tear his eyes off the TV to turn to you. Even though he asked you could tell he really didn’t want to miss a millisecond of the show.

“Na, I’m just saying hi” Blue looked relieved as he nodded and instantly turned to back to the show.

\------------------------------------------------------

Syrup was in the kitchen, you entered to see him pulling something out of the cupboard marked with x’s.

“Hey Syrup” The Skeleton jumped, like startled jumped and turned to you, his eyes (sockets?) glowing purple. Well that was new, was glowing eyes bad. Syrup looked like he was about to rip out your throat, instinctively you took a step back. Syrup eyed you for a moment, the purple dimming before disappearing completely, he growled, closed the cupboard and leaned against the counter. It was then you noticed his skull, not actually his skull you knew he had one of those he was a skeleton. But more like the huge gash that now resided from the top of the left side off his skull and proceed diagonally across his face until it met his teeth on the left of his head.

“Syrup what happened?” it looked bad, it was obviously done a few days ago as it had set strongly into his skull, but it looked painful. It was like a cracked china doll, however none of his skull seemed to be falling off so at least that was ok. Syrup didn’t reply, he had pulled off a cap from a bottle of maple syrup and brought it to his teeth. You couldn’t even be bothered by the fact that the skeleton was in fact chugging maple syrup, the scratch demanded your attention.  You took a step forward and then another

“Syrup, are you ok?” the skeleton growled. You hesitated before taking another stem. “Syrup?” Suddenly the room turned, you felt your lower back and head connect with something hard and winced. You opened your eyes to see Syrup standing over you, he was glaring. His hands resting either side of you on the counter trapping you there. The look he was giving you sent a shiver down your spin, his eyes were sparking with purple magic, not yet alight but there. The aura in the room was dark and sinister, as though even if you screamed no one would hear you and you’d regret it. This was the first time you were actually scared that a monster would hurt you

“none of your fucking business peasant” the name that his brother had somehow made sound like a compliment sounded revolted and actually tore at your soul rolling off of Syrup’s tongue.  The skeleton pushed off the counter and stormed out of the room. You sunk to the ground, fear still washing over you, your heart rate elevated. Why did he react that way? you just wanted to know how he got hurt? Was it a human who did it? was that why he so annoyed.  You had to ask the others, they might know. If it was a human though then you could understand why he was so mad, why he acted that way. Even if you didn’t do it directly you were someone he could take his anger out on. You had to know what happened though. You pushed yourself off the floor and practically ran back to the living room.

“Guys, what happened to Syrup?” there wasn’t an answer, “Guys” you walked over to the couch. The two were so engrossed in the show they didn’t even notice you standing there. You wanted to know what happened to Syrup but couldn’t bring yourself to distract the two overly excited children sitting in front of you. You decided to wait for the next ad break, leaning what happened to Syrup sooner wouldn’t help any so you sat back down and continued to watch the talk show.

\------------------------------------------------------

Even after the show had ended the two skeletons talked about how great their respected robots were and relived they’re favourite answers. So all of them. It was cute and probably wouldn’t of bothered you if you didn’t have a very important question that need answers before you exploded.

“Guys about S-syrup?” your voice was weak, the nervous stutter was back and the quietness of it instantly caused the two energetic skeletons to look at you worriedly.

“WHAT’S WRONG MISS Y/N? DID HE HURT YOU!?” Blue’s eyes dimmed as he spoke

“What?! No! scared me a bit sure but he didn’t hurt me” even if he did slam you into the kitchen counter and trapped you there momentarily he didn’t actually hurt you.  “I was just, I just wanted to know, what, uh, what happened?”

“ARE YOU REFERING TO SYRUPS NEW BATTLE SCAR HUMAN?” you nodded “WELL WE DON’T KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED” both skeletons shrugged in sync. That really wasn’t helpful.

“How do you just not know what happened?”

“WELL WE WERE ALL OUT”

“So it happened here? at your home?” does that mean a human broke in just to smash up the skeletons? Were they in danger?

“WE THINK SO BUT ME AND ORANGE WERE VISITING THE DOCTOR”

“SANS AND I WERE AT THE PARK WITH DOG! I WAS TRYING TO GET DOG TO EXCERSISE OR AT LEAST GO FOR A WALK, BUT HIM AND MY BROTHER BEING AS LAZY AS THEY ARE, I ENDED UP CARRYING THEM BOTH HOME!”

“What about Edge and Red?”

“THEY WERE DOING A JOB FOR SOME FRIENDS OF OURS” Blue explained happily

“But no one was here? No one knows what happened?”

“BERRY WAS HERE” Blue trailed of as the two skeletons looked at each other nervously.

“Ok what?” you asked after a moment of silence. Papyrus fidgeted uncomfortably.

“WELL I WAS THE FIRST HOME AND, WHEN I CAME INSIDE I HEARD, YELLING” you waited patiently for the skeleton to continue, he still seemed uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck. His phalanges scraping softly against the bone of his neck. “IT WAS BERRY, HE WAS YELLING AT HIS BROTHER”

“What was he saying?”

“I DON’T KNOW! BEFORE I COULD MAKE IT UP THE STAIRS MY BROTHER WAS ALREADY THERE, BERRY HAD STOPPED YELLING AND SYRUP WAS BLEEDING. I HAD TO PATCH HIM UP. . . THERE WAS A LOT OF MARROW.”  You remember that being the equivalent of blood. Poor Papyrus having to not only see that but fix up the skeleton that was bleeding, he was too innocent to be forced to see such horror. No wonder he was nervous.

“What were they yelling about?”

“WE DON’T KNOW”

“And we don’t know how he got injured?”

“THEY WOULDN’T TELL US ALTHOUGH…” Blue trailed off once more

“Although what?” he shook his head “Blue please, I only want to help” he was still silent. You were certain that if he had lips he would be biting them.

“BERRY, AFTER DINNER THAT NIGHT, WHEN WE WERE ALL ASKING ABOUT SYRUP, ALL HE SAID WAS THAT….. THAT…. ‘THAT THE DUMB MUTT DESERVED IT’”

\------------------------------------------------------

You had made a connection, one that you didn’t like, one that you didn’t want to believe but it had to be a possibility. What if Berry had injured his own brother? the thought made you sick. You were lying upside down on your couch. After interogratting the two skeletons you suggested watching some episodes of Mecanic Mansion to which they happily agreed. It seemed to raise their spirits and you smiled as you returned to your own home. However it was fake, you couldn’t concentrate on the show as you thought about Syrup. You needed more information and there was one person who could give it to you. You scrambled to grab your phone and created a new message to the pun master.

*I saw Syrup today*

*not surprising he lives right next door*

*Yes well long story short, you got upstairs first when Berry was yelling at him? what was he saying*

*way to be direct kid*

*I’m curious* there was a pause. A long one, it was so long that you managed to get through an entire episode of the mindless show you had chucked on as background noise

*kid, you should mind your own business*

*But I just want to know what happened to him*

*sometimes it’s better not knowing*

*Sans please*

\------------------------------------------------------

There was no reply for the rest of the night, or the next day whilst you were at work. Lo even noticed that you were distracted and forced you to leave early. She never makes you leave early. You had to find out what happened.

There was one other person who know what Berry was yelling but somehow the idea of asking someone who possible inflicted the injury in question was not an appealing one. And then he might not answer he probably wouldn’t. You wouldn’t. And you so weren’t done with Sans. It was about 5 AM and you had just got home, but you so weren’t going to bed just yet.  Once again you grabbed your phone but this time the text you sent was to Cool Dude.

*Hey papyrus?*

*HUMAN! WHAT A STANGE TIME TO BE TEXTING ME*

*I just got home, is your brother there?*

*WHY YES HE IS ON THE COUCH WITH DOG*

*Awesome! Do you mind if I come over to talk to him?*

*IT IS A LITTLE EARLY HUMAN*

*Please, it’s really important*

*OK HUMAN IF IT IS TRULY IMPORTANT YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME OVER*

Perfect, you left your house once more and went straight next door still in your work uniform. The door was open. Papyrus was there to greet you before disappearing into the kitchen to make breakfast, you went to the lounge and sure enough Sans was there asleep sitting up on the couch, Dogs head resting on his masters lap as he snored. You sat down next to him and the jolt of the impact caused him to wake. He turned to you his, sockets barley open as he tried to register the world around him. When it registered in his mind that it was you he’s eyes shot open and he scrambled to the other side of the couch looking nervous

“uh hey kid”

“What was he yelling”

“i thought i told you to leave it” he flicked on the TV and sunk back down into the couch

“Sans tell me” the skeleton sighed

“it’s too early for this” he turned back for you “ok listen, all i heard was berry saying, ‘stupid fucking asshole who’d be better off dead‘ and then he noticed me so he stopped. ok” he turned his attention back to the TV. There was silence for a moment

“Did Berry do it?”

“no idea” another pause

“Could he do it?” a sad expression crossed Sans face, it was strange and tore and your gut making you feel sick. It didn’t suit the normally smiling expression that you were used to seeing on him.

“yes”  You were going to say something. Anything to make this awful feeling in the pit of your stomach disappear

“HUMAN ARE YOU STAYING FOR BREAKFAST” Impeccable timing as always Papyrus.

“Uh no I think-“

“OH PLEASE HUMAN, I PROMISE IT WILL BE ENJOYABLE” he pleaded. The sweet skeleton smiled hopefully at you

“Ok then, can I help?” you asked more desperate to get out of more awkward silences with Sans than actually wanting to help.

“THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL HUMAN!”  And so you followed Papyrus to the kitchen to help prepare breakfast.

\------------------------------------------------------

“THAT IS EVERYTHING HUMAN, I SHALL GO GET THE OTHERS” there was an opportunity here one you couldn’t miss, one to get a certain bratty skeleton alone

“I can get them Papyrus!”

“ARE YOU SURE HUMAN?” you nodded maybe a bit to eagerly “ALRIGHT, THEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL PREPARE THE TABLE”

“Awesome” you left the kitchen and took the steps two at a time before coming to a halt outside of Berry’s room. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea but you had to ask, you had to know if he actually did it. You knocked

“I’LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE PAPYRUS” You knocked again “I’M COMING” and again, the door flung open violently “ARE YOU DEAF I SAID- OH PEASENT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE” you took a deep breath in to calm your nerves

“I have a question and I need you to answer me truthfully” the skeleton looked sceptical but allowed you to continue talking “Did you hit your brother”

Berry scoffed and look mad

“AND IF I DID WHY WOULD I TELL YOU. YOU’RE JUST A STUPID PEASENT”

“because I’m your friend” Berry hesitated, his expression softened.

“MY FRIE-“ his voice was quiet but you ignored it

“Berry please” the skeleton looked down, ashamed

“no” his voice was so quiet you almost didn’t hear it but it was all you needed to hear,

“Ok, breakfast is ready, so head down when you’re ready ok?” the skeleton nodded and slowly closed his bedroom door. Now you had to confront the next skeleton. Heading to Syrups room you knocked. He didn’t answer. You knocked again, still no answer. Was he even in there? You didn’t like the idea of going into someone’s room without their permission but you needed to check. You quietly opened the door, the first thing you noticed was the mess. There was clothes and books and things just everywhere. The next thing you noticed was the sleeping skeleton, laying on his back on the bed.

“Syrup?” no answer “Syrup wake up” he continued to silently breath. You rolled your eyes. Welp this was going to be your worst idea to date. You stepped in and closed the door behind you, stepping over the piles of junk before making it over to the bed.

“SYRUP!!” you yelled, the skeleton groaned and shifted a bit but didn’t wake up. Placing a knee on the bed you leaned closer and was about to yell again when Syrup grabbed your hand and pulled you down on the bed. You tried to push away but Syrups hands snaked around you and pulled you closer to his body. You could feel his ribs through his thin tank top, his bony arms pushing into your back, his ribs rising and sinking slowly as he breathed through his slightly open mouth. You felt your cheeks heat up. He smelt like smoke and something sweet.

“Syrup?” your voice sounded weak, Syrup smiled but still didn’t wake up.  It’s not like he was uncomfortable and the warmth he emitted was making you sleepy, but you need to get him to breakfast and it was weird. You wriggled, Syrup groaned and tried to stop you by hardening his grip, you however continued to move. The skeleton let out a loud groan and slowly opened his eyes reluctantly. Seeing you he smiled and then closed his eyes once more for about three seconds before they snapped open.  He scrambled away from you like you were burning his bones, he pushed back to hard though and ended up falling on the floor with a loud thud.

“what are you doing in my bed?!”

“You kind of pulled me in here and then REFUSED TO WAKE UP!” a glare was sent your way before he turned his gaze to the floor. He almost looked hurt?

“just leave”

“How did you get the scar?”

“leave!” he growled

“Ok let’s get this straight. I am not leaving until you tell me” silence “well if you don’t tell me I might just have to start stealing your clothes and hoist them up on a flag pole”

“why?”

“I don’t know seems like it’d get annoying” Syrup groaned

“if i tell ya will you leave”

“Yes” Syrup paused, he still wouldn’t meet your gaze and a light purple began to dust his cheeks.

“i fell down the stairs”

“Wait. What?”

“i was overworked and tiered and i slipped and fell down the stairs ok!” you paused

“HAHAHA OH MY GO HAHAHA I am so sorry” you tried to stifle your laughter “Wow I went through all that time thinking it was Berry who hit you! But turns out your just clumsy ahaha, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t be laughing”

“why would you think it was m’lord?” you glanced over at the skeleton he looked hurt, you guess he showed more emotion in the morning since all he usually wore was that neutral expression.

“Uh, w-well, that’s were all the evidence was pointing. You wouldn’t tell me anything, papyrus and Blue seemed to think he did it because of what he said at dinner and Sans told me what he had been yelling when he first saw your new scar”

“berry wasn’t talking about me when i got it, he….” There was a pause as Syrup brought his hand to his face a light tapping sound come as his fingers collided with his skull, “he blamed himself. he didn’t mean to it was an accident, he’s feeling better now"

“Oh so it was a misunderstanding. He’s ok though?” you asked briefly worried about the shorter brother before Syrup nodded easing your troubled thoughts.  You sighed in relief. That must mean what Sans heard was Berry talking about himself and you guessed what he said at the dinner table was just him trying to save face in front of the others.

“I’m glad you both are ok” you smiled before jumping off the bed “Well breakfast is ready, I’ll see you down there skyscraper”  you smiled at the skeleton still on the floor as you left. It was great that you figured out what had actually happened to Syrup and you were really happy that it wasn’t Berry. As you headed to the next room all you could think about was how delicious breakfast was going to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Unwelcomed House Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people break into your home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently everyone is in love with my swapfell bros, like the way i write them and i might be having trouble processing all the love so THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! I'm sorry this is late, I unfortunately had three assignments due, but here it is!!

After the incident with Syrup got cleared up a few days ago you actually started to notice how clumsy he was. Running into walls and doors, tripping over, trying to stand up and slipping, he was very good at covering his clumsiness though so it was no wonder you didn’t notice. Him covering himself mixed with Berry’s loud and very distracting demeanour made it difficult to concentrate on his brother long enough to notice these little trips.  They complimented each other very well.

Tonight however you were nowhere near the toppling skyscraper and bratty berry, you were home on your couch, in your tank top and pj bottoms, munching on a bowl of cereal, the perfect way to spend an evening. You had been working at Fire light that afternoon. Grillby was really nice, you two had managed to talk for a while during the quiet period of your shift. The plan for tonight was to do absolutely nothing which in all honesty was the best idea ever! You were going to watch some movies, eat some junk food, sleep maybe even BANG! Was that your front door? did your front door seriously just slam open? why?

“WRETCH! WE HAVE ARRIVED” ah. That’s why. you got off the couch and looked around the living room door frame towards your front door. Sure enough there stood two skeletons inside your house.

“Edge? Red? um, why are you in my house?”

“WHAT A STUPID QUESTION. I HAVE BEEN GENEROUS ENOUGH TO GRACE YOU WITH MY PRESENCE” did he want you to thank him for literally breaking into your house? the smug look on his skull told you that yes, yes he did.

“we came for dinner doll”

“HA good one, that has to be the best joke you ever, oh your serious. . . I can’t cook!”

“NONSENSE! EVERYBODY CAN COOK”

“You’re right I can cook, I cook a mean pot of poison”

“ya can’t be that bad doll”

“You my dear sir are underestimating me”

“WELL TO BAD, WE ARE ALREADY HERE AND AS YOUR GUEST YOU ARE REQUIRED TO SERVE US FOOD OF SOME DISCRIPTION” Edge said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he push past you and sat on the couch. Red followed after him.

“Does it still make you guests when you break into the person house?”

“does when we do it. nice pjs by the way”

“Thank you, I put minimal to no effort into them” there was silence for a few minutes “You guys aren’t going anywhere are you?”

“nope”

“WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?”

“Arg fine, but you’ve been warned, I can’t cook”

“neither can blue we still eat his food”

“you’re kidding right? Blue makes the most delicious food ever! If you think he can’t cook you are in for a rude awakening boys”

“you’ve only had blue’s sweets haven’t you”

“So?”

“don’t worry bout it doll, it’s nothing”

“Right well, I’m going to go make….. Something”

\------------------------------------------------------

You had no idea what you were going to make two skeletons. Besides the fact that you couldn’t cook well in the first place there was very few dishes you could actually cook at all. It wasn’t really a skill you ever considered overly useful, sure you needed to cook to survive hence why you knew  a few dishes, but if you ever wanted a proper meal you would just hit up Lo, she was very good at feeding you. So out of the dishes you did know what would the skeletons like? Eh screw them they broke into your house and demanded food you’re going to make something quick and easy.  Tuna mornay. Basically pasta with white sauce and tuna, it took about ten minutes to put together and then twenty minutes in the oven. And the sauce was so good and cheesy, you probably added a bit too much cheese but you couldn’t help it! The stringy sauce was the best part.

After you dished up the impromptu dinner you grabbed all three plates, got to the door, stopped, turned around, went to the fridge and pulled out three cans of soft drink. Being an experience waitress you found it pretty easy to carry these items. Walking back to the lounge you were not at all surprised to see Reach, the four armed robot, on your TV. It seemed to be one of his solo shows. Edge was sitting by himself on your couch, the really comfy one that you slept on half the time, his brother had taken up the armchair that in all honesty was probably in your living room just for decoration, and a tripping hazard. Edge was enthralled with the show, sitting on the edge of his seat as the robot talked, Red on the other hand could not look more bored. That was until you handed him his serving of food and drink, then he seemed really excited for whatever reason.  You can’t wait till he taste it and realizes that yes you were telling the truth and yes you can’t cook. Compared to Edge’s food which you assumed what was he had eaten his entire life your cooking was probably going to taste like old packaged food, the type that can sit in your pantry for way to long.  You handed the next plate to Edge who took it without acknowledging your existence or tearing his eyes off of the TV. Fine by you. You took the seat next to Edge and put your drinks on the floor by your feet.  Turning your eyes to the screen as apparently you would be watching this show.

**_“Welcome back, horrids and horrifics.  We are up to our third round of the death games, our contestants are lining up their droids for one last try at the obstacle course” the camera flashed to a few groups of people holding remotes. Standing in front of each of them was a droid. None of them seemed to have any discernible features except for the fact that they were different colours to match their teams. The Blue robot took the starting line waving at the cameras, a small reaction cam of the two controlling the robot was placed in the right corner of the screen. There was a countdown, three, two, one. When the green light flashed the robot began to run. Jumping over a saw that appeared out of the ground, ducked and barley missed blade that had swung down from the roof. The robot continued to run until it was hit in the face with what appeared to be gas, he feel to the ground clutching his neck and sputtering, gasping for air as it feel to the ground and seemed to writhe in pain before going still_ **

It was strange that the droid imitated someone chocking but perhaps the gas just blocked the droids ports which imitated the chocking sound. It probably wasn’t intentional.

  
**_“oh dear it seems that the blue team have run out of air, let’s see if the greens can do any better” Reach didn’t seem to upset at this fact as the screen went to the Green droid who was flexing for the camera  
“Now remember everyone the course changes after each contestant, so it is completely random” the green droid got ready and was off, side stepped that blade, dodged those arrows, jump over that pit of spikes, slid under that gas and the spinning saw blade  that came down from the roof. The droid screamed in pain, a high pitched wailing screamed that echoed off the walls as the saw blade shredded into the droid, went limp as the saw cut it in half._**

It occurred to you that the droid before didn’t sound like it was chocking just because its ports were blocked. It was programmed to sound like it was chocking, just like the green one had been programmed with that high pitched screamed

“So, why are the androids screaming and or imitating death?”

“WHAT A DUMB QUESTION”

“more entertaining, they were gonna use real humans but apparently that was a bad thing” Red managed to get out in between inhaling his food.

“No shit that’s a bad thing! How is it more entertaining?  They are literally screaming”

“FOOL, IT IS THE MOST ENTERTAINING, WATCHING OTHERS GETTING RIPPED TO PIECES IN ELABORATE TRAPS THAT THEY COULDN’T POSSIBLE AVOID!”

“I get the feeling you would enjoy the ‘Saw’ movies”

“saw movies?”

“Basically a bunch of elaborate traps killing a bunch of dumb humans in gruesome brutal ways. Lots of screaming, lots of blood, lots of dead humans”

“THAT SOUNDS DELIGHTFUL! WE SHALL WATCH IT NEXT!” you were going to say something else but Edge told you to shush.

\------------------------------------------------------

After, whatever show it was that you were just forced to sit through you put on the first saw movie. When you were little you use to hate horror movies when you were younger but kind of grew into them. They never really bothered you anymore. Granted you still hated watching them alone but you could watch them now.

Edge had agreed with you that you’re cooking skills were, “SEVERALLY LACKING IN COMPARISON” Red on the other hand didn’t say anything about the dinner but neither of them chucked it up either so you were taking this to mean that it was edible. The movie was about half way through when Red fell asleep. You didn’t mind though, Edge’s excitement, although a bit creepy, was enough of a reaction that you thought your movie choice was a success.  Seeing this movie a few times you knew what happened so you decided to grab up the dishes and head to the kitchen were you proceeded to clean them. When you returned to the living room however SOMBODY had decided to take up the entirety of the couch including your spot. You stood in front of the lounging skeleton with your arms crossed.

“DO YOU MIND IDIOT, I AM TRYING TO WATCH THIS”

“You’re in my spot”

“THEN STOP BOTHERING ME AND FIND ANOTHER ONE”

“This is my house”

“EXACTLY SO YOU SHOULD KNOW WERE ELSE TO SIT YOU MORON” usually you’d accept defeat and just sit somewhere else, but that had been your spot! And he hadn’t even asked for it he had just taken it. There was no way you were backing down.

“Edge I will sit on you if you don’t move” he didn’t reply, instead just glared at you, fine, you did warn him.  Moving out of the skeletons way his attention went back to the screen in front of him, you on the other hand stayed true to your word and sat on top of the skeleton, well at least laid on top of him. As soon as he felt your weight on his ribs he jolted violently and yelled out angrily

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!”  you stopped trying to position yourself and looked up at Edge’s face that had seemed to go a literal red with rage

“I told you I was going to sit on you, but if you move and give me my spot back-“

“NEVER!”

“Fine, have it your way” you moved around a bit, placing your head just under the skeletons chin your hands resting on the top of his ribs. It wasn’t comfy, he was bones and it was like laying on a broken couch with the springs sticking out into your flesh but you refused to move. Neither did he actually you were kind of surprised that he hadn’t just pushed you off but maybe he can’t, his skinny arms didn’t have the muscles. Why was Sans never around when you thought of a good god damn pun! He’d probably follow it up with like fifty of his own but still.

The first movie ended and you grabbed your remote, flicking to the next one that was. You refused to be the first to move, even to change a DVD so steaming it was going to have to do. Sometime during this movie three things happened, none of which you noticed until the credits began to roll. The first was that you became very comfortable on the skeleton, you had no idea when but it had become easy to forget that you were laying on a corpse as his ribs gently rose and fell with what you assumed was him breathing. The second was that said corpse had fallen asleep, his eye (sockets?) were closed and his mouth slightly open, it was the first time you’d ever seen him without a scowl on his skull. The third was that Edge’s arm had snaked around your waist and was lightly resting on your lower back. It was comfy, you could of fallen asleep, but alas you had a craving that you  really, really wanted to fix and if he woke up that might have been a bit awkward. So you slowly rolled off him, before standing up. As you reached your full height, a sharp pain shot through your wrist, it was painful and sudden enough to bring tears to your eyes. Looking down your wrist was engulfed within a skeleton hand that was crushing your wrist. Edge had grabbed your wrist, however he didn’t seemed to awake. You didn’t dare move out of fear of Edge snapping it. You stood there waiting for him to realise it or break it, you didn’t want to wake him up out of fear that he would break it anyway. You stood for five minutes out of a loss of what to do before two more arms slinked around your waist.

“heya doll, i see the boss is getting handsy, mind if i join?” his hot breath hit your neck.

“Red? can you, like get off me and then get your brother off me, or vise versa, I’m not fussy”

“aw but doll, i’m having so much fun” The short skeletons hands slowly began to slide up your body as you felt something wet and oddly cold brush against your neck

“For fucks sake Red if you don’t help me, I’m going to let Edge snap my wrist before I proceeded to insure you will never be able to talk or have sex again”  Red chuckled before letting go off your waist just before his hands made it to your breasts.

“damn doll, way to ruin a good time” he proceeded to walk over in front of you so you could see him, his hands being stuffed in his pockets as his shit eating grin graced his face. You glared at him

“why not lasagne?” and now you were just confused as the skeleton continued to smile. Edge however mumbled something before actually letting go off your wrist, allowing his own arm to fall to the ground softly.

“Ah what?” You rubbed your sore wrist, it was defiantly going to bruise. Red shrugged

“the boss is a defensive sleeper but that phrase always calms him down” 

“Why Lasagne?”

“use to be his favourite thing to cook” You reached up to your neck and rubbed off slimy red saliva

“Ew Red!” he laughed again

“Gross” you rolled your eyes and headed to your kitchen, running your hand under the tap before proceeding to wash your neck

“how long were you standing there in the boss’ grasp?”

“Odd phrasing and about five minutes” you turned to see him leaning against the island counter “Why?”

“curiosity, i just woke up and saw the boss had the upper hand on you”

“Have you been telling hand puns this entire time?” Red smile seem to grow as you brought something down from a cupboard and chucked the items before going to the pantry and grabbing some peanut butter.

“and on the offhand chance that i have been?”

“Then I’m going to be upset that I haven’t a hand in it” His smile couldn’t get any wider if he tried and he broke down in low chuckles.  You opened the jar of peanut butter and dipped the biscuit into the spread.

“didn’ know you liked puns doll, that was good.” he whipped away a fake tear and eyed the food “what the hell are you eating?”

“Oreos and peanut better, want one?”

“that looks gross”

“So do you and I still like you. Do you want one or not pervert?” He shrugged before grabbing one of the cookies and dipping in the spread before chucking the entire thing in his mouth. He grabbed another, and then another. You both sat at your island counter eating the Oreo’s and Peanut butter for a in silence before Red decided to break it.

“good job getting boss to watch a horror movie, he usually hates em”

 “really he seemed to really enjoy it” he hadn’t complained or said anything to you about it. Although both of you were also trying not to fold first so it was doubtful he would say anything.

“probably considered it research or something with the traps” well that’s a horrifying thought. Apparently your fear showed on your face as the skeleton began laughing again. “guess i better take boss home” he stood up reluctantly stuffing his hands back into his pockets.  “unless you wanna continue our little party in your room”

“Have a safe trip home, I’ll see you next time” you replied instantly. The skeleton shrugged and went back to the living room, you put the food away, remembering that you still didn’t have Edge’s number, not that you wanted or needed it but maybe Red could give it to you, then you could have everyone’s.  You went to the lounge but no one was there, it was odd since you didn’t hear the door close. Grabbing your phone you  shot a text to Red

*did you leave already?*

*Yeah, why? you miss me already?*

*I didn’t hear the door*

*your probably half deaf doll, don’t worry about it*

*Ah, well ok. Night*

*night doll~*

Well whatever, your evening off and you spent it with some skeletons. Even if you didn’t do anything it was really tiering, you felt the energy drain out of you. So you were going to bed, these new neighbours were going to be the death of you, or at least your sleep schedule.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Underfell.
> 
> Also I have 100 bookmarks and almost 600 kudos, that to me is amazing and needs to be celebrated so here's a poll to pick a special thing to celebrate! Just let me know which one you want to see and depending on the outcome there might be another one next week to narrow it down more! here are the options:
> 
> A) a special chapter with your guys pick of theme (for example the paintball game, inserting another pair of bros like mafia tale, hanging out with different monsters like undyne, or just a chapter full of fluff)  
> B) I could draw some pictures for you guys (obviously im not the best artist but hey if thats what you want)  
> C) Make a short comic of something around undertale  
> D) Tell you more about me (?????) like answer questions and stuff?? i don't know 
> 
> So yeah feel free to vote below and if you have anything you want to ask or have chapter suggestions always feel free to message me on my tumblr https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/ im more than happy to reply. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support!!


	18. Out of the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a party

“You said you’d go!”

“Yeah like five million years ago”

“It was three months ago Y/n” Lo stood in the kitchen of Fire light, her arms crossed as she angrily tapped her foot

“Do I have tooooo” you whined folding your apron

“Yes” you really didn’t want to go, sure a few months ago a fancy evening filled with nice ball gowns, expensive food and famous people sounded nice. Now it just sucked. The only reason Lo was going was because she had won a competition in some popular magazine and received two invites as well as a killer review. That was the main reason the café had been so busy recently. Well it died down a bit after the whole hiring monster thing but apparently we still had to go to the damn party.

“Take Grillby or Missy”

“Because it’s tonight and that’s short notice, go home and get dressed, I’m coming to get you at eight”

“But you could be Grillby’s Grillbay”

“It’s non-negotiable Y/n, besides you said you’d go”

“Gah fine. I’ll see you at eight” You headed towards the front door of the cafe

“YAY! Don’t forget to look nice!”

“I always look nice” You said mocking offense

“Don’t forget to look nice!!”  wow, didn’t even hesitate.

\------------------------------------------------------

On your way home you considered what you could wear to this fancy shindig…. You probably shouldn’t call it a shin dig it was going to be fancy. You had a couple of dresses that could work for it but had no idea which one would be best. You decided that when you got home you would lay out the outfits and then decide, or at least that was the plan. When you got to your front door however two of your next door neighbours were standing on your front step talking to each other.

“Uh Blue? Papyrus? What are you two doing” they turned around at the sound of your voice and you noticed that Blue was holding a squirming Pancake

“MISS Y/N!! WE WERE JUST GOING TO KNOCK!!” Blue said rather enthusiastically

“WE THOUGHT WE’D COME SAY HELLO HUMAN!”

“That was rather nice of you two” you smiled at them as you unlocked your front door, you glanced at the clock on the wall as you entered. “Come on in guys”

They happily accepted your invitations and upon the door closing blue released the squirming rabbit who happily began to bound around his new environment, curiously sniffing the furniture as he went. He was so cute.

“YOU HAVE A LOVELY HOUSE HUMAN” you glanced a Papyrus, remembering he had never been inside before.

“Thanks Papyrus, you’ll have to excuse any mess, I’m not really home much” three jobs will do that to a person

“WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO MISS Y/N?”

“Uh me?”

“WELL IT IS YOUR HOUSE” I mean fair point, oh!

“Actually would you two like to help me with something?” Both of the skeletons nodded enthusiastically, brilliant this would make your life a little easier.

\------------------------------------------------------

“I THINK THE BLUE ONE SUITED YOU BETTER MISS Y/N” Blue said thoughtfully as you showed them the fifth dress. They both had easily agreed to help you decide what outfit to wear to the party tonight, but upon seeing all the choices both agreed that they couldn’t possibly decided what dress you should wear without seeing you in them and so the fashion show had began.

“I STILL THINK THE SECOND DRESS YOU WORE WAS THE BEST HUMAN” Both of the skeletons were taking their job very seriously

“THE DRESS THAT SHES WEARING NOW LOOKS COMFIER THAN THAT ONE THOUGH”

“YES BUT BLUE THIS IS A FORMAL EVENT AND THIS DRESS SEEMS A BIT TO CASUAL” these two were good at weighing the pros and cons of each outfit. Blue gently reached over the table in front of him where you had laid out a bunch of accessories for them and yourself to pair with your clothes. He picked up a necklace and walked over to you.

“BUT IF YOU PAIR IT WITH THIS AND SHE HAS HER HAIR BACK IT COULD LOOK NICE” Papyrus considered this for a moment

“NO, I STILL DON’T THINK IT’S FORMAL ENOUGH”

“BUT IF SHE HAS TO SPEND ALL EVENING IN THAT OTHER DRESS MISS Y/N IS GOING TO BE SO UNCOMFORTABLE” Well he wasn’t wrong.

“Hold on a second guys, I have one more dress and then we can decide which one I should wear ok?”

“SURE THING HUMAN” Papyrus smiled happily as Blue scampered back to place the necklace on the table.  You returned to your room and glanced over at the last dress. This one was one that you thought might be too casual. It was white and ended the perfect length down your legs, it was really simply and you think you’ve worn it once before? You paired it with a pair of light toned gladiator sandals still unsure if the whole thing would be alright to wear to a party. But you might as well see what the boys thought of it, and so you put it on and went back out to the lounge room. Papyrus and Blue were happily talking to each other. Papyrus sat on the armchair his leg bouncing up and down, you figured it was just a nervous tick or subconscious, the skeleton wasn’t really one to stay still. Blue was laying on his front on the floor playing with the energetic rabbit that bounded up to you as you entered and jumped around your legs. The two neighbours looked up at you and Blue sat up crossed legged.

“WOW MISS Y/N!! THAT DRESS IS PERFECT!!” he smiled up at you, you could of sworn his eye lights had shifted state and now looked like stars, although that could of just been the trick of the light.

“I AGREE, YOU LOOK STUNNING HUMAN”

“You really think so? It’s not to, I don’t know, casual or anything?”

“NO WAY MISS Y/N, IT’S PERFECT!!”

“HERE YOU SHOULD WEAR THESE WITH IT!” Papyrus gathered some of the things from the table and waltzed over to you. He walked behind you and gently wrapped a necklace around your neck clasping it closed, you turned to him and he placed a bracelet in your hand, you slipped in on carefully. You were right to think that Edge’s grip would bruise you, your wrist was just turning purple and was a bit tender but the bracelet covered it up nicely.

“YOU LOOK WONDERFUL MISS Y/N!”

“I AGREE HUMAN, YOU LOOK AS GREAT AS ME! NYEHEHEHE”

“OR AS MAGNIFICANT AS I! MWEHEHEHE” Both of the guys struck a dramatic pose as they laughed loudly and you couldn’t help but join in, both of them were just so weird, a good weird, still weird though.

“Alright so this is the outfit right?” Both nodded enthusiastically. “Cool, all that’s left now is my makeup”

“MAKEUP?”

“Right, skeletons. So makeup is basically face paint? It highlights and exaggerates the features of one’s face. Its suppose to make the wearing prettier”

“I DON’T THINK YOU COULD GET ANY PRETTIER HUMAN” Papyrus said from behind you.

“Thanks Papyrus, but there are a lot of people who would disagree with you on that one”

“THEN THEY’D BE WRONG, YOU ARE ALREADY REALLY PRETTY MISS Y/N”

“Naw! You guys are making me blush. It’s also a confident thing, I can bring my stuff out here and we can still talk whilst I put it on if you want?”

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA HUMAN!”

\------------------------------------------------------

After you put on your makeup both of the skeletons compliment how good you looked and then both of them immediately agreed that you were still really pretty without the powders and things on your face. They were both super sweet you were afraid you’d get a cavity. You were all talking in the lounge room, you were on the floor with Blue, playing with Pancake. He was such a cute little rabbitty babbity.

“So you going to stay here all night or are we ready to go” you turned at the sound of the new voice. Louisa was standing in the door way looking stunning in a sky blue rockabilly dress, her hair done up in a loose bun, it suited her really well.

“Hey Lo!”

“I did knock”

“Sure you did” You stood up and dusted yourself off slightly, as you walked over to her “This is Blue and Papyrus, Papyrus is Sans’ little brother”

“Oh so you’re going to be Y/n’s brother in law!”

“I’M AFRAID I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT NEW HUMAN” Papyrus seemed really confused

“Y/n and Sans are getting married”

“No we’re not, ignore her Papyrus for she” you glanced over at her “yeah, she’s dumb” Lo hit you. 

“Anyway it’s nice to meet you both, you’ll be watching for us won’t you?”

“WATCHING FOR YOU?”

“yeah I agree, watching for us?”

“Oh! Y/n didn’t tell you” she hit you again, not hard but enough to let you know that she thought you were an idiot. “The party we’re attending is a pretty big deal, there’s going to be a lot of cameras”

“Ugh are you serious”

“MISS Y/N!! YOUR GOING TO BE ON TV!!”

“I don’t want to be on TV”

“To bad you’re going to be!” Lo gave them the details of the tv channel we were supposedly going to be appearing on, then we went outside, the boys following behind us, with Blue holding Pancake. There was a limo, that’s great.

“Lo what the hell!?”  You hated this, it was all just a bad idea and you regretted saying you’d go with Lo

“What? They sent it! it wasn’t my idea” she shrugged it off and grabbed your hand dragging you to the vehicle.  “Bye papyrus, Bye Blue. It was lovely to meet you” she yelled back to your neighbours and shoved you into the Limo.

“BYE MISS Y/N, HAVE FUN!”

“HAVE A GOOD NIGHT HUMAN!!”

The limo drove off and you were on your way to the party. The stretched car would have been cool, but you really didn’t like drawing attention to yourself, Lo was still excited as you drove deeper into the city as a feeling of dread just washed over you. Somehow socialising with a bunch of snotty, full of themselves people you didn’t know, whilst trying to avoid being notice still didn’t sound that appealing. You wished you were back in your living room playing with Pancake and talking to the skeletons.

\------------------------------------------------------

The party was fancy, really, really fancy. It was held in a grand hall with red carpet and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Art littered the wall and tables scattered around the floor as classical music played. It really wasn’t your type of party. On the plus side no one was talking to you or even seemed to notice you, the cameras seemed to grace over you too. An image of Papyrus and Blue getting overly excited every time this happened and pointing you out to whoever else was home made you smile. The party was grander than normal parties but not as great as say the Oscars.  The other occupants of this room were one of four things: Restaurant owners with high reputations that were critiquing the buffet and saying how they could of done a much better job, Managers and Produces trying to promote themselves as the best there is. Competition winners who were all bragging about how great they are, except for Lo of course who was patiently listening to them as she stood with the critique who wrote the article on fire light. The last people were actors in low budget films and TV shows, none of which you recognised, or you thought you didn’t until you noticed a chrome like shine in the corner of your eye.  You defiantly weren’t expecting to see those two here, why were they here? well you didn’t know anyone else and if you didn’t talk to them new you wouldn’t hear the end of it so here goes nothing. You walked over to the robots, one of whom was talking rather animatedly to a small group of humans all of whom laughed snottily as he talked. Apparently kissing up to monsters was important. You ignored them and turned to the blue bot.

“Hi!” wait. This is awkward, he’s on TV shows, Blue idolises him. You can’t just talk to him can you is that allowed? Oh god he’s waiting for you to say something “Uh, you’re Nappstaton right?” yep way to not sound stupid

“That’s me cutie, what can I do for you?” His smile and stance made him seem open and willing to listen to whatever you were about to tell him, but there was something in his robotic voice that made it seem like he was already sick of this conversation, a detail you doubted anyone else here would notice.

“Sorry to bother you, my names Y/n L/n. I just wanted to tell you, well some of my friends are obsessed with you and they couldn’t believe I’ve never heard of you so they showed me ‘Mechanic Mansion’ you wrote the score for the show right?” it was a detail that Blue had mentioned at one point after you said how much you liked the music

“Uh yeah cutie, well I mixed some of it, Neon did the other half”

“The music was so awesome! I have never heard anything as smooth sounding mixed with such interesting choices. It was like jazz mixed with dubstep and that sounds weird but it was super awesome!” You realised that as you fangirled you had gotten closer to the short robot. He was actually really shot, that saying ‘shorter in person’ defiantly applied to the robot, you took a step back.  “Uh sorry, got carried away there” Napstaton laughed

“That’s quite alright cutie” he leaned in close to you “to tell you the that was really refreshing”

“Yeah everyone else here seems kind of” don’t say robotic, don’t say robotic, don’t say robotic  “stiff”

“Yeah these things usually are” he sighed crossing his arms

“I agree, that aren’t really my scene”

“Well they are defiantly mine darling!” you turned to see Mettaton standing behind you smiling with his hands on my hips. He was fabulous, like amazingly pretty and just screamed pay attention to me.

“I don’t doubt that for a second”

“This is Y/n Metts, she was complimenting my mixes”

“Yeah, some of my friends got me to watch Mechanic Mansion recently, the music in it was awesome. As was your acting Mettaton! You were really believable”

“Why of COURSE I was darling it’s me” he gestured to himself. So he might have been a bit full of himself but somehow he didn’t come close to the Bratberry.

“You don’t have to answer if it seems rude, but why are you guys in your humanoid forms and not, well your regular ones?” you were honestly curious. The robot like monsters always seemed more comfortable in their rectangular shapes.

“Aw cutie, your singing my tune”

“Unfortunately darling, you humans prefer these forms” Mettaton actually sounded sad at this notion

“So?”

“So? DARLING it’s all about appearances! We have to look appealing to gain more followers”

“Well that makes sense, I guess” better looking people did tend to gain more motion in movies and modelling so it made sense that the same principles applied to monsters.

“What about you cutie? You’re looking fine”

“What? Oh, heh, actually the same friends who introduced me to your show helped me pick out my outfit for tonight. I’m not really use to these things and they were more than happy to help me.”

“Well they have excellent fashion sense Darling” Nappstaton nodded in agreement

“Yeah your looking fine cutie”

“Thanks, actually, this might be awkward to ask but can I get your autographs so I can give it to them, like as a thank you?”

“OF course darling!!” Mettaton, literally, just pulled out a head shot of himself and a pen “Who shall I make it out to?”

“Papyrus” the robot began to scribe his name on the photo, leaning on a nearby table. As he was doing that Nappstaton looked apologetic

“Sorry cutie, I don’t carry around head shots like Metts here. How about you take these instead” he handed you an envelope “bring your friends, then I promise I’ll grab them an autograph” he winked at you. Glancing into the envelope you found six tickets to a Neon and Nappstatons concert.

“I can’t take these” you attempted to give them back but he held up his hands in a surrender pose

“No way cutie, the studio gave them to me and I have no one else to give them too, plus this way it insures that I get to see you again, and meet these friends with wicked taste”

“ar-are you sure?” he nodded simply. Mettaton handed you the picture which had a short message to Papyrus written on it

“He’s always sure darling, a human as good looking as you deserves to be seen as much as possible. Just accept”

“O-okay, thank you!” God you were going to be the best neighbour ever.

\------------------------------------------------------

You continued to talk to the robots for a while until they had to go socialise with others, they were famous. You didn’t mind though, it was nice of them to talk to you for as long as they did, and now you were apparently going to see Nappstaton in concert so it was totally worth it. You waited around the party, standing alone once more and wishing you were back with your neighbours. At least they were always fun to be around, even when they were breaking into your house or telling bad puns.

“Y/n!” welp that was Lo’s voice. Maybe she was finally going to let you leave! “I want to introduce you to someone!!” nope. You plastered on a smile and turned around. Louisa was smiling happily at you. A man stood beside her, he was handsome, like really handsome. Jet black hair, shaven, clean and in a suit. “Y/n! this is Jack Knight! He’s the head editor of the magazine competition we won”

“But you’re so young!” the words were out of your mouth before you had the chance to process them.  Jack laughed at your surprised tone

“Yes, I tend to hear that a lot” his voice was smooth and deep.

“Guess it must be true then” you giggled awkwardly. Oh god why could you not talk to people! Probably because you didn’t get out much, except for your job where your words were scripted for you.

“Miss Louisa tells me you’re her best waiter” That was highly debatable

“Well the hottest was already taken so I had to go for the next best category” Lo face palmed

“Well I seriously doubt that”

“Yes well it’s hard to compete with literal fire” Jack looked confused before laughing once more.

“You have an interesting sense of humour Miss L/n”

“Y/n, is fine really”

“The name suits you well.” He smiled warmly at you, the kind of smile that could easily send one weak at the knees “It was a pleasure to meet you both, Unfortunately I still have some others to talk to but I’ll have to drop by the café one of these days”

“It would be our pleasure to serve you Mr Knight” Lo interjected, luckily for you considering you apparently lost the power to speak in the last minute. He nodded politely at the both of you before heading off.

“He was hot” You managed to get out after a while

“No argument here”

\------------------------------------------------------

You finally got home around one! Checking your phone that you had accidently left home you noticed you had 13 messages, 7 from Baby Blue and 6 from Cool Dude.

-New Messages From: Baby Blue-

*MISS Y/N YOU LOOK WONDERFUL ON THE RED CARPET!*  
*THERE YOU ARE AGAIN HELLO!*  
*MISS Y/N MISS Y/N!!! NAPSTATON IS AT THAT PARTY!!!*  
*AHHH YOUR TALKING TO HIM!! THE CAMERA IS ON THE TWO OFF YOU!!*  
*YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM HOW AMAZING HE IS MISS Y/N!!!*  
*HE HANDED YOU AN ENVELOPE WHAT’S IN IT!?! OH YOU ARE SO LUCKY MISS Y/N YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT NAPSTATON!!*  
*I GUESS YOU CAN’T TALK RIGHT NOW WHILE YOU’RE IN THE PRECENSE OF A STAR! BUT PLEASE TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE MISS Y/N*

*haha sorry Blue, I left my phone at home, I promise to tell you everything next time I see you*

 

-New Messages From: Cool Dude-

*WOWIE HUMAN YOU LOOK REALLY GOOD! AND THAT PARTY LOOKS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!*  
*I THINK EDGE AND BERRY LIKE YOUR OUTFIT TOO BUT THEY WON’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT! ORANGE SAYS YOU LOOK NICE THOUGH!!*  
*GAH HUMAN METTATON IS THERE!!*  
*OH MY STARS YOUR TALKING TO HIM!YOU HAVE TO SAY HI NO WAIT YOU HAVE TO SAY HE’S A GREAT ACTOR NO WAIT TELL HIM HE’S THE BEST EVER NEXT TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS*  
*WOWIE HUMAN!! I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO HEARING ABOUT METTATON FROM YOU!! YOU WILL TELL ME ABOUT HIM RIGHT!!*  
*I HAVE TO GO TO BED NOW BUT YOU WILL TELL ME ABOUT METTATON RIGHT?*

*Of course I will Papyrus. Next time I see you I’ll tell you everything*

 

You decided it would be too late to head over to the skeletons to give Papyrus and Blue their gifts but you’d see them soon enough especially now that you said you’d tell them everything, for now however bed sounded like a great idea. Your mind couldn’t help but wonder back to Jack Knight, he was really handsome and you couldn’t help but hope he showed up at the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) won by a land slid so you guys get a special chapter with adding some more skeletons cause apparently thats what a lot of you want. don't worry imma still do the paintball chapter and madatory beach episode but later. SO nect poll!! which skeletons do yall want to see??
> 
> A) Mafiatale  
> B) Horrortale  
> C) Fresh  
> D) Error and ink  
> E) Dancetale  
> F) Gbros  
> G) or some sneaky gasters 
> 
>  
> 
> Suprisingly D) was the second highest voted, so if you have any questions about me or this fic send me an ask over on my tumblr and ill reply there as to not clog up this fic


	19. Food and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there's food and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone hurts me I know its Spelt Chara, i am also aware there is more than one way to pronounce it so just to make it easier Undertale is Chara and Underswap is written Kara. So yes I know it was spelt wrong.

You didn’t get the chance to give Papyrus and Blue their thank you gifts the next morning, you were called into work at the restaurant. It wasn’t that bad though, Sans was there. You hadn’t gotten the chance to work with him in forever! He looked kind of tired as he lazily smiled at you.  Where you bounded around the kitchen happily doing this and that for the chefs and waited, Sans stood at the sink doing the dishes, sort of, he was doing the dishes, they were piling up next to him clean but every time you glanced over he was still washing the same plate. You didn’t really have time to think about what he was doing though, especially during the lunch rush when you were just constantly chopping vegetables. You finished your shift an hour after Sans, who you assumed had left, in reality you found him asleep in the staff room. Taking off your apron and grabbing your bag from a locker you sat down opposite the skeleton, who had his head on the table and was snoring lightly. You reached over and gently shook his shoulder. The snoring stopped abruptly and he jolted up.

“Good morning sleepy head” You leaned on a prompt up hand that rested on the table. Sans clutched his head as he yawned

“sorry kid, must of fallen asleep”

“Oh you did, but since someone woke you up would you like to go to lunch with me?” you smiled up at him

“sure, where we going?” you thought for a moment. There wasn’t anything in particular that you wanted to eat.

“Hm well, when was the last time you ate some monster food?” Sans looked at you through his half lidded eyes but didn’t answer “I shall take that to mean ‘in forever’. Come on, I know a great place that sells both human food and monster food. You’re going to love it.” You stood up offering your hand to Sans to help him up, he took it allowing you to pull him to his feet.  You both exited the restaurant.

“so how are we getting to this joint?” Sans asked yawning once more,

“We shall be walking, it’ll do us good, come on!” you began to lead the way, Sans trailing next to you, he was staring blankly ahead. Eventually he began to slow down. “Come on Sans you have to keep up.” you were about two meters ahead of the skeleton at this point.

“hm?” You glanced over your shoulder to see the skeleton looking more like a zombie. You stopped walking and turned around, waiting for him to catch up. He eventually did, right before crashing into you. It wasn’t hard, more like he gently pushed you so it didn’t make you move or anything. Sans seemed taken aback that something had stopped him walking.  He lazily looked up and saw you  standing there.

“here already kid?”

“No, how much sleep did you get last night?” you asked slightly worried. Sans was usually tired and often fell asleep in random places but you’d never actually seen him this out of it.

“couldn’t sleep last night, working” He said while yawing, showing off small fangs that weren’t noticeable while his mouth was closed.

“Wait you haven’t slept since like yesterday?” the skeleton nodded “Do you want to go home and sleep?”

“na, now i just want lunch” he shrugged

“Are you sure?” Sans nodded before yawning again, he pulled his hand out of his pocket to cover his mouth. As he lowered it again you grabbed it “Ok if you insist, but yes I’m going to hold your hand. You fell way to behind before and I want to eat today, So come on!” you tugged his hand lightly and the skeleton fell into step next to you. Anytime he began to fall slightly behind you would tug his hand lightly and he caught up once more. This was the first time you actually touched any of the skeletons bones. Sans’ hand was smooth, it reminded you of warm polished marble. You could feel all of his joints within his fingers. You tried to not think about the fact that you were walking down the street holding a skeletons’ hand and tried instead to think about what you were going to get for lunch

\------------------------------------------------------

So maybe Fire Light was a sort of boring choice for lunch considering you were there almost every day but you did sell monster food now and maybe that could keep Sans awake. Missy and Grillby had designed a custom made monster menu, humans could still order from it, apparently magic had healing like effects, but the menu was mainly for the use of monsters. It had things like spider donuts and dust bunny cupcakes, on it none of which sounded appealing to you or that you’d actually tried, but they were there.  You and Sans had chosen to sit near the fire that was unlit, Grillby walked over to you, his fire crackling slightly upon the sight of the two of you.

“I was unaware that you were working today Y/n” Grillby said standing over the table. The café was fairly empty. A few monsters sat in a booth on the other side of the café but other than them, there was no one around.

“I’m not working Grillby, just thought we’d come for some lunch, isn’t that right Sa- Sans?” the skeleton had fallen asleep with his head resting on the table. “Ok well I’m here for lunch, apparently Sans wants a nap” Grillby nodded

“What would you like to eat?”

“Tell Lo that I’m here with my fiancé and that we’re hungry” Grillby didn’t move for a second before slowly shuffling away into the kitchen.  You glanced over at Sans once more debating whether or not to wake him up.  Remembering how annoyed you can be when people wake you up after a long day of work you decide to let the skeleton sleep and pull out your phone, scrolling through news feeds until Grillby returned holding four plates of food, two big and two small, placing one of each in front of you and Sans. The bigger plates had sandwiches on them that seemed to be stuffed with meat and salad, the smaller plates held a donut each. You recognised the purple icing and the way they simmer slightly as one of the new menu items, Spider donuts. Looks like you’ll be trying monster food for the first time. You reached over the table and gently shook your sleeping friend who slowly raised his head. Sans’ eyes were still half closed and he wasn’t so much seeing you, just looking in your general direction. The usual smile that graced his teeth was replaced with a tired grimace

  
“Food is here sweetie, I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I asked the chef to make us something nice” At your words Sans glanced down at the plates in front of him and his smile returned to his face.

“heh thanks kid” You both began eating making idle conversation as you both ate.

\------------------------------------------------------

“I’ve never had Monster food before” You noted as you eyed the donut sitting on your plate

“it shouldn’t do anything bad to you, kid” The skeleton had finished all his food and was lazily leaning on his propped up arm as he watched you

“I know it won’t hurt me but what does it taste like?”

“eat it and find out”

“What if I don’t like it”

“then stop eating it”

“Well no duh Sans” the skeleton chuckled

“donut worry so much”

“donut make so many bad puns” you retorted, this however only seemed to cause the skeleton to smile wider. You turned your attention back to your food. Ok, you were going to do this, you were going to eat the donut and if you don’t like it you were going to stop. You picked up the donut and took a bite. You instantly felt the tingling of the magic in your mouth as you chewed. It was the same feeling you got when your leg feel asleep and you tried to walk on it, but less painful. It was also super sweet and as you swallowed the magic slid down your throat.

“I….. I, I don’t know how I feel about this?”

“you don’t like it kid?”

“No, no I like it, it’s nice, very tingly and I feel more energetic, is this the reason you haven’t fallen back asleep yet?” you took another bite

“heh yeah, monster foods pretty great at keeping you awake”

“And healing right?” Sans nodded “That’s pretty cool, hey is your brother home?”

“should be, why?”

“I have a gift for him, well I have a gift for him and one for Blue, just a thank you for helping me out the other day.”

“what you get him”

“A signed picture of Mettaton” Sans froze “Sans?”

“you know if you give him that there will be no getting rid of us, like we will be in your life forever”

“Somehow I don’t see an issue with that. In fact it sounds like a skele-ton of fun”

\------------------------------------------------------

You made a mistake, after your pun in the café Sans would not stop! He must of said like a million puns by now, Grillby wasn’t impressed but at one point it seemed like Sans was just trying to get a rise out of the fire monster. You had both headed back to the Skeletons house and Sans was still going until he opened the front door, by then your ears began to be assaulted by Berry yelling at someone. You and Sans followed the yelling to the dining room to find Berry yelling at Syrup,  Papyrus was throwing a ball for dog, only to go retrieve it himself and try the process over again. Blue seemed to be explaining something intricate to Orange.

“welp i’m going to bed” You grabbed the sleeve of Sans’ jacket before he could walk away

“You can’t leave me with the brat berry yelling like that”

“sorry kid, you’re on your own with that one” A loud crash caused you to look back at the dining room letting go of Sans’ jacket, when you look back the skeleton was gone. Guess he could be pretty fast when he wanted to be.  Ok one way to do this, well there was probably more than one but you had been working all day so figuring out a legitimate strategy wasn’t really your strong point at this moment.

“PAPYRUS!! BLUE!!” You’re yelling over Berry’s screams drew all the attention in the room to you “I better be your favourite human and if I’m not I will be by the end of the day”

“THAT’S AN AWEFULLY BOLD STATEMENT PEASENT”

“yeah, luckily she didn’t direct it at you” Orange interjected yawning

“HOW DARE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS-“

“Anyway, the party yesterday right?”

“YOU GOT TO MEET METTATON!!”

“AND NAPPSTATON!!” both Blue and Papyrus had managed to close the distance between you and them in about 0.2 seconds and were now standing in front of you

“Yeah that’s right and-“

“WHAT WAS NAPSTATON LIKE IN PERSON?”

“WERE THEY NICE?”

“DID THEY ACTUALL TALK TO YOU?”  they continued to ask questions until you eventually were able to get a word in after which you had to recite in detail the small conversation you had with the two stars purposely leaving out the ending in which they gave you the gifts for the skeley boys.

“WOWIE! METTATON SAID WE HAD GOOD TASTE IN CLOTHES!”

“AND NAPSTATON AGREED!!” the two were looking starry eyed, Blue with actual stars in his eyes.  You had moved over to the table as you told the story. Berry had stayed and whispered things to Syrup the whole time a smug look on his face. Papyrus and Blue were as attentive as kindergarteners listening to a story. Orange was leaning on the table lazily, appearing to only be half listening to what was happening around him.

“Yeah well that’s not all, Papyrus” Papyrus’ smiled broadly at you. “As I said I mentioned that you and Blue helped me pick out my outfit and asked Mettaton to help me with a thank you, as such he gave me this to give to you” you pulled out the signed picture that you had received at the party and handed it over to the skeleton, he took it curiously and stared down at it, and stared, and stared and stared. The room was quite and the skeleton was shaking, his bones making a soft rattling sound. You noticed a bright orange liquid forming around his eye (sockets). Crap had you upset him?

“Papyrus?” the skeleton immediately shot out of his seat and tackled you into a bear hug. You were having a slightly hard time breathing as the tall skeleton swung you around.

“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING HUMAN EVER!!!” He put you down and pulled back smiling widely at you, orange liquid still swimming in his sockets

“It’s no problem Papyrus, are you ok though? You look upset?”

“I AM NOT UPSET HUMAN! YOUR GIFT OF FRIENDSHIP SHOWS JUST HOW TRULY GREAT YOU ARE HUMAN AND I SHOULD KNOW, I KNOW A LOT OF GREAT PEOPLE! THIS SHOWS JUST HOW GREAT FRIENDS WE ARE! WE MIGHT EVEN BE” Papyrus let out a loud gasp “BEST FRIENDS!!” He was giving you puppy dog eyes

“I guess it does” you said sounding not to sure, apparently this didn’t disturb him in the least however as he stood up straight still smiling widely

“I MUST SHOW SANS THIS GIFT OF FRIENDSHIP!!” Papyrus sprinted out of the room on a quest to find his older brother.

“Awesome well, I hope to god you don’t cry from this Blue”

“YOU GOT SOMETHING FOR ME TO MISS Y/N??”

“Of course I did, just don’t cry ok?”

“I PROMISE MISS Y/N!” you pulled out the envelope containing Napstaton and Neons tickets and handed them to Blue. The skeleton took it curiously and opened it cautiously. He glanced at the contents then back and you then down at the envelope again. Pale Blue droplets began to form in his eye (sockets?)

“Blue you said you wouldn’t cry”

“I-I’M NOT” Obvious bright blue tears fell down the skeletons face as he hurriedly tried to wipe them away “PAPY LOOK!” Blue turned to his brother

“Papy?” you were ignored as Orange gently took the envelope from his brother

“woah, kid, are you sure?”

“Yeah well, I can’t keep them when Nabstaton’s number one fan lives right next door.

“THE PEASENTS GIFT CAN’T BE THAT GOOD, YOU TWO MUST BE OVER REACTING” Berry huffed. Orange pulled the tickets out and Berry’s jaw dropped. “THOSE ARE TO NEONS CONCERT! ITS SUPPOSE TO BE SOLD OUT!! MUTT I WANT THEM” Syrup looked apprehensive at his brothers sudden demand for something

“You can’t just order your brother around like that Berry” you sighed

“bro, there’s six tickets here” Orange said counting them in his hands

“PERFECT MISS Y/N YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US!”

“Sure thing Blue” Blue had plucked a ticket from his brothers hands and giving it to you

“THIS IS ABSURD! WHY WOULD YOU GIVE SUCH A PRECIOUS ITEM LIKE THAT TO THE LITTLE RUNT!” Berry screeched

“It’s a thank you present, he helped me out the other day” you smiled sweetly at Blue who was grinning like it was his birthday. Berry banged his hands down on the table causing the whole thing to shake.

“SO WHAT!! I DESERVE THEM WAY MORE THAN HE DOES”

“WOULD YOU AND SYRUP LIKE TO COME WITH US BERRY?” You were going to say something insulting and probably bad for your health before Blue had interjected. He had taken two more tickets from his brother and was holding them out the Berry who snatched them up.  He smiled widely.

“MWHAHAHA I MUST GO PICK OUT THE PERFECT OUT FIT FOR NEON’S CONCERT, MUTT COME” both of the edgier skeletons left the dining room, Berry talking excitedly.

“That was the biggest ‘I must get senpai to notice me’ thing I’ve ever seen. That was really nice of you Blue”

“AH, TO BE HONEST MISS Y/N I JUST WANTED TO GET HIM TO STOP” uhh?

“pft hahaha! I am completely ok with that” Blue smiled widely again

“THIS IS AMAZING MISS Y/N. WE GET TO SEE NAPSTATON PERFORM IN PERSON!”

“Yep oh and he said he’d give you an autograph after I believe, but the concert isn’t for a few weeks so he might of forgotten by then” You said thoughtfully

“honestly kid? i really don’t think that’ll matter” Orange was resting his chin on his propped up hand smiling up at you.

“I guess you’re right”

“WHO ARE WE GOING TO GIVE THE LAST TICKET TO?” you shrugged

“Whoever you want Blue, it’s your gift”

“HMMM OH WHAT ABOUT KARA?”

“that’s an idea, we can ask t if the kid can come”

“A friend of yours?”

“YES! THEY’RE A HUMAN LIKE YOU!”

“and one of the monster ambassadors.”

“Woah, you guys know some important people” As far as you know there were about  four or five monster ambassadors. You didn’t know much about them other than the fact that they were the main reason monsters had all the rights they did and in the span of two years that was very impressive.

\------------------------------------------------------

You talked with Orange and Blue for a bit longer. Blue wanted you to stay for dinner and Orange almost seemed to insist you do, or it would of seemed like it if he hadn’t seemed so lazy about the whole thing. Unfortunately you had the night shift so you had to go get ready, but you promised the two you would hang out again before the concert. Before you left Papyrus caught you again in a bear hug, Sans told a bad joke, Blue told you, you were the best human ever next to this Kara and Orange gave a polite nod. You headed to work in a thoroughly good mood that stuck with you during the entire shift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on that special chapter you all voted for guys. It's gonna be great, or crash and burn, or both because both is good. As always your welcome to come annoy me on Tumblr where I post bad pictures, my latest one being of a blushing Edge. See you next time.


	20. New Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you get some roomates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your bonus chapter for being awesome

You were folding washing in your living room, a rare occurrence in any state because not only were you home but you found the energy to do actual chores! If Lo was here she would of thought you were seriously ill. As you did this chore you noticed muffled yelling coming from the Skeletons house. They must have been pretty loud since you could hear them this far away and they had been going at it for a while. Had something happened to them? Were they injured? Why were they still yelling after half an hour? Maybe Berry and Edge were just seeing who had the biggest ego, or perhaps someone was hurt.  Worried something bad might have happened to your neighbours you decided to go check it out. As you got closer to the house the yelling only got louder, you still couldn’t make out what was being said through the door but it was clear Edge was the one who was doing most of the screaming here. You knocked and waited but the skeleton was yelling pretty loud for someone who doesn’t have lungs, it didn’t surprise you that no one heard the knock, luckily you had acquired a key and the only rule was you weren’t allowed to go into the house alone and from the yelling you could tell that you defiantly wouldn’t be in there alone. You unlocked the door and followed the yelling to the skeletons second lounge. You had hardly been in this room since the skeletons moved in. It was defiantly more formal looking than the other lounge that you had the movie marathon in, as you entered you saw Edge himself standing in the middle of the room yelling at a very smart dressed Sans. Glancing around quickly you noted everyone else was also in the room

“So who was murdered?” you asked loudly leaning against the doorframe. Your voice echoed around the room causing the attention to be brought to you. Edge stood up straight and scoffed

“FOOL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Edge Screeched

“Language Edge, and I heard you screaming all the way from my house.  Why is Sans in a waist coat and dress shoes? I didn’t even think you owned dress shoes”

“i don’t” you jumped and looked behind you straight at Sans in his normal blue hoddie, wide smile and slippers.  You turned back to Edge and there was Sans again, waist coat, dress pants and black shoes, glancing back behind you Sans was still there

“Well, you are either insanely fast, I’m seeing double, or you’ve been cloned”

“THERE OUR AH” Blue seemed to struggle with the right words

“cousins” Red filled in

“YES OUR COUSINS!” Blue smiled happily

“y/n, meet my clone Roulette and his brother Sniper”

“Brother?” Sans nodded to your right, you looked over to see a skeleton who looked exactly like Papyrus, but also in a vest, dress pants and shoes, an orange tie and a fedora. The sleeves of his dress shirt were folded up to his elbow and he extended a hand to you, you shook it, his hand shake was firm and he smiled

“PLEASURE TO MEET YA MISS” He sounded like he came from Brooklyn? Well alright then.

“You know you and your brother are named after two different types of guns right?” The skeleton took a quick look at his brother and then answered slightly apprehensively

“AH YEAH, OUR FAMILY IS WELL VERSED WITH GUNS” So they were like family names? That was kind of cool, and creepy. Although weird names seemed to run with monsters, I mean half your neighbours were named after colours, two of them were foods and the others were fonts, guns? Not really that big of a surprise.  Glancing down you saw a small child, probably around 3 or 4 clutching onto the skeletons pants. They were in a Sailors outfit and seemed sort of scared. You probably would have been to if you had been in the room during Edge’s temper tantrum. You bent down so you were eye level with the small child,

“Hi there. And what’s your name sweetie?”

“THIS IS LITTLE PUP!” Sniper Said happily smiling down at the small child

“they don’t talk much” Roulette interjected.

“You’re adorable” you waved at them before standing back up once more “So what was all the yelling about?”

“THIS IDIOT HAD THE BRILLIANT IDEA THEY ARE TAKING MY ROOM FOR THE DURATION OF THEIR STAY!” Edge screeched

“technically it was sans’ ideal pal” Roulette had stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

“I DON’T CARE WHOSE FUCKING IDEA-“

“Edge! Language!! And for goodness sake stop yelling” As Edge began yelling you had walked over to the middle of the room and stood in front of the two skeletons. You sighed as the tall skeleton sent a death glare at you. “Is it really that big of a deal to let them have your room”

“IT’S MY ROOM!”

“Of course how dumb of me” you deadpanned “Well if that’s the case” you turned to Sans “Roulette, Snipper and Little Pup can stay with me” there was a stunned silence that swept through the room. That was until Berry burst out into a loud fit of laughter

“YOU’RE INSANE PEASENT!!”

“Or the most logical one here. I have like 6 rooms that aren’t being used, I live right next door, I’m hardly home anyway, we’d just need to dust a bit and bam they can have their own rooms for as long as they want”

“uh pal you sure?” Roulette sounded taken a back and slightly nervous.

“Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

“well don’t know if you noticed but we’re sort of monsters pal”

“Oh my goodness really?  I was just under the impressed you were all under fed or something”

“kid, you really don’t have to worry, we can sort-“

“Serriously, you’re going to tell me that you can sort this out. Ok fine while you all ‘sort this out’ I am officially kidnapping these three.” You lightly grabbed roulettes wrist and dragged him over to his brother where you let them go and began lightly pushing them both towards the front door. Sniper had picked up Pup before you had gotten close to them “We shall be at my house, you know the  house that is literally, literally right next to yours. If you want them back I demand a fool proof plan on their living arrangements.” Roullette picked up some bags near the door before being pushed out “Good day!” You closed the door behind you

“did the doll seriously just kidnap two members of the mafia” Red asked the room at lounge

“SHE’S SAFER WITH THEM THAN SHE WOULD BE WITH YOU RED” Blue shrugged

“fair point”

\------------------------------------------------------

You threw open the door to your house

“Welcome to my house, now as I said I do have a bunch of spare rooms, unfortunately I don’t go upstairs, I’m hardly down stairs. So I’m going to go clean up some rooms for you boys why you make yourselves comfortable.” Sniper let down Little pup who immediately clutched onto Roulettes legs

“NONSENCE CHIEF, I’LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ASSIST YOU” Sniper pushed up his sleeves more

“Chief”

“OF COURSE, THE WAY YOU HANDLED EVERYONE BACK THERE, YOU MUST BE THE CHIEF!” Although you couldn’t exactly see how yelling at one skeleton and ignoring literally everyone else was ‘handling them’ the nickname was 5 times better than any of the others you had received during the last month or two.

“Ok sure, but you really don’t have to help”

“OF COURSE I DO, YOU’VE OPENED YOUR HOME TO US CHIEF, IT’S THE LEAST I CAN DO”

“it’ll be quicker if you let him help pal, i’ll look after little pup” Roulette said picking up the child. You Glanced at Sniper who was smiling down at you with his hands on his hips. He did give off a very Papyrus like vibe.

“Ok, well lounge is through there, feel free to chuck on a movie or game or what you want and if you need any help just shout,  I guess you’re coming with me Sniper”

\------------------------------------------------------

Sniper had said that two rooms would be enough for him and his brother as Little Pup would just sleep with one of them so you decided all that needed to be cleaned was two of the spare rooms and a bathroom. It was sort of a big job, all the upstairs rooms were furnished but they were dusty as hell. You had to basically soak the whole room just to get the first layer of dust off. It was horrid and no matter how many times you apologised Sniper insured you that he had seen worse which you doubted. It took you both a solid three hours of cleaning before the two bedrooms upstairs were inhabitable. Sniper and you were walking back down the stairs after the job was finished.

“I’m so sorry about that Sniper, I should really clean up there more often but I literally never go up there” you sighed rubbing your neck as you headed towards the laundry room to put the cleaning equipment away.

“IT IS ALRIGHT CHIEF! HONESTLY, YOU’RE ALLOWING US TO STAY HERE SO THERE’S NO NEED TO APOLOGISE” You smiled at the skeleton who was happily following you around. You lead him to the lounge room where Roulette was sitting on the couch whilst Little Pup grabbed random objects and brought them up to show him. It was sort of cute, as you entered however the child stopped in its tracks and looked up at you and Sniper, stretching out their hands Sniper sidled over and scooped the child up, before sitting down next to his brother on the couch.

“Alright so dinner! Here’s the thing, I can’t cook, like if I cook the food it will probably be accidently poisoned somehow and if you need confirmation on that you can ask Red and Edge” Roulette was looking at you as though he was waiting for an explanation “They forced themselves into my house and made me cook for them, well joke was on them cause I can’t cook and I did warn them” you waved him off “Anyway that gives you boys two options I believe, one you brave my cooking and eat whatever it is I manage to ‘cook’ or option two and my personal choice, we order pizza and have it delivered”

The brothers exchanged a look

“pizza sounds fine pal” Sniper nodded in agreement

“I AGREE HOWEVER I DOUBT YOU ARE TRULY BAD AT COOKING CHIEF” skeletons were so nice and naïve when it came to your cooking skills. Seriously none of them believed you couldn’t cook or that you were better than you made yourself out to be which you honestly weren’t. It was sort of nice to have people believe you for once even if it was in something you couldn’t do.

\------------------------------------------------------

The Rest of the evening was pretty chill, you ate Pizza with your three new temporary roommates, watched  some Disney movies with them, which was awesome since you hadn’t had the chance to watch any of them in ages. After the second movie you all decided that it was time to go to bed. It was an interesting thing having other people in the house. Obviously you’ve had other people in the house before and it was always strange, it gave you a feeling of completeness, like someone else was suppose to be in this house with you. In all honesty though that made sense since your house was far too big for a single person, you figured you were going to enjoy having other people here with you for a while. It would be nice. You were just about to hop into bed when a loud knock resinated throughout the house. Groaning you made your way to the front door, Sniper was standing on the stairs holding something behind his back, you were too tired to care what it was though and smiled up at him as you passed. Standing on your front step was Sans and Red, who for some unknown reason was giving you the creepiest look.

“Hey guys, what are you two doing here”

“we’re on our way to work kid and just thought we’d check up on you” It was then that you noticed both of the skeletons were dressed in their security guard uniforms

“Not a child Sans don’t need to be checked up on. Isn’t that right Sniper?”

“RIGHT CHIEF” the skeleton had made his way down the stairs and now stood behind you

“chief?” Sans looked slightly confused

“Yep, that’s me, I’m the chief”

“kinky”

“Shut up Red, Anyway don’t you two have work, you should go wouldn’t want to be late?” they both hesitated, like they had something else to say but didn’t know how to put it into words. “Guys, we’re fine, Roulette and Little Pup are upstairs, you all live right next door where everyone else is right this moment, I have your numbers in case anything happens and anyway this guy” you nudged Sniper “is a big softie, crying during a Disney movie”

“THAT WAS YOU CHIEF”

“It’s just so sad!! She gives up her life for him!!” you faked whipping away a tear before smiling widely at Sniper “So as you can see everything is fine and you two worry to much”

“i wasn’t worried doll, I just wanted to see you in your pjs again. you show off so much skin” You saw the magic forming around Red’s mouth but slammed the door in his face before he got the chance to fully form his tongue. You heard laughter from behind the door before it was just gone.

“Well that was pointless, I’m going to bed. Are you ok Sniper?” the skeleton in question looked sort of grey, like is pearly white skull was off colour. He jumped at your voice and adverted his gaze so that he was looking at literally anything else but you.

“C-CHIEF? DO YOU, UM, ALWAYS W-WEAR SO LITTLE CLOTHING??” Snipers voice squeaked. You looked down at your sleep wear, it wasn’t anything unusual, just a tank top and some shorts, it did show a lot of skin though

“Just when I’m asleep, sorry is it making you uncomfortable?” Sniper turned a darker shade of grey

“N-NO JUST UH….”

“Don’t worry Sniper you won’t see me in this normally, I’ll be more conscious about what I wear ok”

“NO CHIEF THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!! YOU SHOULD FEEL COMFORTABLE IN WHATEVER YOU WANT TO WEAR” Sniper leaned forward as he said this so he was closer to you. When he realised this his skull got darker still and his expression contorted into something that resembled uncomfortable. After a few moments of this the skeleton sprinted up the stairs yelling as he went “GOING TO SLEEP NOW NIGHT CHIEF!!”

“um ok, Night! That wasn’t weird at all”

\------------------------------------------------------

Roulette, Sniper and Little Pup had been staying with you for almost a week now, it was actually really nice to come home from work to have someone waiting there for you. Sniper took up cooking for the four of you and although the food was simple it wasn’t that bad. Roulette would go out at rather random times of the day and night for work, not that you minded, you knew how difficult hours could be and work was work even if they wouldn’t tell you what it was they actually did. You however did manage to find out that they both worked for the same person and were in the same line of work. That was good enough for you. Little Pup who you had just dubbed Pup was slowly warming up to you, when you arrived home they would run up to great you and even allowed you to carry them around. They were just so cute, you hadn’t heard them speak but they were very well behaved especially for a child of such a young age. You had just finished a half night shift at the office and returned home to it being completely silent. Assuming everyone had gone to bed you headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. As you entered you noticed a note on the table for you.

_CHIEF! I MADE DINNER AGAIN TONIGHT, YOURS IS IN THE FRIDGE, I HOPE YOUR GUARD DUTY WENT WELL!! ME AND THE LITTLE PUP HAVE GONE TO BED WHILST MY BROTHER IS AT WORK. ~SNIPER_

Naw the cutie had made you dinner! You told him he didn’t have to since you’d be out but it was still a sweet gesture. Opening the fridge you found the food promised and chucked it in the microwave to heat up. looks like it was going to be Steak and Vegetables. Fine by you. You brought the newly heated food over to the table and began to eat it. That was another thing you had began to do since your guest had arrived, eating at the dining room table. It’s not that you didn’t want to before it was just easier to drag your food into the dining room, but now you actually had people to talk to during dinner and it was fantastic. You guys didn’t really talk about anything in particular but it was just nice and they were nice and in all honesty you were kind of dreading the day when they had to leave. Your house as it was now actually felt lived in, fully lived in. Roulette would use your reading room, Pup drew pictures that were pinned to your fridge and Sniper was like a personal maid, always cleaning and doing chores even when you had told him more than once that it wasn’t necessary. He said it was their thank you for letting them stay in your house. As you were eating your dinner happily reminiscing about the past week a loud bang followed by the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the house. That was not a sound you were used to hearing at 1 A.M. In your own house. You gently placed down your knife and fork and slowly walked towards the living room. As you got closer you heard heavy breathing, were you being burgled? Somehow you found it hard to believe that someone who was trying to steal from you would be that loud

“shit, shit, shit” or that they sounded like Roulette. You entered the living room and there was the skeleton, he looked horrible. His once clean vest and shirt was ripped and dirty with both a red substance that looked like blood and white gunk that you recognised as bone marrow. He was breathing heavily and bent over slightly, below him were some picture frames that once sat upon the side table.

“Roulette! What happened?!” The skeleton stood up and you noticed a pretty bad gash on the side of his skull that caused him to keep one of his eye (socket?) closed

“oh hey pal sorry about the picture-“ Roulette fell before he could finish his sentence, you managed to sprint over to him and catch the monster before he slammed into the ground.

“Jesus Roulette!” you lead him over to the couch and forced him to sit “I’m going to go get the first aid kit” you began to walk away when you felt something hard hit your wrist, you recoiled an hissed in pain, ripping your hand away and bringing it to your chest. Rubbing it lightly. It was still bruised from Edge and really hurt. You looked over at Roulette who looked crushed, his hand outstretched as you realise he had grabbed you and now believed he had hurt you.

“i’m sorry” he muttered

“No it wasn’t! I just, arg” you groaned and pulled up your sleeve revealing the nasty looking bruise that now resided on your wrist “See, you didn’t hurt me Roulette, well you did but it wasn’t your fault” you smiled down at the skeleton who dropped his hand, his face showing no emotion. “Ah! First aid kit!” You practically ran out of the room to the kitchen, grabbed the first aid kit and ran back to the living room where Roulette was still breathing heavily, before taking one look at him and rushing out again filling a bowl with water and grabbing a wash cloth before once again rushing back into the living room. You knew basic first aid, you had to it was part of your jobs. You knew how to treat burns, cuts and sprains just in case something happened at the restaurant, you also knew CPR and how to stop intense bleeding from say bullets for your guard position. Roulette looked like he had been beat up by a crane or some other heavy machinery. You gently washed the blood away from his face using the wash cloth.

“What the hell happened Roulette” the skeleton didn’t say anything as you gently focused on getting the blood or bone marrow off of him. Using disinfectant to clean his wounds before wrapping up his skull in bandages covering up the nasty scratch, it looked like it would heal though unlike Syrups skull that still had a scar running across it. You then hesitated.

“So you’re obviously still injured” you pointed out, Roulette didn’t say anything causing you to sigh. The thought of what had to happen next caused your cheeks to grow a slightly pink shade. “I need you to take off your shirt”

“what?”

“I need to get to the rest of your injuries! And you’re too weak at the moment to do much of anything besides trying to stay conscious. By the way you better stay conscious; if you faint I will kill you”  The skeleton tensed at your words. “I’m kidding” you brought up your hands defensively “just please don’t faint” you whispered. “Uh shirt!”

“kid i can’t, uh” Roulette shuffled uncomfortably and tried to lift his arm

“ah, o-ok, just hold s-still” One day you would have to really see to this whole nervous stutter thing. You gently reached out and slowly begun to undo Roulettes top, going slow for two reasons, the first being that you didn’t want to hurt him more and the second was that your face felt like the surface of the sun and you were trying desperately to ignore it. Unhooking the last button you forced the skeleton to lean forward slightly and pulled off his top. You knew he was a skeleton, you knew you literally lived next to eight skeletons and you knew that generally meant that they were made of bones but now you actually had a skeleton before you. His bones were thicker than a humans and looked sturdier and his ribs rounded more. You watched his ribs raise and fall as the skeleton breathed heavily. They were covered in cuts and old scars, the newer ones leaking bone marrow as the old ones covered his bones like medals. Some of the newer ones had harsh purples and blues spiralling from them that reminded you of your badly bruised wrist. You glanced up and noticed that the skeletons eye lights were directly on you and you realised that you had been staring. Quickly grabbing the washcloth you began to clean off the wounds. Roulette still hadn’t said a word. He winced slightly as you poured disinfectant on the wounds to which you quietly apologised. You had finished wrapping his ribs your face was less red by now but you were still fascinated with the skeleton. Gently reaching out you slid your hand along his collar bone and his breath hitched bringing you back to your living room. Right this was a living skeleton, like alive and feeling and you were feeling him up and damn it your face was heating up once more. You stood up and were about to move away before Roulette grabbed your arm, avoiding your wrist, in a firm grip and dragged you back down. You had to place one of your knees on the couch to stop you from fully falling on top of the shirtless monster. Your mouth centimetres away from his teeth. You stayed there for what felt like hours before Snipers’ voice brought you once again back to your living room.

“CHIEF? BROTHER? ARE YOU TWO OK?” you quickly pushed off the couch and stood up straight

“Sniper! Your brother was injured. I was just attending to his wounds, um he still has a scratch on his leg do you mind fixing it up? I’m going to sweep up this glass” your voice was almost two pitches higher than normal and you were hurriedly trying to escape the room

“I CAN SWEEP UP THE GLASS CHIE-“

“No I insist you help your brother! I’ll be right backwithabroom!” you rounded the corner and stopped leaning, against the wall and attempting to catch your breath. From where you were you could hear the two brothers talking.

“WAS THERE SOMETHING OFF ABOUT THE CHIEF BROTHER”

“i didn’t notice anything”

“SHE SEEMED…. ODD TO ME”

“really? i thought she was pretty cute” yeah, no, yeah you couldn’t stay here any longer. Pushing off the wall and going to the laundry grabbing the broom and calming the frickle frak down child! After you did you headed back to the lounge and walked straight over to the glass to begin sweeping it up, absently listening to the brothers talk.

“I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL”

“i was”

“WE’RE GONNA HAVE TA GO BACK TOMMOROW, I’M COMING WITH YOU THIS TIME!”

“bro you really don’t-“

“You two are going back! To whatever did that to Roulette and your going back!?” you had stopped sweeping and worried laced through your voice.

“CHIEF” Sniper almost looked guilty as he continued to fix his brothers leg. Something about the feeling in the air just told you that there was no way you were going to talk either of them out of whatever it was they were planning on doing. You sighed and averted your gaze

“Just be safe ok?” there was silence

“we promise we’ll come back in one piece y/n” that was a shock, you looked back at Roulette who was smiling kindly at you. You weren’t use to any of the skeletons calling you by your name, it was nice coming from Roulettes deep voice. You turned your attention back to the frames, gently bending down to pick up the picture that had once been inside.

“sorry about that”

“Don’t stress, just a family photo, I can always get a new frame” you placed the picture on the table where it had once resided and returned to sweep up the remaining glass.

\------------------------------------------------------

The brothers both went out the next day and came back exhausted, neither of them were hurt however which you were truly thankful for. You had spent the day babysitting Pup and took her to Fire Light, she seemed to really like Missy for some reason and you managed to score some monster food. Which both Roulette and Sniper ate happily and after which they seemed to be fully revived from their tired state. You were all lounging on the couch, it was about 3 in the afternoon, when your door was so rudely slammed open.

“PEASENT!”

“MORON!” those were two voices you never wanted to hear

“BE NICE TO THE HUMAN!”

“YEAH MISS Y/N HASN’T DONE ANYTHING” those were two voices you didn’t mind hearing. You walked over to the doorframe and glanced down the hall to the front door. Not only were those four skeletons there but it looked like your entire neighbours house hold was over.

“You guys do know how to knock right?”

“SILENCE! TELL THOSE TWO SLACKERS WHO HAVE BEEN MOOCHING OFF YOU THAT THEIR RIDE IS HERE”

“Edge they haven’t been mooching, in fact they’ve actually been quite helpful. . . what do you mean ride?”

“they didn’t tell you doll?” Red smirked

“Tell me what?” you felt your stomach drop

“sorry pal, we were going to tell you” you turned Roulette was there awkwardly rubbing his neck

“Tell me what?” you repeated, sounding a bit more desperate

“WE’RE LEAVING CHIEF” Sniper sounded sad as he looked at the ground

“got a lead, speaking of?” Roulette leaned around the corner

“documents in the car” Sans said simply

“You, what?! You can’t just leave”

“OF COURSE THEY CAN, THE IDIOTS WEREN’T EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!” You were in shock and continued to be in a state of shock until you were all standing outside your house, in front of which was a black Rolls-Royce, the windows tinted preventing you from seeing who the driver was.

“You guys are actually leaving” you could hear the sadness in your own voice and desperately fought the urge to cry. They were going. Actually going.

“GOOD RIDDANCE” You ignored Edge and Focus instead on Snipers smiling face

“DON’T CRY CHIEF WE’LL COME BACK AND VISIT” You took a step forward

“Do you promise” they looked at each other and then back at you

“course we do pal” they both nodded at you, Sniper tilting his hat at you before they both spun around and headed towards the car. Roulette stopped before entering the car however and walked back up to you. “this is a thank you for the other day” He gently pulled on your wrist and you felt the cold of his skull connect with your cheek for an instant before he pulled away, nodded at you again and went back to the car. You watched as they drove off feeling the tears in your eyes.

“FINALLY, I WAS BEGINING TO THINK THEY’D NEVER LEAVE” Berry huffed crossing his arms over his chest

“kid? are you ok?” Orange was the one who noticed your state and you quickly dried your eyes on your sleeve.

“Yeah it’s just. It was really nice having someone around, even if it wasn’t for that long you know?” you said sniffling slightly

“IT’S OK MISS Y/N YOU STILL HAVE US!!” Blue hugged you tightly around the waist making it hard to breath. You were not expecting such a small monster to be so strong.

“YES AND WE HAVE THAT CONCERT I AM ALLOWING YOU TO ATTEND WITH US REMEMBER” Berry commented smugly

“AND YOU HAVE YOUR BEST FRIEND HUMAN!” Papyrus stated enveloping you in a bear hug even as Blue refused to let you go

“and there’s us but i really don’t think we can compete with them” Sans stated shrugging

“yeah now we’re just sort of here” Orange added

“speak for ya selves. i can offer way more than any of those guys” Red brought his hand to his teeth and lewdly brought his tongue out in-between his spread index and middle finger. Before he was hit on the back of his skull

“DON’T BE SO LEWD BROTHER, IT IS REVOLTING”

“and seriously off putting” Syrup mumbled. A full fledge argument then broke out on your front porch but you were too busy laughing to even notice.  You were going to miss the gun brothers but in all honesty you thought you had the best neighbours anyway and you were sure you’d see them again eventually. When you did, they would always have a room at your house.

 


	21. Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you break down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? a Double update!! don't expect it to happen ever again.

Your wrist hurt, your head was pounding, feet were on fire. You hadn’t slept in about 32 hours and you felt like hell. It had been a hectic day and a bit, you had worked all three of your jobs in that span of time. Running around the kitchen in the restaurant, cleaning dishes and preparing vegetables to cook, walking around the café floor taking orders and trying not to punch out annoying ass customers for just being plane rude and then a full night shift with Adam who of course just had to be complaining the whole freaking night. You didn’t even get to go home after this shift as you had another one at the restaurant an hour after you finished. You were currently heading home feeling sick to your stomach at the thought of having to go back to the office that night for yet another night shift. Before heading home you took a detour to the convenience store, figuring you’d get some energy drink for later. Walking in the first thing you notice was Orange leaning over the counter chatting to the girl sitting behind it. He obviously wasn’t working but the bag slung over one of his shoulders suggested that he had been earlier. You heard the girl giving off a rather feminine giggle. Great they were flirting, we’ll now you can’t say hi, that would be weird. You ignored the two and walked over to the fridges picking out at least three cans of an energy drink. You still felt like death but with these and some sleep before the shift you might be able to survive. Orange and the girl were still smiling and talking sweetly to each other as you approached the counter. Screw it, you were way to tired for this bullshit and no way in hell were you waiting for them to finish and stand here looking like a weirdo, plus you wanted to get home, you had started to forget what it looked like. In your sleep deprived state you lightly pushed past Orange and placed, the drinks on the counter and pulled out your wallet. You could see Orange’s face out of the corner of your eye, he glanced at you with a scowl before noticing who it was and his expression soften. The girl he had been talking to was not as forgiving it seemed. She was glaring at you like you had just insulted her

“Can I help you?” her voice was cold and it was obvious she was thinking that you were the scum of the earth

“um duh” you gestured to the drinks that you had already placed on the counter

“that’s a lot of canned energy kid” Orange said eyeing the cans

“I have the night shift” you replied simply

“You know this girl?” the cashier commented in a harsh tone as she read off your total, you handed her the money

“yeah, she’s my neighbour” Orange shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets. The way he said it made you sound distant, like he didn’t actually talk to you outside the once in a while awkward hello. That hurt a bit, although he was obviously trying to chat up this girl you would of hoped he could of at least introduced you as a friend.

“Yeah that’s me, can you like hurry up” You knew how annoying rude customers were but here’s the thing, you were quite literally about to keel over from exhaustion and also it wasn’t like she was being the most hospitable of people so you didn’t feel that bad. Or at least you wouldn’t if you could feel anything but pain at that moment. The girl rudely shoved your drinks into a bag and thrust it at you. Taking the bag you muttered a thanks, turned on your heels and headed to the door, you heard Orange behind you say

“i’ll see you next time” and then he was walking next to you. Both of his hands stuffed into his orange hoddie

“What are you doing?”

“walking home with my neighbour” he said simply

“Weren’t you chatting up that girl?”

“why kid you jealous?” He asked smiling slyly

“Honestly, I couldn’t care less” you remarked. Orange stopped walking and you glanced over your shoulder at him. His (bone?) brow was raised and he looked slightly taken aback.

“hey, are you ok?”

“I’m fine” you rolled your eyes and started walking again. You didn’t want to do this, you just wanted to go home and sleep for eternity.

“if you say so kid. oh! hey since i got you here you mentioned a show you wanted to lend me? mind if i grab it off you?” you had forgotten all about that, although in your current state it was a surprise that you could remember anything at all. You and Orange had been texting, well you and basically the whole of the skeleton house had been texting, and you had basically told Orange that he had to watch Dr who because he would love it for some reason. You couldn’t really remember why you thought he’d like the show but you had said that he could borrow your DVDS.

“Yeah, fine, whatever.” Orange was looking at you worriedly but you ignored him and both of you headed towards your house.

\------------------------------------------------------

You got to your front door and was just about to unlock your door when you saw that it was already unlocked. In fact it was already open slightly. You pushed it open and the door creaked open. You could hear the muffled yelling before you even saw the mess your entry way was in.

“Great what now?” you huffed walking in, ignoring the broken glass and overturned tables. You followed the yelling voice to your study which you had conveniently turned into a reading room that you never got to use. Roulette used it a lot, probably read more books in there then you have since you moved in. Damn your three jobs. You practically threw open the door, inside was, no surprise, Red and Edge. These two just loved breaking into your home don’t they, what was worse about it today was the fact that they had trashed the place. You thought the entryway looked bad, in here they were tossing around books, the draws of your desks were upturned and paper and writing utensils scattered the floor. You let out a long sigh causing both skeletons to turn to you. Edge had the smuggest look on his god damn skull as he crossed his arm super proud of himself for whatever reason.

“AH I SEE THE IDIOT HAS RETURNE-“

“Get out Edge”

“EXCUSE ME?” the skeleton hissed

“Excuse you? From what?! Breaking into my house or fucking trashing it?! Cause either way the answer is no so get the hell out!!” you yelled, Edge looked taking a back, almost scared for a few seconds before the expression changed into one of rage

“HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!” He hissed at you

“Excuse me your in my house! As far as I’m concerned I can talk to you however the hell I want!” You yelled crossing your arms over your chest. The skeletons face was a burning red with what you could only assume was rage. Before he could yell at you anymore you felt someone grab the front of your shirt and pulled you down to his eye line.

“listen doll, you might wanna watch your tone” You tried to push away the skeletons hand but he was holding onto you with an iron grip. If you could actually think straight you might have been scared, logically you should have been scared. A monster was holding you by the collar and refused to let go of you. Unfortunately the only emotion you felt at that moment was anger and it was directed at the two monsters standing in front of you.

“Oh my god, look at the big bad skeleton! Grow the fuck up Red. You broke into MY house you are literally pulling apart MY reading room, I don’t care what you do but if you two jackasses don’t leave like right now I swear to god you will regret it” You felt the magic in the air rather than see any of it, you couldn’t take your glare off of the short skeleton who was chuckling darkly in front of you.

“aw doll and here we were beginning to like ya” the magic crackled and the air was tense

“beginning? weren’t you the one who tricked her into eating dinner with you two when we first moved in” The tension in the room wavered and you glanced over your shoulder to see Orange casually leaning against the doorframe, a lit cigarette in between his teeth.

“I wish you wouldn’t smoke inside, ugh whatever, I’m too tired to care” You groaned still being held by Red

“THIS MATTER DOESN’T CONCERN YOU MORON, SHE INSULTED US” Edge remarked, his eyes glowing red

“fair enough” Orange took a long drag of his cigarette “but she is working tonight”

“SO?” Edge seemed thoroughly uninterested by this fact that you were working, you on the other hand let out a loud groan at the reminder, all you wanted to do was sleep! Why did these fucks have to ruin it!

“well sans is also working” you perked up a bit

“I’m working with Sans tonight? Sweet!” that meant you could totally fall asleep at work and he couldn’t judge you for it since he fell asleep last time you hung out. Not that you were planning on falling asleep at work but now the option was there.  You felt Red’s grip tighten before he finally released you pushing you back in the process. You stumbled a bit until your back connected with Orange who gently stopped you from falling on your ass. You looked up at him to thank him but his express caused you to freeze. Orange was not what you would of considered a serious person, he played video games, joked around and today you saw him flirting with a work college. It was obvious that he was a pretty chill guy, he wore the same hoddie each day for goodness sakes,, you had literally only seen him in three outfits, two of them were for his jobs and the third was that hoddie. But the expression he wore right now sent shivers down your spin. It wasn’t even directed at you but if it ever was you probably would be fearing for your life.

“fine, cya later doll” Red walked past you winking as he went and you honestly had to stop yourself from gagging. Edge glared at you as he walked past

“YOU’RE LUCKY THIS MORON WAS HERE WRETCH” he snapped. You waited a while and then heard the front door close. You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding in. Orange gently pushed you up, as you had still been leaning on him. Looking up at him you notice that his expression had returned back to the lazy one that you were so use to seeing grace his features. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, a soft clinking emanating from him as his bones scrapped against each other.

“do they do that often?”

“What? Break in, trash the place or threaten me??” you asked

“all of them i guess”

“Well, they’ve broken in before, never trashed the place and the threatening in just kind of them Orange” you placed your hands on your hips giving him a sleepy smile. Orange looked apprehensive for a moment like he was trying to work up the courage to ask you something else. Apparently he had found it because his next question had you taken aback.

“have they ever hurt you?” his voice was serious and sounded worried. You immediately thought of your bruised wrist that still ached, but Edge didn’t mean to do that he was asleep. And Red, although being a creepy pervert hadn’t actually done anything like what he did before, in fact the worst he had done was place a hand on your lower back.

“No” you said, apparently though Orange had noticed your slight hesitation. You walked past him towards your lounge and went straight up to the bookshelf searching through your DVD’s.

“kid” you heard Orange a few feet behind you, probably near the door, you didn’t turn around but winced slightly at his voice. “are you ok?” You’re movement paused. Were you ok? you didn’t feel ok. You felt sick, not the kind of sick that was going to make you throw up but the one you get with anxiety or when you were being forced to do something you didn’t want to. It felt horrible, you felt horrible. There was nothing you could do, the horribleness of the past day suddenly weighed down on you, hard. Why did Adam have to complain all night? You never got to complain, no one would listen, there was no one around to listen, and yet he could complain. People were ugly and shitty and would constantly belittle you, at the café when you had done nothing wrong they just assumed they were right. At the convience store, when you just wanted to get home and that cashier chick was pissy at you for interrupting her flirting with Orange even though she worked with him and she could easily keep going when you left. At the restaurant were the chefs would yell at each other for no other reason than making a simple mistake. Even at your own home where the people who broke into your house were telling you that you were in the wrong for telling them to leave. It sucked it all sucked! And you knew half of these feelings were only due to the lack of sleep, but you couldn’t help it. You broke.

“k-kid?” you barely heard the skeleton as you sunk to your knees, barely registered the warmth as his arms wrapped around you, pulling you to his chest, barely felt the tears streaming down your face, barely heard Orange’s low voice as he told you everything was ok and that he was there

“People just s-suck! Like they’re h-ho-horrible!” you finally managed to get out between sobs

“i know kid” Orange was gently rubbing your back as you continued to cry. After what felt like an eternity the tears stopped and you pushed off the skeleton who gentle let you out of the hug but still managed to keep one hand on you.

“I’m sorry, I. I’m just. I haven’t slept in a while” your voice was weak and barely above a whisper

“it’s ok” You couldn’t look at Orange, you were too tired to move. After a small silence Orange spoke again. “i have an idea kid, how about we watch a movie? we can both just rest on the couch and you can sleep. i can always wake you up before your shift” this did make you look up at the skeleton, who was smiling gently at you, almost like if he looked at you wrong you would break again. He wasn’t going to leave? You figured most people would just leave you, they didn’t want to deal with an emotional wreck, so why would Orange, but you could tell he was sincere.

“That….That sounds nice” The smile grew slightly as he carefully picked you up and gently sat you down on the couch. You watched with glazed over eyes as the skeleton put a random DVD into the player and begin whatever it was. You honestly couldn’t care, he sat down next to you and gently wrapped his arm around you, always gentle, why was he being so gentle. You laid your head against his shoulder, your eyes feeling heavy. You briefly registered that he was running his hands smoothly and slowly through your hair, but that was the last thing you registered before sleep claimed you.

\------------------------------------------------------

You had no idea how long you had been out for but when you finally woke up again, it was dark outside and you felt much better. You were alone on the couch, a blanket wrapped around you and some tv show or something softly play on the TV. You groggily sat up, allowing the blanket to fall and glanced at the clock. Apparently it was just past one. Wait didn’t you have to do something tonight? As your mind slowly regained the power to comprehend the world around you, it hit, you were suppose to be at work! You stood straight up in a panic and raced towards your bedroom, not that you made it there. Soft clattering brought you to the kitchen were Orange was standing over the island. His sleeves of that hoddie were rolled up revealing his forearms in all their boniness.

“Orange you said you’d wake me up for work! it’s freaking one in the morning!” Orange didn’t look up from whatever he was doing but instead chuckled at your aggravated tone

“don’t worry about it kid, i got someone to fill in for you”

“What? Who?”

“don’t worry about it”

“Orange”

“y/n” saying your name he finally looked up at you, you could feel your face heating up as he smiled. Really not use to hearing your name from skeletons “it’s fine” he looked back down at the bench. You sighed

“Did you really find someone to take the shift?” he hummed in response, one that could only mean yes. Well that was good then. You walked over to the island and sat at one of the bar stools that were there. “What are you doing?”

“well, you haven’t eating yet” he shrugged.

“You have?”

“not important” he waved you off “i’m a skeleton it’d go right through me” you let out a snort of laughter causing his lazy smile to widen “so this will make you feel better” He pushed a plate in front of you, on it sat a cupcake. “i’m uh, not as good as my bro when it comes to the whole cooking thing but this always seems to make him feel better”

“What is it?”

“Oreo cupcake, basically a cookies and cream cake with a brunch of cream and chocolate”

“Dude you had me at oreo” you reached out and took the cupcake up. Before you could take a bite however you were stopped by Oranges voice

“what happened to your wrist?”

“Oh, uh got it a bit stuck. It’s ok though just looks bad” you shrugged, Orange eyed it for a moment

“did edge or red do it?” his voice was low

“No” you said quickly

“you’re lying”

“No I’m not!”

“yes you are, i’m good at finding lies kid, which one did it?” something in his voice told you he wasn’t going to let this go

“Edge” you saw Orange hands clench “BUT he didn’t mean it! in fact I doubt he knows he did it, he was sort of asleep” a look of surprise replaced the lax look on Orange’s face

“wait, you escaped edge’s sleep grip of death”

“Well, uh Red sort of helped like a lot but yeah” silence filled the room for a moment before Orange burst down laughing

“What?”

“nothing, just, that’s really impressive kid”

“Well I live to impress” you shrugged smiling, finally managing to take a bite out of the cupcake. “Oh my god Orange!” seeing what happened he rubbed the back of his neck again

“yeah i know, blue is better-“

“No This is incredible! And sweet and I feel ten times better. Next time I’m upset I’m coming straight to you and I want like ten of these” You said stuffing more in your mouth. Orange gently moved his hand and scratched the bridge of his nose with his knuckle.

“sure thing kid” You finished your cupcake and glanced over at Orange

“Orange, Thank you so much for everything today, really is there anything I can do to show you how thankful I am?”

“you don’t need to do anything kid, what you did for blue with the tickets yesterday was more than enough. if anything i still owe you. he hasn’t shut up about you or those things since you gave them to him.” he smiled

“Na you two don’t owe me anything for that, it was a fluke anyway. Come on Orange there has to be something” Orange thought for a moment before turning to you.

“actually, this may sound odd, but why not let me come over here to smoke? blue doesn’t like me doing it in the house”

“Well I don’t like the idea of smoking but sure, as long as A you do it outside, or B upstairs near an open window”

“sounds like a fair deal” he said smiling at you once again. You were glad Orange had been here today and even if you agreed to let him use your house to hide his smoking addiction from his brother you were defiantly going to make it up to him some other way to.

 


	22. Clean Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you break again

Work was much better now. After your breakdown everything that had got on your nerves just seemed to vanish. Although now you were annoyed at Red and Edge, seriously they broke into your house and then proceeded to yell at you. True that if you had been awake at the time you probably wouldn't have said half of the things you did to them but as far as you were aware those two were fully awake at the time and still being complete douches. Destroying your house, threatening you, getting all up in your face, you were mad at them. Hence why you had been avoiding them, honestly you just didn't want to deal with their bullshit whilst you were in such a good mood.

Today you were serving at Fire Light, the atmosphere was nice. It was mid afternoon, so there was about 8 people in total sitting down at a total of three tables, only one of which was in your section and the other two were in Grillby's. Currently though all three tables seemed to have everything that they needed so you were having a lovely conversation with the Fire Monster at the counter as you leaned against it

"How has work been Grillby? You're in here almost every day right?" Grillby nodded

"it has been going well so far, Louisa and Missy are both good to work with"

"Sorry you're stuck on the floor the whole time, you are a chef right?"

"that is alright. Louisa allows me to cook lunch and dinner for everyone allowing me to keep up my skill"

"Awe why the hell have I not had any of your food yet"

"You are never here" although you couldn't see his mouth due to the fact that he is literal fire but you could practically hear the monsters smile through his words.

"Fair enough" The bell indicating the arrival of another customer rang causing you to look up from your spot leaning against the counter. That was a face you weren't expecting to see so soon.

"Jack?" It was the handsome guy from the party a few weeks ago. He smiled at you, god did he have a cute smile. "Excuse me Grillby" you made your way past the counter up to the human standing just in the doorway of the cafe. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I said I'd drop in didn't I, I'm so glad that you are working today otherwise I'd have to keep coming back till you were here, might have to keep coming back anyway" he smiled at you. You were having trouble wrapping your head around the fact that a hot sophisticated guy was flirting with you. Oh and he was a human. It had been so damn long since a human flirted with you. These days it tended to be perverted skeletons who cornered you just to tell you his newest bad pick up line.

"Uh w-would you like a seat?" you asked. You even sounded nervous to yourself. There was no way in hell that he didn't hear how nervous you sounded

"That would be wonderful" either he didn't hear the nervousness in your voice, which was highly doubtful, or he was something you weren't use to. He was nice and considerate! Those were two very rare traits to have especially in humans.  You lead Jack to a seat in your section, and sat him at one of the smaller tables with two chairs. He sat down at began to scan the menu before looking over at you.

"Tell me Y/n what would you suggest?"

"Uh well everything here is super nice, like it is seriously awesome!" damn it Y/n super pose guy saying shit like awesome is not what he wants to hear "b-but I'd su-suggest the strawberry cheese cake. The made up a new one about an hour ago and its super nice when it's this fresh" you smiled. Jack gently laid down the menu on the table

"That sounds delightful" He never took his eyes off you as you spoke and he continued to smile politely.

"Allow me to bring that right out for you"  You walked calmly to the kitchen focusing on not tripping over and making a fool of yourself.

"Lo" Louisa looked over at you from one of the counter tops, it looked like she was cutting out cookies from a large flat piece of dough. Missy also spared you a glance from the corner before returning to the six tasks she was currently undertaking. Missy was seriously like a robot.

"Why does your voice sound strained, are you ok, please stop smiling like that it's creepy" Lo said glaring at you

"Jack's here, you know the really freaking handsome guy from the party"

"Oh, really?" A wide smile spread across  Lo's face "What did he order"

"A slice of strawberry cheese cake"

"Sweet" Lo swept over to the fridge and pulled out the cake, slicing up a piece and delicately putting it on a plate.

"I do not appreciate the pun" You scooped up the plate and headed out of the kitchen, walking past Grillby who was cleaning a glass with a wash cloth. He actually did that a lot, you figured it was just a habit he had from when he owned a bar. You nervously made your way over to Jack, thankfully remembering to grab a spoon for him before placing the plate down on the table. Briefly registering the bell ringing once more

"This looks delicious Y/n"

"Ah thank you, Lo is a great cook I'm sure you'll love it" Before Jack could reply, or at least before you could hear his reply, someone jumped onto your back causing you to lurch forward, luckily you caught yourself before you fell on the table.

"PEASANT, WHAT A SUPRISE TO SEE YOU HERE!"

"I work here Berry" You deadpanned, not too pleased at the prospect of having been interrupted. Berry jumped off your back and placed his hands on his hips.

"NO ONE CARES, WHERE ARE WE SITTING!"

"We?" you veered around horrified at the prospect of seeing Edge or Red there. That was not something you wanted to deal with right now, or in the near future. Luckily for you it was just Syrup and you let out a sigh of relief to which the skeleton gave you a confused look. You waved it off.

"Ok come over here" You lead the two to a booth allowing them to sit down before handing the two menus.   Syrup glanced over the menu quickly before putting it down and slumping in his seat, anyone who didn't know the skeleton would say he looked tired, you on the other hand knew that tired was his default face. Berry on the other hand thought over the menu, or at least pretended to before slamming the menu onto the table.

"BRING ME SOME CAKE PEASANT" you looked down at your notepad and began to write

"What type of cake do you want Berry? It's a cafe, just saying cake could literally mean about half the things in here. Besides the cake is a lie"

"WHAT?"  you looked up and both skeletons were looking at you. Syrup was leaning on his hand.

"The cake is a lie? it's a reference to a video game-"

"I HATE VIDEO GAMES" Berry whined crossing his arms and pouting.

"Ok then" Thinking about Portal however, Blue and Papyrus might enjoy it. It's a pretty difficult puzzle game considering, some of those chambers had you stuck for a while, maybe you could show them the game. Orange said he had some game consoles right? "Anyway what type of cake did you want"

"CHOCOLATE"

"Easy enough, do you want anything Syrup?" The skeleton slipped off his hand and just stopped his face from hitting the table, before leaning back and acting like nothing had happened.

"na, i'm good" he said simply, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Ok guys I'll be back in a minute." Once again you ventured to the kitchen, easily grabbing a slice of chocolate cake, assuming the brat just wanted regular and was about to head back to the floor when a thought came to you.

"Lo?"

"Oh my god what? I'm working, I know you don't understand that concept but usually it means I'm busy" she said not turning around so missing you rolling your eyes.

"Do we have any Maple Syrup?"

"That's an odd request, uh Missy?" you glanced over to where the spider monster was suppose to be only to jump slightly when she was right next to you. Both Missy and Grillby were really good at sneaking around like that. She held out a bottle of Maple syrup.

"It's odd, I know a skeleton that use to drink honey" You took the bottle from one of the spiders many hands

"Do you mean Orange? tall gangly guy, smokes, plays video games?" Missy nodded

"Yes, he was a regular of mine underground. I use to make up a special honey just for him"

"Could you make me up a bottle of that honey?" she smiled sweetly at you

"Oh dear, I'm afraid it would be too strong for humans"

"What? oh no! uh I kind of owe Orange. He helped me out a lot last week and I need something to thank him"

"Are we sure we know the same Orange?"

"Why?"

"I doubt the Orange from underground would work up the energy to help anyone out beside his brother"

"Yeah I can see that" Orange never really struck you as one to go out of his way to help anyone, never the less he did and you wanted to thank him "Still, I need something to say thank you and I've had no ideas until now.  Could you make me some"

"of course Dearie. I'll make up a batch when I have a spare moment" She smiled at you

"Yay! thank you!" You grabbed up the plate with Berry's food on it as well at the bottle filled with Maple syrup and once again braved the floor of the cafe. Apparently, another group had entered whilst you were in the kitchen, they were sat in Grillby's section so you didn't pay them much mind and instead went over to the skeletons table where Berry was apparently in the middle of describing his newest master plan to his brother. You placed the cake in front of Berry who ignored you and the bottle of syrup in front of his brother. Syrup glanced down at the bottle than picked it up and began to drink. That wasn't unusual at all.

"Miss Y/n?" hearing you're name you turned around to see Jack motioning you over. You slowly made your way over to him

"Is there something wrong?" Jack shook his head

"It is just, you seem rather friendly with those monsters"

"Yeah they're my friends" You glanced over at the two "Sort of" You heard Jack let out a laugh and turned your attention back to his handsome face. "What?" did you say something weird? how did you embarrass yourself this time?

"You are an unusual women Miss Y/n" You were about to ask if that was a bad thing or not but the sentence got forgotten as a loud thud followed by a bang and then resonating laugher filled the cafe. You turned quickly towards the sound. It was the new group that had entered, there were three guys in total, two of which were laughing while the third stood up from the booth looking down at Grillby who was on the floor and clutching his cheek, the tray he usually carries around a few feet away from him. It didn't take long for you to understand what had happened. The guy standing had hit Grillby.

"Hey! what the hell are you doing?!" you ran over to the fire monster, bending down to check if he was ok, he didn't say anything but gave you a small nod. You stood back up straight and turned to the still laughing morons and their leader. "I'm sorry sirs, I am going to have to ask you all to leave"

"haha awe come on Doll" the name caused a shiver down your spin and did not improve your mood at all, in fact it made you scowl. "We're customers here, you can't just kick us out" He explained sitting back down in his chair and laughing with his mates. You took the two steps over to the table and slammed your hands down on the table harder than you meant to, obviously the nickname rattled you more than you thought it would. Being this close to the three jerks you noticed the guy who had hurt your friend had a tattoo of a raven imprinted on their neck

"Actually it is, I am allowed to refuse you service and advise that you leave before I report you for unprovoked violence" this statement was apparently just funny

"Those laws only protect us doll, besides I was provoked"

"I highly doubt that your server provoked an attack out of you"

"Of course he did, that filthy monster came above ground" His friends laughed again you clenched your fist. "So yeah, I'd say he provoked us Doll"

"Don't call me Doll"

"Awe come on we're just messin'" one of the others said laughing still.

"Well it's not funny. I am going to ask you again, to leave"

"Sure Doll, we'll leave" the main guy stood up again and grabbed you around the waist pulling you against him before grabbing a handful of your ass. "As long as you come with us, we can go have some fun, ditch, these monsters"

"Excuse me, but I think you are making the women uncomfortable" the guy looked over to see Jack standing next to Grillby apparently after helping the monster to his feet.  You were then thrown into one of the jerks friends who caught you by the wrist and was smiling slyly at you. All you wanted to do was puke.

"Aw what's wrong? upset seeing your girl having more fun with us than she'd obviously ever have with a stuck-up guy like you" You gagged, god you wanted to hit this guy

"You have a serious misconception of reality my friend" Jack smiled obviously amused by the jerks words knowing full well you were not having a good time.

"What did you say to me Dick?"

"I merely implied that you may be reading the current situation incorrectly" You could see that the thug holding you was confused. Apparently they weren't the smartest of people.

"Awe you're just asking for it now" The main jerk cracked his neck and turned to you grabbing one of your wrists and pulling you up to your feet "Come on Doll, let's go" you dug your heels into the ground as he tried to pull you towards the door.

"Let me go you dick" The jerk turned to say something to you, he did not look happy. His voice was drowned out however by Berry's demanding tone

"LET GO OF HER YOU WORTHLESS NOBODY!" Something hard hit the jerks shoulder. As he recoiled from pain he refused to let go off your wrist causing your arm to bend. You didn't really know how but at the moment you let out a loud yell as immense pain shot all through your arm. The Jerk eventually let go of your now searing wrist but that was probably due to the fact that Jack had made his way over and punched the jerk straight in the jaw causing him to fall to the ground. You instantly brought your own arm back to your chest but the movement killed. You could feel tears start to form in your eyes. Honestly you were too busy trying to calm your breathing and just will the pain in your arm to stop, not taking much notice of what was going on around you but basically the jerks picked up their leader and left shouting something that you didn't hear.  Grillby was then standing in front of you, worry evident in the way his fire flickered.

"Are you ok?" his deep voice resonated throughout the room. You didn't have to think, just shaking your head.

"What did he do?" Jack asked walking over to you. You opened your mouth to explain but all that came out was a groan of pain. You shut your eyes tighter trying not to cry, you cried the other day you refused to do so again today for such a stupid reason as your arm hurting. When you opened your eyes Berry was in front of you, looking up into your face. Berry raised his hand and you flinched back when he lightly grabbed your sore arm bringing it down to his eye level so he could inspect it.

"IT DOESN'T SEEM TO BE INJURED, ONLY THE PEASANTS WRIST IS BRUISED" that bruise was not from this encounter but you really couldn't find the strength to speak at the moment.

"They could of broken her bone, Allow me to take her to the hospital to be sure" Jack said taking a step towards you. A long thin arm appeared in front of him preventing him from going any further.

"we'll take her" Syrups voice and expression were both blank, it made it impossible to tell what he was thinking, although that was pretty normal for Syrup.

"Are you sure?"

"we can get her there faster" Syrup said grabbing your other arm above the elbow and pulling you gently towards the door. When you were on the street he released you and turned to his brother who had followed after you. "how would you like to do this m'lord?" Berry thought for a moment

"TAKE THE PEASANT TO THE HOSPITAL THAN COME BACK FOR ME, IF YOUR NOT BACK HERE IN FIVE MINUTES YOU WILL BE PUNISHED" he yelled, brandishing a finger at his brother.

"understood m'lord" You were then sweep off your feet, literally, your feet were no longer on the ground and instead Syrup was carrying you. You would of complained but being in a state of shock between the pain and the fact that a scrawny skeleton could actually lift you rendered you speechless.  He began to walk and you weren't entirely sure what happened next. Syrup just sort of rounded a corner and then you were in front of the hospital, a hospital that you knew was at least 10 blocks away from the cafe. You must of passed out in his arms or something on the way over here. Syrup entered the emergency area of the hospital and walked up to the desk, before gently placing you down and stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. It was obvious that the other people in this room were staring at your friend but you ignored them as the nurse behind the counter asked what was wrong. You explained what was wrong, filled out some paperwork and was told to take a seat. Barely being there two minutes you were called to follow a doctor further into the hospital. Before you went with him Syrup caught your shoulder.

"i'm going to get m'lord, we'll be here when ya get back"

"Sure, cya soon" from there things began to blur again. You went into the hospital and got an x-ray, was lead back to the emergency waiting room were the two skeletons were waiting for you, sat down for a while listening to Berry talk about a trap or a puzzle or something like that before the doctor came back to collect you, this time your friends coming with you, watching as the doctors tell you that you had in fact broken the bone in your dominate arm, they put a cast on your arm and left you three alone in a private medical room.

"Thank you Syrup" you said looking up at the skeleton who was leaning against a wall. No one said anything so you felt like you needed to elaborate.  "You carried me all the way here, that's pretty impressive, so thank you" You smiled at him, the tall monster opened his mouth to say something but apparently Berry had other plans

"MUTT GO GET ME A DRINK, RIGHT THIS INSTANT" Syrup turned to his brother

"of course m'lord" and he left. Berry leaned over the arm of the chair you were sitting on causing you to lean away from him

"WHY DID YOU HELP THAT MONSTER?!"

"What? you mean Grillby?" Berry sat back down in his own chair

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHY WOULD YOU PURPOSFULLY PUT YOURSELF IN HARMS WAY TO HELP SOMEONE ELSE?!"

"Well because he's my friend and he didn't do anything." You looked over at Berry "How can you say you don't understand? Weren't you the one who threw an attack or something at that jerk face?"  A light purple dusting his cheek bones

"OF COURSE I DID, BUT HE POSED NO THREAT TO ME! I AM SECOND IN COMAND OF THE ROYAL GUARD, DON'T THINK I DID IT TO HELP YOU IT WAS MERE PRACTICE" Berry's voice rose slightly in pitch

"Ok well, even if you didn't do it to help, thank you. It was very cool of you"  Berry looked at you and smiled widely, like a little kid on his birthday

"OF COURSE IT WAS HUMAN, I ALWAYS LOOK COOL" Although his tone sounded bragey the child like grin on his face just caused you to laugh slightly. The doctor returned after this, slinging up your arm, explaining not to put pressure on it, giving you medical certificates for work. You were kind of annoyed that you had to take time off work. You were going to be so bored at home, the doctor also booked a check up appointment in a few weeks. You and Berry then waited out the front of the hospital, Syrup was no were around, in fact he had been gone for a while, knowing the skeleton from work however he probably went for a smoke. You still had to wait for him though and Berry was not happy at this fact

"WHERE IS THAT WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH?! HE WAS JUST SUPPOSE TO GET ME A DRINK, IS HE HONESTLY THAT INCABABLE? WHAT A FUCKING MORO-"

"there you are m'lord" Syrup exited the hospital

"HERE I AM?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOG"

"sorry m'lord, i was trying to get you a drink" Syrup handed his little brother a can of soft drink which Berry snatched.

\------------------------------------------------------

the three of you decided to walk home and when you got to your front door all you did was groan. the front door was open again. Didn't we do this yesterday? God damn it you were going to go and hurt one or both of them dang nabbit. You threw open the door

"ALRIGHT YOU JERKS WH-at the hell??" your entrance way was clean, you didn't have time to clean it, last time you saw it this morning it was still trashed.

"HUMAN YOUR HOME!" that was Papyrus

"GOOD RIDENCE THAT MEANS WE CAN LEAVE" that was Edge

"finally" Red

"shut it red, this was the least you could do" Orange, god damn it was everyone here? how the hell did they keep getting into your house? Blue rounded the corner from your living room and ran up to you almost tackling you to the floor, unfortunately for Berry he was standing right behind you and you fell into him. He seemed to be holding you up fine but you could basically feel him scowling at your back. Letting out a wince of pain, you looked down at Blue who was hugging you tightly.

"Hey, Blue, let go" the small skeleton let go immediately and Berry pushed you up straight

"MISS Y/N WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM? WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?" Blue seemed worried as he asked the two skeletons behind you, Berry push you aside and got into Blues face

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, MISS Y/N IS OBVIOUSLY INJURED!"

"blue what's wrong" Oh and Sans was here to

"SYRUP AND BERRY HURT THE HUMAN!"

"NO WE DIDN'T!!"

"whoa, kid is that a cast?" Sans asked walking up to you, his smile looking strained

"Uh yeah, I broke my arm at work"

"technically you didn't break it" Syrup piped up

"what, someone hurt dollface?" you felt your chest tighten at the nickname as the other skeletons came into view

"what did you two do?" Orange asked eyeing your arm

"NOTHING! FOR FUCK SAKE!!" Berry yelled

"Well that's not true" Berry turned to you looking betrayed, you felt Syrup tense behind you and the air got heavy as the other skeletons watched you. "You took me to the hospital, got that jerks hands off me and walked me home. In fact you two helped a lot"

"SHUT UP PEASANT" Berry screeched

"Well it's true" You smiled at him before walking past the two short skeletons and to the living room where the other skeletons were standing near. "Some human at work was being a jerk to Grillby, I stepped in, he broke my arm, these two took me to the hospital. Why is my house clean?" there was silence, you watched Papyrus push Edge forward slightly.

"WE WERE WRONG TO BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE" he said reluctantly

"and" Sans goaded

"and we cleaned up, took for fucking ever" Red groaned

"and?"

"DO WE HAVE TO SAY IT"

"yep" Orange said simply stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"THIS IS BENEATH ME! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LOWE-"

"edge" Sans warned. Both Edge and Red groaned and refuse to make eye contact. They both mumbled out a sorry.

"for fucks saKE, there!" Red threw up his hands and then stuffed them in his pockets. You couldn't really bring yourself to be that mad at them now since they did clean up for you.

\------------------------------------------------------

You were sitting at home alone later that evening, scrolling through your phone whilst the news played in the background. Something interesting caught your attention, the news was showing the hospital that you were in earlier that day. You turned your attention to the screen. Apparently there had been a car accident that afternoon. Three men were in a critical state at hospital. As their pictures flashed on screen you were surprised to recognise all three of them. It was the jerks from the cafe that morning. Karma catches up with people you guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we must force the reader to wait at home muhahaha.


	23. Meals and wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which three people walk into a cafe, two are dead the third is not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short. On the plus side I've already started the next chapter

-New Messages From: Pun Master-

*knock knock*

You were so excited to get a message, you had been home alone for not even a full day and you were already going stir crazy. It didn't help that you only had one arm and couldn't do most things. You didn't realise how much you used your arm until you no longer could use it.

*Whose there*  
*wanda*  
*Wanda who?*  
*wanda hand out with me and my bro tonight?*

You let out a snort of laughter

*YES!!! What are we doing? Is there a party? Do I need to get changed into something nice?*  
*as long as you're wearing clothes you should be alright*  
*Oh thank god, getting changed is so damn hard, I WRIST pain anytime I move*  
*i don't know watching you get anything over that wrist would be pretty humorous. i'm sure it would have a great cast*  
*Using three puns is so cheating! Now I don't have any! when you coming to get me wise guy?*  
*knock knock*

didn't we just do this

*Who dis?*  
*lettuce*  
*Lettuce who?*  
*lettuce in, we're ready to go*

As soon as you receive the message there is a loud energetic knock from the front door. Swinging your legs off your super comfy couch you headed to the front door. The knocking was still happening by the time you got to the door and opened it. Papyrus fell forward slightly before catching himself and standing up straight. Sans was standing next to him, with his hands stuffed into his hoddie pockets and that same grin plastered on his face. It was comforting to see them both.

"HUMAN! IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU! ARE YOU EXCITED FOR OUR DINNER TOGETHER"

"We're going out for dinner!? Bonus"

"SANS!! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO TELL THE HUMAN!!"

"i thought it'd be better as a surprise bro"

"What as a surprise?"

"WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA BROTHER, I AM SURE THE HUMAN WOULD LOVE A SURPRISE"

"What surprise?"

"can't tell you kid, it's a surprise"

"Oh you suck"

"COME ON HUMAN" Papyrus grabbed your good arm and dragged you down your front yard, letting you go and proceeding to walk towards a red convertible. "I SHALL DRIVE US THERE" Papyrus announced proudly.

"Drive? Oh yeah I forgot you had a car" Last time you were in Papyrus car was when the three of you had gone shopping and you were half asleep.

"OF COURSE I HAVE A COOL CAR, I GOT IT RIGHT AFTER WE CAME TO THE SURFACE"

"he's a really good driver" Sans said, he was now standing next to you

"GOOD? I AM ONE OF THE BEST! COME HUMAN, YOU CAN SIT IN THE FRONT SO YOU CAN SEE HOW COOL  I AM" Papyrus stated getting into the driver's seat.

"Oh this is going to be awesome" you say jumping into the passenger's seat, not looking back at Sans although you did hear him chuckle.

\------------------------------------------------------

"You two know I work here right?" you were currently standing in front of Fire light and although you really didn't mind you had been here yesterday and had had a pretty traumatic experience, not that it bothered you. Plus you drove here in a freaking red convertible, you were expecting something more. 

"wasn't our idea kid, we're just your plus two's"

"I didn't get a say in that?"

"OF COURSE YOU DID, WE JUST KNEW YOU'D CHOOSE US SO HERE WE ARE"

"plus everyone else was busy" Sans shrugged

"AND EVERYONE ELSE WAS BUSY! LET'S GO HUMAN! I AM EXCITED TO SEE YOUR REACTION TO YOUR SURPRISE" Papyrus pushed you forward

"Ok, Ok, but I was here like yesterday I doubt much has changed since then" you opened the door and immediately saw a blue blur running towards you. Learning from being tackled by Blue yesterday you lifted your broken arm as Louisa wrapped you in a tight hug to avoid her hitting it.

"You're alive!!"

"Nope"

"yes you are" she pushed you away and glared at you

"No I'm not, and your next, see these two skeletons behind me? they're actually reapers and we're here to take your soul. Well they are, I'm here to watch. It's suppose to be pretty entertaining" you shrug smiling at your shorter friend. She glanced behind you.

"You brought your husband!! And Your brother in law! It's so good to see you two again!"

"HELLO OTHER HUMAN!" Lo started to talk to the two skeletons and you glanced over her head to the cafe. The tables were pushed together and presented on them was nothing short of a feast. It looked delicious with some of your favourite foods presented on the table. You nudged Lo to get her attention before you spoke.

"Oh my god. Lo did you make this" Lo looked up at you smiling widely.

"Nope" She then turned around and you noticed Grillby standing behind the counter, slightly off to the side, He looked like he had just come out of the kitchen

" I wanted to apologise for getting you injured the other day." His low voice stated as he looked at you. well you were assuming he was looking at you, he had no eyes as far as you could tell.

 "you really don't have to say sorry! I would have done it anyway." You smiled at him

"yeah she probably would have, she likes sticking her nose in things that'll get her in trouble" Lo piped up earning herself a small smack on the head from yourself

"Shut up, you're no better" you whined

"well she spends most of her time in the kitchen how much trouble can she get into?" Sans asked, he had made his way into the cafe and now stood next to you

"Plus I have missy to keep me on track" You rolled your eyes at Lo's words

 "back to the matter at hand you didn't need to do anything Grillby"

"Louisa, a hand please?" Grillby asked ignoring you

 "Of course!" Lo skipped over to him. Honestly you hadn't seen her that happy or quick to offer a hand and you had the sense that something else was going on between to two.

 "WOWIE GRILLBY THIS LOOKS AMAZING!" Papyrus had made his way in now and stood on the other side of you as Lo grabbed yet more food from the fire element and both of them walked over to place it on the already over flowing table.

"I didn't do it all by myself." he stated glancing down at Lo who was significantly shorter than the monster. she didn't look up at him but you saw a faint blush on your friends cheeks "But this is to you Y/N as a thanks."

 "yeah and always being humerus" Sans Said walking over to the table and lifted up a bottle of Ketchup in a sort of to toast before beginning to drink from the bottle.  

"BROTHER!" Papyrus groaned

 "what? did i, disarm you with that one?" This time a collective groan echoed throughout the room as Sans gave a slow wink,

 "Well that's me so done! Have a good dinner people! I'm going back out to help missy prepare for tomorrow" Lo said walking back towards the kitchen

 "No, don't leave me here with him like this!" you complained, vaguely gesturing towards the short skeletons whose grin seemed to stretch across his face.

"i wrist you'd be nicer to me, now you're just hurting my feelings kid"  

"Thanks Grillby this looks amazing! I'm going to leave now because I don't think I can handle any more bad puns. Good-bye!!!" You wave and take two steps back

 "I'LL DRIVE YOU HOME HUMAN" Papyrus said turning on his feet dramatically. Sans burst out laughing at the reaction to his puns, You rolled your eyes and both Papyrus and Grillby seemed to shake their heads in a mild disappointment. You grabbed Papyrus's hand and walked him over to the large table and sat him down next to you. Sans waltz over to the other side and sat opposite the two of you. You piled up food onto your plate and as soon as you took the first bite you could tell it was filled with magic.

\------------------------------------------------------

All the food was amazing, like all of it. Papyrus said that spaghetti was still the best and Sans didn't seem to be eating at all but you just thought all the food was incredible. There was way too much for you to eat. Luckily Missy, Grillby and Lo all decided to join you eventually.  Grillby and Sans sat next to each other talking or more accurately, Sans told bad puns and jokes whilst Grillby was forced to sit there and listen as he ate. Lo sat on the other side of Grillby and was laughing at Papyrus who was telling her all about a puzzle he had recently solved and how difficult it had been. Missy was sitting on the other side of you and you watched as her many hands glided over the food as she ate. It was actually rather hypnotising.  

"So you ran like a cafe bar underground?"

"Yes dear, it was rather fun. I would of liked to reopen it when we came above ground but as you know the laws prevented that from occurring, although" Missy glanced over at Grillby and Lo "It has been quite enjoyable working here"

"So what's going on between those two?" You whispered from the side of your mouth nudging the spider monster, who leaned into you

"Oh I assure you I have no idea, let us just say things have been heating up a bit in the kitchen"

"Missy" You jumped back slightly "Was that a pun?"

"ahuhuhu maybe Orange's sense of human stuck to me"

"Like stuck to a web" Missy looked at you and then shook her head

"That is not what I meant" You and Missy looked at each other before breaking down into fits of giggles.

"Speaking of Orange I have something for you" Missy stood up and went to the kitchen returning shortly and handing you a bottle of honey.

"Perfect! Thank you Missy" You continued to talk with the spider unaware that some certain skeletons would steal glances at you every once in a while.

\------------------------------------------------------

"DID YOU LIKE YOUR SUPRISE HUMAN!" Papyrus asked excitedly as he drove the three of you home. Sans was in the back seat apparently asleep

"It was wonderful, I don't think I've eaten that much in a while. Is it just a rule of law or something that all monsters are amazing cooks?"

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T HUMAN, I AM JUST SO COOL THAT BREAKFAST PREPARATIONS COME NATUATLLY FOR ME AND GRILLBY RAN A BAR IN SNOWDIN SO OF COURSE HE IS A GOOD CHEIF"

"I guess that makes sense, did you have fun Papyrus?"

"OH  YES IT WAS MOST ENJOYABLE TALKING TO YOUR SHORT HUMAN FRIEND"

"Yeah you two seemed to be having fun"

"AS DID YOU AT THAT NICE SPIDER LADY, SHE GAVE YOU A BOTTLE OF SOMETHING DIDN'T SHE?"

"Ah yeah she did" You smiled at the taller skeleton

"I BET SHE WAS THANKING YOU TO"

"Thanking me?"

"YOU DID STOP AN ATTACK ON A FELLOW MONSTER HUMAN"

"Yeah, but I don't think she was thanking me for that, I would of done it anyway. Those jerks had no reason to pick on Grillby"

"IT WAS STILL VERY BRAVE OF YOU HUMAN" The smile on Papyrus' face fell slightly "NOT MANY HUMANS WOULD DO THAT FOR US" You could hear the sadness in his voice. The car had come to a stop at some lights, You reached over and lightly rested one of your hands on his gloved one bringing his attention to you as you smiled up at him.

"I will always stand up for you Papyrus" You pulled your hand back and turned your attention back to the road in front of you. "Besides someone as awesome and as cool as you, humans would be idiots to miss out on being your friend, your one of the best things in my life Papyrus" there was a silence throughout the car for a moment before Papyrus reached over and brought you into a tight uncomfortable hug. It was mainly uncomfortable because you were sitting in a car.

"HUUUUUMAN!!" Papyrus yelled. You could see happy tears welling up in his eye sockets.

"Papyrus, the lights turned green!" you tried to get him off you but he just held you tighter. You ended up being like that for a while him crying from happiness and you trying to convince him that he needed to keep driving. Hanging out with the skeletons you almost forgot why you were being thanked to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me on Tumblr: tumblr https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/  
> Seriously, seriously, do it. I love you all and hope you have a wonderful day!


	24. Boredom insured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the reader starts off bored

You  were once again home alone. Not much you could of done about that with a broken arm and all but it was still boring as hell. This was one of the reasons you had three jobs, so you didn't have to wait at home alone and be bored out of your mind. Also having one arm made everything at least ten times harder than it actually needed to be. You were walking around your house for about the fifth time when you spotted the bottle of honey on the counter of your kitchen, you weren't doing anything else and even if Orange wasn't at the house at the moment you were positive at least one other person would be so at least you'd have someone to hang out with.  You grabbed the bottle, chucked it in a bag and headed over to your neighbour's house.  Edge was the one who answered the door, he glared down at you.

"AH IT'S THE WRETCH, WHAT DO YOU WANT"

"Hi Edge nice to see you to, I came to hang out" you smiled up at him

"HANG OUT? WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO? SOMEONE AS IMPORTANT AS ME DOES NOT HAVE THE TIME TO WASTE ON SOMEONE LIKE YOU"

"Someone like me?"

"A MORONIC HUMAN" He sneered.

"Ah of course, well is anyone else home then"

"WHAT?" The monster sneered, you could hear the light scraping as he grinded his teeth.

"Well if you don't have time to spend with me maybe someone else will"

"WHAT A PREPOSTERPOUS IDEA, I SUPPOSE I SHALL SPARE YOU A FE-"

"MISS Y/N?" You glanced behind the spiky skeleton to see Blue looking over at you a wide grin etched onto his skull. You ducked under Edge's arm and walked towards him.

"Hey Blue. Want to hang out? Apparently Edge is busy"

"I WOULD LOVE TO MISS Y/N!! YOU CAN COME SEE MY LATEST TRAP"

"Sure, why not, see you later Edge"

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO WITH THE ANNOYING RUNT!"

"Uh, well one yes I can, two he's not annoying or a run and three why do you care? you said you couldn't spend time with me, I'm bored, Blue has a trap. We can do something later Edge?"

"GAH WHATEVER!" Edge stormed off

"What's wrong with him?"

"NO IDEA. COME ON MISS Y/N, THIS WAY" Blue grabbed your good wrist and dragged you up the stairs to his room. It was the first time you had seen his room since the skeletons had first moved in.  It actually reminded you a lot of kids, like Berry's had. Blues bed, which was the first thing you saw once you entered the room, was actually a bunk type of bed. The top was obviously his bed and had rabbit curiously looking over the side of the bunk, with steps leading up to it on the left, these steps looked like they could also be opened like chests for storage. Under the bunk was a desk that was neatly organised. To the right of the bunk was a closet that bended around the corner and seemed to turn into bookshelves of the same height. The wall behind the bed was painted a vibrant blue and made a good feature wall. Blue also had a big chest to the side of his room, and Napstaton posters on his walls. There was some seemingly random toys scattered around, a pile of dominoes, some marbles and their tracks, a race car track.

"MISS Y/N YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS,COULD YOU TAKE A STEP FORWARD PLEASE?"

"Why? is this the trap, am I going to be trapped?"

"YEAH! IT'S GOING TO BE FUN"

"Well I really can't argue with that" You took a step forward and heard a click. A ball began to roll along the top of the bookshelf, you watched as it got to the end and fell setting off a series of events it was rather impressive, the dominos got knocked over, the cars went around the race track, things like that. Objects you didn't even think were a part of the so called trap activated, such as a small robot toy hitting the fan on the desk causing it to turn on. You were so enthralled by the actions that were unfolding in front of you that you forgot what was actually happening, that was until a net dropped from the ceiling and landed right on top of you causing you to let out a surprised yelp.

"MWHEHEHE I CAPTURE YOU HUMAN!" Blue states as he helps pull the net off of you.

"That was, really impressive Blue"

"OF COURSE IT WAS MISS Y/N! IT WAS ONE OF MY TRAPS"

"How long did it take you to set all of that up?" Blue paused to think for a moment

"PROBABLY AN HOUR, MAYBE TWO?" the small skeleton said thoughtfully.  He spent maybe about two hours setting up a 'trap' that was triggered in two minutes.

"That was really cool. Can we set it up again?" you really just wanted to see how it all worked, plus you had nothing else to do.

"OF COURSE MISS Y/N" Blue looked ecstatic that you wanted to help

\------------------------------------------------------

The two of you set up the trap once again, well Blue did most of the work, you sat at his desk talking about the trap itself, like how long it took him to figure out how all this would even work, you played with Pancake, who happily let you try to pat him before dodging out of the way. Whenever you stopped playing with the rabbit he would head butt your leg asking for attention.  Blue seemed to love telling you all about his traps and went into extreme detail. The way he told it there was always a way out of his traps or a sort of way to cheat it making them sound more like elaborate puzzles than actual traps. Hearing Blue talk passionately about something he loves made for a really nice afternoon. Blue had finished setting up his trap a while ago, including showing you were the trip wire was that set it off in the first place and the two of you just stayed in the monsters room and talked for a while before deciding that you both wanted to watch a movie. Heading down to the lounge room you picked a Nabbstaton show, well Blue did, you didn't really mind there was nothing you wanted to watch anyway. You sat down on the couch ready to start the movie when Blue asked if you could wait whilst he went and made popcorn. As you waited Doomfanger had come into the room. The black cat made his way over to the other side of the couch before jumping up onto the arm or the chair. He sat there looking at you, before slowly making his way over the top of the couch and walking down on your arm rest where he sat and looked at you once more.

"MISS Y/N, I HAVE THE SNACKS" Blue had come back into the room and practically jumped down next to you.

"Awesome!, let's get this movie going!" you say reaching over and grabbing a handful of popcorn. As the movie went on the black cat slowly made its way onto your lap, kneading your thighs before lying down. You subconsciously began to pat the cat whilst watching the movie. Doomfanger seemed to be very appreciative of this as he purred, every time you would stop gliding your hand over the silky fur of the cat Doomfanger would head butt your hand or dig his nails into your thigh to demand you keep giving him affection. You didn't mind, the cat was so cute and soft and knowing how fickle they could be this was probably going to be one of the only times you got to pet the kitty. The movie credits were rolling and Blue was telling you his favourite parts in detail when Edge decided he would join the two of you.

"ARE YOU STILL HERE WRETCH? I FIGURED YOU'D GET BORED OF THIS ANNOYING BRAT BY NOW"

"I could never be bored of Blue, he is awesome"

"YOU REALLY THINK SO MISS Y/N"

"Well yeah! that trap was awesome, and seriously cleaver Blue" A light blue dusted Blues cheeks as he leaned towards you on the couch. "So what are you up to Edge?"

"IF YOU MUST KNOW I AM HERE TO FEED DOOMFANGER, THE BEAST WITH A DEADLY BITE" That was an interesting title. Doomfanger hadn't bitten you yet so you weren't sure how deadly his bites actually were but something told you that Edge was being dramatic

"Oh sure" you stopped patting the cat who raised his head and looked at you and then Edge and then lowered his head back down.

"COME ON MINION" Edge was tapping his foot impatiently. The cat didn't move and Edge was staring daggers at you. When the cat didn't move you brought your hands down to try to lift him off you but apparently Doomfanger really didn't want to move as when you tried to lift him he dug his claws into your thighs causing you to let him go "RELEASE DOOMFANGER WRETCH!" You brought your hands up defensively

"He is released, I'm seriously not touching him, I don't know how more released he can be"

"YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!" Edge accused

"What am I doing?"

"YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE MY MINION AWAY"

"I'm not going anywhere with him, besides he's the one who won't move, you can't blame me for that Edge"

"YOU STUPID WRETCH!" Edge slammed his foot down hard on the ground, his skull slowly turning red, there seemed to be like three feelings that crossed across his features, none of which you recognised. He placed his hands on either side of you as he leaned forward, his skull was right in front of your face, his pointed fangs bared at you. Before either of you had the chance to say anything, Doomfanger stood up and began to hiss at Edge. The anger that was on Edge's face drained away as he stood up straight looking betrayed.

"WHAT, WHY, HOW" Edge was doing something you hadn't thought possible of the commanding skeleton, he was at a loss for words, or at least at a loss for a coherent sentence it would seem.

"OH STARS MISS Y/N, I THINK YOU BROKE HIM" Blue stated waving a hand in front of the tall skeletons face

"THIS IS ABSURD!"Edge yelled once more before taking the seat in-between you and Blue.

"ah Edge?"

"NO FAIR EDGE, MISS Y/N IS HERE TO HANG OUT WITH ME! GO AWAY!!"

"WE ARE WATCHING REACH" Edge stated simply flicking over to a show with said robot.

"EDGE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"SINCE MY MINION REFUSES TO MOVE AND THAT MORNIC HUMAN YOU ALL KEEP AROUND IS KEEPING HIM HOSTAGE I WILL REMAIN HERE WITH THE THREE OF YOU UNTIL HE MOVES!"

"You do understand that I can hear you right"

"SHUT UP WRETCH"

"Make me Skeletor wannabe!!" A silence filled the room

"WHO IS SKELETOR?" Blue's voice was filled with general curiosity

"He's a villain from a really old and really lame TV show"

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU CALLING ME A SKELETOR WANNABE THEN! IT IS OBVIOUS THAT I AM NOT LAME, I'M THE TERRIBLE EDGE!" You rolled your eyes

"Because Skeletor is a big nasty skeleton who likes spikes and is kind of tsundere, his basically your spirit animal ok. What are we watching?"

\------------------------------------------------------

The three of you watched another two movies, Blue was a lot more talkative during these and constantly pulled your attention away from the shows so you had no idea what was happening half the time. Edge would get mad at him for talking during "THE UNDERGROUNDS BEST PERFORMER" which would start a debate about who was better Napstaton or Reach to which you would have to break up. Doomfanger stayed on your lap the entire time much to the protest of his owner who just seemed to be pouting next to you. The cat didn't move until the front door closed and shuffling could be heard coming from the entrance of the house, this was soon followed by yelling however as the cat sprinted out from the lounge room. As far as you could tell, Edge was home and Doomfanger was giving him a less than friendly hello. As soon as Doomfanger left Edge practically sprang from his seat, took one glance at you and then stormed out of the room.

"Well he was certainly in a good mood" You sarcastically sigh as you spread out your legs

"I'M SORRY ABOUT HIM MISS Y/N" Blue said looking down

"You don't have to apologise for him Blue. He was actually being rather civil today"

"BUT IF HE'S EVER TO MEAN TO YOU, YOU MIGHT NOT COME BACK TO VIST US"

"Aw Blue of course I will! You guys are my friends, even if one of you is being a jerk to me I'll still come over and visit. Plus your always welcome to come over and visit me" Blue was looking at you with stars in his eyes, you knew that look. Lifting your arm to avoid it being slammed against you, you had once again been tackled by a skeleton and held there in a death grip hug

"MISS Y/N I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE SUCH A GREAT HUMAN FRIEND"

"As I am to be friends with the literal incarnation of death itself."

"heya doll" You turned around to see Red scanning you from the round arched doorframe. Orange was standing next to him, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a lollipop stick in-between his teeth.  

" Red don't call me doll it gives me war flash backs. Hey Orange"

"war flashbacks?" Orange asked his brow bone raised questionably

"BROTHER!" Blue released you and ran up to his brother "I SHOWED MISS Y/N MY NEW TRAP AND SHE REALLY LIKED IT AND SAID I WAS SMART"

"That's because you are smart Blue"

"OF COURSE HUMAN I AM THE MAGNIFICANT BLUE"

"great now we're gonna have to listen to the pipsqueak brag the whole night" Red shrugged with his eyes closed

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS CAUSE MISS Y/N CAME OVER TO HANG OUT WITH ME TODAY" Welp that wasn't entirely true but you weren't going to tell the happy little monster this fact.

"awe, i couldn't care less baby blue" Red flicked Blue in the forehead "so doll you staying for dinner?"

"Seriously Red, I am going to have a mental breakdown if you keep calling me doll. You're not allowed to do it for at least a week"

"WHY NOT MISS Y/N" Blue asked rubbing the spot where Red had flicked him

"Cause the jerk who snapped my arm called me doll" there was a silence in the room but you spoke up again before any of the other skeletons had the chance to "Anyway no I am not staying for dinner, I have so many left over's to get through, actually I should probably get going, but before that" you stood up and walked over to your bag which you had thrown into a corner. You picked it up and walked over to the skeletons rummaging around in it. "I know you said that it was ok and everything, but honestly, no because you helped a lot and I know we have a deal know but I still have to thank you so here" You pulled out the bottle of honey and handed it to Orange. He looked generally shocked and slowly reached out to take it

"kid ya didn't have to get me honey"

"Technically I had it made. Missy, the spider monster at the cafe said she use to make it for you in the underground so I figured it'd be nice"

"missy made this?" You nodded as a smile spread across the skeletons teeth.

"BLAH MISS Y/N WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HIM THAT?" You shrugged,

"Seemed like a good idea. Anyway I got to go, Blue your trap was amazing and thank you for watching movies with me, Orange just thank you, you know what you did and Red. . . Yeah" You waved at the skeletons as you headed towards the front door.

"SEE YOU LATER MISS Y/N"

"bye kid" and there was also a grunt from red to which you took as a bye. The front door however was blocked by Edge who was glaring at you once more. You were starting to think this was just his neutral expression.  Was it even possible for a skeleton to have a resting bitch face? If it was you were pretty sure that Edge suffered from it.

"Hey Hell Rider, I'm heading out"

"I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE IT TO YOU" you paused

"Well drat and here I really wanted it to. However did you know?" You said sarcastically

"OF COURSE YOU DO YOU PATHETIC WRETCH, YOU'VE BEEN PRACTICALLY BEGGING FOR IT" Damn it you forgot that Edge literally could not understand sarcasm.

"Right, just so we're on the same page what have I been begging for?" You asked slightly fearing the answer

"DON'T ACT DUMB WRETCH" You weren't acting but feared that telling him that would get him to monologue about how stupid you're species is.   

"You're right, I'm sorry? uh so can I have it?"

"NO" Edge smiled smugly

"Alright, I'm going to leave then" You reached around the tall skeleton to try and reach the door handle. Edge snatched at your wrist that was in mid air, it wasn't painful just a tight grip that prevented you from moving.

"FINE THEN HERE TAKE IT!" Edge shoved a piece of paper into your hand before storming off into the kitchen. That was, confusing? You headed back to your house glancing down at the paper that Edge 'gave' you as you went. It had a bunch of numbers on it that you recognised as a phone number. Oh yeah, you kept forgetting to ask him for it, not that you really wanted it. What would you text Edge about? Maybe you could ask for cooking advice? After you pushed open your door, you grabbed your phone and punched in a new contact, now you had the whole collection Pun Master, That Guy, Lord Brat Berry, Mr Breakfast, WTF, Cool dude, Baby Blue and your newest addition Cooking With Spikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am away this weekend so I'll try and finish the next chapter but it may be late.


	25. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bunch of small scenarios happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter I would just like to thank letsallbecalmchaps: (https://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/) and all-that-and-a-bag-of-trash: (https://all-that-and-a-bag-of-trash.tumblr.com/) who have both made me amazing fanart on Tumblr, I think you should all go and check it out, they're works on House next door exclusively can all be found on my blog https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/ . I haven't drawn attention to these guys yet and I feel as though I need to because they are amazing. Don't get me wrong you're all amazing but I need to thank these guys for taking the time to make me awesome and funny stuff. So thank you both!!
> 
> On another note not an actual chapter, just a bunch of fluff.

** Fire Starter **

_A look into the life of Louisa and Grillby's relationship as they work late at the cafe. Probably happens a few days before the reader gets her arm broken._

Louisa waltz around the kitchen of Fire Light humming to herself. It was late at night, Missy had gone home for the evening, Y/n finished her shift around lunch and Grillby was out the front tiding up. It had been a pretty busy day, nothing exciting happened, but then again not much does around the cafe. Even so Lo loved it when it was quiet, she could dance around her kitchen, putting the finishing touching on cakes, cleaning dishes and putting them away. She got so caught up in her own little world her humming would turn into singing and her simple steps across the floor turned into a dance as her voice rose and her eyes closed. She didn't notice the fire element standing behind, she didn't notice his flame flicker differently, or how they glowed a brighter colour, she didn't notice until she stopped dancing and opened her eyes. She was right in front of the monster and smiling up at him.

"Hey fire bug, you've finished cleaning then?" Grillby nodded down at his short boss "Awesome, you can leave then if you want" Grillby didn't move "Is something wrong?" the monster shook his head "hmm ok. Hey you have to try this!" Lo grabbed the monsters hand without hesitation and dragged him over to one of the kitchen counters. "Try this" The human pushed a small cake towards the monster. He took a mouth full and his flames flickered.

"It's good" Grillby stated simply.

"Of course it is" Lo giggled rolling her eyes. "Oh you have..." Lo reached over and whipped away some frosting the fire element had on his cheek, she knew he wouldn't burn her "There" she smiled happily placing the frosting between her lips. Grillby's flames grew hotter whilst the humans face turned pink. "Tastes even better heated up fire bug" Lo smiled.

** The Room down the hall **

_What would it be like if the reader only had to deal with one universe of monsters? why does she own such a big house? how would she react if they were closer and got to talk every day? all these questions answered below. This snippet was done with the original brothers of bones._

The loud knocking at your bedroom door caused you to wake up the yelling that came afterwards was the thing that kept you from falling back asleep.

"HUMAN BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"Thank Papyrus, I'll be down in a minute" You groaned groggily rolling out of your warm bed. Hearing the skeletons footsteps walk away before going to your closet and chucking on some clothes for the day. You yawned as you closed your bedroom door, heading down the hall to the stairs, when you got to them you heard a click and looked up to see a tired looking Sans tread out of his own room.

"mornin' kid"

"Hey Sansy, sleep well?" You both began to head down the stairs together

"yep" You glanced over at the skeleton who kept his eye lights straight

"You liar" Sans glanced at you his tired smile stretching slightly. The two of you entered the kitchen and took your normal spots at the counter. You had been living with the skeletons for about 3 months now and as soon as they had moved in, your place had livened up. There was never a dull moment between the banter, bad puns and either delicious or revolting cooking. That last one was a fifty fifty depending on if Papyrus wanted to try a new recipe or not. Breakfast however the skeleton had mastered and you excitedly dug into your waffles whilst sans unloaded an unholy amount of ketchup on to his, you still didn't understand how or why he would do that to perfect food but to each their own. Papyrus happily talked as the three of you ate.

"AND SARAH IS REALLY NICE, YESTERDAY SHE TAUGHT ME HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THE BIRDS THAT WE HAVE AT THE STORE! AND WE GOT TO SEND ANOTHER PUPPY TO A GREAT HOME YESTERDAY"

"I'm glad you're enjoying your new job Papyrus" The tall skeleton reached over and grabbed your hands causing you to smile up at him. His eyes were bright and his smile wide

"IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU HUMAN" You rolled your eyes

"How many times do I have to tell you Papyrus, you got that job because you put in the work to get it. I hardly did anything"

"YOU DID A LOT HUMAN!" Papyrus' phone began to ring, he pulled it out and checked the caller ID "AH PLEASE EXCUSE ME" He walked out of the room and answered the phone. You heard a "HELLO UNDYNE" before his voice began to fade.  You continued to eat and glanced over at the smaller skeleton who was falling asleep in his chair. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few days, you and Papyrus both knew this even if Sans didn't say anything. He never complained or even mentioned it, but he had been taking a lot more naps at home and seemed to be on auto pilot at work. It upset Papyrus to see his brother like this and you were getting worried.

"Sans? is everything ok?" The sound of your voice caused Sans to jerk awake and gaze over at you, that permanent smile displayed on his skull.

"yeah kid, i'm just bone tired"

"Sans..." you stopped yourself, you couldn't just out and tell him that he needed to sleep more, that wouldn't make much sense "If you want you can sleep in my room with me" yeah that made so much more sense, Sans skull began to glow blue. "I mean well, if you're having trouble sleeping. Whenever I use to have nightmares as a kid or couldn't fall asleep I'd go and sleep in my siblings room. It just made me feel better knowing that someone else was there and would still be there when I woke up you know?" You looked over at Sans whose skull was now a deep shade of blue "I was rambling again wasn't I" Sans smile grew as he nodded. "Sorry" the skeleton laughed before rubbed the back off his neck with his hand creating a soft scraping sound as the bones connected.

"you know y/n-"

"Crap is that the time?!" you noticed the clock, Lo sure was going to be mad, you promised to be at the cafe early to help. You sprung up from your chair at the counter "Sorry Sansy, I have to get to work, we can talk tonight ok" You rushed towards the door stopping  before you exited "Seriously though if you still look this bad tomorrow morning you'll either be sleeping in my room, Papyrus' or we are having a slumber party" And with that you left, hearing the monster chuckle behind you as you went.

** Karaoke **

_A segment that could of been a chapter but I had no idea where I would of put it. Probably happens when Reader and her monster friends are closer and when the skeletons know they like reader. it is a reverse harem after all (or at least its suppose to/ going to be). All songs that are sung can be found in the end notes._

You couldn't believe the skeletons had convinced you to do karaoke with them. You had no idea how the hell they did it either, Blue and Papyrus were apparently just very good and getting people to agree to things because the entire skeleton household had shown up and you doubted very much that Edge, Red and Syrup wanted to be here but here they were. Red not looking to happy upon that fact. You were just glad that you all had a private room, that meant that no one else had to hear you expect for the skeletons, so that was good news.  You all drew straws to determine the order in which you had to go, apparently no one had any choice about whether they were singing or not, it was happening. The order was, Papyrus, Blue, Red, Berry, Sans, Yourself, Orange, Edge and Syrup.  Papyrus eagerly took his spot on the stage excitedly. He took a deep breath and began to sing. You recognised the song instantly.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day  
  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby_ **

Papyrus was nailing those high notes, not surprising considering his usual voice but it was still very, very impressive, his pitch would sometimes falter but he could belt those higher notes out like nothing you had heard before.

**_  
Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby  
  
Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
  
Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby  
  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby_ **

The song ended and you clapped along with the others. Papyrus bowed and came down to sit next to you.

"Papyrus that was so good! you are aware that we're nowhere near Christmas though right?"

"OF COURSE HUMAN" Papyrus beamed at you "CHRISTMAS IS SUPPOSE TO GET PEOPLE IN A HAPPY AND SHARING MOOD CORRECT?" You nodded "SO SINCE I WAS FIRST I THOUGHT I COULD GET EVERYONE ELSE IN A MOOD TO SHARE THEIR SINGING WITH US"

"Well I can't argue with that logic" You giggled

"IT'S MY TURN!" Blue said excitedly standing up and walking over to the microphone. The music started, it was very upbeat and Jazz like and when Blue started singing the lyrics they just suited him so well.

**_Let's face it  
Let's face it   
Let's face it_ **

**_Let's face it  
Let's come to terms  
 And embrace it   
Concur and then Concede   
And face it   
  
I'm cute   
I'm cute   
I'm cute  
 I'm cute   
Let's embrace it   
And come to terms   
There ya have it, I'm cute_ **

****

**_Let's face it  
 Let's face it (Let's face it)   
Let's face it   
Let's face it (Let's face it)   
Let's come to terms (Let's come to terms)   
And embrace it (And embrace it)  
 Concur and then Concede (Concede)   
And face it   
I'm cute (Cute, cute cute)  
 I'm cute (Cute, cute cute)   
There ya have it, I'm cute_ **

****

**_Let's embrace it  
And come to terms (Cute, cute, cute)   
Let's face it (There you go)   
Let's face it  
Let's face it   
Let's face it   
Let's face it  
 Let's come to terms   
And embrace it   
Concur and then Concede   
And face it   
Let's face it (Let's face it)   
Let's face it (Let's face it)   
Let's face it (Let's face it)   
Let's face it (Let's face it)   
Let's come to terms (Let's come to terms)   
And embrace it (And embrace it)   
Concur and then Concede (Concede)   
And face it   
Ya know I'm cute (Cute, cute, cute)   
There ya have it, I'm cute  
 I'm cute (Cute, cute, cute)  
 See, I told you  
 Let's embrace it  
 (Don't blame me, don't blame me)   
And come to terms_ **

 

Blue had belted out the lyrics like he was singing alone in the shower. His confidence was amazing although not surprising considering the little skeletons track record. Blue danced around the stage like no ones business, it was rather entertaining. Some of the notes that he hit were a bit off pitch but his confidence forced you to overlook that. When his song ended you clapped along with the rest of the group and Blue beamed as he rejoined the table.

"That song suited you well Blue"

"THANK YOU MISS Y/N! WHOSE NEXT?" no one said anything but you noticed Orange elbow Red rather hard in his rib cage. He ignored it and pretended like nothing was happening

"ISN'T IT YOUR TURN RED?" Papyrus asked

"i ain't goin'" Reds words caused Berry to roll his eyes

"WE ALL HAVE TO GO PEASANT"

"HURRY UP IDIOT!, I DO NOT WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE THAN I HAVE TO BE" Edge sneered. His brothers words seemed to motivate the skeleton to stand up. He grumbled as he slunk over to the mic with his hands in his pockets, trying to sink away into the thick jacket that he was wearing. The music started, it was slow and orchestral and when Red had to start singing he began to glow red

**_I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover  
My fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye  
  
Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
  
Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea  
  
Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow and winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home  
  
And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell  
_**  
Red's voice was so silent it was hard to make out the lyrics which was sort of upsetting since his singing voice sounded so nice and calming, he was trying to look at anything but the table in which you all sat and his face was the brightest and most pure scarlet that you had ever seen.

**_  
Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me  
  
Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
  
Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea  
  
To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home  
  
And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell  
  
I bid you all a very fond farewell_ **

When Red's song ended he shuffled quickly back to his seat, looking relieved to finally be off the stage. Before you or any of the others had a chance to compliment him Berry stood up.

"THAT WAS PATHETIC, IN FACT ALL OF YOU WERE. ALLOW ME TO DEMONSTRATE HOW ONE PUTS ON A BRILLIANT PERFORMANCE MWA HA HA HA" The skeleton jumped up and strutted onto the stage.

**_There's a bang, then a rumble  
Then the engine starts and it stumbles  
One more tug  
Now she?s going  
There?s a strong propeller wind blowing  
And she spits  
And she sputters  
As I check the tail and the rudders  
And she jumps  
Like she?s proving  
Like she just can?t wait to get moving now  
Down the field  
Gaining speed  
Pull her up  
There she goes  
There she goes  
Oh  
  
All my life  
There?s been one desire  
Just to fly like the birds I see  
With these wings I am climbing higher  
In these skies I am free  
  
There?s a shick, then a rattle  
I can tell she?s ready for battle  
With a roar   
It?s like thunder  
How she even flies is a wonder  
Made of wood and of wire  
With a chance of catching on fire  
All the risks are worth taking  
As she leaves the crowd and I?m breaking free  
Oh  
  
Look above  
Not a road to guide me  
Thorough these clouds  
I am free to roam  
With this thrill  
And this joy inside me  
In these skies I am home  
  
Now I see these folks below me  
And I wonder if they know  
Just like being there  
They?re showing me  
Just how far a simple man like me can go  
  
All my life  
There?s been one desire  
Just to fly like the birds I see  
With these wings I am climbing higher  
In these skies I am free  
Oh  
  
In these skies  
I have found my calling  
More complete than a man should be  
Let me rise without fear of falling  
In these skies  
In these skies  
In these skies  
I am free  
I am free  
I am free_ **

As far as you could tell the song that Berry had chosen was from a musical although you had never heard of it before. Like Blue he sung loud like no one was listening but the song he chose forced him to hold long notes and even change the pitch as he went. The Little skeleton nailed it and when you all clapped and cheered for him he merely examined his hand and retook his seat.

"THAT WAS AMAZING BERRY!" Papyrus said happily, he had a wide grin on his face

"OF COURSE IT WAS, I WAS SINGING" 

"guess it's my turn" Sans said standing up and, like Red, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked up to the mic. the music started and that smile of his just seemed to widen as he began to sing, as soon as he did you knew those weren't the lyrics to the song, he was making them up.

**_They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy  
  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy  
  
First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of D &D  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Stephen Hawking's in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun  
"Happy Days" is my favourite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon  
Here's the part I sing on  
  
They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?  
  
I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized "Holy Grail" really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing web sites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!  
  
I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
Spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
Got my name on my underwear!  
  
They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!_ **

By the end of the song you, Red and Orange where laughing as Berry, Blue, Edge and Papyrus on the other hand were all cringing.

"BROTHER WHAT WAS THAT!?" Papyrus yelled as his brother rejoined you

"i was singing bro"

"THOSE WEREN'T THE LYRICS" Papyrus groaned holding the section of his skull that separated his eye sockets.

"thought they'd sound better" Sans said winking slowly. You continued to giggle as you made your way up to the mic on the stage. As you stood there you began to feel nervous. You didn't really sing in front of people but these guys were your friends and they hadn't judged anyone yet. You close your eyes, breathed deeply, listening to the intro and at your cue began to sing.

**_They told you everything was waiting for you,  
They told you everything was set in stone,  
But now you're feeling like a different ending,  
Sometimes you gotta find it on your own.  
  
It's an open book,  
A road in reverse,  
A brand new hook,  
Forget that curse!  
It's a Rebel cause,  
With a Royal heart,  
Rewrite, ignite, restart!  
  
'Cause it's your life,  
It's your time,  
Go forward or rewind!  
  
'Cause you're Royal,  
You're Rebel,  
You're more than one together,  
However you go Ever in Ever After High,  
Royal and Rebel,  
You're more than one together,  
However you go Ever in Ever After High.  
  
Ever After High,  
Pick the lock,  
Wind the clock,  
Turn the tables,  
Mix and match until you make your mark!  
Now kings and queens are gonna light the skyway,  
All you need is a little spark.  
  
No more "once upon a time",  
No more verse, no more rhyme,  
No more permanent ink,  
This is not what you think.  
  
It's a Rebel cause,  
With a Royal heart,  
Rewrite, ignite, restart!  
  
'Cause it's your life,  
It's your time,  
Go forward or rewind!  
  
'Cause you're Royal,  
You're Rebel,  
You're more than one together,  
However you go Ever in Ever After High,  
Royal and Rebel,  
You're more than one together,  
However you go Ever in Ever After High.  
  
When beauty isn't what it seems,  
Sometimes the beast will dare to dream!  
  
'Cause it's your life,  
It's your time,  
Go forward or rewind!  
  
(One, two, three)  
  
'Cause you're Royal,  
You're Rebel,  
You're more than one together (more than one together),  
However you go Ever in Ever After High,  
Royal and Rebel,  
You're more than one together,  
However you go Ever in Ever After High.  
  
'Cause you're a Royal (Cause it's your life),  
You're a Rebel,  
You're more than one together (It's your time!),  
However you go Ever in Ever After High,  
Royal and Rebel (Go forward!),  
You're more than one together,  
However you go Ever in Ever After High (Or rewind!)._ **

After you finished you opened your eyes to see your monster friends all of who was looking at you with awe in their eyes, light colours dusting their cheeks. Syrup was even smiling slightly, a smile you haven't seen on him before, an almost gentle one. Blue had small hearts in his eyes as he gazed up at you. Sans had seemed to lose the grin that was always on his face and it had been replaced with a look of wonder that matched that of Orange's. Papyrus looked the most serious you had ever seen him and Berry and Edge both looked lost, or sad, like they weren't sure how they should be reacting. After a silent pause, you felt your cheeks heat up. Had you actually been that bad? you cleared your throat and began to avoid eye contact with your friends. Suddenly the room erupted in applause causing you to turn redder. You curtsied awkwardly and walked back to your chair.

"MISS Y/N YOU WERE INCREDIBLE"

"YOU WERE ALRIGHT PEASANT"

"didn't know you could sing like that kid"

"now i have ta follow you up, that's a drag" Orange groaned standing

"YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL VOICE HUMAN"

"you sounded good dollface, do you sing like that in the bedroom to?" Red winked at you, his statement got him a hard glare from his brother

"DON'T BE VULGAR BROTHER!" Orange's music started causing you all to look up at the skeleton who was smiling casually on stage. Much like Red when he noticed attention on him he avoided eye contact and started to blush.

**_Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening  
But you know the chances are so small  
Stuck by a bee sting, nothing but a B-thing  
Better chance you’re gonna buy it at the mall  
  
But it’s a twenty-three four-to-one  
That you can fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
Tell the bookie "put a bet up"  
Not a damn thing will go wrong  
  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night  
  
Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane  
I wouldn’t recommend either one  
Killed by a Great White or a meteorite  
I guess there ain’t no way to go that’s fun  
But somewhere in the world someone is gonna fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
No it’s never gonna let up so you might as well sing along  
  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night  
  
Sure things go wrong, but I’ll take my chances  
Odds are long, so why not play?  
  
Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening  
But you know the chances are so small  
Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane  
Better chance you’re gonna buy it at the mall  
  
But it’s a twenty-three four-to-one  
That you can fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
No I’m never gonna let up  
So you might as well sing along  
  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night_ **

Orange sang a little louder than Red, but he stuttered over his words, much like you do when you're nervous. You thought it was cute especially paired with the pretty orange colour on his skull. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way back to the table. Blue tackled his brother in one of his death grip hugs as soon as he sat back down

"THAT WAS VERY GOOD BROTHER!"

"not as good as you blue" Orange replied wrapping an arm around his brother.

"IT IS MY TURN NOW" Edge stated standing up and going to the stage. He crossed his arms and waited for the music. What was interesting was the track had other voices singing on it. None of the others had others singing with the exception of Blue and yourself who had some echoes in there songs, but Edge waited patiently as the voices sung. You felt your phone in your pocket vibrate.

-New Message: WTF-  
*boss is tone deaf, just wait for this next part*

_Falling toward the sky  
Waiting for my.....ride_

**_Insane breakneck pace  
No brakes full speed ahead on this chase  
Goons-nippin at my heels  
Move my wheels cuz I'm not tryin to get killed  
  
Ooh-what I'm gonna do?  
Me and the crew-one false move-we through   
Stress level high it's a full court press  
Can't guess wrong the result is death  
  
Adrenaline filled like a kid named Ritalin  
Gotta get away from this bullshit middleman  
Pushed to the max no time to relax  
Cuz if we ain't swift we facin the axe  
  
But I ain't tryin to hear it-float like a spirit  
Finish line comin, I feel us gettin near it  
Can't stop now , yo, we almost there  
Unaware of what awaits us in the air  
  
_ ** _Falling toward the sky  
Waiting for my.....ride **  
  
Landin safe on the back of the truck  
Now we ride through the streets talk about good luck  
Man that was tough, jumpin off the building  
But if we didn't do it then our time was up  
  
Never that though I'm just too swift  
Blessed with a gift that flows from my lips  
Still represent still talkin that shit  
Still hit your chest like a blast from the fifth  
  
Ain't no stopping I'm-a keep it poppin  
Rollin rockin pure hip-hoppin  
Soul like Rakim you know I got plenty  
I'm a C note, dog, and you're more like a penny  
  
Jeff sent the text, asked for the best  
So I stepped right in put flames to the test  
Burn it down from dusk til dawn  
Rise from the ash and then I'm gone  
  
** Falling toward the sky  
Waiting for my.....ride_

Holy cow could that monster rap, he didn't miss a single word or beat, his voice gliding over the words like it was the easiest thing in the world. Sans also had picked a song where he had to 'rap' but Sans had just sort of said the words instead of doing it properly. When the song was over he sat down like it was nothing as the others clapped.

"Holy shit Edge, that was brilliant"

"OF COURSE IT WAS!" Edge stated smugly. The others seemed to be glaring at Edge but Papyrus spoke up before you had the chance to think about why.

"GUESS THEIRS ONLY ONE PERSON LEFT NOW" Everyone turned to Syrup who lazily stood and walked over to the mic, not saying anything before singing.

**_If we take this bird in  
With its broken leg  
We could nurse it  
She said  
Come inside  
For a little lie down with me  
If you fall asleep  
It wouldn’t be the worst thing  
  
But when I wake up  
Your make-up is on my shoulder  
And tell me, if I lie down  
Would you stay now  
And let me hold you?  
  
But if I kissed you  
Will your mouth read this truth?  
Darling, how I miss you  
Strawberries taste how lips do  
And it’s not complete yet  
Mustn’t get our feet wet  
'Cause that leads to regret  
Diving in too soon  
And I’ll owe it all to you  
My little bird  
My little bird  
  
If we take a walk out  
In the morning dew  
We could lay down  
So I’m next to you  
Come inside  
For a little home-made tea  
If you fall asleep  
Then at least you’re next to me  
  
And if I wake up  
You see, it’s late, love  
Go back to sleep  
I’m covered by nature  
And I’m safe now  
Underneath this oak tree  
With you beside me  
  
But if I kissed you  
Will your mouth read this truth?  
Darling, how I miss you  
Strawberries taste how lips do  
And it’s not complete yet  
Mustn’t get our feet wet  
'Cause that leads to regret  
Diving in too soon  
And I’ll owe it all to you  
My little bird  
My little bird  
My little bird  
My little bird  
  
And of all these things  
I’m sure of  
I’m not quite certain  
Of your love  
And you made me scream  
But then I made you cry  
When I left that little bird  
With its broken leg to die  
  
But if I kissed you  
Will your mouth read this truth?  
Darling, how I miss you  
Strawberries taste how lips do  
And it’s not complete yet  
Mustn’t get our feet wet  
'Cause that leads to regret  
Diving in too soon  
But I’ll owe it all to you  
My little bird  
My little bird whoa oh oh  
My little bird  
My little bird  
You’re my little bird _ **

Syrups voice was amazing, it was warm and inviting. He didn't miss a note and stayed in pitch, he was loud and clear and was defiantly the best singer in the entire group. As you watched him sing you couldn't tear your eyes away and felt your cheeks heat up.  When he sat back down, no one clapped except for Papyrus who complemented his taller look alike, you were to in shock to move and everyone else seemed to be angry at Syrup for some reason.

"I THINK IT'S TIME WE DID SOMETHING ELSE" Edge grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully aware that that karaoke section is large enough to be a chapter in itself but One I didn't like the fact that most of the words were song lyrics so I actually didn't write most of it and second I had no idea where I would put it in. Here are the songs if you are interested in them, I don't own any of them but they are all very cool. 
> 
> Papyrus, -All I want for Christmas is you- I say go check out this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oflFgOYyeoU) it is why I picked the song and what I image Papyrus to sound like, plus Man on the Internet did an amazing job at putting it together
> 
> Blue -Let's face it I'm cute- By 11 Acorn Lane
> 
> Red -The Last Goodbye- By Billy Boyd
> 
> Berry -In these Skies- From the musical Ace Originally preformed by Joey Debenedetto i think
> 
> Sans -White and Nerdy- By Weird Al Yankovic, Some friends of mine actually suggested this one
> 
> Reader (I really should get a nickname for Reader) -Ever After High Theme song- Sung by Keeley Bumford
> 
> Orange -Odds are- By Barenaked Ladies 
> 
> Edge -Falling towards the sky- written by Jeff Williams 
> 
> Syrup -Little Bird- By Ed Sheeran
> 
> And that's all of them, we shall be back to the regular shenanigans next chapter!


	26. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it rains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late come yell at me on tumblr: https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/

There are many things that suck about living to continue to stay living, one such thing was that you had to eat, which meant that you had to have food to eat. So humans created these concrete buildings of hell with cramped isles filled with food. One would take a metal cage on wheels that would always have one wheel go in the opposite direction to all the others. This cage  would be used to store the food one had captured until you made it past the other hunters who would push, stand in the way and yell loudly, if you make it past than you can pay for your goods and leave. Basically you had to go grocery shopping today and you didn't want to because one you only had one arm and two god were people annoying. Luckily you didn't have to go alone, when you opened your front door of your house to leave you almost ran over one of your neighbours.  Berry had looked as if he had been about to knock on the door. From there you basically tricked the skeleton into coming with you so you didn't have to go alone and honestly, it wasn't that hard. As you walked to the grocery store Berry told you about how he had bested Blue in some type of game last night. You listened and tried to ignore the cold. It was turning into late Autumn meaning lots of cold and rain, the streets would glisten with the water that had fallen last night as the cold wind cut through your old jacket. You probably needed a new one but you just had this one so long and didn't want to just get a new one especially since this one still worked and it never had to block you from the cold for long, for example it probably took you about 15 minutes to walk to the store, you could suck it up for that long. However you had no idea how Berry was prancing around in a tank top and shorts, maybe he couldn't feel cold. You were currently walking through the isle, Berry had agreed to hold the basket since you didn't need to grab much and you couldn't exactly hold it while trying to grab the food you wanted. Berry had suddenly stopped walking next  to you to look at something down one of the isles, he had been pretty good about following you this whole time as he told stories that bragged about how awesome he was. You had a sneaking suspicion that he was over exaggerating some of his stories though. You stopped walking and returned to Berry's side to see what it was that had stolen his attention. It was a child, around four or three maybe, and his mother. The kid was in the middle of the isle screaming and crying obviously because his mother wouldn't get him something that he wanted.

"WHAT IS THAT INFANT DOING?" Berry questioned looking slightly disgusted

"Throwing a hissy" You replied shrugging before walking away, Berry following. It wasn't unusual to see kids crying in stores and there was really nothing you could do about it. The parent was obviously trying her best to teach her kid a lesson about saying no, it'd be rude to step in and dash the lesson she was trying to teach. It sucked seeing people, of any age cry, but in this situation, it was honestly none of your business.

"THE CHILD IS WHAT?"

"He is using a manipulation tactic to see if he can bend the older human into giving him whatever it is he wanted"

"AND THAT WORKS?" you looked down at Berry, out of all the people and monsters you knew he seemed like the most likely to have a tantrum if things didn't go his way, in fact you've seen him throw some, like at the fairgrounds. Was he honestly just unaware of what he was doing?

"On some people" you narrowed your eyes

"INTERESTING" Berry said thoughtfully. Well he was defiantly aware of it now. You felt that that was going to come back to bite you in the future. You continued your shopping in a general silence. It didn't take that long, you only had a few more items to grab. When you got to the registers the women and her child were standing in front of you.  You stood behind her waiting, it looked like she was almost ready to pay, Berry stood next to you, crossed his arms and began to tap his foot. He was apparently irritated at the idea of having to wait. The mother scanned her card and there was a loud beep

"Sorry, can I try again?" The cashier nodded, looking like they wanted to be anywhere else. The mother scanned her card again and there was another loud beep.  "Oh, um, I'm so sorry. I guess we could go without the fruit for a week, and the cereal can go back to. Damn it I still need to pay some bills" The mother began to mumble about what she could leave behind and about the bills at home she still had to pay. There were people behind you now and they were getting irritated. Looking closer at the mother you noticed how messy her hair was, how she looked like she hadn't slept in three days , how her eyes darted uncomfortable, how fragile her child looked and you felt sorry for her as she talked to herself

"Goddamn it" you muttered under your breath "Excuse me Ma'am?" the mother turned to you looking scared

"I am so sorry, I'll be quite, really I'm sorry"

"Please don't apologise, you are obviously having trouble and that's nothing you should apologise for" It was also obvious that the women standing in front of you was trying, the way she had said no to her screaming child proved that she was actively trying to be conscious of her choices and scanning over her items she honestly didn't have a lot and the things she did have were the cheap off brands."Would you be willing to let me pay for you?" the women looked shocked at your proposition

"I- I couldn't, that would, I can't just-"

"Please Ma'am"

"JUST LET HER DO IT PEASANT. HONESTLY, THE ONLY WAY SHE WON'T PAY FOR YOU NOW IS IF YOU KNOCK HER OUT. TRUST ME IT WILL BE A LOT LESS PAINFUL AND A LOT QUICKER IF YOU JUST LET HER PAY. SHE IS EXTREMELY STUBBORN LIKE THAT" Berry said sounding irritated as he rolled his eyes. You were grateful for his help but wish he didn't sound so annoyed. The mother glanced at the skeleton than back to you. She looked kind of shocked at the monster, but didn't seem to disturbed by him.

 "If, if you really want to, thank you" The mother said, you smiled and pulled out a credit card, the one you tried to avoid using. As you payed the mother continued to thank you, even as she loaded her cart with groceries and the cashier handed you some notes.

"You can stop thanking me honestly. Also here" You held the notes you had just received out to her. She looked at them questionably "You were mumbling about bills, hopefully this helps a little" You saw her glancing behind you before returning your gaze. Berry was silent behind you.

"Are you sure?" the women's voice was quiet and weak

"Yes" You smiled widely grabbing her hand and placing the money in it with your one good hand.  She looked at it silently for a second before grabbing you in a hug knocking you back slightly. She was thanking you once again and you assured her it was nothing. You waved goodbye to her as she left with her son.

"PEASANT, WAS THAT REALLY A GOOD THING TO DO" Berry asked sounding irritated. You turned to see him glaring at you

"Yes Berry, she obviously needed help"

"YOU JUST GAVE HER TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS, PLUS YOU PAID FOR HER FOOD"

"Berry, shut up, it's fine" the Cashier read out your own total as you pulled out another credit card, the one you always use, your one. You chucked the other one back into its place

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Uh paying for my food?" you said scanning your card

"WHY ARE YOU USING A DIFFERENT CARD THOUGH?" Berry sounded less irritated now and more curious. 

"Because this is the card I always use"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T BEFORE" The monster pointed out.

"Berry, just forget about that, and if you refuse to forget can you at least not mention it to the others" You sighed grabbing your groceries and heading towards the door

"WHY NOT?" Oh my god, why did he have so many questions.

"Because I asked you and it's not important and they don't really need to know. It can be our secret ok?" You smiled down at the monster who gave a little huff before agreeing.

\------------------------------------------------------

The two of you were about half way home before the sky opened up and began to spill water onto the earth below. It started out light enough but soon was pouring down. Berry quickly pushed you under a building with a roof.

"You didn't need to push me Berry"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO GET WET" he paused realising that wasn't an excuse as to why he had pushed you  "AND YOU WERE IN MY WAY" there it was.

"You could of asked me to move" you grumbled glancing down at your broken arm. You weren't really suppose to get the cast wet, but a few drops on it shouldn't hurt. You let out a sigh, you didn't regret what you did. You stood up for your friend but the effect of this action had been a rather irritable one. Your broken arm made it difficult to do even menial tasks. Hell you had to ask your neighbour to help you go and get your groceries.  To be fair he was at your house anyway, well at your front door. Why was he at your front door?

"Berry?" The skeleton grumbled something incoherent which you took to mean that you could continue to talk. "Why were you at my house this morning?" You glanced over at the skeleton. He wasn't looking at you but rather at the rain as it fell to the pavement. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the building behind you.

"I WAS OBVIOUSLY GOING TO GRACE YOUR PATHETIC PEASANT LIFE WITH MY PRESENCES"

"Naw did you miss me?"

"I ABSOLUTLY DID NOT!" Berry shouted sounding offended that you would even think this.

"Well that sucks, I totally missed you" You Said, the skeleton began to glow a light purple

"SHUT UP" he groaned

"No I totally did. I haven't seen you and Syrup since, well yeah" you lifted your broken arm slightly. "How is your brother? He works two jobs right? Does he hurt himself there as often as he does at home? He is super clumsy, I honestly never noticed until after he fell down the stairs and got that gnarly scar and now he's just tripping all the time. I don't think he can even walk straight without tripping over something" you began to giggle but was cut off by a booming voice

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HIM!? HE'S NOT HERE. YOU SHOULDN'T WASTE WHAT LITTLE BRAIN POWER YOU HAVE THINKING ABOUT THAT WORTHLESS MUTT" You had never seen nor heard Berry so mad before.  His fist were clenched and you could hear him grinding his teeth.

"Sorry " Was all you said. Berry and his brother were really different. You couldn't get Syrup to talk to you unless it was about Berry and Berry would shut down at the mention of his brother but would happily talk for ages about literally anything else.  You found yourself once again thinking about how well the two complemented each other.  Berry still looked angry, you needed to think of something to take his mind off of his brother.

"Berry, you like comics don't you?" The small skeleton grunted which you took as a yes. "Someone mentioned to me -" Syrup mentioned to you "-that you like anti heroes. do you have a favourite?"  Berry glanced over at you. He seemed to be pouting. Was it even possible for a skeleton to pout?

"I LIKE THE 'HERO' KNOWN AS PUNISHER, THE WAY HE GETS HIS ENEMIES TO TALK AND HOW HE CAN EASIERLY TEAR THEM TO SHREADS!"

"Isn't he trying to find the people who killed his family or something?" You thought. You honestly didn't know much about The Punisher.

"YEAH, THE MAFIA KILLED HIS FAMILY SO NOW HE IS RAGING WAR ON CRIMINALS USING ANY METHOD MWA HA HA HA"                   

"In the case of anti heroes I think my favourite would be Gambit"

"THE FRENCH THEIF?"

"He's not French, he's Cajun"

"HE STILL DOESN'T COUNT!"

"Why not?"

"HE'S AN X-MEN! THEY'RE THE GOOD GUYS"

"He WAS an X-men, now he's king of the thieves and works with the X-Factor along with Quicksilver"

"HE STILL DOESN'T COUNT! HE DOESN'T TORTURE ANYONE"

"He doesn't need to! He sneaks in, steals everything and gets out. He has out smarted wolverine twice, he beat Gladiator with a deck of cards, he's sided against the X-men on multiple occasions, he's even manage to steal one of iron mans suits of armour!"

"HE IS ONLY TRYING TO GET THAT GIRL WITH THE WHITE STREAKED HAIR TO SLEEP WITH HIM"

"How dare you, Rouge would never allow it, plus I'm pretty sure they have already dated and then broke up."  You and Berry were literally glaring at each other. You had to bend down slightly so you could meet his eye levels.  You two stood there glaring at each other for a moment before you burst out laugh.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY PEASANT!"

"I'm standing in the middle of the street arguing about anti heroes with a skeleton monster and neither of us have even mentioned Deadpool" You giggled. Berry looked at you like you were an idiot before stamping his foot causing you to stop laughing.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" he stormed off, straight into the pouring rain.

"Berry wait!" he didn't hear you or he was ignoring you, either way he had left you under your small shelter as he ran off into the rain. You couldn't exactly follow him with your arm , you sighed and leaned back against the wall. Nothing to do now but wait out the rain. If it got too late and was still pouring you could probably text Papyrus and ask for a lift. Fortunately it didn't come to that as Berry came back about ten minutes later holding an umbrella. 

"I thought you abandoned me Berry"  you said smiling as the skeleton approached, he stopped walking at looked up at you.

"PEASANT, I COULD NEVER ABANDON YOU" Well that was sweet "AND BESIDES WITH OUT ME AROUND I DOUBT YOU COULD SURVIVE, COME ALONG" Berry began to walk away again towards the house.

"Berry wait" You jogged a bit so you could get under the umbrella with the short skeleton.

"HOLD THIS" He shoved the umbrella into your hand, you had to pause for a moment to try and juggle both the umbrella and your groceries.

"If you want me to carry the umbrella could you at least take some groceries?" The small skeleton stopped and you had to try and stop yourself from falling on top of him.

"EXCUSE ME? THEY AREN'T MY GROCERIES" He said turning around to face you with his arms crossed.

"But I can't carry everything"

"IF YOU HADN'T OF BROKEN YOUR ARM IN THE FIRST PLACE PEASANT WE WOULDN'T EVEN NEED THE UMBRELLA AND WE COULD OF BEEN HOME ALREADY. YOUR GROCERIES, YOUR UMBRELLA, YOU CARRY THEM" He turned back on his heels and once again started walking. "HURRY UP PEASANT!" He yelled.

"God damn it" He was right but he could of at least helped and the two of you were having such a lovely day out that you forgot how much of a brat he actually was. Even though the short skeleton was being rude to you he still walked you to your front door, where he proceeded to steal your keys, like actually steal, he just went right into your bag and took them, damn bratberry. He opened the front door for you and followed you in. Were he proceeded to talk about how honoured you should be that he spent the day with you as you put your groceries away. Soon there was a loud, almost urgent sounding knock on your door, you glanced over at Berry before walking to the door. He followed behind. Standing at your front door was none other than Syrup, he looked drenched.

"Syrup? are you o-"

"is m'lord here?" he interrupted sounding panicked

"Yeah, He's been with me all day" You stood to the side and glanced back just in time to see some purple lights disappear around Berry who had his arms crossed and looked irritated

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MUTT!"

"sorry m'lord, no one knew where you were, i got worried"

"IT'S NONE OF THOSE IDIOTS CONCERNS WHERE I AM. BESIDES I DON'T NEED YOU TO WORRY ABOUT ME YOU USLESS DOG"

"of course m'lord" there was a silence as Berry tapped his foot impatiently

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

"uh there's a house meeting m'lord. we need to go home" Berry grumbled and stomped past you looking angry

"HOW DARE THEY CALL ME OVER NOW, THOSE IDIOTS DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, AND YOU MUTT, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED LATER"

"of course m'lord" Syrup bowed slightly. Well that sounded ominous and not at all nice.

"Berry, you're umbrella" the small skeleton didn't look back as he ascended your porch stairs.

"KEEP IT, JUST DON'T FORGET TO BRING IT WITH YOU NEXT TIME YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE"

"Uh, Thank you" you said. Syrup gave you a quick nod of acknowledgement before following his brother.  Well that was certainly an eventful day but if it taught you anything it was that you couldn't wait for the damn cast to be off your arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok another voting thing. Which do you guys want to see first  
> A) another sleepover at the skeletons with fun games -or-  
> B) Getting a pet
> 
> Note it won't be the next chapter and whatever you chose the chapter after will be the other option. So both are going to happen its just what do you want to happen first.


	27. Narnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you go into the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I know, I'm horrible late. If your interested into as to why I was just finishing a semester of school, had three major assignments due and was experience mental and stress breakdowns on a daily basis. To make life easier on my self I cut all my extra activities and hobbies until I finished my semester. Guess whose on Holidays!! WOO. Anyway I am sorry for the Delay and here is the chapter.

It was raining again, not that big of a surprise, it had been raining all week, it's just that this time you were once again walking through it. Luckily you had an umbrella. Today you had actually been at Fire Light, not to work, Lo just wanted to see how you were doing. Having nothing better to do you practically jumped at the chance to leave the house, you hadn't gone out since that day with Berry so it was nice to get some fresh air. Louisa was good, she kept giving Grillby goofy looks, when you brought it up she just shrugged and told you he was hot.  Muffet gave you some spider donuts, she insisted that they were just left over's but you could tell that they were fresh. When you were leaving the cafe you ran into Jack who was coming in. He was still as good looking as you remembered.

"You are looking good Y/n. How is the arm?" Jacks voice melted over you like butter on hot toast

"T-thank you Jack, uh it's good! well as good as it can't be for a broken arm, you know can't move it or get it wet or anything, how are you?" Great, you were rambling again, if he wasn't so good looking maybe you wouldn't be nervous. God damn it.

"I am well thank you"

"Uh what are you doing here?"

"It is a cafe my dear, I am here for coffee"

"Oh duh, of course that was a stupid question. Of course you're here for coffee, at cafe's you get coffee" Jack laughed lightly, he seemed rather amused by your antics

"Would you like to join me Y/n?"

"I would lov-" your phone cut you off as it began to ring and vibrate violently in your pocket. "Arg, can you hold these" You didn't wait for an answer as you stuffed the box of donuts into Jacks hands and pulled at your phone to see who had interrupted you.

-Incoming call: WTF-

What the fuuu- that was Red. why in the hell was Red ringing you? He hasn't rung you before, was it urgent? knowing Red though he was probably just calling to see if he could convince you to sleep with him or some shit. You groaned before answering.

"What do you want short ass?"

"-what a polite way to answer your phone-"

"What a polite way to avoid my question" you rolled your eyes

"-are you home right now?-"

"Nope, why?"

"-i need ya to go hang out with boss at our house-" Well that was an odd request? 

"Uh, Why?"

"-it's raining-" you glanced out the window of the cafe where it was pouring down rain once more.

"No shit, your point?"

"-can you just go hang out with the boss-" you could hear Red's voice getting slowly more and more annoyed.

"I'm not a baby sitter Red. If you want me to go hang out with your brother you're going to need to give me a good reason to go all the way home to do that" there was a small silence as Red seemed to think about something

"-there's, there's suppose to be a thunderstorm-"

"Really?" You glanced out the window again "Makes sense, it's pouring down pretty hard, but what does that have to do with Edge?"

"-he's home with that short fossil breath and i'm stuck at work when there's going to be a fucking storm, Edge is going to freak out unless someone is there to distract him-"

"Ok so can't you just leave work?"

"-babe,  i don't need to give my employer more reasons to want to fire me-"

"Babe? and in that case why can't, I'm assuming Sans? whose already home with Skeletor,  look after him?"

"-cause he's a lazy piece of shit who refused to help and is now taking a nap-" You rolled your eyes, somehow you doubted that Sans would just refuse to help Edge. It just didn't seem like him, he might be annoyed about having to hang out with Edge, not that you could blame him with Edge's track record, but he wouldn't just refuse to help.

"I'll do it on one condition" you heard Red groan

"-what-" he was talking through gritted teeth

"You have to convince your brother to cook dinner for me sometime this week, I don't care when but do you know how dang hard it is to cook with only one hand, especially when you can't cook with two!? It's impossible, one of my arms are broken and the other ones hand is now cover in cuts due to my incapacity to cook and a bit of clumsiness"

"-sure thing babe-"

"What's with this Babe thing all of a sudden?"

"-you said i wasn't allowed to call you doll-"

"Yeah so what's with Babe?"

"-what else do you want me to call ya?-" Red genially sounded confused.

"How about my name?"

"-na to much work-"

"Do you even remember my name"

"-course i do babe, now are you gonna go hang with the boss?-" You groaned and looked at Jack. Goddamn it Red you were just about to go on a date! Not that he called it a date but coffee with a cute guys implies a date right? But Red was your friend..... Ok so the monsters he happened to live with were your friends, Red was more, an acquaintance? is that the proper term for a person you try to avoid? Not that you wouldn't talk to him or leave a room if he happened to be there, you just enjoyed it more when he wasn't anywhere near you. Even with jack standing in front of you smiling charmingly at you, you still felt you had to go help Edge. Maybe it was the fact that Red had sounded worried about his brother, or that you didn't want to go home during  a storm or that you wouldn't have to cook later this week, whatever it was you knew you were about to miss out on a date with a really, really, really cute guy.

"Yeah, I'll be over there in ten minutes" you sighed

"-cool, just let yourself in-"

"Will do" With that you both hung up and you looked sheepishly up at Jack who was still smiling kindly at you. He handed you your monster pastries.

"Sorry I've got to-"

"Yes I heard" he said chuckling lightly

"Next time?"

"Sounds delightful" he glanced outside "Would you like me to escort you home?"

"No that's ok, go and enjoy your coffee"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." You turned around and begun to walk backwards pushing the door open with your back "Next time" He smiled at you once more

"Next time" You moved out of the way of the door, opened your umbrella and began the walk to the skeletons home.

\------------------------------------------------------

You arrived at the house ten minutes later. During that ten minutes the rain had begun to come down harder and loud thunder could be heard in the distance. You pulled out your key and unlocked the door, setting your umbrella down near the door and taking off your shoes as to not dirty your neighbours carpet. The house was dark and quite, honestly a state you haven't seen this house in. You shrugged off the uneasy feeling you felt and walked to the kitchen setting down the donuts. Looking through the cupboards until you found the plates, all the cupboards you looked in were neatly arranged so it didn't take long to find the plates. You pulled out two and put three of the spider donuts on them. One on one of the plates and two on the other. Balancing the plates on one arm, something that you have become rather good at working as a waiter, you made your way through the house on the search for the two skeletons that were supposed to be there.

It didn't take long to find Sans. You just walked out into the corridor and followed the light snoring to the lounge under the stairs where he was napping on the couch. Dog was also sleeping on the couch, he was resting on top of Sans. Dog raised his head when he heard you enter but then went back to lying down. You really didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. Actually he looked kind of dead, if it hadn't been for the faint snoring and rise and fall of his ribs you would of probably been worried that he was dead. And anyway you didn't  have the heart to wake him, last you heard from Papyrus he was still having trouble sleeping so he needed all the z's he could get. Wondering just how light of a sleeper he was you decided to test something. He hadn't woken up from the loud bangs of thunder that were resonating from the world outside so you doubted this would wake him but you still acted very slowly and carefully as you placed one of the donuts on Sans face. A much less harmful prank than drawing on him and now when he woke up he'd have something to eat. You were also fairly confident that Dog wouldn't steal the food, for one that would involve the dog actually moving which he apparently tried to avoid and with the food being on Sans face there was no way the dog could steal it without waking the skeleton.

 Satisfied with your work you began your search for the other skeleton, the one you were suppose to be there to hang out with, bringing the two remaining donuts with you.  Edge was a bit harder to find than Sans. For one, he wasn't down stairs, you found this out after searching each of the rooms for him. That meant he either wasn't home and Red had lied to you for some reason or he was up stairs.

You let out a groan, most of the rooms upstairs were the skeletons bedrooms, this being said the room Edge would of most likely been in was his bedroom. You slowly made your way up the stairs and stood before the skeletons room. The signs on the door were enough to tell you this guy didn't want anyone anywhere near his room let alone actually inside it. Why had Red sent you here again? You groaned once more and kicked the door lightly. Not because of any grudge on the door but your hands were kind of full and you needed to knock somehow. You heard some shuffling inside before a loud bang of thunder and then silence.

"God damn it" you muttered to yourself. Someone was in there, you were either going to find a very grumpy tall spiky skeleton or a cat and either way you'd get to see Edge's room. You placed the food down on the ground and opened the door slowly, in case it was a skeleton who could most likely kill you. When you couldn't see anyone inside you threw the door fully open. Edge's room was dark and neat. Like Berry's and Blue's room it seemed that everything was neatly put away and nothing was out of place. There was a king sized bed pressed against a wall, a bedside table, a desk, a book shelf, a coffee table that had piles of cards on it, an inbuilt closet and a TV that was hanging on the wall with a dvd player hanging just below it. Everything in the room was either Black or Red and thick curtains covered the window meaning the only light source was coming from the corridor. Even if it was the middle of the day the room would have been pitch black with the door closed. You knew his name was Edge but you didn't actually think he was this much of an Edge Lord. You flicked on the light switch that was placed near the door and a dim light illuminated the room.

"Edge are you in here?" the only reply you got was a soft meow. Glancing at the bed you noticed Doomfanger glaring at you, you had woken him up.  Apparently everyone in this house just loved to take naps.

"Sorry Doomy, I'm looking for your owner" the cat was still just looking at you "You know tall, gangly guy, really skinny, lots of spikes" There was another loud bang of thunder and this time you heard a second bang, coming from the closet.  You cautiously made your way over to the offending door. Reaching out your hand and gently opening it, inside was Edge, the tall skeleton was sitting on the floor visible shaking, it didn't seem like he had noticed you. The closet was the first thing in this room that wasn't orderly, it seems some boxes had been knocked down and their contents were now spread across the ground.  You slowly bent down to one of your knees and slowly reached out to the scared skeleton.

"Edge?" You're voice seemed to snap him out of whatever trance the skeleton had found himself in. His arm shot forward and grabbed your wrist in an iron grip. You winced and looked up into the skeletons lifeless eye sockets

"WRETCH?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! IN MY ROOM! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO-" there was another loud clap of thunder cutting Edge off. A visible shutter was sent through the skeletons bones. Edge leaped forward releasing your wrist and wrapping his long arms around you. He began to shake again and that's when it hit you. Edge was scared of thunder. If you weren't currently in such an awkward position with said skeleton the idea of big scary Edge being afraid of anything would of probably made you laugh. With your good arm you gently patted the skeletons skull. You needed to think of a way to help him. You tried to push Edge away only causing him to latch on tighter.

"Edge, sweetie, you have to let me go for a minute ok?"

"No, p-please, don't leave" Edge's voice was quiet and shaking. You never imagined he could be this vulnerable with the air of confidence he always gave off.

"I promise sweetie, I'll be back in a minute and then I won't leave again" Edge hesitated, before reluctantly releasing you. You quickly stood up and raced from the room, going straight to the linen closet at the end of the hall and grabbing out a few blankets. Racing back to Edge's room, chucking them in, you  then picked up the Spider Donuts you had left on the floor and placed them on the desk. Dragging the desk chair next to the bed before grabbing some pillows and chucking them on the ground between the desk chair and the bedside table. Then you arranged the blankets, Doomfanger was watching you curiously the entire time. Quickly turning on the TV you were pleasantly surprised to see the DVD in the player was in fact Kitchen Nightmares, Perfect. A loud yelling chef angrily arguing with idiots would perfectly drown out any other loud noises. You pressed play and pumped up the volume. You then closed the door and went to grab Edge who was still shaking in the closet. You gently reached down and lead him to the little blanket fort you had made, then you flicked off the light, grabbed the food you had brought with you and joined your friend.  The loud show drowned out all noise from the outside world. That coupled with the perfect comfort food seemed to calm Edge down as he was soon laughing at the show and insulting the humans along with Gordon. Sometime during the third show Doomy had joined you two snuggling into his owners lap. It was during about the fifth episode that the door was opened causing light from the corridor to stream into the room.

"edge, could you turn it down a bit" you poked your head out from behind the sheet wall to see Sans out line in the door way.

"Hey Sans! How was your donut?"  You were then brutally pushed back down into your spot as Edge's bedroom light flickered on. Edge himself had pushed past you and was now standing up glaring towards his door.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"edge was that y/n?"

"GET OUT" Edge had crossed his arms and was tapping his foot

"when did she get here?"

"WHEN DID WHO GET HERE SANS?" That was Papyrus' voice

"NOBODY!" Edge denied

"y/n" Sans replied

"MISS Y/N IS HERE?" when did Blue and Papyrus get home?

"NO SHE ISN'T GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  You rolled your eyes and stood up

"Hey Blue, Papyrus, how are you?"

"MISS Y/N! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE OVER"

"Yeah, I" you glanced over at Edge who looked sort of nervous, did the others not know he was scared of thunder "wanted to hang out with Edge"

"wait, you wanted to hang out with him" Sans did not sound convinced in the slightest but you just shrugged

"Has the storm stopped?"

"YOU MEAN THE LOUD ONE? YES! IT STOPPED ABOUT 20 MINUTES AGO? NOW IT'S JUST RAINING HEAVILY" Blue stated happily

"YOU SHOULD STAY THE NIGHT HUMAN! WE COULD HAVE ANOTHER SLEEP OVER!!" Papyrus said enthusiastically

"THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA, PLEASE STAY OVER MISS Y/N" Blue practically begged

"Sure, I don't have to be anywhere tomorrow."

"YAY, COME ON THEN MISS Y/N LETS GO PLAY A GAME" Blue tried to make his way over to you but Edge blocked his path.

"SHE'LL GO PLAY YOUR PATHETIC GAMES LATER, WE HAVE TO FINISH THE SHOW" Edge pushed the smaller skeleton out of his room "AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Edge slammed the door in the other skeletons face before stomping back to his spot, dragging you down next to him. Not that you minded, you could always watch more of this show, and now it seems you were staying over for the night. It sure was going to be a fun night. Edge and you didn't say anything else to each other as you continued to watch the rest of the episode.  Before you ultimately had to go down stairs and socialise with the rest of the skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sleep over won, by like one vote, no joke. Also I think it's all cute your gonna play truth and dare, you ain't.


	28. King's Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you are more rags than royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this done Thursday it's My editor who was late. This chapter is however double the normal chapter length

The episode eventually finished meaning you had to vacate Edge's room. You stood up to leave walking to the desk to pick up the plates you had left there during one of the episodes. As you turned around to head to the door you collided straight into the skeleton with whom you had just spent the past few hours with. The impact forced you to take a step back to balance yourself, however the monster didn't seem to have been effected by it at all. As the back of your legs collided gently with the desk the skeleton bent down, placing both his hands on the wooden surface and trapping you were you stood. His lifeless sockets were right in front of your own eyes and his sharp features were shaped into a menacing frown.

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE WRETCH, AND I MEAN ANYONE, ABOUT WHY YOU WERE IN MY ROOM, I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY OWN HANDS AND WATCH AS YOU BLEED OUT. UNDERSTOOD?" Edge's voice was low and sent a shiver down your spin. Something about his tone told you that he wasn't joking. Time seemed to freeze and all of a sudden you felt sick. You opened your mouth to talk but no sound came out, so instead you just nodded. You reaction caused the Monster to smile, before he stood back up straight and stepped out of your way. You hurriedly scampered to the door, no longer wanting to be anywhere near the skeleton. You quickly made your way to the kitchen only stopping to breath once you placed the dishes in the sink.  Edge had just threatened you and was serious. Well he seemed serious. You really didn't want to find out if he was. Letting out a breath you weren't aware you had been holding in. You shook your head and walked to the lounge room, were you heard, Blue and Papyrus talking.

"Alright boys, what are we doing" You walked into the living room, Blues eyes seemed to widen in joy as he looked over at you and Papyrus smiled widely. Dog was also in the room, still sleeping on the couch. It looked like he hadn't moved. Red was lazing in one of the arm chairs and Orange was leaning against one of the walls looking warn out and surprised to see you.

"kid when did you get here?"

"That depends, what time is it?"

"IT IS ALMOST 5 HUMAN" Papyrus answered happily

"Then about 4 hours, wow, I have no life. So what are we talking about?"

"WE'RE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO HAVE FOR DINNER"

"Doesn't Edge usually decide that? You know since he cooks?"

"boss ain't cooking tonight, he texted me earlier" Red said scrolling through his phone. That was bullshit, Edge hadn't texted anyone all afternoon but if you were him you probably wouldn't want to cook either.

"Ok, So what are we thinking?"

"I THOUGHT I COULD COOK" Blue said posing proudly, you noticed Red and Orange shudder slightly at this option.

"i thought we should have take out, like from Fellby" Red said

"WE ARE NOT EATING THAT GREASY SHIT" You stiffened up at the sound of Edge's voice from right behind you. Apparently he had decided to join the rest of you.  You walked away from him and went to stand near Orange.

"No idea who that is, but why not pizza?"

"no good pizza places around" You once again jumped turning to see Sans leaning on the back of Red's arm chair. You didn't even realize he was in the room.

"Sure there is. You guys obviously just don't know where to go" you smirked. A loud crash rang through the house indicating the front door being slammed open. This bang was followed by a certain bratty skeletons loud voice.

"DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HER FACE WHEN I-" There was a silence, Berry had cut himself off. Red and Sans shared a confused look, Orange stood up straight and the others looked towards the door. Apparently stopping himself in the middle of a sentence was not something that Berry did often or at all.

"PEASANT!" Everyone than turned to look at you, causing you to feel slightly uncomfortable. You really didn't like the attention.

"Uh? YEAH BERRY!?" you yelled back slightly confused and worried. You heard the small skeleton stomp down the hall before rounding the corner and appearing in the door way, followed by his taller brother.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Berry commanded. 

"Uh, I think I'm about to order some pizzas?" you did not sound sure of yourself. To be fair though you had no idea if that was the decision you had come to or not.

"how did you know she was here?" Orange asked pointing at you

"PATHETIC SLAVE, IT IS HER UMBRELLA AT THE DOOR" Berry crossed his arms looking way to proud of himself for knowing that. He gave you the thing, of course he knew what it looked like.

"Right so, Pizza? Yes? No?"

"if you know a good place sure" Sans shrugged

"IT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA HUMAN"

"why not" Orange shrugged

"AS LONG AS IT'S NOT THAT GREASY CRAP I DON'T CARE" Edge said crossing his arms, Red seemed to just grunt in agreement

"Alright that's the majority, what do you all want?" you asked whipping out your phone. After getting what everyone wanted you dialled a number you hadn't used in a very long time and placed the order. While you all waiting for the food to arrive a movie was put on. A few of the skeletons went to have showers and Blue walked you home to pick up some PJs and some more movies you thought the guys might like to watch. You were all sitting in the living room when the food arrived.  Sans went to answer the door and pay for the food as you followed.

"Hey, Jay, long time no see" You smiled as the delivery boy noticed who was talking to him

"Y/n? wow! what are you doing here?! I thought you lived-"

"Next door? yeah I do, hanging out with my friends tonight" You said nudging Sans with your arm as Jay handed him the boxed food. Jay smiled at the skeleton.

"I thought the neighbourhood looked familiar"

"Oh please, you haven't been here in months" You laughed

"Yeah, still serving Michael almost every day though"  You rolled your eyes at that comment

"That doesn't surprise me, the boy practically lives off the junk"

"That he does, no idea where he puts it all. He still looks like a twig. What happened to the arm?"

"Ah, ran into some trouble at work" You shrugged

"Damn" there was a light beeping noise and Jay pulled out a device. "Damn, looks like I have another order. Good seeing you again" Jay smiled at you

"You to Jay. Tell Antonio I said hi"

"Will do Y/n" Jay smiled before turning around to leave. Sans closed the door after the interaction.

"friend of yours" You shrugged at the skeletons smile.

"What can I say, I'm a people person. Do you need help with the boxes?" Sans shook his head and you both walked back to the living room to eat with the others whilst the rest of the movie played.

\------------------------------------------------------

The Pizza was basically all gone, maybe a few stray slices remained but all agreed the pizza was fantastic. You all had made it through about three different movies and it was almost midnight. Everyone was still wide awake.

"what movie we watching next?" Red asked looking over the cases that had been spread across the floor.  Berry let out an audible groan

"DO WE HAVE TO WATCH ANOTHER MOVIE? CAN'T WE PLAY A GAME?"

"YEAH! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE" Blue said enthusiastically.

"THAT GAME IS BORING" Edge moaned

"DO YOU KNOW ANOTHER GAME THAT 9 PEOPLE CAN PLAY?" Blue asked, his hands on his hips.

"We could play Kings Court" you suggested from your spot on the couch. The skeletons all looked at you.

"you might have to explain some more than just 'kings court' kid" Sans stated

"Do you have a deck of cards?" Orange pulled a set out of a draw near where he was sitting and chucked them to you. You opened the pack, took out the king of clubs and the numbers 1 through to 8 before putting the rest back in the box. "Ok so it's sort of like Truth or Dare except not at all. What happens is we each pick a card at random, one of us will get the King card and they will be the king for that round. The king gets to make one order of their subjects or numbers. For example the king could say 'I order three to go get me a drink' or 'I order seven to high-five one'. the thing is the king doesn't know who has what number till after they've given the order. After the order is complete we put the cards back, shuffle them and draw a new king into the court. Sound good?" you asked the skeletons nodded.  You shuffled the cards and placed them on the ground.

"Alright everyone draw a card" Everyone picked a card and looked at their number, including you who got the number "So who's the king?"

"I AM!" Blue explained happily waving the card to prove he was telling the truth "HMMM OK I, HMM" Blue seemed to think about his order for a second "I ORDER TWO TO MAKE SOMETHING SWEET FOR THE KING AND NUMBER EIGHT!"

"OH I'M EIGHT!" Papyrus explained happily

"damn it, i'm two" Red groaned standing up

"So you have to go make something sweet." You explained

"can you even cook red?" Orange asked. You figured since his brother could Red would know how, but if his brother cooked everything maybe he never bothered to learn. Guess you were going to find out. Red ignored orange and left the room, literally returned two minutes later and handing a plate to Blue and Papyrus. You glanced over and started laughing

"Seriously Red? hahaha" Blue was rolling his eyes. This was clearly not what he meant, it however did not stop him from eating the food now in front of him

"he said i had to make something sweet, not complicated" Red had literally handed the boys half of what looked like a nutella sandwich each. 

"well he's not wrong" Sans shrugged

"YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT RED!" Edge yelled, Red just shrugged Papyrus didn't seem to mind as he ate his half of the snake happily.

"NEXT ROUND!" Berry demanded. You all put your cards back, shuffling them around on the ground before picking out a new one. You received a two this time.

"looks like i'm the king now" Red explained happily revealing his card he placed it down and thought for a second. "ok, i order one to take off sevens shirt, seven can't put it back on till they get a new order"

"WOWIE! I GOT PICKED AGAIN!" Papyrus smiled turning his card around, sure enough he had the Ace. You on the other hand were just relieved that neither of those numbers were you. Red sure knew how to kick a game into second gear real fast.

"SO WHO GOT SEVEN?" Blue asked curiously. Syrup then stood up turning his card around to show the number seven. Papyrus made his way over to the taller skeleton and quickly took off his shirt, handing it back to him smiling. Syrup complied without any complaint. Apparently neither thought it was that awkward or the awkwardness of the entire order just flew over their heads. Which wouldn't of suprised you with Papyrus. Again you were just glad neither was you. Red also seemed a bit ticked with received the order but didn't say anything. Perhaps he wanted a bigger reaction? Syrup Sat back down on the floor crossed legs, his bare ribs now clearly visible. You could see much from where you were, obviously you saw ribs. They seemed to be slightly thicker than on a human skeleton and you noticed a few dints but you were sitting too far away to notice any real detail. Papyrus also made his way back to his spot sitting down. Once again the cards were returned and shuffled. Two again.

"looks like it's my turn" Sans said smiling lazily showing the card. "alright, four, tell the group the best joke you know"

"OH THAT'S ME!" Blue explained happily. "LET ME THINK"

"ARG WHY IS IT THE SAME IDIOTS WHO KEEP GOING!" Berry groaned

"That's not a bad thing Berry" You smiled

"NO BUT IT'S BORING" Edge stated

"that's just you" Orange said not missing a beat

"WHY YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE-"

"OH I GOT IT!" Blue explained, "OK, WHAT TYPE OF CATS LIKE TO GO BOWLING?" You watched as Sans and Oranges grins grew larger

"i don't know" Sans stated,

"AN ALLEY CAT MWEHEHEHE" Orange and Sans instantly started laughing, Red and Syrup tried to hide growing smiles, Papyrus laughed with Blue and Edge and Berry both groaned. the cards were returned and once again dealt out. A six this time.

"look like it's my turn" Orange smile still rested on his face as he lazily flicked the king card to the floor.  "ok, eight, four, swap clothes"

"FINALLY!" Berry yelled throwing the four down as he stood up

"ok then" Sans stood up showing the eight. His expression was the most hesitant you had ever seen it.  As it registered you started laughing. You could never imagine Sans, Laid back, lazy Sans wearing anything close to what Berry wears and now you were going to see him in a crop top, knee high boots, booty shorts and some spiky accessories. Vice versa, Berry was going to be sporting Sans usual outfit of a blue hoddie, sport shorts and pink slippers.  You covered your mouth as Berry began to talk

"DO WE HAVE TO CHANGE HERE?"

"na i don't want to watch, go change somewhere else" Orange waved off. the two returned shortly wearing each other clothes. You once again broke down into laughter this time accompanied by Red, who was laughing just as loud as you and Orange, who chuckled softly. Sans looked super uncomfortable, his face was slightly blue and his eye lights were barely visible as he avoided eye contact with the rest of the group

"THIS THING STINKS! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WASHED IT?!" Berry demanded looking super weird in the overly baggy clothes. They seemed to be looser fitting on Berry than they did on Sans. Sans shrugged at the question

"when did tori come over last"

"SANS THAT WAS AT LEAST THREE MONTHS AGO!" Papyrus said exasperatedly shaking his head.

"EW! THAT IS REVOLTING!" Berry screamed glaring at Sans, who tried to shrink into the hoddie that he was no longer wearing. When he realized this he just turned more blue and the laughter just got louder.  Berry Stormed back over to his spot, sitting down and crossing his arms, looking ridiculous with the oversized sleeves covering his hands. Sans also returned to his spot and sat down still looking uncomfortable. New card, one.

"PERFECT!" Edge said smugly showing the King card "FOUR, EIGHT AND ONE" crap "TELL THE GROUP THE MOST ANNOYING THING ABOUT YOUR SIBLING!" Edge said smugly. It was like he was trying to start drama.

"I'M FOUR" Blue revealed

"eight" Syrup showed his card, at that Edge's smile grew

"I'm number one, I'm number one"  you chanted softly showing your card.

"I'LL GO FIRST, IT'S REALLY EASY, ORANGE SMOKES AND HIS BAD JOKES THAT HE TELLS ALL THE TIME AND WHENEVER WE GO OUT HE ALWAYS STARTS TO FLIRT WITH ANY GIRL WHO TALKS TO HIM AND-"

"blue you only had to say one thing" Sans pointed out. Orange however seemed un effected by his brothers rambling, like he had heard all of these complaints before. Blue's cheeks dusted a light blue

"R-RIGHT. WELL HE LEAVES THINGS EVERYWHERE, THAT'S THE MOST ANNOYING THING"

"fair enough bro" Orange shrugged, unaffected by this information

"YOUR TURN SYRUP" Edge smugly commented.

"there's nothing annoying about m'lord" he said simply. You didn't even believe him. There had to be something that he found annoying about his brother.

"DON'T LIE" Edge sneered

"i'm not. there is nothing i find annoying about m'lord"

"he's, uh, he's not lying edge" Orange stated. At this Edge puffed and the skeleton turned to you.

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY SIBLINGS MISS Y/N?" Blue asked curiously

"Yeah I do. I have a few actually" you said thinking over your family "how many would you like to hear about Edge"

"JUST ONE WILL DO" The skeleton said waving you off. Apparently uninterested in your answer.

"Well" you thought for a moment "One of my brothers would always steal the electronics in the house and pull them apart before putting them back together. Sometimes he's make, uh, improvements which would often result in a small explosion." You stated, Red laughed

"you serious babe?" you nodded and he laughed harder, "bet that was fun"

"Oh yeah it was great. One minute you are making toast in the toaster, the next you are flat on your back with no eyebrows and the charcoal remains of your breakfast" Red continued to laugh with Berry and Edge snickering and it was obvious the others were trying not to be to amused. You picked up a new card as the guys laughed, you were four this time.

"OH I'M THE KING!" Papyrus explained happily "OK UM, FOUR, TELL US WHAT YOU THINK OF SEVEN USING THE LETTERS OF THEIR NAME"

"Welp, I'm four" As you said this Syrup turned his card around revealing the seven. Well, uh ok this was going to be interesting. "So I have to describe him with a word for S, Y, R and so on?" Papyrus nodded. "Ok, uh, Silent. There are not many words with Y, um, Young?" if memory served you he was one of the younger skeletons, "r r r r r, Reliable" You thought back to the lazer tag game and how good it was to be on a team with Syrup. "U, why do you have so many hard letters in your name. Um, unusual and patient"

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR GOING WITH, SILENT, YOUNG, RELIABLE, UNUSUAL AND PATIENT" Berry asked eyeing you like you were an idiot

"Yep that's it, that's Syrup and that was way more difficult than I thought it would be Papyrus"

"NYHEHE IT WAS ALMOST LIKE A PUZZLE"

"That's another P word to describe Syrup" you said smiling.

"alright new round" Red sneered picking up a new card. Six.

"looks like i'm the king again" Sans said smiling lazily

"YOU?! THAT IS UNFAIR, HOW CAN YOU BE KING AGAIN!" Berry stormed, Sans just shrugged

"guess i just rule" You saw Orange snicker at the pun from the corner of your eye "ok 2 make a drink for 8"

"i could go for a drink" Orange said smiling lazily throwing the eight to the ground

"HE HAS TO DRINK WHATEVER I MAKE FOR HIM RIGHT?" Edge said his smile growing slightly as he revealed to two. Sans nodded and Edge smirk grew as he strode out of the kitchen

"i suddenly want that drink a lot less" Edge returned shortly carrying  a glass of a vile green liquid

"uh, edge what's in this?" Orange asked as he took the glass. Edge shook his head

"THE ORDER WAS TO MAKE YOU A DRINK, NOT TO TELL YOU WHAT WAS IN IT"

"he's not wrong orange" Red said smirking

"I HOPE HE THROWS UP" Berry whispered not so quietly to Syrup who was sitting on the floor in front of him. Orange scrunched up his eye sockets and took a swig of the liquid. He then gulped loudly and a green, glowing, tongue stuck out from his teeth.

"that's revolting" Orange said, his voice harsh. Berry let out a loud laugh and Edge seemed satisfied with the reaction.

"ARE YOU OK BROTHER?" Blue asked concerned. Orange just nodded, wiping his teeth with the sleeve of his hoodie. Everyone picked up a new card, another six

"FINALLY!" Berry cheered. "THE RIGHTFUL RULER HAS REGAINED HIS THRONE  MWHAHAHA" you saw at least four eye rolls. "I, THE KING ORDER NUMBER EIGHT TO ACT LIKE A LOYAL DOG UNTIL EITHER THEIR NEXT REIGN OR THEY RECIVE NEW ORDERS" Berry explained. He seemed awfully happy to be in power and honestly the poses he was throwing reminded you of team rocket from Pokémon mixed with the unusually baggy clothes he was now sporting just made him look more ridiculous.

"I REFUSE!" Edge stated crossing his arms

"you're eight boss?" Edge flicked the card back into the centre

"I AM NOT LOWERING MY SELF TO ACT LIKE A DOG!" He screeched

"YOU HAVE TO EDGE IT'S IN THE RULES" Blue said rolling his eyes

"yeah, i had to drink puke juice you have to act like a dog" Orange stated.

"I REFUSE"

"YOU CAN'T" Berry said smirking

"IT WON'T BE FOR THAT LONG EDGE" Papyrus told him

"the longer you stall edge the longer you're going to have to be a dog" Sans said smiling. Edge looked furious as he fumed and sat next to Syrup on the floor crossing his legs and glowing red with anger.

"THAT'S A GOOD MUTT" Berry stated reaching over and patted the top of Edge's skull. Edge growled and with lighting fast reflexes tried to grab Berry's wrist. The smaller skeleton seemed to be  anticipating this however as he managed to avoid Edge's hand. "UH UH, I SAID LOYAL MUTT, NO SNAPPING AT YOUR MASTER" Berry seemed way to amused at the outcome of his order and Edge was slowly getting angrier as he glared at his new, uh, owner. You quickly grabbed a new card to start a new round. A seven.

"THANK ASGORE" Edge stood back up and returned to his spot throwing down the king card.

"see boss it wasn't that bad"

"SHUT UP RED. NOW LET'S SEE. THREE LICK SIX"

"WHAT? YOU SAW MY CARD" Berry yelled throwing down the three

"I WAS ON THE GROUND HOW COULD I SEE IT" You noticed Orange frown for a split second

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN A MUTT FOR ONE ROUND"

"AND NOW I'M THE KING, LICK SIX"

"who is six?" Red asked, eyeing you questionably. Once again Syrup silently threw his card into the centre showing the six

"You are just getting roped into everything" Berry still hadn't moved and was in fact just glaring down Edge.

"KINGS ORDERS MORON. ARE YOU GOING TO-" Berry didn't let Edge finished as a purple tongue come from out of his teeth that he trailed along Syrups neck all the way up to his eye sockets. Syrup didn't react.

"EW" Blues voice said from beside you

"Yeah I agree, new king!" you said grabbing a new card. Berry was giving Edge a smug look whilst he just glared at the small skeleton.  Another one.

"I'M THE KING ONCE MORE. AS IT SHOULD BE!" Berry was still smugly smiling at Edge "FOUR KISS ONE ON THE CHEEK" Ah fuck.

"STOP CHEATING" Edge yelled throwing his card down, it was the four

"I AM ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM! I CAN'T EVEN SEE YOUR CARD!" Berry yelled

"Why am I being roped into this?" You throw the ace down.

"MISS Y/N, YOU GOT THE ONE?" Blue looked shocked

"Yeah"

"NO WAY AM I GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THE WRETCH"

"she spent all afternoon in your room edge" Sans pointed out. You rolled your eyes, it's not like you wanted to spend your afternoon in a Skeletons room.

"SHE BARGED IN!"

"Ok, well that's not a lie" you admitted. It wasn't the full truth but you did kind of just walk into his room without permission.

"FOLLOW YOUR KINGS ORDERS!" Berry yelled

"I'M NOT TOUCHING THE WRETCH"

"Ok this is going to go on forever. Berry-"

" I AM YOUR KING AND YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS SUCH PEASANT"

"Right, ok your highness? Would you accept the order if I kissed Edge on the cheek?"

"WhAt?!" five different voices yelled in your general direction.

"Edge is refusing to do it, I want to move on to the next round. It'll be quicker if I just kiss him, it's only on the cheek" You said shrugging. The others just looked shocked that you would even suggest it. Berry thought for a second.

"I REFUSE TO LET YOU NEAR ME"

"It's cute that you think you could get away from me Edge" You said simply.

"I'LL ACCEPT IT" Berry nodded simply

"Perfect " You stood up and walked towards Edge

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" You stopped walking right in front of the angry monster

"Edge don't make me threaten you" He looked at you with a raised brow bone. You in leaned closer talking quietly so only  he could hear "you wouldn't want the others to know why I was really in your room today" You practically saw the cogs turning in Edge's head before it clicked,

"WHY YOU MANIPULATIVE LITTLE BI-" As Edge yelled, you turned your head slightly kissing his cheek lightly. When you pulled away and Edge register what you had done he stopped talking and began to glow red once more, you decided to quickly change his focus before he actually blew up.

"Alight? New king?" You all drew a card. Red picked up the remaining card and handed it to Edge after everyone else had picked. "Oh yeah boi! I am the new monarch!" You cheered walking back to your seat. "Ok let's see here, do you guys have any cherries?"

"YEAH! DO YOU WANT ME TO GRAB SOME MISS Y/N?"

"Yeah if that's ok Blue" Blue stood up and ran out of the room

"is that your order babe?"

"Did you hear me say a number?"

"HERE YOU GO MISS Y/N" Blue happily handed you a bag full of cherries, "Perfect" You said pulling one out. "Ok, numbers, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven and eight, tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue"

"YOUR ORDERING ALL OF US TO DO THIS?"

"I never said you couldn't, plus this is a fun one"

"you sure you don't just want to see what our tongues can do?" Red said winking at you as he picked up a cherry

"If I wanted to know what your tongues could do I would of asked not demanded. Consent Red, it's important. And even as I say that I am aware that you might not be aware of what that word means." Red gave you a fake laugh and you gave him a snide smile in return. "Here I'll even do it"

"why?"

"Because it's fun Sans, ready, go" You chucked the cherry stem in your mouth and tried to tie it. Syrup and Orange both pulled their stem from their mouths almost immediately each showing it tied in a knot, next Sans pulled his cherry stem out of his mouth, or you assumed he did, the skeleton didn't seem to open his ever present smile. Sans was soon followed by Edge who then proceeded to take the cherries and eat them. Red came next and then after a while Berry.  Both Blue and Papyrus took a little longer but soon produced a cherry stem tied in a loose note.

"Haha, perfect. Ok next round!" A seven

"OH LOOKS LIKE SYRUPS THE KING!" Syrup who still hadn't put his shirt back on was holding the king card. Seeing that his brother had the king card Berry scoffed.

"HURRY UP AND GIVE YOUR ORDER MUTT"

"i order" Syrup glanced around the room "seven to sit on my lap"

"Oh that's me" you stood up showing the card, Syrup nodded and lent back, he was currently sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of Berry. You had begun to walk over to him.

"uh, syrup, you gonna put your shirt back on?" Orange asked eying his darker counterpart.  Syrup shook his head and you hesitated. You were about to sit in a half naked skeletons lap. You could feel your face heat up at the thought.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"comfy like this" Syrup said simply

"SYRUP YOUR GONNA MAKE MISS Y/N UNCOMFORTABLE" Blue stated fidgeting in his seat. Before anyone else could say anything else you felt a bony hand around your good wrist and you were yanked down to the floor. You landed square in Syrups lap and felt his bare arms slowly snake around your waist. For a literally skeleton he wasn't uncomfortable to sit on. His bare ribs dug slightly into your back but other than that it was alright. Your face grew warmer. This was not how you thought the game would turn out.

"LET HER GO MUTT, IT'S UNSLIGHTLY TO BE CLINGING TO A PEASANT LIKE THAT!"

"no" You heard Syrups deep voice from next to your ear.

"WHAT?! YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS!"

"you're not the king m'lord"

" WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL MUTT HOW DARE YOU-"

"AH Syrup, that hurts!" your words cut Berry off. As the short skeleton had yelled Syrup had wrapped his arms around you tighter slowly buried his head into the back of your neck. The pressure to which he had was holding you was slightly crushing your stomach. 

"let's just start a new round" Sans sighed picking out a new card. You reached over and grabbed two cards, handing one to Syrup who glanced at it. You got an eight this round.

"my go" Orange stated flicking the king card. "papyrus? can i borrow your scarf for this one?"

"OF COURSE" Papyrus agreed happily taking off the vibrant red scarf and handing it to Orange,

"cool, alright seven, go to the kitchen and make a sandwich, blindfolded" Edge snatched the scarf out of Orange's hand even before he had finished giving the order.

"PIECE OF CAKE" The skeleton tied the scarf around his eyes and walked straight to the kitchen.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T CHEAT!" Blue said running after the other monster

"Why go make a sandwich?" Orange shrugged,

"the king is hungry" Edge soon returned, still blindfolded with a plate of not just one sandwich but a stack of small triangle ones. Blue followed behind him and took his seat.

"THAT WAS A SIMPLE TASK" Edge stated ripping off the scarf and chucking it back to Papyrus before placing the plate on the coffee table that had been pushed to the side of the room. New round. You once again grabbed two cards, handing one back to Syrup who's grip was still tight around your waist. Ace.

"my reign has returned. alright. one name a sweet spot" Red said smirking wider as he gave his order.

"Well my neck is pretty sensitive" You answered honestly. At this point you knew it was easier to ignore Red's attempts at being a pervert and just go with it. Besides he could of done way worse than that. The others seemed slightly surprised that you just answered so quickly but shrugged it off and grabbed a new card.  a six.

"I HAVE REGAINED MY THRONE!" Berry cheered from behind you. "ALRIGHT FIVE TIE EIGHT TO A CHAIR! EIGHT YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO ESCAPE YOUR BONDS OTHERWISE YOU HAVE TO CLEAN BEAR'S TANK"

"five minutes?" Orange asked standing up flicking the eight to the ground.  Berry nodded.

"come on five, we don't have all day" Red stated rolling his eye lights. You heard Syrup groan, glancing down at his hands you saw the five.

"Ah, sorry Syrup!" You said quickly standing up, Syrups arms slowly fell to his sides as you stood. You reached out and helped the tall monster to his feet. As he walked over to Orange who had moved to a kitchen chair.  You went back to your old spot as the monster was being tied up.

"HERE YOU ARE MISS Y/N" Blue had handed you one of the sandwich slices Edge had made.

"Thanks Blue" You smiled accepting the food "Are you enjoying the game Blue?"

"YEAH IT'S VERY FUN! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW WHO YOU'RE ORDERING. I'M NOT TO SURE ABOUT THIS ORDER THOUGH" Blue said eyeing his brother cautiously. Orange and Syrup seemed to be whispering something to one another.

"Yeah, this one's a bit, uh, extreme for me to" You agreed watching Syrup return back to his spot on the floor as Orange began to move slightly. The ropes that were tied around him seemed to be rather tight although a smirk was still present on the skeletons face. "Think he'll get out?"

"YEAH, MY BROTHER IS EXCEEDINGLY GOOD AT GETTING OUT OF TIGHT SITUATIONS"

"Was that a pun Blue?" You asked turning your attention to the small skeleton

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" Blue admitted turning a light Blue as he pouted. You laughed slightly and turned back to Orange, only to see him standing up with the rope in his hands. He walked back to his spot chucking the rope to Syrup and muttering something on the way past. Everyone grabbed a new card.  A two.

"I'M THE KING AGAIN" Papyrus said happily showing the card.  "OK, UH I ORDER SEVEN TO TICKLE SIX"

"WHAT NO!" Blue yelled showing the six

"easy" Orange stated, reaching over and practically attacking his brother

"NOOOHEHEHEHE STOOOP HEHEHEHEHE!"

"sorry bro, kings orders!" Blue was trying desperately to escape his brother who basically had him trapped in his arms. They actually looked like siblings and reminded you of when your own brother would jump you and attack you with tickling. Blue eventually kicked free and grabbed a new card

"NEW ROUND, YOU CAN'T TICKLE ME ANYMORE!" He proclaimed. Orange laughed slightly and sat back in his spot

"alright bro."  You got an eight this time.  "looks like i'm king" Orange stated showing the card once more.  "alright, six, four, seven and one, take a shot of honey" Orange said smiling

"BROTHER WHY!" Blue yelled showing the six

"NYA I DO NOT LIKE THIS ORDER" Papyrus stated holding the four

"YOU REVOLTING ASH TRAY! HOW DARE YOU!" Edge screeched showing the ace

"bring it" red smile grew as he showed the seven.  Papyrus reluctantly got the shots of honey ready. Honestly it didn't sound like that bad of an order to you, it would be overly sweet but defiantly wasn't the worst order that had been giving this evening. To the monsters however, this was apparently torture. Papyrus and Blue both downed the glass as quickly as they could. Papyrus's making a revolted face and Blue gagging before he proceeded to yell at his brother who was just smirking in his chair. Edge took the shot and sat back down apparently refusing to give Orange the satisfaction of any type of reaction and Red drank the shot as slowly as possible, using his slimy tongue to clean out the glass. It was really gross to watch which was apparently what he was going for. When he finished a new round began, this time you got a four.

"OH LOOKS LIKE I'M THE KING MWHEHEHE!" Blue explained happily. "OK FIVE I ORDER YOU TO HUG SEVEN!"

"awe bro i'll take a hug" Orange said showing the seven. He just keeps getting chosen

"you sure about that ash tray?" Red smiled showing the five causing Orange's smirk to turn into a frown

"oh hell no"

"king's orders ash tray" You watched as Red basically tried to tackle Orange who leaped over the back of his chair in order to avoid the shorter skeleton touching him. Berry had lost it and was laughing loudly, Sans smirk seemed to have grown and Edge was smiling at Orange's disgust. Red continues to try and tackle Orange who in turned continue to dodge slowly getting more aggravated.

"Wow"

"what is it kid?" Sans asked as he watched his two roommates in amusement.

"Orange and Syrup are a lot alike" you said matter of factly. Your words caused Orange to stop moving and turn to you

"how are we aaaaa-"

"gotcha" thanks to your distraction Red had managed to tackle the taller skeleton to the ground. It seemed like he fell hard as there was a loud crack followed by Orange wincing.

"BROTHER ARE YOU OK!?" Blue asked worriedly as Red moved back to his spot

"yeah, just a light knock"

"There are some spider donuts in the kitchen if that will help" You said remembering that monster food was suppose to have healing like properties.

"I'LL GO GET YOU ONE!" Blue yelled running to the kitchen. Orange rubbed the back of his skull and sat back in his chair

"how are me and him alike?" Orange asked nodding over at Syrup who was looking uninterested as he sat on the floor.

"Have you ever tried to hit that skyscraper?" You asked gesturing to said skeleton "I don't think I managed to shoot him once during lazer tag. The skeleton can dodge like no ones business" You explained "It's super impressive"

"are you saying i'm impressive?" Orange smirked, before you could answer Blue came in handing his brother the monster food and a new round began.

"Alright I'm king!" You explained happily showing the card "Let's have Eight show off they're party trick"

"party trick?" Red asked

"Yeah like what you do at parties to impress people"                           

"MY PRECENSE WOULD OBVIOUSLY BE ENOUGH TO IMPRESS PEOPLE WRETCH BUT IF YOU INSIST" Edge stated throwing down the eight card as he walked to one of the bookshelves that was in the lounge. He pulled off some items and walked back to the group chucking one of the items to you and the other to his brother. "MESS THOSE UP"

"no problem boss" Red said quickly turning the cube in his hands. You looked down, Edge had chucked you a solved rubiks cube. Eyeing it you slowly began to mess up the pattern by rotating the sides.  When you thought it was good enough you gave the cube back to Edge, Red had done the same.

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO TIME THIS WRETCH" Edge stated smugly. You gave him a questioning look but pulled out your phone ready to time the skeleton.

"Ok, uh ready?" Edge nodded "Go?" you pressed start on the timer as Edge began to solve the cubes. He had barely held the first one before he had put it back down completed, the next took a tiny bit longer but he had soon solved both. You stopped the timer

"Holy crap Edge! You solved both of them in literally 10 seconds!" you said eyeing the number on your phone

"NATUALLY" Edge stated smugly

"IT'S NOT THAT IMPRESSIVE" Blue huffed

"It is for someone who can't solve them" you stated looking around. "Wait. Can, can you all solve them?"

"you seemed puzzled by that kid" Sans said winking at you

"SANS NO PUNS!" Papyrus scolded

"we had a lot of time underground" Orange said

"CAN'T YOU SOLVE THEM MISS Y/N?" Blue asked

"Ah, no. My brother tried to teach me once. But I got bored. Anyway the king was impressed. Next round?"  A six

"LOOKS LIKE IM KING" Edge said proudly. Although weather he was proud to be king again or proud that he could do something you couldn't you didn't know. "ONE TELL US AN ANNOYING HABBIT ABOUT TWO"

"I'M NOT ANNOYING" Blue said slightly sadly as he showed the two

"to loud" Was all Syrup said throwing the ace to the centre

"I'M AS LOUD AS BERRY!"  Blue protested

"YES BUT I DON'T SOUND LIKE A COMPLETE MORON WHEN I TALK" Berry stated looking at his hand.

"WE SOUND THE SAME"

"you're voice is higher blue" Red pointed out bored

"IT IS NOT!" Blues voice squeaked

"sure it ain't." Red said rolling his eye lights "new round" he stated reaching over for a new card. a seven

"looks like i rule" Sans said casually. "seven, send a knock knock joke to a random contact in your phone"

"How do I pick a random number?"  you asked pulling out your phone

"GIVE IT HERE I'LL PICK!" Berry had made his way over to you and snatched the phone out of your hands scrolling through your contacts.  "WHY DO NONE OF YOUR CONTACTS HAVE PROPER NAMES!" you shrugged

"More fun this way?"

"WHY AM I LORD BRAT BERRY!" The smaller monster yelled at you to which you only smiled nervously

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOURSELF VERY WELL IF YOU HAVE TO ASK" Blue said from beside you

"CAN IT..... BABY BLUE!" Berry retorted

"MY NAME IN YOUR PHONE IS BABY BLUE?!" You shrugged

"It could be worse" You admitted

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY?"

"Uh, That guy is that guy?" You said

"AND MR BREAKFAST??"

" What do you want from me? Just pick a contact" you said, trying to sound mad but obviously smiling.

"FINE HERE!" Berry said handing you back your phone after he selected a contact.  

-New Message To: Fearless-

*Knock Knock*

"Alright the set up has been sent. He might reply tonight, no idea"

"WHO'D BERRY PICK?" Papyrus asked curiously, noticing that it wasn't anyone in the room.

"Fearless" You replied

"WHO'S FEARLESS?" You were about to answer Blues question when your phone went off.

*uh, Alright? Who's there?*  
*I am*  
*I am who?*  
*You don't know who you are?*

"Alright order complete!" you said giggling to yourself, showing the king the text as proof. Sans laughed.  As you reached to pick up another card your phone went off once more.

*haha very funny. How have you been?*  
*Can't talk, at a friend's*  
*Why'd you text me then?*  
*It was a dare wasn't it*  
*God damn it Y/n*

You laughed at the last three text that Fearless had sent, put away your phone and pick up another card.  A four.

"WOWIE I'M THE KING AGAIN!" Papyrus exclaimed happily "HMM OH I KNOW, I ORDER ALL OF MY SUBJECTS TO WATCH A MOVIE! NYHAHAHA"

"what movie?" Orange asked

"I DON'T MIND, LET'S VOTE" And that was the end of the game. You were fine with it though, the game had been going on for a while. You sat back in your seat and watched a movie with the rest of your neighbours. Sometime during the second movie you fell asleep, exhausted from the day.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I reached 50 followers on Tumblr. To celebrate that I'm doing a special chapter, thing. You guys can go vote on both what Skeleton you want to see and the scenario:  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/13044614  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/13044645
> 
> You can also Go ask me things on Tumblr or you can ask the skeletons! there's a list of questions you can choose from or you can make up your own. I will also Except Imagines if you want to ask them.   
> https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/


	29. Pets don't like vets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you go to the vets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Loooong sigh* I'm sorry

It had been a few days since your sleepover with your neighbours. You were home alone and bored but mostly lonely. You hadn't seen anyone in a while even if you had been texted some of the skeletons.  You hated being home alone. It never use to bother you because you weren't here but ever since Roulette and Sniper stayed for a while the big empty house seemed so warm and then it was empty and cold once more. That mixed with the fact that you were always home now just made the house seem lonely. It was starting to drive you insane. As was the yelling coming from outside. Why was there yelling coming from outside. You stopped what you were doing and headed to your front door. Leaning against the door frame you looked over to your neighbour's house where a handful of them were  out the front yelling at each other. Well two of them were yelling.

"why do i have to go boss?! that moron can handle the pest without me" Red groaned

"YOU MORON RED, I WOULD NOT TRUST THAT IDIOT WITH MY PRIZED MINION!" Edge yelled shoving what seemed to be a cat cage into the stouter monsters hands. Red tried to hold the cage as far away from himself as he physically could without dropping it. Red scowled at the cage in his hands as it hissed.

"but he's going anyway" Red argued

"YES BUT HE HAS THAT STUPID DOG. I DO NOT WANT THE ATTENTION DIVIDED BETWEEN THAT DUMB MUTT AND MY EVIL MINION" As Edge yelled at his brother you glanced down there driveway where Sans and Papyrus were talking happily near Papyrus car. Dog was sitting in the back seat lazily leaning out the window.

"boss" You heard Red whine, looking back at him he seemed to be sweating nervously. it was really gross. He's a skeleton he shouldn't be able to sweat. Well time to once again insert yourself into the lives of your monsters neighbours. You walked over to the fence that surrounded their house and jumped over it, using your good hand for support, it wasn't that high so it was fairly easy however you still managed to stumble out of the landing.  You walked over to the skeletons arguing out the front of the house.

"You two seem to be getting along this morning" Edge glared down at you as you spoke and Red spared you a glance before turning his nervous attention back to the cage.

"STAY OUT OF IT WRETCH" Edge glared at you, to which you ignored and turned your attention to the hissing cage Red was holding,

"Is that Doomy?!" You asked bending down to look in the cage. Sure enough the slick black cat sat in the cage looking almost as uncomfortable as Red

"HIS NAME IS DOOMFANGER AND YOU WILL ADDRESS HIM AS SUCH!" Edge stomped his foot angrily

"Where are you taking him?" You asked curiously

"he has a vet appointment" Red sneered

"And you don't want to take him?" the skeleton shook his head before almost dropping the cage. Doomy had taken a swing at his hands through the small slits on the side of his prison.  "Well I can take him! I'm sure Papyrus won't mind" You said smiling turning around to your other two neighbours and waving at them. They waved back seemingly happy to see you.

"ABSOULTULY NOT!" Edge yelled crossing his arms

"Why not?"

"yeah boss, she's volunteering, can't we just let her take it the little shit?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO! YOU'RE GOING WITH DOOMFANGER AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"boss-" Red started but was cut off by his brother glaring at him. This glare only made Red seem more nervous as he tried to hide in the collar of his jacket and appeared to sweat more.

"Well I'm going anyway" you shrugged

"I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO ACCOMPANY MY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER WRETCH"

"Ok" You turned around once more and started to yell "Hey Papyrus!! Mind if I tag along with you today?!?!" even from this distance you could see the tall skeletons face light up at your question

"OF COURSE YOU CAN HUMAN! YOUR ASSISTANCE WITH THE LAZY DOG WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!" Papyrus yelled back at you. Not that there was an actual need for him to yell, his voice was so loud that you could of probably heard it if he spoke normally anyway. Apparently Sans had made a comment too soft for you to hear from here because Papyrus then began to scold him with a "SANS! YOU CAN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT" You didn't hear the rest as you turned your attention back to your more extreme neighbours.

"See I'm not going with Red. Me and Papyrus are going to hang out with Dog at the vet. It's just a coincidence that Red and Doomy happen to be going there too" You shrugged smiling slyly. Edge looked like he was about to blow up with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO OUTSMART ME WRETCH-"

"sorry boss, we gotta go if we wanna catch the appointment" Red cut his brother off grabbing your wrist and dragging you off towards the car. You heard rather than saw Edge stomping his foot on the ground in rage before going back inside, indicated with the loud bang of the door.  "damn babe, you can't talk to the boss like that" Red growled

"I kind of just did Red. Were you not paying attention?"

"let me rephrase that" The monster stopped walking and turned to you. Something was off, you felt a chill run up your spine, the normal red glowing pinpricks that usually appeared in his sockets were gone. Leaving nothing but black voids that just made you feel uncomfortable. "don't, talk to my brother like that" he growled. His voice low and threatening, you could practically feel your heart beat increase at the obvious threat. You hated being threaten and were honestly sick of these two brothers trying to manipulate you. You yanked your arm out of Red's skeletal grip and glared at him.

"You don't scare me Red" Your voice was flat but filled with confidence. You even believed it even if your pounding heart disagreed with you. As you and Red glared each other down Papyrus approached the two of you

"ARE YOU READY TO BEGIN OUR FRIEND ADVENTURE?" He asked eagerly. You tore your eyes away from Red and looked up into Papyrus' eye sockets smiling kindly at him

"Yeah! Let's go have some fun" You weren't going to let Red ruin your day with Papyrus. Besides even if Red was going to be with you all day, it still beat staying at home being bored for another day.

\------------------------------------------------------

The car ride to the vet's was uneventful. Red sat in the back with Dog and a hissing Doomfanger whilst you and Papyrus talked in the front seat.  When you got to the vet's itself you were told to sit down and wait for the pets to be called back. Or at least Papyrus was after receiving a pretty scared look from the person behind the counter. You really shouldn't be surprised by it. All of the monsters you knew got strange looks from people when they ventured out, it was just that you hung out with them so often that you forgot that they lacked certain things, skin for example.

The waiting room was pretty small and smelled like dog shampoo. A long,U shaped bench, with red leather cushions, provided seats for owners at their pets. In the middle of this bench was a small table piled high with out dated magazines and children's books that tried to keep you entertained whilst you wait, however out of the other two people on this bench, besides you and your neighbours, each were trying to calm down their own pets. One a small dog that kept barking and a larger one that was whining. Not that Doomfanger was much better, hissing and rattling around in his cage, only difference was that Red wasn't actually trying to calm the cat down but rather ignored it and was still trying to put as much distance between him and Doomy as possible. Opposite the bench was the reception desk. To the right of that was a set of scales built specifically for animals. On either side of the bench were two doors that you assumed lead to examination rooms. It wasn't long before Dog was called. The vet smiled at Papyrus as he walked over to her Dog following behind him slowly. Dog was really well behaved. He seemed to just follow his owner around without the need for a lead and would sit or lie down at his feet whenever Papyrus stopped moving.

"Hello, and how are we doing today?" The vet asked cheerily as you approached. Deciding you'd rather go with Papyrus and Dog than deal with one of the edge lords.

"VERY WELL THANK YOU HUMAN! THIS IS DOG" The vet nodded as Papyrus gestured to the _______ sitting at his feet.

"Alright, let's get him weighed and then commence with the check up"

"OK DOG SIT" Papyrus demanded pointing over to the scales. Dog slowly made his way over to them before just lying down completely when he reached them, like it had been too much work to go all the way over there. All two feet.

"Good, it looks like he's a healthy weight" The vet said smiling, "Follow me" She turned on her feet and walked to the examination room. Papyrus called Dog but he didn't move from his spot. Letting out a exasperated sigh before picking up the dog and carrying him to the room. It was a pretty common looking vet's room. An examination bench in the middle of the room with a mat laid on it, a desk pushed up against the wall, cabinets filled with medical equipment and information posters hanging on the walls. Papyrus laid Dog on the table as you read some of these. Papyrus enthusiastically talking to the Vet about different animals. Dog was in perfect health. When the vet explained this Papyrus asked if she was sure. Apparently he found it a bit hard to believe that Dog was healthy since he never moved.

Doomfanger was called next. Red stood up and held the away from him as he stood and then almost immediately dropped it and growled. He didn't make a move to pick the cat up, instead he adverted his eyes and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. You rolled your eyes and waltz over to the fallen cage picking it up. Red didn't look at you but apparently decided to follow you and the Vet into the examination room.

Doomfanger stood still on the bench for a few second, scanning his new surroundings. His back was arched and it was obvious that he felt threatened or uncomfortable here. Before you had time to react the seemingly frozen cat pounced from his spot in a desperate attempt to flee. However as he had even reached the peak of his jump the vet caught him in her arms, using some of the quickest reflexes you had ever seen. She held the cat for a moment before plonking him back on the table allowing you to grab onto his spiked collar to keep him from pouncing off again.

"Nice catch" You praised as the Vet

"Lots of practice"  She said smiling at you. Red didn't say anything the entire time. It was up to you to keep the restless cat still while the vet examined him and then try to put him back into his cage when he was done. By the end you weren't sure which hand looked worse, the one in the cast or the one covered in bleeding scratches. Red didn't need to come, he didn't even do anything. Just stood in the corner glaring at the cat. You even had to carry Doomy's cage out of the building as the three of you headed towards Papyrus' car.  You held Doomfanger on your lap as Papyrus drove and Red sat silently in the back. Eventually Papyrus pulled over at a store apologising as he told you he had to grab something and asking that you take care of Dog. That left you and Red in the car together. Great.

The moody skeleton still wouldn't say anything. Gee what was his problem today? First he had an argument with his brother, then he threatened you all before dropping the poor kitty Doomfanger and just shutting down. All the while being rude the entire day. Doomy meowed in your hands, he was visible shaking in his cage.

"Poor thing" you said, he must of hated being locked up, not that you could blame him, anyone would hate to be trapped in such a small space.

"don't pity him, the fucking cat deserves it" You glanced over your shoulder to see Red glaring out the window.

"Why do you hate him so much?" As far as you could tell Red's foul mood revolved solely around the cat.  Red glanced over at you scowling at the cage in your arms.

"you're kiddin' right?" You shook your head "he ruins everything, my fucking bedroom has become his own personal scratching post. he stinks and scratches and generally doesn't do anything but be a big pain in my ass!" Red yelled, his face contorted into a look of disgust

"But, Isn't it nice to have him there? It would stop you feeling lonely.  Like when you come home there's going to be someone there waiting for you?"

"i live in a house with seven other people there's always someone else in the house"

"You can still get lonely Red" You said rolling your eyes

"yeah, no shit" You were about to ask if he was ok when Papyrus came back smiling happily at you. The three of you went back to the skeletons house and you followed Papyrus to the living room holding Dooms cage in your arms. He was literally carrying Dog there since the canine apparently didn't want to move from the car. When you got to the door Red was gone. You didn't see him go anywhere he just sort of disappeared. Not that you cared, moody ass needed to cool down anyway. Sans, Syrup and Orange were all in the sitting room. Papyrus waltz in and dumped Dog on the couch next to his owner, who was still in his restaurant blacks. Dog raised his head slightly to see where he was before slowly dragging himself to Sans and laying on his lap

"DOG IS IN PERFECT CONDITION BROTHER, WHICH IS MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR YOU. WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU LAZING AROUND?" Papyrus asked blocking his brother view from the TV and tapping his foot impatiently

"i'm bone tired bro"

"OH DON'T START WITH THE PUNS"

"come on bro, you know their humorous"

"SAAAAANS!" you snickered as you sat down on the floor next to Syrup, even without his brother in the room it would seem that the over sized skeleton still preferred to sit on the carpet than any of the furniture that littered the room.  You opened Dooms cage to which the cat instantly sprinted out of his cage and made a break for it. "HUMAN!"  You looked up at Papyrus who smiled down at you. "WILL YOU BE STAYING FOR DINNER"

"Uh, you sure you're not sick of me Papyrus?" You didn't want to intrude.

"YOU COULD NEVER HUMAN! YOU ARE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' BEST FRIEND AND ARE ALWAYS WELCOME OVER" Papyrus said smiling widely

"Well. . ." It's not like you had anyone to go home to. Your house was cold and quiet and awfully dull. At least here you had people to talk to, and you got to eat actual food. "Sure Papyrus. Sounds fun" Papyrus clapped happily

"I'LL TELL EDGE YOU'RE STAYING FOR DINNER!" He explained excitedly leaving to room. You smiled after him until your eyes fell onto Sans lazily stroking Dog who nuzzled into the skeleton. Apparently Sans could feel you're eyes on him as he, glanced over at you smiling.

"what's up kid?"

"Huh? oh nothing" You waved him off and turned your attention to the TV. You're eyes soon glazed over though as your mind wondered. You thought about home and how cold it was, how you dreaded going back there now a days because you weren't exhausted from work and could register how horrible it was there. How large and quiet and empty it really was. How lonely you were there. You hated it. You didn't want to feel alone anymore, so you decided you wouldn't. Tomorrow you were going shopping for a new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't like it. ANYWAY on a new note, the winners of the poll!!  
> Skeleton winner: SYRUP with a huge 705 votes. Second place was Roulette with 314.   
> Scenario: Forced to share a bed with 2,502, with the second saves your life at 1,176
> 
> Now cause I know, I know how I can fit syrup and you in a bed together in the story, so that is actually gonna become cannon. YAY as a bonus, I'm going to write a bonus chapter about Roulette and Reader sharing a bed.... you know.... eventually. :)
> 
> Also next Chapter reader gets a pet


	30. I choose you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you get a pet

Yep, you'd finally decided that you were getting a pet. You had stayed up late last night and knew exactly what you wanted and today you were going to go get him. Her? well whatever, it was going to be so cute! You picked your keys up and headed towards your front door but before your hand even reached the handle you heard a bang from up stairs. Great. So do you deal with the creepy loud sounds in your suppose to be empty house or leave and come back later to find your house in ruins. God damn it. You put down your keys and began to walk up the stairs. Of course on the one day you actually had something exciting to do your house decided to become interesting. You got to the top of the stairs and glanced around. God was it dusty up here, you should really clean it up. You glanced down at your arm still secure in its cast. Na you're injured and really wouldn't want to risk it.  Another bang could be heard coming from, Roulette's room? well that was weird, no one had been in there since the two skeletons left your house. Come to think of it that might have something to do with the way you've been feeling recently. How dare they show you how nice it is to have people around. You shook you head, pushing away these thoughts and walked over to the door pushing it open. Not that surprising considering who had inhabited the room a while ago, what was surprising was which skeleton it was. Instead of the short skeleton in a waist coat it was a taller, lankier one in an orange hoodie who was sitting on the window sill with said window open.

"Uh hey Orange?" How did he get in your house? It was better than some of your other neighbours  who had tendencies to break in but seriously, how did they keep getting in? Orange turned to and smiled, it was then you noticed the lit cigarette that rested between his teeth. Oh right, you said he could use your house as a smoking place, he probably picked Roulette's room cause it was one out of two that was actually clean on this floor.

"hey kid, what's up?" well now it seemed weird that you were up here. You hadn't seen him at your house for a while but since you made that deal with him Orange had been over a few times in an attempt to hide his addiction from his brother.

"Uh heard you bumping around up here and was wondering if you wanted to come with me" nice, that sounded plausible right?

"were you going?" he asked smiling at you, holding his cigarette between two fingers as he rested his arm on his knee.

"Oh, well actually, I'm going to the pet store" Orange raised a bone brow at you

"uh kid you don't own a pet"

"I feel like I should insert a joke about Syrup or Red or something here"

"kinky"

"Shut up, do you want to come or not?" you didn't say this aggressively more flat toned. Orange took a glance out the window for a moment before shrugging and putting out his cigarette in an ash tray he kept near the window. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"sure kid, let's go"

\------------------------------------------------------

The trip over to the mall was actually surprisingly fun. The two of you walked to the mall, it wasn't like you lived practically close to town or anything, some would even consider you really far away. But with your broken arm and Orange just not wanting to drive, you decided to walk there. You would of caught a bus but those things were never on time and you were to excited to wait for it. Walking with Orange just made the trip go so fast. The two of you didn't really talk about anything, you talked just not about anything. It was rather fun, when you got to the mall you couldn't hold in your excitement anymore. Grabbing Orange by his hand you yelled "Let's go" before running to the pet store. Orange let out a quiet "hey" as you began to drag him to your destination.

"We're here Orange! We're here! We're finally here!" You yelled excitedly jumping up and down. You were acting like a child but honestly couldn't care. Orange had seen you in a worse state this wasn't going to change his opinion on you.

"heh, yeah, so mind telling me what we're doing here kid?" You looked up at your tall friend . He was smirking down at you.

"What?" Orange let out a small chuckle and shook his head

"what are we doing here?" he asked. Oh right you hadn't told him why you had wanted to come here in the first place.

"Well, I want to get a new roommate"

"you want a pet?" he asked simply

"Well Blue has one" You argued, crossing your arms over your body. Orange chuckled again and gentle rubbed your head. "Hey watch the hair!" you say smiling and trying to dodge away from the skeletons hand. "Come on!" you skipped into the store and began to look around.

"so what do you wanna get?" Orange asked as you gazed at the fish. You stood up straight and glanced around. You knew they were around here somewhere. You'd seen them months ago when you had come in here with Papyrus. You spotted them and pointed

"One of those!" Orange glanced in the direction that you were pointing.

"really kid?"

"What?" you asked slightly worried. It wasn't that weird. Orange walked over to the glass cage peering at its contents.

"aren't girls suppose to be scared of mice?" he asked turning back to you, a lazy grin covering his features.

"Well then lucky for me those are rats" you told him happily, joining him over at the cage. "Aren't they just so cute!" You practically squealed

"heh, so you're getting a rat"

"Actually I'm getting two" Orange raised a bone brow as he looked over at you. "They apparently can get pretty lonely but tend to get along great, plus two rats take up the same spot as one, not that I'm that worried about space"

"yeah no kidding, me blue and papyrus could all move into your house and there'd still be rooms free"

"Yeah, but each of them would be booby trapped with puzzles that we all know I am not smart enough to solve"  You had turned around and began to pick up stuff you knew you were going to need for your new roommates.

"don't sell yourself short"

"Was that a jab at my height?" You said smiling up at your friend whose smirk seemed to stretch across his face

"maybe"

\------------------------------------------------------

You spent about twenty minutes walking around, gathering what you need before finally picking out your two new companions. The shop assistant, Sarah was really nice the whole time. Apparently the two of you had already met when Papyrus and you came here together. You couldn't really remember it that well, people and faces weren't normally your forte, so you were just going to take her word for it.

"I think I want two girls" you said looking at the glass tanks that separated the female rats from the male ones

"Alright" Sarah said cheerily  pulling off the top of the tank

"why females?" Orange asked sounding generally curious

"You're kidding? We are severally outnumbered here! Between you and your brother, Papyrus, Sans, Berry, Syrup and the brothers from hell, along with Dog and Bear, Us females are falling short!" you said dramatically allowing Orange to chuckle at your antics. You picked out two rats, according to Sarah out of the two you picked one of them was very curious and liked to be in high places and the other liked to be held and tended to prefer warmer places. As Sarah rang up your total you played with the cute little critters and Orange began to talk to some other assistant. She was laughing and seemed to be having a good time.

\------------------------------------------------------

You decided to catch the bus home. Home was too far away to walk especially with all the new gear for the rats. Even if the buses were never on time, you didn't mind waiting.

"Let's catch the bus home" You declared cheerfully as you excited the front of the mall back into the cold and wet winter streets.

"a bus?"

"Long  vehicle, used as public transport. Wait. Have you never caught the bus before?" Orange shook his head    

"why not just walk?"

"Don't know if you've noticed Orange but I'm kind of carrying a lot here" As you finished your sentence the load in your arms lighten and you look over to seen Orange holding some of your bags.

"come on kid, i know a short cut" The skeleton winked at you. You had no idea why, it wasn't like a flirty comment or anything and even if Orange did know a short cut it probably would probably only take about ten minutes off your walking time which really wasn't worth it.

"Na, to the bus!" You yell triumphantly causing a few people going in and out of the large building behind you to look over at you. You dragged Orange to the bus stop and checked the timetable. The bus was suppose to be here 3 minutes ago meaning you'd probably only have to wait two. Sometimes the bus never being on time is a good thing. It's very rare but still could be a good thing.

"uh kid, are you allowed to take rats onto a bus?"

"Hm?" You glance down at the two small creatures in your arms. One of them was asleep in the corner, seemingly uninterested in what was going on around them. The other was practically pushed up against the glass, gazing out at the ever expanding world before her.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. In my experience bus drivers only don't like four things on the bus. Lit cigarettes, Open alcohol, weapons especially if they are covered in blood and stolen goods from the bank you just robbed"

"oh is that all?" Orange asked chuckling

"Yep, besides those four things you can basically get away with anything. Here comes the bus" You watched as the big boxed vehicle turned the corner at the end of the street. Taking out two token cards you handed one to Orange who eyed it questionably. You didn't know why you had two cards, you think you lost one so you got another one only to then locate the one you had originally lost in the first place.

"You need it to ride. Don't worry it's really easy. Just follow my lead and act natural." You explained to Orange, the bus pulled up and you stepped on, scanning the card   and walking just past the middle of the bus to sit down. The spot you had chosen was up the ramp slightly and just behind a plastic protector that cut these chairs off from the door in front of them. There was probably only two more people on the bus, not include You, Orange or the Driver who was behind  another protector preventing prospective passengers from attacking him and giving him his own little closed off booth. One of these people was an elderly man, who sat on the side of the bus in the priority seating. The other was a young girl in a high school uniform who sat closer to the back. Soon enough Orange sat down next to you And you noticed how uneasy he looked. If you didn't know him, or hadn't had to spend copious amounts of time with the guy you would of thought he still looked laid back about the whole situation but you noticed the way his usually lack grin tightened at the corner of his teeth, how his eyes darted around the metal contraption slowly taking in every detail as though he was searching for an escape route and how his hands stuffed in his pockets were clenched in tight fists that cased his hoddie to bundle up slightly around the pockets. You gentle placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and turn to you a orange spark flying from his left socket.

 "Are you ok sweetie?" You ask in a quiet voice, not wanting to startle the already panicking skeleton. It almost seemed like he was suffering from an anxiety attack. Could skeletons have anxiety attacks? You are once again hit with the feeling and knowledge of how little you actually know about skeleton monsters but push that feeling aside and concentrated on your friend.

"yeah, just, wasn't sure they'd let me on" Orange said through gritted teeth causing you to give him a puzzled look

 "Why wouldn't they let you on?"

 "well i don't know if you've noticed kid, but i'm sort of a monster-"

 "Oh my god, you're a monster?!?" You yell in mock surprise "I could of sworn you were just malnourished, but a monster! Why didn't you tell me! Now I feel foolish, it explains so much, like the being made of literal bones and chugging condiments and oh the magic shit! Wow. A real monster" you said shaking your head mocking disbelief "Hey if I ask nicely would you hide under my bed and literally be the monster who lives under the bed?"

"i'd rather be the monster in your bed" Orange said winking at you. He seemed to have calm down, well at least enough to start flirting.

"Heh, see no one cares if you're a monster" you said gesturing around the bus. The driver was looking straight ahead, driving, the school girl was texting or something on her phone and hadn't looked up and the old man, well actually the old man was glaring at the two of you. Causing you to drop your voice to a whisper.

 "Expect for that guy, who probably lives alone with kids who never call cause they hate him" you voice returned to normal "Besides bus drivers don't care who get on their bus, as long as you pay and don't break anything. Actually now that I think of it they are kind of like hotel owners"

"how is that the connection you make?" You shrug

"I don't know. Eventually I run out of things to say and my mouth just keeps going" Orange laughed at this. The bus slowed to a stop allowing someone else to jump on. It was a guy, looking to be around early twenties. After scanning his card He glanced around at the seating. Upon seeing Orange he paused and his face lit up, walking over to where the two of you sat he took the seat across the aisle and turned towards the two of you.

"Hi, I'm so sorry this is weird, but you're a monster"

 "It's like he was here for our previous conversation" you said smiling cheerfully, the man gave you a quick puzzled look before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the skeleton.

 "I'm studying to be a doctor, and well since monsters came above ground we've been trying to integrate monster biology and healing processes into the course, but it's sort of difficult and I'm having a hard time with it" the man said smiling widely and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "and well I was wondering if you could answer some questions, just to help me wrap my head around things?" There was a pause as the monster processed what this man was asking.

"sure kid, i'm not sure how helpful i'll be though" Orange said shrugging.

"Awesome! Ok well magic is made with the soul right?" Orange nodded "and each soul varies in colour depending on what the owners dominate trait is?"

"sorta, for humans yes, definitely, but a monsters soul colour also demonstrates what colour magic that monster uses." Orange explained. This conversation with the doctor in training went on for the rest of your bus ride, although you sort of zoned out. The questions turned to biology, which since it was so vastly different from monster to monster what the best cause of action to determine what the problem would be, and if human medicine would work on different monsters. In the case of reviving how to proceed, bla blah boring gross doctor stuff. To be honest you were more interested in the rats that still sat on your lap. They were looking up at you, being all super cute with their black glass eyes and long tails. You couldn't wait to get home and hold the babies.

\------------------------------------------------------

You walked into your house holding your new pet rats to your chest. They was so cute! Orange followed behind you as you kept telling him how cute the rats are. Orange chuckled and once again reached out and ruffled your hair just like he had done when you reached the mall.

"RED STOP IT, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE IN HERE!" Orange pulled his hand away from you, placing it back in his pocket

"blue?" he called out. The house became deadly silent before a loud bang resonated from the living room.  You let out a sigh before following the sound, only to find two skeletons standing in the middle of your living room. Blue stood there glaring at the other skeleton, his arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot. Red was standing next to him, hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked over at you as you entered, the glare that had seemed to be directed at Blue melted away into a perverted grin as he laid eyes on you.

"heya doll. where ya been?" Orange joined you all in the lounge and Red's face dropped slightly upon seeing him.

"Really? we're back to Doll? You know what? I actually don't care, no way in hell can you ruin my mood Red. Blue! come see what I got" You said excitedly putting the cage down on the coffee table. Blue smiled widely and ran over to the cage glancing in. Red however didn't move and instead crossed his arms over his chest and began to look around the living room.

"MISS Y/N ARE THEY RATS?"

"Yeah! Aren't they super cute!" You cheered smiling

"aren't girls suppose to be scared of rodents. you know the whole 'ahh rats! save me!'" Red said in a mock high pitched voice

"DON'T WORRY MISS Y/N I'LL PROTECT YOU!" Blue yelled throwing a heroic pose.

"Thanks Blue, not necessary but thanks and I don't know what girls you've been hanging out with Red but they are obviously just not as cool as I am." You said sticking your tongue out at Red who rolled his eyes before continuing to walk around. Blue kneeled down next to you again glancing in at the Rats.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO NAME THEM?"

"Hmm, I don't know, haven't really thought about it"

"WHAT ABOUT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE?! MWEHEHE"

"But no one could be as Magnificent as you are Blue" A light blue hue washed over the skeletons cheeks

"O-OF COURSE THEY CAN'T BE!"

"who's this picture of?" You turned to see Red holding a photo.

"Oh that's my family, I was about 4 when that was taken" You said smiling. Red nodded and glanced around the table it had been sitting on

"why isn't it in a frame like the rest of em?"

"Uh Well, Roulette accidently knocked it over and shattered it when he was here, I haven't had the chance to replace it yet. Not that it matters it's just a picture"

"but" Red scanned the other pictures on the table "it's the only one of ya family"

"Uh? Yeah, I guess. Don't really see them too much to take photo's" You shrugged. Blue shot up and in a blink of an eye was practically next to Red

"WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, COME ON RED IT'S TIME WE LEFT, WE HAVE OTHER VERY IMPORTANT VERY REAL THINGS TO DO" Blue said grabbing Red's arm and trying to pull him towards the door

"what 'things'?"

"YOU KNOW THE THINGS, THE REAL THINGS, THE THINGS WE HAVE TO DO. IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU MISS Y/N, WE HAVE TO GO NOW. BYE!"

"hey watch it!" Red yelled as he was pushed out the door.

"Uh, Ok bye!" You waved slightly "that wasn't weird at all"

"i better get going too. thanks for letting me tag along kid"

"Are you kidding? It would of been so boring without you Orange" You said smiling up at the monster. Once again he reached out and ruffled your hair around, as his other hand reached up to his nasal cavity that he scratched with his knuckle.

"yeah, yeah. hey text me when you figure out their names. i'm sure blue will want to know them to"

"Sure can do!" you waved as Orange left you to your house but this time it wasn't as quite as it use to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey! SO what are we gonna name these precious little babies? Give me all the suggestions!! I am going to put them in a random selector and choose two names that way. I already have some suggestions posted on my Tumblr found here
> 
> https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also do headcannons/answering asks there. SO if you have any questions for the skeletons or want to know how they'd react to something go ask there! like how would Syrup react to finding out you laugh at gore and violence or how would blue and orange react to you hating sweets. or Papyrus what's your favourite board game. I don't know but you can ask them there!


	31. Witty Bitty Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you sleep with a guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of my 50 tumblr Followers! Woo
> 
> I should mention this is a bonus chapter and has nothing to do with the actual story. 
> 
> WARNING!!!!  
> This has some Gore in it, If you want to skip go to the fancy stars **********

Your lungs felt like they were on fire, your legs ached as if they had been crushed and your whole body was screaming at you to stop. To just fall down and never get up again. You'd been swept up in Roulette's and Snipers antics before, their job practically forced you too, but it had never been this bad. You had never actually been shot at. Threatened, kidnapped and physically hurt sure, but a gun had never been fired in your presence let alone aimed directly at you. It started out as such a normal evening. Little pup was out with the boss, enjoying some time with a motherly figure. Roulette lazed on the couch, lightly snoring. Sniper hummed a tune as he prepared tonight's dinner and you swayed across the living room like a non graceful dancer, dusting the cabinets and shelves. The three bedroom apartment you all shared wasn't much but it was quiet and big enough for the three of you. The evening was so peaceful when all of a sudden the front door was blasted off its hinges. Men clad in black suits forced their way into the room and started shouting. You got tackled to the ground a loud ringing reverberated in your ears. Confused and disoriented you hardly register sniper sharply pulling you to your feet and slamming you behind a wall. You couldn't seem to sense the strong dark magic that filled the air or the agonising screams that filled the small room. You didn't understand what Sniper was yelling at you or why he looked so panicked. Until it all hit you at once.

"-EIF (Y/N)!! YOU HAVE TO RUN!! GO TO DROP POINT BETA!!! (Y/N) YOU HAVE TO G-" the wall the two of you had been using as shelter chipped away as gun fire was directed towards the two of you. Sniper leaned in towards you, using his body to shield you from the blast

"GO" he yelled pushing you away from him a little more forcefully then he probably intended. Grey magic flaring in his eyes as he summoned a bone to shoot back at the oncoming slaughter of bullets. You didn't hesitate, didn't stop to ask questions. This was not the time for questions. You ran, into the nearest room, threw open the window and climbed down as fast as you could. As your feet hit the ground you took off in the direction Sniper told you to, not looking back. You knew the boys would be ok. They were always ok. Nothing could stop them. They were strong and powerful, things you were not. Or a least you didn't see yourself to be. You ran. And you kept running. Down busy streets, around sharp corners, through the street markets and down alleys. You ran until you couldn't. Not because your lungs were on fire or because every muscle in your body was screaming at you to stop. You couldn't go any further. A slick black car blocked the way. You tried to turn around and back track but a bullet whizzing past your head caused you to freeze. You felt your muscles tense. Aching, screeching for release. But the fear you felt kept you still.

"Alright slut, turn around" the gruff voice snapped you out of your fear. And you turned to face your attackers. Mouthing slut questionable under your breath as you turned. There in front of you were six or seven men. All in black suits with murky green ties. All holding guns, all pointed at you but one. The only member of the group holding a hand gun instead of an automatic, he had the pistol pointed to the sky. His greasy hair was pushed back as he gave you a crooked grin.

 "What an obedient slut you are"

"And what an ugly man you are" the man who was addressing you growled and the grin instantly fell as the words left your mouth. You felt something in the air, it was familiar. It was like Static.

 "Careful girlie. Who's the one with the gun?"

 "Yeah but whose the one with the brains?"

 "We cornered you didn't we"

 "Yes, but then you had to ask me who had the guns. When it's obviously not me. If you need someone else to tell you that the thing your holding is a gun, you can't be all that smart in my opinion" you said shrugging

 "So you think you're smarter than us?"

 "Oh I know I'm smarter than you" you smirked.

"How dare yo-"

"Well you're the one asking the questions! I'm just answering them. like the intellectual I am." The man on the other hand seemed to find no amusement in your banter and aimed his gun directly at you

"Let's see how quick witted you are with a bullet through your skull". Everything slowed for just a moment, as this man, the one who was going to kill you, the last man you were ever going to see, pulled the trigger on his gun. As he did you felt the static once more. This time it flew past you in a flash of dark grey. Just two bolts of it. One hit the man squarely in the chest, ripping through his rib cage and splattering blood against the pavement. The other hit the gun just as the bullet was being released from the chamber, changing the trajectory causing the bullet to miss you entirely. Then time sped up again. Two more figures were forced back by bones that appeared from under their feet pushing them off balance. Another went directly up into the air. Two more were brutally skewed by bones that split through the walls of the surrounding building. Another was pinned through the neck and the last seemed to be crushed under some invisible weight. You felt someone's hand grab the back of your head and pull you into his chest.

****************

 "close your eyes" you obeyed and instantly felt a sinking feeling in your chests. You felt like you were flying and falling all at the same time. And then your feet hit the ground and all you felt like was throwing up. You had been teleported, you knew that even if it was your first time. For one thing you were in a completely new room. For another you'd seen Roulette do it before. You pushed away from said skeleton and brought your hand to your mouth. Indecisive about whether you wanted to throw up or not

"sorry pal. should've given you more warning" you shook you head and stood up straight

"It's fine. Thanks for saving me" roulette nodded in acknowledgment as you looked around the room. It looked like a motel room.

"Where are we?"

"our digs for the night pal" Roulette informed you taking off his tie and chucking it on the bed.

"Where's Sniper?"

 "he went to tell the boss what happened and check on little pup. He'll probably stay there for the night but we can see him tomorrow"

 "I'm glad he's ok" you said releasing your breath. You weren't even aware you had been holding it.

"yeah. i'm just gonna go, uh, wash up. be right back pal" You nodded and Roulette disappeared in the blink of an eye leaving you to inspect the room. There wasn't much in the room besides the bed clad in black silken sheets. Next to this bed that was on a raised platform were two dark wooden bedside tables. Against one of the walls was a chest of draws. There was a tv mounted to the wall and a door opposite the chest was a door leading to what you could only assume was the bathroom, since that was where you could hear the running water coming from as Roulette washed the blood from his bones. God that was a lot of blood. It now painted the streets crimson. You watched it happen in front of you. You felt sick again and sat on the bed. Roulette didn't even hesitate and you just stood there frozen, retorting snide comments to a moron with a gun. That wasn't helping. If anything you had been making the situation worse. What the fuck was wrong with you? Were you so much of an idiot that when your friends needed you, you would just run? That's all you were really good for though wasn't it? Running. You always ran away from your problems. Yeah you coward. Your worthless nobody!

 "(y/n!)" you snapped out of your thoughts at look up directly into the eye sockets of an extremely worried looking monster.

 "pal are you ok?" He was in his white dress shirt, miraculously still clean, with its sleeve rolled up to his elbow, his vest missing.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" You asked smiling. The skeleton reached a hand, slowly up to your face and wiped away a tear.

"you're cryin'" you jerked away from his hand, bringing you own to your cheek and feeling the wetness the tears had left behind.

 "What? Oh no it's nothing!" You said rubbing your eyes. When did you start crying? This was stupid, you shouldn't be crying over this!

 "pal?"

 "Ugh, I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying. How fucking stupid am I. To just be sitting here crying! Haha" you could feel more tears welling up in your eyes. Skeletal arms wrapped around pulling you tightly into the the monsters chest.

 "you're not an idiot. you did good today pal"

"Yep sarcastic comments and running away from my problems. Great job" Roulette pulled away and looked into your eyes

"you did good. you listened to my bro when he told you to run, you knew i was in that alley with ya and stalled long enough for me to regain some magic. hell you even stood your ground staring down the barrel end of a pistol." You sniffed and Roulette used his hand to wipe away your tears once more

 "come on pal. we've had a big day, I think it's time for bed" you just nodded, not trusted your voice to speak clearly. Sleep sounded amazing right now. Standing up you gesture towards the bathroom.

"I'm just going to have a shower first" Roulette nodded as he sat down and took off his shoes. You waltz into the bathroom and closed the door.

\------------------------------------------------------

You felt better after the shower, clean, calm and really really tired. Chucking on your underwear and the t-shirt you had been wearing you walked back into the motel room. You were glad that you had worn a baggy top today. It just meant it would be comfier to sleep in. Chucking your pants, socks, shoes and bra into one of the corners of the room you turn back to the bed. The only bed in the room. The bed that had a skeleton already sleeping in it. Fuck. How did you not think of this?!?! There was only one bed, no couch, how were the two of you going to sleep!! It's not like the bed was even that big, it was big enough for two of you definitely but at least some part of your bodies would be touching. AND HE WASN'T IN A SHIRT! Your face started to burn. Roulette was already asleep and you didn't want to wake him up. You could sleep on the floor but it was made up of floorboards and you highly doubted that it would be comfortable. Jesus were you actually considering climbing in bed with a skeleton! Fuck. It didn't look like you had much choice now did it. Swallowing hard you shook your head to try and clear your mind, turning off the light before slinking over to the bed and pulling back the covers slightly before slowly climbing in. You laid there not facing the skeleton for what felt like hours, staying on the edge of the bed as you tried not to disturb the monster beside you. Your eyes long since adjusting to the dark but you were highly uncomfortable in the position you had chosen. Decided that getting more comfortable was the key to finally falling asleep you decided to roll over. True you were now in a better position but you were also staring directly at the sleeping monster. One of his arms rested behind his head, the other across where his stomach would be if he had like an actual stomach? God he was hot. . . What the hell! No no no!! You are not suppose to think that about your skeleton roommate! He is a skeleton, there's literally nothing of him to be hot! . . . He has nice bone structure. NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS! You watched as his ribs gently rose and fell as he breathed a bit annoyed that he had managed to fall asleep while you were struggling to keep yourself calm.

Roulette suddenly let out a low groan before moving around, eventually turning on his side, draping one of his arms over you. Welp there goes any hope of falling asleep for the next century. You squirm under the skeletons arm.

"Roulette" you whispered trying to get the skeleton off you. Unfortunately this just caused the monsters arm to pull you into him preventing any and all chances of escape and basically force you to place your hands on his chest to stop your face crashing into his ribs

"mmm it's ok babe, go to sleep" Roulette said, his voice low and thick with sleep and defiantly didn't help with the neighbour being hot. And where did this 'babe' thing come from. It wasn't bad or anything just a big step from 'pal'. Roulettes hand reached up and slowly his fingers began to brush through your hair. Although having Roulette half naked right in front of you and your face feeling like it was going to explode at any second the feeling of Roulettes hands scraping your skull and gently tugging your hair was actually very relaxing and soon enough you felt yourself slipping away.

  
\------------------------------------------------------

Roulette woke up first the next day. His bones were stiff like he had been stuck in the same position all night but he was warm. Really warm. Squishy, warm, bare limbs intertwined with his legs. Small hands had wrapped themselves in between his ribs, clutching them lightly. Her head resting in between his chin and clavicle. His own hand resting at the back of her head and lower back gently pulling her into him. Shit. Did he sleep like this last night? Well she didn't pull away, maybe she didn't have a choice though. Maybe she just turned around in her sleep and they ended up like this. God was she beautiful. The way her shoulders softly rose and fell as she breathed. How her face looked so at peace. How her soft skin felt against his bones. She was perfect, from her hair to her body to her personality. A dream come true, his dream come true. He didn't remember much from last night. He did remember you moving around and he was trying to calm you down by running his hands through your hair. Did that actually happen? He couldn't remember clearly. It felt real although most of his dreams did, which was half the problem when it came to his nightmares. (Y/n) let out a soft groan in her sleep, brow furrowed a split second as she shook her head slightly and grip the skeletons ribs tighter. His breath hitched and it took all his concentration not to let out a moan. It was too early for this. And you were not helping. Not that you normally did, in fact 98% of the time it was your fault. Roulette glanced down at you once more and smiled softly leaning down and placing his teeth lightly against your forehead and slowly prying himself free of you. You let out a groan of sorrow at the loss of warmth but didn't stir. Roulette needed to contact his brother. The pair would need to find a safer place to stay and deal with the little issues they had the other day. It was going to be a long, busy day but before all that Roulette had another . . . 'issue' to take care of. He teleported to the bathroom and locked the door. If only you knew what you did to him.


	32. Any Fin is possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently 6S1M undated so now I have to. . .  
> That's a lie, i don't even know if racoon still reads this, IN TRUTH I was waiting for my editor

BANG!

 "MISS (Y\N)!!! ARE YOU READY FOR OUR ACTION PACKED DAY FULL OF FUN!!" You groggily sat up in bed and glanced over at your bedroom door where Blue stood proudly with his hands on his hips. It took a second for you to register who it was since you just woke up. When you did you decided it wasn't worth it and planted your head back on your pillow.

"MISS (Y/N) YOU HAVE TO GET UP! BROTHER DID YOU TELL HER SHE WAS COMING WITH US TODAY??"

 "must ave slipped my mind bro" arg that was Orange. You groaned and pulled the doona over your head. Before the warm sheet was ripped from your body.

"COME ON MISS (Y/N) YOUR COMING WITH US TODAY" you groaned in response. You were to tired for this. Apparently staying up all night to binge watch TV trash and hang out with your new precious little babies who you've decided you will protect with your life would do that to you.

 "Where?" You asked into your pillow

 "going to the aquarium"

"Whyyyy?" you whined trying to bury yourself into the pillow.

 "KARA WANTED TO GO SEE THE STINGRAYS! APPARENTLY THEY'RE THESE GIANT FLAT FISH!! DOESN'T THAT SOUND COOL?" You groaned again.

"Wait. Kara?" You asked sitting up

 "YEAH! WE THOUGHT WE'D INTRODUCE YOU BEFORE THE CONCERT"

"Oh yeah that's in two days isn't it"

 "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OH YEAH!" Blue sounded shocked. "DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT"

"Course not. Just been thinking about other things. Like food. Good I love food. You know?"

 "you sound like red" Orange deadpanned

"Ew" you replied pushing yourself off the bed and heading towards your closet.

 "HE'S NOT THAT BAD" Blue grumbled. You grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom closing the door while you changed.

 "Kara. You said they were a monster ambassador or something right?" You yelled through the door as you pulled off your shirt

"YEAH! THEY WORK IN HUMAN MONSTER RELATIONS! ISN'T THAT COOL?

" "Yeah. It's pretty awesome, So. Where are we meeting this Kara?" You asked

"here"

"THEY'RE IN THE LIVING ROOM" you slammed open the bathroom door having changed into some casual clothes.

 "Y'all are letting strangers into my house now?" You asked chucking your pjs on the bed

 "IT'S NOT A STRANGER." Blue said rolling his eye lights.  "IT'S KARA" he finished cheerfully.  It was the first time you registered what they were wearing. Blue was in a light grey t-shirt, boots and blue shorts, with his normal gloves and blue handkerchief tied around his neck. Orange was in a zipped up grey jacket that had bright orange sleaves, an orange beanie, cargo pants and his converse.

"Of course. How dumb of me. How do you all keep getting in here anyway?"

"THE FRONT DOOR" Blue informed you. Heading out of your room.

"Bull, I lock that door"

 "yeah, you do" Orange said following his brother out of your room

"You guys are no help" you followed the two out to your living room where a child, probably about 12-14 years old stood over your roommates cage.

"Oh I see you've located my roommates Lady Elizabeth the third otherwise known as Liz and Sandy"

"nice names" Orange stated smirking

"Thank you"

Kara looked up from the rats and glanced over at you. The child in front of you had short brown hair, a stripy jumper, jean shorts, high socks, suspenders hanging loosely from their belt, sneakers and unnatural blood red eyes. You were sure that they had to be contacts mainly because no one has red eyes. Kara looked at you up and down as if scanning you. You were sure you'd seen the child somewhere before but since they were one of the monster ambassadors you figured you would of probably seen them on TV at one point or another.

"How'd you break your arm?" they asked gesturing to the cast encasing half of your arm. The skeletons had each signed it, even if you insisted it wasn't necessary. Large letters filled up most of it, some light blue stars drawn by Blue, a pervy comment from Red and all the boys signatures. It actually made your arm look rather colourful.

"Oh, just an accident at work" you said waving it off

"IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT" Blue said almost scoldingly, his hands on his hips as he rolled his eye exaggeratedly "MISS (Y/N) WAS SUPER BRAVE! ONE OF THE MONSTERS SHE WORKS WITH WAS BEING HARRASSED SO MISS (Y/N) STOOD UP FOR HIM! UNFORTUNATLY THAT BIG MEANIE BROKE HER ARM AS SHE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT GRILLBY" Blue actually sounded really sad at this fact.

"It wasn't that bad, I get to hang out with you guys more now, and I get time off work" Blues eyes lit up as you pointed out this fact

"yeah, the kid was super brave" Orange said smiling over at you from the corner

"And they are being super nice and super over exaggerating the act"

"Oh I don't doubt they are" Kara said smiling sweetly up at you

"Right. So where are we going again?"

"THE AQUARIUM!" Blue stated cheerfully.

\------------------------------------------------------

You hadn't been to the Aquarium in years but every time you went, you loved it. The blue glow from the tanks around you and the relaxing atmosphere, Plus the awesome fish! The Aquarium was just a really cool place to hang out! You watched as Blue dragged Kara over to the huge glass that was in front of you. Excitedly pointing out the strange and exotic fish and relaying information on each. He was apparently super prepared for this day out as he seemed to know something about each fish that swam in front of him.  You walked behind the energetic monster and young human with the lazier monster, Orange, who would occasionally glance around at the tanks surrounding him. It was nice just walking in a comfortable silence. The blue glow from the tank and dull conversation of the surrounding people made the atmosphere almost seem surreal.  Eventually the four of you made it to the shark tank. The thick glass walls showing the inside of the tank, filled with large fish, stingrays and small sharks. The walls through these rooms were glass from ceiling to floor making you feel as though you were in the tanks themselves. A round tunnel lead to a large open circular room that Blue and Kara had run through to. You stayed back, to the side, in the glass tunnel, and watched some stingrays glide above you through the water.

"they're bigger than i thought" You turned to see Orange standing behind you with his hands shoved in his pockets as he glanced up at the ceiling.  His ivory bones illuminated a light blue from the tanks that surrounded him.

"Yeah, I just love how they glide through the water. They look so graceful" You replied smiling as you turned back to the side of the tunnel.  You felt the skeletons hand on your head as he ruffled your hair around.

"Hey! Orange! You'll mess up my hair" You complained trying to dodge out of the way of his hand.  He chuckled and reached for your head with his other hand

"Stoooop" you whined grabbing one of his wrist as you continued to try dodge the other. The skeleton got you again and once again ruffled your hair around, this time with a little more force as he was actually trying to mess up your hair. You think you would of been able to dodge him if he wasn't so tall and lanky and therefore had arms that where way longer than your own. He chuckled as you stepped away from him and tried to flatten your hair.

"here" He said and suddenly you couldn't see. Grabbing the edge of Orange's beanie and pulling it back up past your eyes so you could see. The monster had pulled it over your eyes when he chucked it on your head.

"not bad kid" he said glancing down at you. You smirked in response and struck a dumb pose.

"Am I fabulous Orange?" You changed pose as Orange cracked up laughing

"only the most fabulous human here kid" You did another dramatic pose only to have Orange burst out into a full fit of laughter. The monsters laughter was contagious and pretty soon you joined him in.

"Paaaaapy!" The two of you allowed your giggles to slowly die, as you smiled over at Kara who had approached you two. Oranges usual lazy smile returned to his face  as he looked at the younger kid in front of the both of you.

"sup kid?"

"Can I have your beanie?" They asked smiling up at the skeleton. They weren't even looking at you.

"kinda being used right now kid" Orange stated pulling the front of the hat down to cover your eyes once more. You pouted as you pulled it back up.

"But Paaaaaapy" The child groaned, they looked really upset but Orange wasn't budging. You pulled off the hat and handed it towards the girl. It's not like you really wanted it in the first place. Even if it was covering your newly ruined hair.

"Here you go Kara" You said cheerfully. Kara reached out for it and slowly pulled it from your hand not looking at you.

"Thanks" they muttered as the placed the hat on their head before turning back to Orange and reaching up towards him

"Give me a piggy back ride" Kara stated

"na to much work" Orange said glancing back at the glass.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase"

"will you stop asking for things if i do?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Pleeeease" Orange rolled his eye sockets and picked the child up "Yes! Let's go over there!!" She said pointing to the larger room the glass tunnel lead to

"you said you wouldn't ask for anything else" Orange reminded her but he still carried  her over  to the large glass wall. As he did Kara looked back at you and glared daggers, which just seemed super sinister with their glowing red eyes. What the fuck did you do to upset them? Eh whatever. Kids weren't really your strong point anyway. The four of you continued through the Aquarium. Kara getting piggy backed by Orange as Blue lead the two of them from tank to tank. You stayed behind a bit for a few reasons. One they all looked like they were doing fine without you, two Kara really didn't seem to like you all that much and three you were having fun reading all the information and taking your time, a concept you doubted Blue was familiar with. Orange and Kara seemed to be watching some sea horses, well, Kara was trying to find them all and Orange stood there, looking chill with this child attached to his back. Blue got bored with the unmoving sea dragons and you watched as something across the room caught his eye.  He sprinted across the floor, made it about 3/4 of the way there before his foot got caught on a metal bench and he fell face first onto the ground. You were instantly by his side.

"Are you ok sweetie" You helped the skeleton up . He nodded and smiled up at you.

"YEAH I'M FINE!" You still couldn't help feeling concerned. Blue was just so, childish, there was no other way to put that and you feared that he might be putting up a front. You know he likes hero's and can't be seen as weak, bla bla bla, but if he was hurt he needed to tell you.

"Blue can you sit down for a second?" You asked nodding at the same bench the monster had tripped over moments before.

"BUT MISS (Y/N) I WANT TO-"

"They're not going anywhere Blue, sit" You order. The skeleton didn't protest at the use of your 'grown up voice' and took a seat on the bench. You knelt down, brushing your hair behind your ear and inspecting Blue's leg. . . bones.... Anyway they were fine, there wasn't any bone marrow seeping out so he hadn't scraped them and they looked ok. You let out a sigh of relief. You just didn't want to see this little angle cry. You'd already seen Edge and Berry crying, you met Berry when he was crying, you did not want to add Blue or Anyone else to this list. You looked up to See Blue wide eyed looking down at you.

"You're really strong Blue! If I'd taken a tumble like that there would of defiantly been some bleeding" You said smiling. It was true, your skin was like paper and just seemed to bruise or cut if you hit it against anything, luckily it wasn't too often that this happened but it was the main reason you carried around bandaids. Just in case your meat sack decided to split open and let all the goo that was meant to be kept inside of you seep outside of you.

"A-ARE YOU PRAISING ME FOR TRIPPING OVER? THAT'S NOT REALLY SOMETHING THAT DESERVES PRAISE MISS (Y/N)" Blue said giving you a questioning look. You looked back at him with mock shock

"But Blue. Of course it is. You may have fallen over but you survived, if I did that I would of surely been mortally injured." You said striking a dramatic pose

"NOOO!" Blue yelled clasping your hands in his maybe a little too tight "I WOULD NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN MAIDEN!"

"Oh valiant Knight, I can always count on you to protect me" Blues cheeks dusted a light blue as he jumped on top of the bench, throwing a heroic pose

"NYEHEHEHE OF COURSE YOU CAN MAIDEN, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AFTER ALL NYEHEHEHE"  You let out a giggle, standing up and holding out your hand to help blue down who took it and jumped alongside you.

"What were you running across the room to see anyway?" You asked glancing over at the tanks Blue had been running towards.

"COME TAKE A LOOK MAIDEN!"Blue said happily, breaking out into a run again, this time dragging you with him as his hand hadn't left yours yet.

"Woah, Jelly fish!" You exclaimed happily stepping closer to the rounded port hole that showed a small, rather empty enclosure. Inside were about 10-15 small blue jelly fish happily dancing in their tank. They were super pretty.

"AREN'T THEY COOL!"

"They're so small!" You exclaimed "I shall call him squishy" You nodded to yourself satisfied.

"WHICH ONE?" Blue asked sounding generally curious

"All of them"

"YOU CAN'T NAME ALL OF THEM SQUISHY"

"Yes I can. I just did"

"WHY SQUISHY?" You looked over at Blue and gave him a concerned look.

"You really need to watch more movies" He looked up at you questionably but before he could ask his brother interrupted.

"we decided that we were getting pretty hungry and thought you two would like to join us for lunch" Blues grin returned to his face clapping his hands together

"THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA! LET'S GO GET SOME FOOD!"

\------------------------------------------------------

The four of you went to the cafe and ate, Orange managing to gross everyone out by dumping an excessive amount of honey on his food before eating it. There was really no need to put honey on the savoury food in the first place. The four of you were going through the last part of the Aquarium. Kara didn't seem to be in a good mood. Whenever you were joking around with Orange they would come over and steal his attention so Blue would drag you off to the next tank only to have Kara come back over to you and start talking to Blue. It was a vicious and rather dull cycle.  You could understand that Kara may be jealous or worried about her friends hanging out with you, humans didn't exactly have the best track record with monsters but the kid didn't need to jump the gun like this and assume you were going to hurt them. Kara had managed to grab both skeletons attention again and you were once again left at the back of the pack. You honestly didn't mind though. Kara constantly ripping your friends away from you wasn't exactly what you'd call fun. Why had you come again? oh right the concert. At least you'd have Berry and Syrup there to keep you company. Not that today had been bad or anything, you could of just done it without having a twelve year old kid treating you like their enemy. As you trailed behind your friends absently listening to them banter, somebody grabbed your arm, just above the cast. You halted in your movement and turned to see an older women giving you an extremely worried look. She was a slightly thinner women, almost looked sickly, with a sunken in face and limbs that seemed too long for her own body.

"Uh. can I help you?" you asked not really sure why this stranger was grabbing you out of nowhere. Honestly that was just bad manners.

"Sh, it's ok. I'm going to help you"

"Help me? Help me what?" you asked trying to pull your arm free, only to have the women's grip tighten

"Help you get away from those, those, freaks"  she nodded in front of you and you turned to see  your neighbours still walking.

"Ok one, they're monsters not freaks and you should address them as such, two I don't need help getting away from them they are my friends and three would you kindly let me go so I can get back to said friends. Hey!" The women began to tug at your arm pulling you further away from your friends.

"Lady I asked you to let me go!"

"You poor dear"

"What?!" You asked trying to tug your arm free. God damn it, you weren't the strongest person in the world but the fact that this women could trap you in her grip kind of pissed you off a bit.

"They must of brainwashed you" some people were just, so, so, stupid.

"Ok ma'am I'm going to ask one more time please let me go" She didn't in fact she pulled you along a little harder. Her hand slipped down on your arm hitting your cast and you let out a yelp of pain as the vibrations pinched your mending bone. The women's grip loosened out of shock of your outburst and you yanked your arm free pulling it to your chest. Seriously you had a cast on your arm! what the hell was she expecting.

"Seriously Lady what is your problem?!" you asked probably a bit too loud considering everyone in the proximity looked towards the two of you.

"I'm trying to help"

"Really cause it seemed like you were trying to deny me basic rights of free choice" You snapped back glaring at her and putting your hands on your hips. She glanced behind you and shrunk back slightly.

"T-they obviously have you in some sort of mind control! they've twisted your mind"

"You're the only one here with a twisted mind here lady" you snarled

"They're unnatural!"

"You're unnatural! You don't just go up to people and grab them! Especially if one, you don't know the freaking person and two, they tell you at least three times that they don't need you and tell you to let go!"

"MAIDEN?" You turned around to see Blue, Orange and Kara standing behind you. Crap you hadn't realized you had been yelling. Glancing around you notice everyone in the room was looking towards your little gathering.

"I, I, I'm sorry" you whispered looking down at your feet. You didn't mean to make a scene. You felt someone wrap your hugs around you tightly

"YOU DON'T NEED TO APOLOGISE MAIDEN!" Blue said cheerfully releasing you. You look up to see him smiling at you

"Arg, fine" you could barely hear Kara mumble before you felt her hand clasp your wrist and their tugged you towards them. Orange then stood behind you cutting you and the women off. Glancing behind you, you saw her hand outstretched like she had also been reaching to grab you.

"sorry lady, but you might wanna learn to keep your hands to yourself" Orange voice sounded normal but the way the women cowered you could only assume he was giving her a sinister look. Although it could also just be the fact that he was a skeleton.

"Let's go" Kara groaned dragging you away. She actually sounded bored at what was happening. As Kara lead the way Blue walking next to you still excitedly glancing around and after a moment of eyeing the women, Orange followed behind.

"I'm really sorry about that guys"

"Don't be" Kara interjected "She deserved it"

"No one deserves to be humiliated in public Kara"

"BUT SHE WAS OUT OF BONDS MAIDEN"

"Plus she was just trying to impress her boyfriend. Trust me, she was not a nice person"

"But-"

"kid, if kara says she's not a nice person you just gotta go with it. they're very good at judging a person's character" You nodded

"Ok, I can still be sorry though"

"OH STOP IT! LET'S NOT LET THAT RUIN OUR DAY. COME ON! WE STILL HAVE LOTS OF FISH TO SEE!" Blue said happily running forward once more.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kara yelled letting go of your wrist and running to catch up to the small monster. You felt Orange hand on your head once more.

"come on kid, don't worried about that. let's just enjoy the rest of the day" You pushed Orange's hand off and smiled up at him

"Ok" the rest of the day went pretty well. Kara still didn't talk to you much but the boys become more active in including you. It was a really good day in the end and you actually found yourself looking forward to the upcoming concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long before the concert now ehehe.  
> Does anyone have another name for fell Grillby other than Fellby?


	33. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you see red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When did I get to 33 chapters?! When did that happen!!

You were sitting in the kitchen of Fire light, it was late in the afternoon and you were eating yesterdays left over cupcakes, like the cupcake monster you are. You decided that you wanted to hang out with Louisa today. Of course her owning her own business meant that she was of course working, so you did the only logical thing. Go into her place of work and annoy her the entire day.

"Can you get off the counter?" Lo asked as she danced around the kitchen. Missy had been here earlier but finished her shift about an hour ago. She did leave you with yet more monster pastries and a new bottle of honey.

"Sorry can't" You replied stuffing another mouthful of food into your face.

"Why not?"

"I broke my arm" You lifted your casted arm to demonstrate your point. Lo stopped moving and looked you dead in the eye

"And that is what is stopping you from getting off my counter" You swallowed the food and looked at your best friend with the most serious expression you could muster

"I broke my arm Lo. I don't think you understand how limited I am with what I can and can't do at this moment. One of those things that I can't do is get off this counter. Because, I, broke my aaaaaaarm" You explained taking another bite of the cupcake.

"But I'm trying to make coooooookies" Lo whined chucking the bowl full of cookie dough next to you.

"Fine, but I need you to know how painful this is for me" you said scooting off the table and taking your delicious food over to the sink area.

"Yay!" Lo clapped her hands together happily spreading out the dough "I haven't been to the Aquarium in ages" You had been catching Lo up on all your adventures with the skeletons and had just been telling her about the trip to the Aquarium.

"I know right! It's so weird now, like they have all these information plaques stuck all over the place"

"Do they still have the penguins?"

"Yeah! they weren't doing much though, just you know penguin stuff" You shrugged. "Oh I also called job number three today, they said I could come back and do the nightshift since a majority of the work is just sitting behind a desk watching monitors"

"That's awesome. When's your first shift?"

"Late next week" As you two talked Grillby entered the kitchen, walking over to the centre   island where Lo was.

"The front is all clean. I shall be going home now"

"Uh of course, Thanks Grillby. G-good work" Did Lo just stutter? She never stutters. You looked closer at your friend and hot damn was she red!

"You have..." Grillby's hand reached out and ran through Lo's hair, his flame sparking slightly. You quickly pulled out your phone and snapped a sneaky picture of the two. It was such a cute picture!! Grillby 's flames where letting sparks fly out slightly his cheeks a slight pink, Lo was looking up into his glasses her mouth slightly open as she froze glowing red. She so likes him! You had to stop yourself from squealing.

"There" Grillby's voice brought your attention back to the two. He pulled his hand away from Lo but the two remained awfully close. Grillby glanced up at you and you waved slightly still trying to internalize your screaming.  Grillby seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and stepped away from Lo.

"I should be going then" He said bowing slightly before making an exit. As soon as the door shut behind him you ran up to Lo

"Oh my god! That was so cute!! How long have you liked him? how long has he liked you? are you two dating? Is this like a secret office romance thing?" You were practically jumping up and down on the spot as you bombarded the baker with questions. She let out a groan before responding

"Nothing's happening, your imagining it"

"Louisa your face is bright Red!" You pointed out

"Shut up, you know I only like my men hot and able to cook" she said gesturing to her oven. You giggled

"Grillby fits into literally both of those categories."

"Shut up. There's nothing going on"

"My eyes and camera phone say differently. Oh my god he could be your Grill-Bae hahah it's perfect" Louisa let out another loud groan and tried desperately to  hide he face. You continued to laugh as you phone buzzed in your hands. You glanced at the screen.

- **New Message: WTF-**

It was your turn to let out a groan.

"Which, verta-Bae is it?" Lo asked looking up at you

"Yeah, no we aren't doing that" you said gesturing between the two of you as you did "And it's red. I don't want to deal with him"  You placed your phone down only to have it go off another 4 times. You rolled your eyes and picked it back up, noting that they were all from the same monster.

 **WTF:** doll help ****  
WTF: please ****  
WTF: at grimms ****  
WTF: i need you ****  
  


the last message he sent was the address to whatever god forsaken place he was at.. You groaned and looked at Lo apologetically.

"Sorry, looks like I need to go rescue a skeleton"

"Eh it's fine, I don't want you here anymore anyway" she said poking her tongue out at you.

"Ok I get the picture" You smiled at her and headed towards the door.

"Don't forget your stuff from Missy!" Louisa called after you, You snatched the bag up on your way past and waved it above your head for emphasis that you got it.

\----------------------------------------------------------

You arrived at the address that Red had sent you and weren't at all surprised  to see a shady looking bar. Complete with broken and boarded up windows, crappy neon purple lights and tagged brick work. According to the neon sign the, uh, 'establishment' was called Grimm. It sure as hell looked grim.  You had sent Red a text telling him that you were coming to get him but at the moment you were seriously regretting that decision. All you could think was that he better be in there, otherwise he is going to get an earful from you. You pushed open the door and were kind of shocked by the interior. Inside was probably one of the poshest most stylish bar you'd ever seen in your life. It was very dimly lit with black leather booths and purple walls. The bar was a black glass with the entire wall behind it filled with liquor and a black polished door to the left of the shelves.  The whole place gave off a feeling of maturity. You heard Red's obnoxious laugh before you spotted him at the bar. Not that he was hard to see. He was a fairly big Monster who was wearing his usual thick red and black snow jacket inside. It was like 25 degrees in here so you assumed the jacket was just for looks instead of providing actual heat. Actually could skeletons regulate temperature? Like did the heat or lack of bother them? You'd have to ask . . . someone. There was a lot of them you could ask but now did not seem like an appropriate time. Looking over at Red he didn't seem to be in any sort of trouble that acquired your assistance..... Although looks can be deceiving. You walked up to him and as soon as he saw you his grin turned flirty and his eye lights traveled over your body.

"heya dollface, you sure got here quick" he stated taking a swig of mustard? Gross.

"You said you needed help" Red laughed and turned to yell at the door behind the bar.

"did ya hear that grim!? i told ya she'd come running for me!" The door swung open and out stepped Grillby? Or at least he looked sort of like Grillby except instead of orange flames this one burned a violent purple, he wore all black including a waist coat, long sleeved dress shirt, slacks and polished shoes as well as a pair of pitch black shades. He looked you over and then shrugged.

"She doesn't seem that special" his voice was deep and draining.

"Neither do you hot head" you snarled back. "What the hell did you want Red?" you groaned watching as Grim, that's what Red had called him, slid a bottle of mustard over to Red

"just wanted to prove a cute human would come to my every beak and call doll" Red said laughing to himself under his breath.

"You called me here to prove a point?" you asked getting more irritated every time the skeleton opened his mouth.

"and like a good kitten you came right away" You slammed your hands down on the counter getting Red to finally stop laughing and the fire elemental to eye you with interest.

"You fucking idiot. I was hanging out with Lo! I thought you were in trouble!! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Red's smile stretched across his skull

  "aw you picked me over your best friend, that's so sweet doll. what do ya wanna drink?"

"You said you needed help, you said you needed me"

"true, i needed you here to prove to grim that you'd come if i asked, and look you did, scotch? i'm thinking scotch" Red gestured to Grim who placed two glasses on the counter and poured scotch into them, Red picked up a glass and raised it to you taking a sip. You walked over to the counter and picked up the second glass, swirling the liquored around.

"So you made me come here to prove to the bartender that I'd be here if you asked, right?"

"you got it doll" Red smirked drinking more of the liquor

"Good, As long as I got it right, then I won't feel too guilty" You turned towards the skeleton who was eyeing you questioningly and threw your own drink on him. The Red eye lights in his sockets had disappeared and you reached over, grabbing his jacket in tight fists

"Listen here you shit. I am not your maid, I am not your nanny, I don't work for you or even remotely like you. You've broken into my house, trashed my study, threatened me and now dragged me away from my best friend for a fucking bet so I am going to make this as clear as possible so it sinks into that thick, perverted skull of yours. I don't like you. In the slightest. There is very little you could do at this point to make me like you or even consider you a friend. We are acquaintances and the only reason we are that close is because you live with the most awesome, coolest, sweetest monsters in the world. I prefer each and every one of them over your fat ass. To put it in perspective if you were all about to die I'd save each of them before I even gave you a second glance and yes that includes Syrup and Berry. So shut the fuck up, don't text me unless it's an actual fucking emergency and never use me like this again" You pushed Red away from you and turned to the flaming elemental who was looking smug. "And you!" Grim's face dropped as you addressed him "Better learn to use your fucking manners before it comes back to hurt you" With that you turned on your heels and stormed out the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuck it was cold outside. You forgot how cold it was. You had also made the unfortunate mistake of leaving your jacket at home and it was getting dark outside. Why had this day gone so bad! It started out so well. You pulled out your phone and began to type out a text.

**-New Message To: That Guy-**

**You:** Orange are you home?  
**That guy:** na, at work, why kid is something wrong?

You seriously considered for a second ranting to Orange about what Red had just put you through, but that wouldn't be fair on Orange and it's not the reason you messaged him anyway.

 **You:** No, nothing's wrong. Just have a gift for you but I can give it to you tomorrow  
**That Guy:** if you say so kid. what's this gift?  
**You:** You'll just have to wait until the concert  
**That Guy:** awe no fair.  
**That Guy:** op, gtg, the other guy just showed up.  
**You:** Ok have fun :)

You put your phone in your pocket and continued to walk. It was a bit upsetting that the skeleton wasn't home, he would of been the perfect excuse to go next door and hang out with everyone. It might of put you in a better mood but showing up just sort of seemed weird, you had no doubt that the skeletons wouldn't actually care if you showed up but you personally felt like you would need a better excuse than just wanting to hang out.

"heya doll, heading my way?" the voice made you glance over but you didn't stop walking. Red was leaning on the wall of an ally way smirking at you. Apparently he couldn't take a hint. Well it wasn't even a hint you bluntly said that you hated him. Maybe he was just stupid? either way you ignored him and kept walking, picking up the pace a bit. Half to get away from him and half because it was freaking cold and you need to warm up.

"awe come on doll" somehow Red had appeared next to you and was walking next to you. His snow jacket brushing against your arm as you walked.

"What part of 'leave me alone' was misinterpreted in my rant Red"

"the part where you want me to leave" he said smirking

"Shut up and go away" You groaned wrapping your arms around yourself.

"hate to break it to ya but i live this way" you groaned again. Fine if he insisted on walking with you than you'd just ignore him. The both of you walked in complete silence for a couple of minutes before Red spoke up once again.

"come on dollface, give a guy a break"

"Sure do you want me to break your arm or your leg? Or should we ignore the pleasantries and I just go straight to snapping your neck" You had muttered it under your breath but apparently it was loud enough for Red to hear as he stopped walking momentarily and it was a few seconds before you felt him walking next to you again.

"u-uh b-babe?" You looked over at Red who seemed to be sweating and visibly shaking his voice sounded strained and his eyes focused on his feet. You rolled your eyes.

"I'm not going to touch you Red. Hell I can't even kill bugs like I'm going to hurt you"

"no, that's not...." Red's voice faded out and you glanced over at him. One of his hands had found its way out of his jacket pockets and was rubbing the back of his neck awkward. His eyes were still looking anywhere but at you and his face was contorted into something that resembled either rage or self hatred.

"What is it Red?" You sighed, you didn't want to talk to him but you couldn't leave him mentally beating himself up. He finally glanced over at you.

"it's just, are you ok?" His expression changed to his neutral face. Somehow you doubted that's what he was originally going to say. You glanced down at yourself and then returned a glare to the monster.

"Nope. I'm walking next to a guy I hate, freezing my ass off and being tricked into exchanging pleasantries" You  remarked snidely. You forced your eyes back to the road ahead of you. There was more silence. You heard shuffling beside you but didn't look over, you would not be tricked into talking to this fool once more. Ugh, fool? apparently you'd picked up some of Berry's speech patterns.  You felt something heavy on your shoulders and turned only to have your face assaulted with the fluff of the jacket now draped on you.

"that should keep you warm" Red stated shoving his hands into the pockets on his pants and trying to hide in the red turtle neck that he wore. He didn't seem to happy that you were now basically wearing his jacket. He was always wearing his jacket. You seriously considered ripping it off your shoulders and chucking it back in the skeletons face, you really did, but the jacket was so warm! Even now, not wearing it like a proper jacket you could feel the heat radiating off it and as much as you despised Red and this in no way changed your opinion on him there was no way he was getting this jacket back until you got home. You shoved your hands into the sleeves and immediately felt warm.  The jacket itself was very big on you at least 4 sizes too big, the sleeves fully  covered your hands and the hood when down covered half your face making it easy to sink into. You mumbled a thanks but the rest of the trip home was taken in full silence. As you walked your senses were overrun with the smell of mustard and the feeling of the soft lining of the jacket against your arms as well as the fur of the coat softly tickling your face with each step that you took. If you weren't walking and if the jacket didn't stink like mustard you had no doubt that you would of fallen asleep in it.  When you reached the Skeleton's house you reluctantly peeled the warm jacket off yourself and regretted it instantly. That this was so warm! You really wanted to get one for yourself and you could now understand why the monster never took it off.  Red gently took it out of your hands and it looked like he was going to say something but he turned on his heels and walked into his house. You hurried to your own home unlocked the door and went inside. Quickly going to your room and chucking on the heater. You than walked to the kitchen and put away the monster food Missy had giving you except for the honey meant for Orange. Knowing you'd forget it if you left it in the kitchen you took it to the lounge and placed it on the coffee table. You were about to leave the room when you stopped and did a double take. The photos on the table where different? you walked over to them and instantly found what was wrong. Your family photo was in a new, dark wooden frame. It was simple and nice but you hadn't picked up a new frame for the photo yet, let alone cared enough to put it in a new one. One of the skeletons must have done it, which meant they were still breaking into your house. You let out a frustrated sigh as you put the photo down Well at least this time the skeletons were fixing things instead of breaking them. You headed towards your bedroom, prepared  to get a good night sleep ready for the concert tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A NEW VOTE!  
> I am unsure about weather or not i should have a kidnapping arc. So reader getting kidnapped. Tell me here:  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/13545218
> 
> Also I started the next chapter, thing is, Reader hasn't even left her house yet and I'm almost at the word amount I use for each chapter so my question for the comments is do you want a super super long chapter for the next one? or do you want me to break it down into like four parts?
> 
> Come Annoy me on tumblr: https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/


	34. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you finally go to the concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry my computer died and I just got a new one
> 
> Oranges clothes was designed by AbsurdMage on tumblr. She has been drawing me all the skeletons in these cool pages go check them out cause they are amazing   
> [Orange It so awesome!](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/image/165043724553)
> 
> On to the super long chapter

It was around lunch time, you had a good six hours before you even had to leave for the concert so you had decided to treat yourself to a nice hot beverage and some monster pastries. You leaned against the kitchen counter lazily flipping through a magazine as you relaxed. Although you probably should have guessed that your afternoon wouldn't of been as quiet as you wanted. It started with the sound of your front door being slammed open followed by someone yelling.

"PEASANT! WHERE ARE YOU?! I DEMAND YOU REVEAL YOURSELF"

"In the kitchen Berry!" You yelled back turning another page of the magazine. A moment later you saw the short skeleton bound around the corner. You took a quick glance up at him taking in his studded leather jacket, matching studded bracelets that covered a good amount of his wrists, deep purple t-shirt, black jeans and heeled boots that also had deep purple laces to match his shirt and his bandana, that was tied around his neck. He was also holding a leash that was attached to something but before you saw what it was your attention was drawn back to the magazine on the bench.

"WHAT IN THE QUEENS NAME ARE YOU DOING!?" He sounded almost irritated. In response you held up you mug slightly so he could see

"Enjoying morning tea, would you like a Creepy Crawly Cupcake?" You asked still not looking up at the skeleton. You could hear him stomping his foot on the ground.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT GETTING READY FOR NEON!"

"Because I don't know Neon?" You hit the button on your phone causing the screen to light up "And I have 5 hours and 43 minutes before we even have to leave"

"THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR WEARING?" You glanced down at your jeans and T-shirt

"Uh this?" You glanced up noticing for the first time that Syrup was also in the room "Oh hey Syrup" you smiled at him and waved a bit and he nodded in response. Syrup was also in a leather jacket, this one was a dark purple with gold buttons, zips and pockets. It cut off about where his ribs would end, under this he wore a black tank top that hugged his bones, black ripped jeans with a belt that had some more gold chains coming off of it and black laced up combat boots. The outfit was completed with a black and gold collar around the tall skeletons neck that Berry's leash was attached to. You wondered briefly if this was why Syrup normally wore a collar but decided not to bring it up, besides you didn't want to get into another fight with any of the monsters and this wasn’t something you particularly wanted to discuss anyway. Both of the skeletons in front of you seriously looked like they stepped out of a Hot Topic display window.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Berry said sounding disgusted as he looked at what you were wearing. "COME PEASANT! WE MUST GO FIND YOU SOMETHING APPROPRIATE TO WEAR" Berry tugged on the leash forcing his brother to follow him to your room. You sighed and closed the magazine, sculling the last of your drink before following behind your neighbours. When you walked in you noted that Berry was going through your closet chucking out clothes he thought would be appropriate and Syrup was sitting at the foot off your bed, on the ground with his long lanky legs crossed. You walked over to the girl’s cage which you had placed on your dresser this morning and pulled out Sandy, the quieter one of the two. She happily stayed in your hands as you sat on the end of the bed.

"Syrup meet Sandy" You said leaning over on the bed and Showing the skeleton the Rat. He glanced over at it but otherwise showed no reaction to the rat in your hands. Sandy herself sniffed at Syrup but otherwise didn’t move from your hands. You really liked holding Sandy, she was quiet and didn't move around much, unlike Liz. Liz loved to climb things and was very talkative, she was fun when you wanted to play but Sandy was defiantly the choice if you just wanted to hold one.  You sat back up straight and patted the Rat as Berry continued to throw clothes out of your closet. After about 15 minutes he had been through the entire thing and now there was a pile of clothes on the floor next to him.  He leaned down shuffling through the pile until he found what he wanted and chucked it at you. You lifted your arms to stop the clothes hitting Sandy who didn't seem bothered.

"ALRIGHT TRY THAT ON FIRST"

"First?"

"YES! FIRST, WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THESE UNTIL WE FIND THE PERFECT OUTFIT FOR YOU TO PRESENT YOURSELF TO NEON!" You looked back at the huge pile of clothes and groaned

"Arg, do I have to?"

"YES!"

"Fine" You stood up, it’s not like you had anything better to do with your time "Syrup" The tall skeleton slowly turned his head towards you, "Can you hold Sandy?" He continued to look at you for a second before nodding slowly and putting his hands together to form a cup shape. You gently placed the rat in his hands and walked to your bathroom, Berry had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently.

"AND HURRY UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" As you closed the door you let out a sigh. It was going to be a long day.

\------------------------------------------------------

You must have tried on about 100 outfits before Berry found one he thought would be suitable. That was his wording "I GUESS THAT WILL HAVE TO DO. IT'S SUITABLE AT LEAST". Meanwhile neither Sandy nor Syrup had moved from there spot, nor did the later seem all to interested in what was happening. His eyes would scan up and down your body with each new outfit you tried on but he'd remained quiet as he's brother delivered the critiques. The outfit Berry ended up choosing wasn't bad but it was just a lot of wasted energy to get to the point where he picked something. You ended up wearing a black and white poke-a-dot dress which ended just above your knee, a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up revealing your forearm and cast, knee high black socks and ankle high black boots with a small heel.  It was a pretty simple outfit but defiantly a step up from your jeans and T-shirt, and it only took 2 and a half hours to find it.  Once again you heard the enthusiastic bang of your front door being slammed open.

"MAIDEN! THE MAGNIFICANT BLUE HAS ARRIVED" upon hearing Blues voice you noted that Berry began to scowl, you stepped out of your room to greet him.

"Hiya Blue, how's it going" Blue raced up to you and locked you in a vice like grip, making it a bit difficult to breath.

"sorry kid, i tried to tell him we were too early but he insisted we come over" You look up and smiled at Orange who was in the same Beanie as he wore to the aquarium this time with ripped blue jeans, an orange bomber jacket with black sleeves and lining, orange converses and a grey t-shirt. 

"It's fine, I love seeing you guys" and they weren't that early compared to some other people. Orange seemed to visibly relax at your words. When Blue pulled away his eye lights travelled over your outfit.

"WOW MAIDEN YOU LOOK REALLY GOOD!" You glanced down at his outfit, light blue jeans, a white t-shirt with 3/4 length grey sleeves and a grey pocket, pale blue sneakers and his normal bandana also tied around his neck. Everyone looked so damn stylish today, you were sort of glad that Berry had come early and forced you to change outfits.

"OF COURSE SHE DOES. I DRESSED HER" Berry's smug voice came from behind you and you turned to see him standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I THINK IT'S MISSING SOMETHING" Blue said scanning you once more

"YOU JUST SAID SHE LOOKED REALLY GOOD!"

"SHE DOES! DOESN'T MEAN IT CAN'T BE IMPROVED MORE!" Blue said walking past you and Berry into your room, everyone else followed.

"OF COURSE IT CAN'T BE. MY CHOICE WAS PERFECT FOR THE PEASANT!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT IS!!"

"WATCH AND LEARN SHORT STACK!" Blue made his way over to your dresser and began to open your jewellery boxes, no doubt recognising them from when him and Papyrus helped you pick out your outfit last time.

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU"

"ONLY CAUSE YOU WEAR HEELS" Orange had made his way over to the bed and sat down glancing at Syrup who was still holding Sandy, neither of them seemed to have moved. You walked up and stood in front of the two addressing Orange.

"I'd offer you to hold Liz but she's a bit of a handful and that’s if you can keep her in your hands. I couldn't promise that she wouldn't climb into your eye socket or something" After you spoke Orange's grin twisted into something that could almost be considered evil

"please let me hold her"

"Are you sure? She moves around a lot"

"it'll be fine" Orange said, his smile growing slightly. You shrugged and walked over to the cage. You didn't try to catch Liz learning from mainly failed attempts, you knew that it wouldn't work because the rat saw it as a game of tag and damn did she refuse to be ‘it’. Instead you just rested your hand on the ground of the cage and Lady Elizabeth the 3rd happily ran up your arm.  When she got to your shoulder you picked her up and held her in your hands quickly walking back over to Orange.

"Are you sure about this" Orange nodded and held out his hands still smirking "Alright, have fun" You said putting the squirming Rat into the skeletons hands. Syrup had turned his head and was watching as Orange played with Liz, Sandy had also made her way to the edge of Syrups hand's and was leaning out to watch her roommate scurry around. Liz was having a blast, running up Orange's arm only to be captured and put on the skeletons knee where she would still try to climb her way to his shoulder.

"FOUND IT!" You turned around to see Blue holding up a simple silver necklace with a small star charm on it.

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU FILTHY NOBODY!" Berry yelled stamping his foot once more, Blue however did ignore him and walked over to you.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK MAIDEN?" You gently took the necklace.

"I think it's perfect, would you mind putting it on for me?" You asked kneeling down and turning your back to blue, "Only it's sort of hard with my hand" You explained brushing your hair out of the way.

"SURE MAIDEN" You heard Blues voice squeak a bit but ignored it as you felt his hands gently brush against your neck as he struggled a bit to do up the clasp. "THERE YOU GO!" he took a step away from you allowing you to stand up.

"Thanks Blue"

"I HATE IT" You heard Berry grumble causing you to turn to him

"Really? I always liked the little star." You said sounded a bit dejected, Berry just glared at you

"IT THROWS THE WHOLE OUTFIT OFF" Berry grumbled.

"IT DOES NOT! YOU JUST DON'T LIKE IT BECAUSE I CHOSE IT" Blue accused. You glanced down at your bare wrist.

"How about a bracelet to balance the whole thing out?"

"WHAT A PERFECT IDEA MAIDEN" Blue raced back over to your jewellery boxes and began to carefully shift through them trying to locate a bracelet. Berry took it upon himself to try and shove Blue out of the way and choose his own bracelet for you to wear.

"gah!" Your attention was drawn back to the bed by the yell. Orange was lying flat on his back with his arms sprawled beside him, Syrup had his sockets screwed shut and was trying to cover his laughter with one of his hands whilst the other held Sandy.

"Uh Orange? Are you ok?" Orange didn't say anything, just made a sound that one could only describe as dying. You glanced at Syrup to see if he could make sense of it but apparently it only made him laugh harder.  You walked over until you were standing right in front of Orange and paused.

"Orange?" He bolted upright startling you. You immediately saw the issue which caused you to face palm.

"God damn it Orange, this, this is the exact thing I warned you she'd you" A worm like tail was hanging out of his socket, "Isn't that painful?" Orange smirked

"na kid just-" Orange's body shook violently as Liz's tail disappeared ". . . uncomfortable"

"I am both mildly grossed out and simultaneously impressed however how are you going to get her out of your head?" As you spoke Liz's head appeared in the skeletons socket, you tried not to laugh as Orange shrugged.

"Awesome, well have fun with that.” You said shaking your head “Speaking of fun where's Kara? I was half expecting them to be with you two."

"KARA IS MEETING US AT THE CONCERT" Blue said tearing himself away from his argument with Berry to answer your question.

"PEASANT TELL THIS IDIOT THAT THIS BRACELET IS FAR SUPERIOR TO HIS PATHETIC CHOICE." Berry yelled holding up a gold bracelet that was thick enough to cover your whole wrist, it had intricate patterns painted over the surface in a lighter shade of gold.

"BUT MAIDEN THE ONE I HAVE CHOSEN MATCHES YOUR NECKLACE SO WELL" Blue held up a simple silver plaited chain like bracelet  that was the same colour as the necklace he had chosen.  You glanced back and forth between the two choices.

"You two aren't going to agree on one are you?"

"I WILL AGREE WITH THIS BABY IF HE ADMITS THAT MY CHOICE IS THE BETTER OPTION"

"NO IT'S NOT! MINE MATCHES HER NECKLACE"

"SO? MINE GOES WITH THE REST OF HER OUT FIT!"

"Alright! give them both here!"

"YOU CAN'T WEAR BOTH OF THEM!" Berry said sounding offended.  Blue had already made his way over to you and placed the silver bracelet in your hand.

"If you're not going to give me yours Berry I'm fine with just wearing Blue's" Berry glared at Blue before stomping over to you and shoving the gold accessory into your hand. You easily slipped it onto your wrist and watched Berry cross his arms and give Blue a smug look. You then proceeded to kneel down and clasp the silver one around your ankle. You didn't usually wear anklets but if it got those two to stop arguing you could deal with it even if that was not the intended purpose for this piece it still worked. Standing back up you watched as Berry's smirked turned into a scowl as Blue's face lit up triumphantly. You glanced in the mirror you had leaning against the wall.

"Alright, not bad. Give me like 10- 20 minutes." You walked into the unsuit and started fixing your hair and makeup. 

\------------------------------------------------------

With your hair and makeup done you stepped back out into your room. Both of the rats had been put away at some point, you weren't sure how Orange got Liz out of his skull but also were too grossed out to ask.

"Ok boys what now? we still have" you glanced at the clock "2 hours before we have to be at the concert"

"WE FIGURED WE COULD GO AND GET SOME DINNER" Blue exclaimed happily

"That actually sounds really good, you guys know where you want to go"

"well actually kid we figured you'd know a good spot" Orange said. You racked your brain trying to think of good places to take monsters. There was Antonio's but that was on the other side of the city and you were sure Berry would complain about the overly greasy food plus you didn't really feel like pizza. There was the restaurant but they tend to be fairly busy at this time of night and there wasn't a guarantee you'd even get food since they took a while to prepare it. Of course there was always Lo's but you always took monsters there and if you kept doing it no one would want to go back there with you. Plus bakery food wasn't the best thing for dinner.

"Well, do we have to sit down, in restaurant and eat?" The skeletons all glanced at each other

"NO?" Blue spoke for the group but still sounded unsure of what you were getting at.

"Perfect, so what I'm thinking is we go grab some fish and chip-" Berry's whine cut you off

"I DON'T LIKE GREASY FOOD"

"Yeah I thought you'd say that but, the place I'm thinking off has some of the best souvlaki in the whole city"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A SOUVLAKI"

"It's like a wrap. Meet, lettuce, sauce, tomato, cheese all wrapped up in pita bread"

"LIKE A BURRITO?"

"Uh like the Greek version, sort of, I guess, less beans?” Berry seemed to think it over

"THIS WOULD BE ACCEPTABLE"

"Awesome, well we could go get the food and then we could meet at the lake and have a picnic at one of the benches. It's only a ten minute walk from there to the concert venue anyway so we could easily walk there after we were done." You exclaimed,

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A PERFECT IDEA MAIDEN!" Blue cheered happily. You lead the skeletons out of your room as you explained to them where the store you were thinking of is. The five of you were heading towards the door when you glanced into your living room noticing the bottle of honey placed on the table. You had forgotten about that.  You ran into the room and grabbed it before following the group, who had gone ahead of you, out of the house. Double checking you locked the door before following the two pairs of brothers to their house.

"Orange!" You called out causing the taller skeleton to turn back to you questionably. Syrup had also turned around at the call but a sharp tug on his leash from his brother forced him to keep walking.

"Missy made me some monster honey but I don't really have honey on anything so I was wondering if you wanted it?" You held out the bottle for the skeleton to take, he eyed it for a second.  You couldn't understand why but you saw his cheeks glow a soft orange as he gently took the bottle from you.

"thanks, kid" His voice was quieter than normal but you weren't too bothered about it.

"No problem" You smiled as you walked past him to catch up with the other three. The boys had promised they would take care of transport so you hadn't been too concerned about how you'd get around or at least you weren't until you noticed two motorbikes parked in the skeletons driveway. You didn't know anything about bikes but one was small, slick and a shiny light blue. The other was larger and black with two leather bags scraped to the back of the bike and a small side car attached to the side. This second one sort of reminded you of bikes seen in old war films while the blue one looked more modern.

"Whoa, wait, we're going on bikes?"

"OF COURSE WE ARE MAIDEN. THEY ARE SUPER FAST AND COOL!"

"Well, I mean, yes? I just haven't been on a bike in a while"

"NOBODY CARES PEASANT!" Berry grabbed your wrist and began to drag you towards the black bike.

"WAIT! MAIDEN IS RIDING WITH ME!" Berry stopped, turning around to face Blue who was glaring at him. Berry and Syrup glanced at each other before turning back to Blue.

"NOPE" All to quickly you had a helmet shoved on your head, were picked up and placed on the bike behind Berry, watched as Syrup sat in the side car which was quite entertaining considering his height, before speeding off. The initial jolt of the bike moving caused you to jump forward and wrap your arms around the skeleton who was driving. This was going to be an interesting evening

\------------------------------------------------------

You had gotten the food and finally made it to the park. You had no idea how you managed to make it there in one piece in all honesty. It wasn't that Berry wasn’t a bad driver, in fact, he was pretty good, it was just that he was impatient and did stupid things. Syrup was unaffected by it, the entire time just looking forward, he didn't even flitch as Berry drove on the wrong side of the road to avoid the stopped cars on the proper side. It was truly awful but you didn't crash and you made it here in once piece, somehow. Blue and Orange hadn't caught up yet. They informed you that they would meet you at the park so you and the hot topic brothers went ahead. Finding a table you took off the helmet that had been shoved on you, noticing for the first time that it was a pastel pink. Skeletons sure are weird. You placed it on the table next to the wrapped-up food.

"Where did you learn to drive Berry?" The skeleton, who was sitting opposite you, looked up and smirked.  

"YOU NOTICED MY SUPRIOR DRIVING TECHNIQUE! HOW COULD YOU NOT IT'S PERFECT! I OF COURSE TAUGHT MYSELF. WHO NEEDS OTHERS TO TEACH THEM SUCH MENIAL THINGS!"

"You do have a license though right?" Berry rolled his eyes

"OF COURSE I DO" Syrup, who was sitting next to you, pulled out the card and showed it to you. Leaning in and whispering so his brother couldn't hear

"he had to take the test three times" With the way Berry drove you could see that being the case and you bet he would of been super upset and threatening the instructor.

"MISS (Y/N)!" Strong arms wrapped themselves around you constricting your arms to your sides. The force of the movement knocked you into Syrup, who didn't seem bothered. Glancing down you noticed Blue firmly attached to you.

"Welcome to the party Blue" The monster slowly tore himself off you and looked sort of sad

"SORRY WE TOOK SO LONG MAIDEN SOMBODY!" He glared over at his brother who had taken the seat opposite his brother, a shit eating grin plastered on his skull. "INSISTED HE COME IN HIS COZY COUPE"

"The child car thing?"

"don't dis my sweet ride kid" Orange said the smile never leaving his teeth.

"DON'T WORRY, I MADE HIM LEAVE IT AT HOME" Blue stated

"You all are super, super weird" You had reached over and began unwrapping the food. Berry slammed his hands down on the table demanding your attention you glanced up at him only to see he looked really mad

"HOW DARE YOU CALL US WEIRD!"

"It's not a bad thing"

"IT'S. IT'S NOT?" You looked over at Blue who looked like he was about to cry

"Of course not! Weird is cool, and interesting and if you're all weird than I must just be straight up crazy"

"WHY?"

"Because, I'm the one who likes hanging out with all of you"

\------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was great, Blue and Berry would begin to argue about something, almost seeming to one up each other, Orange would tell a joke to break their argument only to get scolded by both Blue and Berry making for a light atmosphere. Syrup didn't say anything, although that was nothing new, he did however bring more food over to you whenever he reached over to grab more, which always seemed to be when you were running low so that was really nice. You all had just finished up and you were throwing away the rubbish a few feet away from the table when someone tapped you on the shoulder.  You turned and were immediately frozen in place at the kind smile of Jack.

"Fancy seeing you here Miss (Y/n)"

"Jack! What? Why are you here?!"

"Just enjoying a stroll. I see you are out with your monster friends"

"Uh, Y-yes! We are g-going to a concert" You could feel your face heating up. Good this man was so hot!

He gave you a sad smile as he glanced at your arm. 

"How are you doing?"

"Oh my arm? Pft it's fine hardly hurts anymore. I mean it's basically healed! Except the bone has to set in place. Hence the cast, its fine." God you sounded awkward. 

"Well you look fantastic" you felt your face heat up

"T-thank you. So do you! Uh I mean you always look great but you also look great today and you just look great. I mean-"

"THAT HUMAN WAS WITH MAIDEN WHEN SHE BROKE HER ARM!" Blue voice made you jump and brought back the reality of where you were. You were half thankful for the interruption and half annoyed because you liked talking to Jack. Even if you made a fool of yourself most of the time. You glanced over at your friends as did Jack. Orange was leaning on his arm lazily smiling at the two of you, Blue was on his feet pointing at Jack but looking at Berry who was glaring at the man. Syrup was just looking at you, his face neutral like he was trying to figure something out. 

"THAT'S HIM NOT THAT HE LIFTED A FINGER TO HELP THE PEASANT. THE NOBODY COULD BARELY MOVE FROM HIS TABLE."

"Berry!" You hissed, the small skeleton just glared over at you which you returned

"No your friends right" you felt Jack gently take your hands in his bringing your attention back to him. Your face felt like it was on fire "I am truly sorry that I couldn't help you my dear, if there's anything I can do to help you in your time of recovery do not hesitate to call" Jack slowly pulled his hands away from yours and in their place, was his business card with a number scribbled on the back.

"That is my private number, please call if you need anything" jacks smile was almost too much

"I, thank you, but you really didn't need to, I mean you don't have to, it's really sweet and" you felt someone tugging on your arm. Glancing down it was Blue, he had an expression on his skull that you'd never seen before nor could you accurately name it. Was it sadness? Possessiveness? Defeat? Either one it has you slightly concerned. 

"KARA IS WAITING" was all he said. You expected him to let go of your arm but his grip just tightened.  

"Oh right, sorry Jack. It was nice seeing you again" 

"The pleasures all mine Miss (Y/n), please have a pleasant evening." Blue tugged on your arm again you gave Jack one more apologetic look before letting the skeleton lead you back to the rest of your friends who had all stood up

"LET'S NOT DELAY THIS ANYMORE! NEON IS WAITING FOR US!" 

\------------------------------------------------------

Blue didn't release your arm until you got to the concert centre and he spotted Kara standing with another monster. A really, really large monster, like taller than syrup when he stands up straight tall. He sort of resembled a white goat and had a gold beard and kind gold eyes, with deep crow’s feet turning them up at the corner. Blue sprinted over to the human child and scooped them up in a hug. Orange went and stood next to his brother talking to the tall monster, syrup and Berry stood back a bit the latter had his arms cross and was impatiently tapping his foot. 

"Ah, My child. You must be (Y/n)" you jumped at the deep cheery voice and snapped your attention to the Monster. Orange looked back at you giving you an encouraging smile but the shock of being addressed made you step back next to Syrup. The goat monster just let out a low chuckle. 

"Please my child there is no need to be afraid. Please call me Uncle" the goat, Uncle stretched out a hand, paw? Thing for you to shake. You nervously took a step forward and took it smiling shyly at the monster. 

"Uncle is a pretty unusual name sir" you said letting go of his hand

"Yes, well it was giving to me when we got here" he said, his voice seemed to sour a bit at this comment. 

"plus, it's not as ridiculous as his full name" Orange said smirking widely 

"What's his full name?" Uncle let out a sigh

"Cool Uncle" 

"Your name is Cool Uncle?" You said 

"Unfortunately" 

"Well that's not the worst name" you said smiling up at him

"Thank you for being kind my child"

"No seriously, I live next to three colours, two fonts, two foods and the word used for the side of a shape, Cool Uncle is by fair not the strangest name and by what I know for monsters it seems pretty normal" you didn't even need to mention Grillby, Missy and Grim. Monster names were just unusual. Uncle let out another laugh 

"I suppose this is true"

"Daaaad" Kara whined "you said you'd go when Orange got here" 

"Of course my child" he smiled down and the small human before turning that kind smile on you "I do hope we get the chance to talk again" 

"Yeah that'd be great, it was nice meeting you" Uncle said goodbye to the brothers before leaving

"It's good seeing you again Kara" you said smiling at the child who avoid eye contact until Blue not so subtle knocked their arm. 

"Yeah, you two, I guess" you had no idea why they were being so cold towards you. They were like that at the aquarium too, hadn't Blue said they were a good judge of character? Did that make you a bad person?! Oh god you hope not, but maybe you were. 

"You look nice" you complimented and they glanced down at their outfit. Their hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with the fringe hanging loosely framing their face and unnatural red eyes. They wore a blue t-shirt with two orange strips running across it, the sleeves reaching their elbows, they wore light blue jeans with rips around the knees and judging from the fraying they weren't their when they were new but rather from wear and tear. They also appeared to be a bit to long for the child as the ends were folded up to stop at their ankles, just above the white sneakers. The child also had at least eight bracelets on their arm that all looked like homemade friendship bracelets each with a different name. 

"And you look" Kara ran her eyes over your outfit, it looked like they were about to compliment you until her eyes met yours and her face went blank "like, you’re lucky Blue knows how to accessories” Blue let out a loud Gasp

"KARA YOU NOTICED MY AMAZING FASHION SKILLS!"

"Of course I did! You’re the most fashionable one here!" 

"ARG WOULD YOU FOUR STOP WASTING TIME?!? NEON IS WAITING FOR US!!" Berry stomped his foot impatiently behind all of you. You were thankful for his interruption because you couldn't think of anything else to say to Kara. All of you took this as a sign to head inside 

\------------------------------------------------------

The place was full of monsters. You suppose that shouldn't be a surprise considering you were going to watch two monster stars perform but it was still slightly nerve wracking. You'd gotten use to monsters but you had never been around so many in your life and if you were being honest with yourself you still didn't know much about monsters. You were looking around at all the strange and wonderful beings that surrounded you, half looking like they just come out of a hot topic catalogue for monsters, half looking like they were here to chill and have a good time and the occasional few looking like they stepped out of the Internet or at least looked like walking memes. As you glanced around you felt a gloved hand grab your own and squeezed it slightly. Looking over you saw it was Syrup, he didn't look at you but you felt better knowing that he was there. You got to your seats which were actually really close, like third row close. Blue and Berry looked like they were on a sugar high. Neither of them would sit still. Blue kept talking to Kara who couldn't get a word in and Berry was fidgeting and twitching in his spot a sinister smile gracing his teeth. The two didn't settle down when the lights dimmed either but instead decided to stand on their chairs and cheer. The two robots appeared on stage through a cloud of smoke and lasers both in their box like form and the crowd erupted into a thunderous applause. It was going to be a good concert. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

It was interval and Blue and Berry excitedly shared every detail that they just witnessed with each other.  

"DID YOU SEE NAPSTATON MAKE UP THAT NEW MIX ON STAGE?!" 

"WELL NEON CAME INTO THE CROWD! HE WAS SO CLOSE TO US!" The first half of the concert had been pretty great. The venue itself was an old cinema and fairly small but every single seat was full and the place was packed. Berry had said the tickets had sold out. If people remained in their seats during the concert they were leaning on the edge of them as if they were trying to get closer to the stage or they were standing in front of their seat cheering. There was also the option to stand in front of the stage and dance or get closer to the robots. The atmosphere was loud and exciting. Kara giggled at the short skeletons retelling of recent events before standing up 

"I'm going to the bathroom" they announced

"I'll go with you" you said also jumping up. You didn't really need to go but you also didn't feel like reliving the first half of the concert again. Kara glanced over you once before rolling their eyes 

"I'm not a child, I don't need a babysitter"

"That's good because I would make a terrible babysitter" you replied walking past Kara. 

You stood at the mirror of the unisex bathroom deciding that your makeup needed to be touched up. Kara soon came out and washed their hands.  They glanced over at you and rolled their eyes. 

"Ok what?"

"Nothing" they replied grabbing some paper towel to dry their hands. 

"Why do you hate me?" You asked placing the makeup down and turning to the young human

"I don't hate you. I just don't trust you"

"Why don't you trust me?" They didn't reply. There was a moment of silence before you spoke up again "Blue said you were a good judge of character, I just, do you not trust me cause I'm a bad person or something?"

"You’re not a bad person. If anything your kind and overly generous, you'll always help others when they’re in trouble unless that person crosses you then they're going wish they were dead because hell hath no fury like you" 

"Then why don't you trust me?" 

"Because even the kindest people still don't know how to treat monsters, they act kind and end up stabbing them in the back because they’re different, and I don't know if you've noticed, but my friends are sort of literal skeletons"

"Are you sure they're not just skinny?" You said smiling. Kara looked at you with no expression

"Not funny" you let out a laugh anyway

"Sorry, sorry. Look I know their monsters, obviously, but I'm not ever going to hurt them. Orange and Blue are some of the sweetest monsters I know. I mean I know Orange seems lazy but he's there to help when you really need it and Blue is just a little bundle of joy and energy which in all honesty is one of the best things in the world. I could never imagine hurting them or any monster I've met, Syrup, Berry, Sans, Papyrus, Missy-"

"Wait Missy?" Kara looked at you slightly shocked 

"Yeah big spider monster, eight arms super pretty, works with me"

"At Fire Light?"

"Yeah you know it?" You asked smiling. You loved hearing that people knew about Lo's cafe. She worked so hard to build it up she deserved the recognition. 

"You, are you a waitress there"

"Yeah! My friend Lo owns it! Technically I was never actually hired there, I just started helping her on day and now she can't get rid of me" 

"So you got Missy a job" this wasn't directed at you but you felt it needed to be answered. 

"Well technically Lo gave it to her-"

"But you were the one who talked her up, Missy said her boss was terrified of spiders!"

"Yeah well Lo should suck it up. Missy's a good baker" you said crossing your arms. Lo's irrational fear of spiders had gotten better with Missy around. Kara seemed to think about something for a moment 

"Alright, I'll trust you with my friends on one condition. You get Blue a Job." There was silence for a moment as you registered this

"What?!?" You yelled your voice echoing off the tiled bathroom 

"Get Blue a job." They said happy with their statement "He's going insane sitting at home and all his friends are starting to get really busy with their own lives. I'm starting school, his brother works, Captain is planning her wedding. No one’s around to keep him company. If you get Blue a job, THAT HE LIKES, I'll start being nicer to you and I'll be 100% convinced that you aren't going to hurt my friends" Kara nodded to herself in confirmation and crossed her arms

"So, all I have to do is get Blue a Job he'd enjoy" 

"Yep" Kara nodded again. You thought about it for a second, you were pretty sure Blue would be happy with any job he got. Knowing him he'd go at it with everything his got no matter the task and if he's friends are starting to get busy at least getting him a job will keep him entertained. You smiled at the child in front of you

"Challenge accepted" you said putting out your hand

"I knew you'd say that" they said shaking your hand in a loose grip before grabbing it tighter

"Now come on! We're going to miss the start of the second half if we keep standing around here talking!"  They pulled your arm and lead you out of the bathroom smiling the whole way back to your seats. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing the end of the concert. Napstaton and Neon were both in their human like robot form, well Napstaton looked human, it was a bit hard for Neon considering he was a floating torso with four floating hands. The two monsters had done a dramatic change about half way through this half of the concert. Napstaton had a mic in his hand as was addressing the crowd. 

"Alright everyone we're coming close to our last song" the crowd booed 

"I know homies, so before we finish we'd like to invite some special people back stage after the show!" The crowd cheered as Napstaton nodded to Neon who lifted his mic

"Alright let's see" his voice was monotone, but it didn't seem like it ever changed pitch. He scanned the crowd getting the audience riled up before turning back to Napstaton. 

"I have acquired the perfect victims" Neon listed 6 seats. Your six seats. 

"Alright!" Napstaton repeated the seat numbers once more "We look forward to meeting you back stage after the show!" The crowd cheered as the two monsters began to play another song. As it played you felt your shoulder being shaken rather violently and turned to see Blue beaming up at you

"MAIDEN THAT'S US!! WE WERE CHOSEN. HE READ OUT OUR SEATS!!" Even through the loud music Blue was easy to hear. You unfortunately did not have as loud of a voice so instead opted to smile and nod. Kara was excitedly whispering to Orange behind Blue and the the other side of you Berry has stood up and was grinning rather evilly at the stage why his brother lounged in his own seat with his sockets only half open.  

The monster stars played two more songs and then exited the stage to thunderous applause from the crowd. The sound hadn't even started to die down before both Blue and Berry shot up from their chairs each grabbing one of your arms and pulling you to your feet. 

"STOP DAWDLING PEASANT"

"COME ON MAIDEN, LET'S GO!!" 

"The concert just ended guys"

"SILENCE" Berry ordered yanking your arm hard. It wasn't enough to hurt you but The force caused Blue to let you go and made you trip slightly as the small skeleton pulled you into the aisle beside the rows of seats. As you past Syrup he stood up cutting Blue off who was going to follow you. Berry dragged you down to the stage. You practically had to jog to keep up with the guy, he must of been super excited. Not that you could really blame him, he did just watch, as far as you understood it, his hero in person and was now going back stage to meet him personally. You did wish he'd slow down a bit, the two monsters only just got off stage. You felt like you should have waited a bit so they could breathe but apparently crazy fans wait for no one. One of the bodyguards directed the two of you backstage and after climbing some stairs and navigating hallways you ended up in front of a door. Berry raised his hand to knock but a shout caused him to hesitate and turn a glare in the direction you had just come from. Blue stood there with his hands on his hips and Kara standing next to him with their arms crossed. 

"BERRY WHY DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!?" 

"LIKE I'D WASTE TIME WAITING FOR YOUR SLOW BONES TO CATCH UP" Berry sneered.

"If I remember correctly we beat you in the race at last year’s picnic" Kara piped up smiling smugly. 

"ONLY BECAUSE I, THE MALEFICENT BERRY ALLOWED YOU TO WIN" 

"THAT'S A LIE! YOU JUST COULDN'T BEAT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUES SKILLS" 

Orange and Syrup slowly walking around the corner behind Blue and Kara, chatting quietly and occasionally letting out low chuckles. Well at least those two were getting along. 

"OH PLEASE YOUR SO PATHETIC HOW COULD I NOT FEEL SORRY FOR YOU" 

"FEELING SORRY FOR ME WOULD IMPLY YOU HAD MORE EMOTIONS THAN GREED" 

"Alright Enough!" You yelled causing the two skeletons to stop bickering.  "Honestly you two do you have to fight all the time?"

"BUT MAIDEN HE PRACTICALLY KIDNAPPED YOU!" 

"Ok it's not kidnapping if you know where I'm going, if the kidnapper in question is taking me to the place I was going anyway or if I let him drag me here. Anyway we're all here now let's knock" you raised your fist to do so but before you could the door opened leaving you face to face with an angry looking Neon. 

"You're all so loud" he stated. 

"Gah. Sorry. Just excited to meet you" that sounded real right?  The monsters eyes travelled over your body before returning to your eyes

"You don't look that special" 

"How dare you" you said in a mock anger, placing your hands on your hips and glaring down at Neon "I believe what you meant to say was completely unremarkable." You spotted Napstaton behind Neon and called out his name happily pushing past Neon and into the room. 

"Hey cutie, long time no see. Loving the outfit" 

"Thanks, once again I had no part in choosing it. However my stylist are here with me." You turn around only to catch a glimpse of something sprinting past you. 

"Well I wasn't expecting this" you turned back to see Kara with their arms wrapped around the monsters neck along with Blue standing next to you. His eye lights had literally shifted into stars.  

"If I knew the ambassador was going to be here I would have invited you on stage with me" 

"Na wouldn't want me showing you up again" Napstaton laughed as Kara released him. 

"This is Blue!" They exclaimed happily 

"Nice to meet you yo-" Napstaton didn't get to finish as Blue cut him off excitedly rambling about how great he thinks Napstaton is. The robot looks slightly taken aback but continues to smile and nod as Blue rambles. You glance back at the door and see that Berry is doing the exact same thing to Neon, unlike Napstaton however Neon looks bored and uninterested as he sits down in a chair in front of a vanity. Both Orange and Syrup were leaning against the wall watching their respective brother.  You smiled at them. It was really sweet how protective they were of their family but still took a step back and allowed them to do their own thing. 

"Cutie?"

"Hm?" You turned back to see Napstaton smiling at you

"I was asking if Blue here is one of your stylists" 

"Oh yeah! He helped out at the party and did my accessories today. Berry, skeleton with the purple bandana did the outfit today" 

"Well then I suppose you’re the one who wanted an autograph" Blue nodded enthusiastically and Napstaton pulled out two posters signed them both and walked over to Neon who was still looking irritated as Berry was still talking. Neon also signed them and Napstaton handed one to Berry who for the first time since entering the room stopped talking and looked in awe at the poster now his hands. Napstaton handed the other to Blue as he adjusted the metal cap on his head. Blue stared at it for a second before thanking the robot repeatedly. Kara stood next to him and they eagerly started talking about how awesome the whole thing is. Berry was still frozen as he stared at his poster and Neon actually still looked bored. You got the feeling he just was easily bored. Something tucked into the frame of the vanity Neon was sitting at caught your eye. 

"What are you doing" you didn't realize you had been walking towards the mirror until Neon’s monotone voice cut through your thoughts. You stopped standing about two steps behind the monster as he eyed you in the mirror. 

"I just, that card" you said pointing to the small piece of cardboard. Neon looked at the offending scrap and pulled it free from the mirror. 

"It's for the Clover Corporation" he said throwing it down on the bench in front of him before standing up and turning to face you 

"Why does it matter to you?" 

"It doesn't" you answered, maybe a little too fast "I was just wondering why it was here?" Neon’s black glass eyes glared at you but he didn't say anything. 

"They're the ones who organized the concert Cutie" you turned back to Napstaton 

"What? No way! What faction was in charge?" 

"Uh not sure, Metts organized it" 

"WHATS THIS CLOVER CORPORATION?"  You turned back to Berry. You were getting annoyed at the fact you were standing in the middle of everyone. It was a lot of turning. 

"They're a human corporation that produce, create and lead in basically everything in the world. I didn't know they had transferred interest into monsters though" 

"they were interested in monsters when we came above ground" Orange said 

"OH YEAH! THEY HELPED RELOCATE MONSTERS AND PASS SOME BASIC LAWS WHEN WE CAME ABOVE GROUND RIGHT KARA?" 

"That’s right. They were really good about everything. They've been working with us to promote monsters since we got here. How did you not know about it, it's constantly on the news" 

"BLA WHO WOULD WANT TO SIT DOWN AND WATCH THAT DRIBBLE" Berry said screwing up his face. Knowing him he probably didn't care or even take notice of those helping him, he'd want to do it himself so it wasn't that shocking he didn't know who they were. You on the other hand did know who they were you just had no interest in their inner workings. 

"Yeah what he said and like I have time to watch TV. That TV in my house is mainly for show, I'm never home" which was true you didn't exactly have time to watch the news or anything with three jobs and even with your broken arm you tried to avoid the news. Not on purpose it was just that Netflix and YouTube was far more entertaining. 

"so, you haven't seen the news but you recognize the card from several feet away" damn it Orange shut your teeth!

"Clover Corp is everywhere" you said shrugging. It was true there logo was everywhere. After that the conversation turned back to the Metal Monsters and their Killer show. You chatted with them for almost an hour before they had to go. You apologized for staying to long and thanking Napstaton once again before leaving. Kara was coming home with all of you, Blue and them were going to have a sleepover. You once again rode with Syrup and Berry, Blue seemed a bit upset about this but since he had Kara as well as his brother there wasn't really much choice. Not that you cared, tiredness has hit you as soon as you left the theatre and in all honesty you were almost ready to just go to bed. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Berry pulled up in the driveway of the skeleton house. He jumped off the bike and practically ripped of his helmet 

"ONCE AGAIN WE HAVE BEATEN THOSE PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR MONSTERS!" Berry said triumphantly. You stepped off the bike and took of the helmet. 

"We were competing?" You asked

"OF COURSE WE WERE! IT WAS A RACE AND OF COURSE WE WON!" The front door to the house opened and Blue stepped out

"MAIDEN" he waved enthusiastically at you "CAN YOU COME IN FOR TEA!"

"WHAT?!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU BEAT US!" Berry yelled stamping his foot

"You sure you aren’t sick of me yet?" 

"MAIDEN!" Blue sounded offended "WE COULD NEVER BE SICK OF YOU" 

"yeah kid" Orange walked out from behind his brother with his hands stuffed in his pockets "come in for a bit"

"YOU CHEATERS TOOK A SHORT CUT!" Berry yelled as you all walked towards the door 

"THAT WOULD MEAN MY LAZY BROTHER PUT SOME EFFORT INTO SOMETHING. WE JUST BEAT YOU" Blue actually looked Smug as Berry passed him. You had followed behind handing your helmet to Syrup. You stepped into the house to see Papyrus walking out of the dining room. He clapped his hands together at the sight of you. 

"HUMAN! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! BLUE AND ORANGE WERE JUST ABOUT TO TELL US ABOUT THE AMAZING CONCERT YOU ALL ATTENDED AND EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T METTATON I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM EXCITED TO HEAR ALL ABOUT IT!" 

"Yeah it was a pretty great concert" you said, Berry, Syrup and Blue walked past you and went into the dining room. Berry and Blue arguing about something as they went. 

"I WILL BE IN WITH YOU SHORTLY HUMAN, I JUST NEED TO GRAB THE SMALLER HUMAN"  

"Alright" Papyrus nodded at you and went deeper into the house. "Come on Orange let's go re sit through the entire concert as retold by your awesome and cute brother" 

"sounds rocking" the two of you started to follow the other skeletons. 

"That pun fell flat" Oranges face lit up slightly at your own pun 

"you’re kidding. I thought it was very clef-er"

"Alright scale it back a bit" 

"but this is my forte" by now you had entered the dining room to a collective groan

"BROTHER STOP WITH THE PUNS THIS INSTANT!" Blue was sitting at the table next to him was Red who turned to you as you avoided looking at the slob. On the opposite side of the table was Syrup and Berry

"sorry bro, i'll guitar my act together" Blue moaned

"BROTHER!" 

"are you calling me a lyre brother" The loud groan came from your left behind you this time

"ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID, POINTLESS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR HUMOR" Edge had entered the room and stood beside you with his arms crossed. You didn't want to be anywhere near this guy, or his brother. You grabbed the sleeve of Orange’s hoodie and lightly pulled, guiding him into your spot next to Edge as you side stepped around him to take his spot. You ignored the strange look you got from orange and the low growls emanating from Red instead choosing the yawn before you were pushed forward with quite a bit of force, you stumbled but managed to catch yourself. Turning around you see Sans standing there smiling up at you. His eyes sockets were underlined by a deep grey making him seem exhausted. 

"sorry kid, didn't see you there"

"That's fine" you turned around fully to get a better look at him. His hands were stuffed in his hoodie pockets, the hoodie looked like it had just been lazily put on, one of the sleeves was hanging off his shoulder. He looked, bad. Well for a skeleton. 

"Are you ok sweetie?" He looked up at you the eye lights in his skull dim as they scan your face. 

 

“nap-ping for you to worry about kid” you giggled at his response and watched as his teeth turned up slightly. So, he was just tired. Fair enough. The guy did work two jobs. 

 

"Dude same" you glanced past the short skeleton and noticed his brother returning. 

"Alright, come on sleepy head, you can sit with me for story time." You grabbed Sans sleeve and gently guided him to the table taking the spot next to Syrup. Opposite you Orange took the other seat next to his brother, next to him was Kara and then Papyrus who looked really excited. Edge sat next to Berry and you all began to listen as Blue and Berry retold the events of the night in extraordinary detail. You could feel your eyes getting heavier as they talked with the occasional interjection by Kara. You felt relaxed being in the presence of your friends. 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come annoy me at my tumblr](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ALSO anyone who made it past the first chapter I am super impressed and applaud you because that shit was baaaaad and I apologise for putting you through that.


	35. The Genius Sadest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which I introduce more characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me [On Tumblr](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/)

You woke up in a bed, nothing unusual about that. You usually wake up in a bed, unfortunately this wasn’t your bed, but as your eyes adjusted to your surroundings you could take a pretty good guess who’s it was. You were currently lying in a red race car bed, the rest of the room consisted of a desk with an old computer on it, an inbuilt closet, a table littered with action figures, a flag bearing a skull and crossbones and a bookshelf filled with books. Judging from the cleanliness of the room and taking in the fact that you’ve already been in four of the skeletons rooms (not that you got a good look at Syrups) you could confidently say that you were in Papyrus’ room.  You swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood up noting that you were in the same outfit from last night. You did your best to straighten out the outfit and your hair, it was lucky you lived next door otherwise it’d look like you were doing a walk of shame. Actually, why were you here? You tried to remember last night, you remember you had been sitting at the table with everyone while Kara, Berry and Blue animatedly retold the concert in excruciatingly precises detail. Having heard and seen it before you decided to rest your head on the table, listening to the energetic monsters talk, it had been such a busy day and the low murmur surrounding you was relaxing. You closed your eyes and listened, eventually tuning out the story and concentrating on another noise in the room. It was a low hum, or a bunch of them all mixed together to create a clear static feeling that just seemed to surround you. You had no idea where the noise was coming from but eventually it just caused you to drift off to sleep. You guess one of the boys brought you up here to sleep. It was nice of them to not wake you, and Papyrus was so considerate to let you have his bed. You decided to head downstairs, figuring your outfit and hair was not going to get much better. Before you left you noticed your phone on the desk and snatched it up. Out of battery. Aw well no one would have messaged and if they did they could wait till you charged the phone.  Closing the door behind you, you skipped down the stairs and headed towards the dining room. Sans and Orange were sitting at the table exchanging puns, Berry and Edge sat on the opposite side of the table and seemed to be having an actual conversation. Papyrus entered the room from the kitchen holding plates piled high with food. He was the first one to notice you.

“HUMAN! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU ARE AWAKE! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO COME GET YOU FOR BREAKFAST”

“Good morning Papyrus” You took a seat next to Orange “Sorry about falling asleep on you all last night. Thanks for letting me use your bed though” You said as the tall skeleton placed the food down on the table

“we were wondering how long you’d be loafing around”

“SANS NO PUNS”

“butter do as your bro say buddy” Orange said smiling at Sans who only returned the shit eating grin

“but i’m just so egg-cited to share them all with you”

“WOULD YOU TWO IMBICILES SHUT UP IT’S TO EARLY FOR THIS!”

“Yeah, plus you two can do Breader” You said, you could have sworn the two skeletons next to you were smiling just a bit wider than normal whereas the two on the opposite side of the table let out loud groans

“HUMAN PLEASE DO NOT ENCOURAGE THEM. ANYWAY, THERE IS NO NEED TO APOLOGISE FOR FALLING ASLEEP. SLEEP IS A VITAL PART OF HUMAN FUNCTION AND AS I HAVE MENTIONED BEFORE I HARDLY NEED ANYSLEEP, SO OF COURSE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I IS MORE THAN WILLING TO GIVE UP MY BED FOR MY SUPER COOL BEST HUMAN FRIEND!” Papyrus exclaimed happily taking the seat next to you. You chatted with Papyrus and laughed at him, Edge and Berry scolding the other two monsters while you enjoyed breakfast. About 15 minutes into the meal both Red and Syrup walked into the dining room wearing their security uniforms and looking tired. Weird, you didn’t hear the front door open. Oh well.

“Oh, you two had work last night?” You asked directing it more at Syrup then Red. Syrup nodded at you and yawned before going to take the seat next to his brother.

“only had to do half the night though doll, hence why you were graced with our presence for story time.” Red took the seat next to his own brother as you rolled your eyes before a thought hit you

“Wait, Syrup have you had any sleep since yesterday night?” He got to your house around lunch time yesterday and then you all went to the concert, you came back here and then listened to the retelling of said concert. Of course, he could of gotten some sleep between the end of the retelling and the start of his shift but even then it wouldn’t of been much. Syrup looked at you, no emotion on his skull as he slowly shook he’s head.

“Aw damn dude that sucks! It’s sounds like a triple day work. Restaurant, Café then a night shift. Those days were the worst. I’m impressed you are even eating, I would have gone straight to bed”

“DO YOU DO THAT OFTEN WRETCH?” Edge asked glaring over at you

“huh? Do I do what often?”

“THAT TRIPLE SHIFT YOU WERE JUST WHINNING ABOUT” He sounded irritated.

“Well yeah at least once a week when I had both arms working” You said smiling as you lifted your arm “Although it takes a lot out of me and I usually get really annoyed. Orange saw me coming home after one such shift one day”

“i did?”

“Yeah, don’t tell me you forgot about it! For one I was a totally prick two I, uh” You took a quick glance at everyone else at the table. They were all looking at you interested “Embarrassed myself. It was just before I broke my arm”

“HOW DID YOU EMBARESS YOURSELF?”

“Unimportant” you waved off Papyrus’ questions not wanting to tell these guys you broke down in tears. “You seriously don’t remember that?” Orange thought for a moment before shaking he’s head

“oreo sure it was me” It was a clear pun that made sense to only the two of you. The night you had that breakdown Orange had made you Oreo cupcakes which were the best thing.

“You son of a bitch” You playfully pushed him. “Don’t mess with me like that”

“MAIDEN IS MY BROTHER BEING MEAN TO YOU?” Blue and Kara had entered the room each carrying a plate. It would appear that they had eaten there breakfast together somewhere else in the house.

“Na Blue, he’s just messing with me” Blue nodded at you and him and Kara went into the kitchen to wash their plates.

“THAT SHIFT DOES SOUND HORRIBLE BUT THE FACT THAT YOU DID IT ALMOST EVERYWEEK JUST SHOWS HOW SUPER COOL YOU ARE HUMAN! YOU MIGHT EVEN BE AS COOL AS ME” Papyrus said happily

“I don’t think anyone could be as cool as you Papyrus.”

“NYEHEHE SO YOU NOTICED HUMAN! BUT FEAR NOT, YOU ARE WITHOUT A DOUBT THE SECOND COOLIEST IN THIS ROOM!” Papyrus declared patting the top of your head. You couldn’t help but laugh at him

“Thank you, Papyrus,”

“Uh, Y/n?” You glanced behind you to see Kara anxiously glancing over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

“What’s up buttercup?”

“You live next door, right?”

“Yeah” You were probably looking at the child like she was a bit slow, after all you thought that the fact you lived next door to them was common knowledge.  Kara finally looked over at you and for the first time you noticed how pale she looked.

“And your house is the one that can be seen through the kitchen window?” You thought about this for a second

“Uh yeah that should, be it?  Why?”

“And, you do live, alone right?”

“Unless you count Liz and Sandy I haven’t lived with anyone since Roulette and Sniper left”

“Well, uh, then. . .” The child started to fidget slightly

“what’s wrong kid?” Orange asked, he was looking at Kara with concern. Kara’s unnatural red eyes focused on you, you could practically see the sweat on their forehead from here

“There’s someone in your house” There was silence around the table before you suddenly stood up.

“Wow! Really?! I wonder who it could be?” Especially considering the usual suspects were here

“It’s a human” Kara practically whispered. A loud bang echoed through the room as Edge slammed his hands on the table standing up.

“IDIOT YOU SHOULD BE MORE CONCERNED!”

“What? Why?”

“A STRANGER IS IN YOUR HOUSE!!”

“And that’s supposed to make me concerned?” You shrugged “The only people who have ever trashed my house are sitting in front of me” You saw Edge’s face twitch slightly at your words and Red’s eye lights dimmed.

“LISTEN HERE YOU WORTHL-“ You cut Edge off and turned to Kara who was still standing in the doorway

“Let’s go see who it is!” You practically sprinted over to the kid and grabbed their arm dragging them back into the kitchen. Blue was still standing there leaning over the sink and looking out to your house.

“What’s up Blue!” You leaned on the sink and began to inspect your house from the window. From here you could see into your own dining room. There was defiantly someone moving in your hallway but from here you couldn’t see who they were

“MAIDEN!” Blue jumped slightly at your presence “SORRY, WE THOUGHT IT WAS BEST TO INFORM YOU OF THE INTRUDER”

“Well we don’t know if they’re an intruder yet” The figure in your house wasn’t touching anything, but it did look like they were looking for something. They turned towards your dining room

“So, you were expecting company?” Kara was on the other side of you practically glaring into your house. 

“Well no, but it doesn’t mean they’re an intruder” They were getting closer now you could almost make them out

“IF YOU SAY SO MAIDEN” So close

“Thank you Blue,” The person in your house was nearing the window, just a bit closer and you would be able to see who it was “Anyway for all we know it could be Lo, or-“ You stopped talking and quickly grabbed the two next to you dragging them to the ground. The person in your house had made it to the window and it sure as hell wasn’t Louisa for one thing it was a male. “Crap”

“slow down kid, no need to floor it”

“SANS THIS IS OBVIOUSLY NOT THE TIME!” The other skeletons had made it into the kitchen. Sans and Orange were casually standing in the doorway, Papyrus was behind them. Red was leaning against the wall and the others stood scattered in the room.  Berry had made his way over to the widow and was leaning over Kara to see out

“HOW THE HELL DID A HUMAN GET INTO YOUR HOUSE!”

“yeah kid, you always lock the door” Orange pointed out

“Never seems to stop you guys, besides” You put your hands over your eyes and groaned “He has a keeeeey” you whined

“do you want us to get him out for you?” Red asked a sinister smile on his skull as he cracked his knuckles. His question caused you to spring back to your feet

“No way! Stay out of my house! . . . creep” You glanced behind you and noticed you were standing in front of the window “GAH!” You yelled and jumped out of the way of it. “Did he see me?”

“NO, IT LOOKS LIKE HE MOVED TO THE KITCHEN” Blue said, having stood back up and resumed his spot looking out the window.

“an ex-boyfriend of yours?” You let out an obnoxiously fake laugh at Orange questions and then deadpanned

“No, ew.”

“THAN WHO THE HELL IS HE AND WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE IT’S THE END OF THE WORLD!” Edge yelled at you, he had his arms crossed and was looking impatient.

“I think I know why she’s trying to avoid him” Kara piped up

“I Am not avoiding him! I just wish he’d warn me he was coming over” Everyone ignored you and chose instead to listen to the young human.

“I mean I only got a quick glance on him so I can’t say my reading is entirely accurate but from what I can tell the man in (Y/n) house is selfish and has a huge ego and as far as I can tell, he” Kara audible swallowed as she glanced quickly at orange “enjoys causing others pain” Her statement made you crack up laughing. It was the only sound that filled the small kitchen

“Well that’s a slight understatement” You managed to choke out as your laughter slowly died out. When it did you finally let out a sigh “Well I better go see what he wants, the sooner we talk the sooner he’ll leave” You said heading towards the door but Syrup took a step-in front of you blocking the way out.  “Uh, excuse me?” Syrup did not move

“KARA JUST TOLD YOU THE HUMAN LIKES CAUSING OTHERS PAIN AND YOU’RE STILL GOING OVER THERE” You turned to see Blue looking at you with worry etched into his features. Berry was looking at the ground with his arms crossed but he looked mad. Kara was nervously rubbing their arm looking almost sad.

“Woah calm down you guys, he isn’t going to hurt me”

“are you sure about that kid?” Orange asked, was he sweating?

“IF THE HUMAN BELIVES IN THE ONE IN HER HOUSE THAN WE SHOULD TO!”

“na i ain’t buying that bullshit, we ain’t just gonna let ya go over there doll, unless you give us a good reason to why he ain’t gonna hurt ya”

“Uh one, why the hell should you care Red and two because that man is my older brother” silence once more filled the kitchen

“he’s your brother?” Sans asked sounding doubtful

“Yeah well he’s one of them”

“ONE? HOW MANY BROTHERS DO YOU HAVE?” Berry asked

“she has four” You glared at Red as he answered without hesitation

“OH YEAH, THEY WERE IN THE PHOTO WITH THE BROKEN FRAME” You nodded

“wait. four brothers? jesus kid i thought you said you had a small family”

“You live with six of your cousins and your own brother Orange, compared to you I do have a small family, we’re just closer related. Anyway, now that that is sorted can I go and see what he wants?” Syrup stared at you for a second before stepping out of your way, allowing you to pass. “Cool, thanks for the bed to sleep in, breakfast and this awkward encounter. I’ll see you all later” You walked past everyone and Papyrus escorted you to the door.

“IT WAS SO GREAT TO HAVE YOU OVER HUMAN I HOPE WE CAN DO IT AGAIN SOON!”

“That would be great Papyrus! I look forward to it”

“WE SHALL SEE YOU SOON HUMAN”

“Bye Papyrus” He closed the door and you let out a sigh glaring at your own house. This was going to be a pain. You strode over to your house and pushed open your door with an unusually amount of force for you.

“Alright you old man, WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!” You yelled. There was no answer. You let out a loud groan and closed the door, heading towards the kitchen. You glared at the figure who was sitting at your island counter. He didn’t seem phased. You took a deep breath and repeated yourself

“Why are you in my house geezer”

“That’s no way to treat a guest Princess, you were raised better.” He adjusted his glasses “I’ll have a black coffee, no cream, no sugar and would you hurry” He glanced down at his watch “I have a meeting in an hour” You rolled your eyes but started preparing your brothers coffee. Nathan (L/N) also known as Nate, Brainiac, Doc and The Destroyer of hope. Your third oldest brother, with an IQ of 142, he enjoys pulling machines apart and reconstructing them, basically able to fix any broken machine or create new ones from nothing more than poorly drawn blueprints. He also takes a twisted pleasure in doing a similar thing to a human psyche but always on a subtle stance so no one can ever tell it’s him. Of course the human Brain and Machines aren’t the only thing Nathan is interested in, he excels in almost all science and can retain facts and figures for an extraordinary amount of time. Due to his high IQ, he believes he is never wrong which boosts his Ego way past the average person plus since he can make or manipulate his way into getting whatever he wants he can be selfish. Each of your brothers had different nicknames for you, Nate’s included Little Dove, Dove, Lady luck and his personal favourite, Princess.  There is no other way to describe him then the Genius Sadist.  You placed the coffee down in front of Nate who was eyeing you over his glasses.

“You look like you had a busy night”

“I went to a concert with my neighbours”

“And then proceeded to stay the night? Interesting” Nate took a sip from his cup

“What’s ‘interesting’?”

“I just wasn’t aware you were engaging in sexual activities. May I ask how long you’ve been dating?”

“I’m not dating anyone”               

“Oh, how interesting” A sly smirk graced your brother’s lips

“I’m not sleeping with any of them either you pervert! We’re friends and I accidently fell asleep over there so they let me sleep”

“How kind of them”

“Arg, what do you want Nate?” You could hear the irritation in your own voice as you rubbed your eyes. You needed a shower

“Can’t I just want to check on my adorable little sister?”

“Of course, you can!” You said cheerfully before returning to a neutral tone “You could of given me some warning first”

“I did, you really should check your phone more often”

“Oh” you pulled out your phone “It’s dead” No wonder you hadn’t got the warning of his visit. You plugged the phone in with a spare charger you keep in the kitchen.

“Then you can’t blame me for YOUR mistake” Arg, that was fair. It wasn’t Nathans fault your phone had died. “Actually, I didn’t just come here to check on you” That really wasn’t a surprise. Out of all your brothers Nathan was not the one to come check on you just because he felt like it. “Actually, Michael and I wanted you to participate in an experiment, unfortunately because of your physical state I’m not sure if that is possible”

“My physical state? ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!” I accused pointing a finger towards Nate. He pushed it out of the way and rolled his eyes.

“I am referring to your arm, obviously” You glanced down at your cast

“Oh yeah. I had an accident at work” Nathan nodded

“How unfortunate, may I ask how much it hinders you?”

“Not much, I barely notice it anymore”

“Interesting. What would you say is the limitation of what you can do with it? Could you play a console game? Climb a tree? Fire a gun?”

“Uh all of those things would be pretty difficulty but I don’t think any of them are impossible, they’d just take a little longer for me. Wait. Why?”

“As I said Michael and I would like you to participate in an experiment, in fact we would even like to extend the invitation to some of your friends if it will get you to participate. It shouldn’t take more than a week”

“What kind of experiment?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I am just there to make sure everything runs smoothly. It’s all Michael’s design” If was really Michaels design than the ‘experiment’ as Nathan put it would probably be a lot more fun than he is making it seem, but

“I can’t, I start work again this week. Your experiment would interfere”

“What menial Job are we returning to this week then” Nathan asked pulling out his phone

“The Security one, it doesn’t involve much so I should be fine. I’m actually really excited to Go back, It’s been so boring sitting around here” Nathan nodded and put his phone away

“There now you don’t start work until next week” It clicked instantly, he just messaged your work telling them to push back your starting date  
  
“What why would you do that?!”  
  
“Because it was preventing you from participating correct? Now there is nothing to stop you, besides this way you will still be able to get out of the house” He had that obnoxious smirk he gets when he knows he’s right.

“God damn it” Nate glanced at his watch

“My apologies it seems it is time for me to take my leave”

“Yeah yeah, whatever” You walked your brother to the door, opening it up only to be face to face with Sans who looked like he was about to knock.

“hey kid”

“Oh, Heya Sans” You smiled down at the skeleton

“sorry bout this, I know you just left but the kid refused to leave unless one of us checked on ya”

“Naw that’s so sweet of them, But honestly I’m fine”

“Well this is unexpected” You turned to see Nathan smiling sinisterly “You must be my dear sisters neighbour”

“only one of them pal, names sans, sans the skeleton” Sans reached his hand out that Nathan took. A loud aggressive fart sound filled the air. Sans’ teeth stretched into a wider grin as he let out a low chuckle “the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick” He pulled his hand away revealing said cushion. You had to laugh, the whole situation was ridiculous especially since Sans had chosen this man to do that gag on. Nathan on the other hand didn’t seem amused and still had a professional smile plastered on his face.

“How primitive and dull, you say one of. How many people ARE living next to my sweet baby sister?”

“eight she told you yet”

“Eight had time Sans”

“awe eight that sad”

“Interesting, and are you all monsters”

“yep, there’s a skeleton of us there” Nathan snickered but you doubted it was because of the puns

“How fitting for my dear Lady Luck” You turn to face him placing your hands on your hips and glaring at him

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Nathan reached out a flicked you in the head

“Please try to use your head before asking idiotic questions. Even you should have been able to tell what I was talking about. Dove, you said your neighbours where your friends earlier, bring them for the experiment, it will be interesting to see the effects of magic on our game” Nathan pushed past you and began walking towards a black car that had just pulled up out the front of your house.

“What?! No! They have jobs and lives! I can’t just bring them for your dumb ass ‘experiment’!”

“Your friends will be compensated for their time” He opened the back door to the car

“And what I won’t be?”

“Seeing two of your brothers should be compensation enough. I shall email you all the details. Goodbye for now Princess” And with that he closed the door and the car drove away. You facepalmed before turning your attention back to Sans.

“Apparently I have a proposition to go over with everyone in your house will everyone be there for dinner?” You asked through gritted teeth

“we should be kid” He looked almost nervous and you probably would have spent the time to sort out any misunderstandings he had if your brother hadn’t just drained all your energy. Sans could wait till later.

“Perfect. I’ll see you at six” And with that you went back into your house to have a nice long shower and await the email with the details to your coming week.  


	36. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you go on a road trip

You slammed the boot of your car closed after packing it full of luggage. How did you get roped into these things?

“HUMAN ARE YOU ALMOST READY TO DEPART?” You turned around to see Papyrus smiling at you.

“Yeah, just finished packing” You pulled your phone out of your pocket and checked the time “Let’s go get the others so I can give them directions. It’s going to be a long trip” Papyrus nodded enthusiastically and ran off back to the front of his house where the other skeletons were waiting to go. You couldn’t believe they agreed to do this. Even when he wasn’t in the room Nathan sure did have a way of manipulating people to do what he wanted.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous Day 6pm

You stood outside your neighbour’s door and sighed. You can’t believe you were about to ask them to do this. Nathan had sent through the proposal earlier and although it sounded pretty fun you couldn’t imagine anyone in their right mind would actually accept it, then again these guys weren’t exactly what you’d call normal. There was only one way to find out if they’d accept. You knocked on the door and it was instantly thrown open.

“I SEE YOU COULDN’T BARE TO STAY AWAY FROM US FOR EVEN A DAY PEASANT”

“Apparently not Berry.”

“WELL IT IS TO BAD FOR YOU THAT WE ARE ALL EXTREMELY BUSY AND YOU WILL HAVE TO RETURN LATER” The door was slammed in your face and you heard Berry laughing through the wood. A second later it was reopened and you were greeted with the lazy smile of Sans

“heya kid, getting slammed i see”

“I’m going to ignore the fact that that was a stretch and instead ask why Berry is on a power trip”

“he just adoors messing with you”

“Yes, I get it you’re adoorable Sans” You stepped inside and sighed again. You honestly didn’t want to do this. The idea of pitching your brothers plan to your friends was giving you an anxiety attack.

“come on kid, we may be boneafied monsters but that’s no reason to look so scared” Sans was smiling that same smile that he always wore but somehow it made you feel better about what was about to happen

“Yeah, yeah I know. Come on let’s just, let’s get this over with” Sans shrugged and lead you towards the dining room.  All the skeletons were sitting at the table, it looked like they had just finished eating. Well almost all the skeletons were sitting at the table, Sans was walking over to take his seat and Syrup was standing in the corner. You glanced over at him and he just stood there for a moment looking at you before slowly slinking over to take the seat next to his brother.

“MAIDEN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” The room quieted as Blue pointed out your presence

“You didn’t tell them Sans?”

“na to much work kid” Well that explains why Berry said everyone was busy, they had a house meeting, unfortunately no one told them you were basically running this house meeting.

“SANS IS THE HUMAN THE REASON YOU WANTED THIS HOUSE MEETING?” Papyrus asked

“WHATEVER MENAIL THING IS BOTHERING THE PATHETIC MORON, IT CAN FIX IT BY ITSELF” You let out a loud groan

“You had one job Sans. Anyway, not important I’m here, I have a proposition for you all and then I am going home to pack”

“OH, ARE YOU GOING SOMEWHERE HUMAN?” You groaned at Papyrus question and groan

“you don’t seem to happy about that kid?” Orange said smirking over at you

“Look can I just do my speech so I can leave” The skeletons all exchanged looks before nodding “Great, well as you know my brother aka the destroyer of all Hope decided to drop by today. Basically, the result of that visit is forcing me to go to my grandparents old Farm house to participate in this, well He called it an ‘experiment’ but it’s more like a boot camp. Anyway Nathan, oh that’s Satan’s actually name, Nathan, ran into Sans on the way out and long story short I am here to offer all of you a week away with me so we can participate in this stupid game” The room was quiet for a moment before Papyrus raised his hand

“WELL I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ACCOMPANY YOU HUMAN” Apparently the only other person in the room who was as shock as you were Sans who started to choke on nothing

“Wait really?”

“I’LL COME TOO MAIDEN!” Blue exclaimed waving his own hand in the air. Orange looked like he’d just been shocked with a bolt of electricity

“uh bro” Orange looked briefly at you before beginning to sign something to his brother to which Blue replied with his own set of signs you watched enchanted for a while as some of the other skeletons threw in some of their own sentences to the silent conversation before you decided to speak up.

“Do all skeletons’ know sign language?” Orange stopped and glanced down at his hands turning a slight orange “oh, don’t worry. I don’t understand any of what you just said. I just recognise it because Louisa breaks out in it to annoy me” You explained.

“PLEASE IGNORE THAT INTERUPTION. ME A PAPYRUS WOULD BE HAPPY TO JOIN YOU MAIDEN” Papyrus nodded in agreement and their respective brothers let out a sigh and tried to sink into the chairs. Apparently, they weren’t happy at the idea.

“YOU MAY HAVE CONVINCED THOSE TWO IDIOTS PEASENT BUT THE REST OF US AREN’T AS EASY AS THEM!” Berry yelled crossing his arms

“what exactly will you guys even be doing?” Orange asked.

“Well” You pulled out a printed copy of Nathan’s ‘proposal’ and unfolded the sheets of paper “It looks like there’s a different, uh, activity every day. Intellect, Strength, Charisma, Dexterity, Constitution, Wisdom and Bond. He didn’t go into much detail but it looks like the first six activates are to strengthen our bond as a team before the final game on the last day which looks like it’s to test Michael’s new product but it’s basically Paintball and the arena is apparently the main test”

“whose Michael?”

“WHAT’S PAINTBALL?”

“’STRENGTHEN OUR BOND’”

“Michael is my youngest brother, he’s a moron. Berry think of Paintball like Lazer tag but way more painful. And Yes Edge ‘strengthen our bond’ It looks like we’ll be split into two teams and do puzzles and junk together before the final battle on the last day”

“SO, IT’S A WEEK TO DECIDE WHO IS BETTER” Edge smirked

“I GUESS I CAN MAKE ROOM IN MY BUSY SCHEDULE TO COME PEASENT”

“I AM ALREADY THE BEST PERSON IN THIS ROOM BUT IT WOULD BE FUN TO WATCH YOU ALL FAIL. I SUPPOSE I’LL TAG ALONG”

“Great” you said all to sarcastically. Apparently, Edge didn’t pick up on this though even with the obvious eye roll.  “And the rest of you?”

“sorry kid we all have work.” Sans said shrugging lazily at you

“HA LIKE YOU LAZY BONES EVER ACTUALLY WORK” Berry sneered.

“Yeah Nathan thought you’d say that. Here” you handed Red, who was the closet to you a sheet of paper he skimmed over it before snorting

“doll this ain’t close ta half of what we make in a week”

“What about a day?”

“what?” Orange had taken the sheet and skimmed over it before handed it to Sans

“That number is what Nathan wants to pay you per day. Oh, and that’s individual not as a group. So, Papyrus, Blue, Berry and Edge are already going to get paid that much a day adding up the total Nathan says it should be almost triple your weekly income. Although that is just speculation but unfortunately he is a genius so I am assuming he’s close to being right.” Orange and Sans exchanged a look, the former giving a small shrug

“count us in kid” Sans said answering for the both of them as he handed the sheet back to Red who seemed to be getting rather nervous.

“YOU CAN COUNT THE MUTT IN TO” Berry said answering for his brother who didn’t look like he cared either way.

“uh” You glanced over at Red, who was the only one who hadn’t given you an answer yet. He was visible sweeting, bright red drops rolling off his forehead.

“look Red just because I hate you doesn’t mean I’m going to make you stay at home”

“you hate red?” Orange asked seemingly to perk up a bit at your words.

“Who doesn’t hate him? He’s a lazy, good for nothing, fat, worthless, perverted dweeb who makes me want to throw up every time I see his ugly ass face. Unfortunately, I don’t think you all would want to leave him home alone and I kind of want to see Doc slowly destroy his psyche. So, is everyone in?” They all agreed and you spent a few more minutes discussing transport for tomorrow and what would happen with the pets. (Doomfanger and Tank were going to stay at the house to ‘guard’ it. Pancake and Dog were going to stay with some friends of the skeletons and You were taking the Rats!)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You stood outside the Skeletons house once more having just giving the maps to the farmhouse to Sans and Red who were going to be acting as navigators for the two drivers, Papyrus and Edge.  Berry and Blue both wanted to take their bikes but it was impractical to take all these vehicles and you all wanted to arrive at the same time so bikes would make that a bit difficult. Now there was only one thing left to organise. Seating arrangements, which was proving to be a lot more difficult than originally thought. Obviously, Sans was going with Papyrus and Red was going with Edge but that still left four skeletons without a seat. Not hard math 4 remaining monsters split between two cars there should have been two skeletons to a car. Edge had other ideas, he was refusing to let anyone else but his brother into his car. You were pretty sure he was doing it just to be a pain.

“edge we can’t all fit in paps car”

“THAT IS NOT MY PROBLEM. YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT ON. YOUR. OWN”

“EDGE IT’S ONLY FOR, HOW LONG IS THIS TRIP HUMAN?”

“About four hours” you shrugged

“fuck doll, why did we agree to this?”

“language red” Sans warned “edge, you have to at least take one other person”

“ABSOLUTLY NOT! NONE OF YOU ARE EVEN REMOTALLY IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO RIDE WITH THE TERRIBLE EDGE. THE ONLY REASON I AM ALLOWING THIS MORON TO ACCOMPANY ME IS SO HE CAN’T EMBARESS HIMSELF ANYMORE THAN HE ALREADY DOES” Red looked extremely awkward as his brother talked

“it’s not like any of us want to actually ride with you anyway” Orange whispered under his breath. You were pretty sure only you and Syrup heard him.

“I have a spare seat” you said raising your hand. You really should be getting on the road and even if your car was small and packed with luggage you could still have one other person in the car

“CAN I GO WITH YOU MAIDEN?” Blue asked pretty enthusiastically.

“Done. Ok Blue is coming with me, the nightmares next door are riding together and everyone stock pile into Papyrus car. Ok? Ok. Break” You turned to go back to your own car before Berry’s voiced forced you to turn back. You, being impatient continued to walk backwards.

“WHY IS HE GOING WITH YOU?” He sneered

“Because he asked first and Papyrus can’t drive five people. Let’s go”

“YOU CHOSE HIM BECAUSE HE ASKED?” Edge did not sound happy. Although you don’t think you have ever heard him happy.

“Why do you care Edge, you’re driving your own car”

“YEAH EDGE BESIDES WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW, DON’T WE MAIDEN?” Blue asked excitedly walking over to you

“Yep!” you turned back around really not wanting to argue this moment anymore and just get on the road.  “On ward! To the batmobile!”  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had been driving for about an hour and a half and Blue had not stopped talking but it was actually preferable. If your two options were sit in silence with just the radio filling the awkward void or being told stories by Blue about everything and nothing you’d pick the stories. Plus most of them were pretty funny stories like how he and his brother were hanging Christmas lights last year but Orange slipped and fell off the roof only to have his foot caught by said lights causing him to just dangle there. It was a good hour before Blue, Uncle and Kara managed to get him down safely. He was currently in the middle of telling you about his latest elaborate puzzle when you spotted a road sign up a head indicating a park coming up.

“Ooo Blue, sweetie hold that thought” You pulled your phone out of your pocket and quickly unlocked it before handing it to the skeleton “Can you message the contacts Pun Master and WTF telling theout

m to go to the park up ahead”

“UH, S-SURE MAIDEN BUT I THOUGHT THE HOUSE WASN’T FOR A LITTLE WHILE, WHY ARE WE GOING TO A PARK”

“You’ll see in a minute Blue. I would promise it’ll be worth it but honestly you don’t have a choice and it probably won’t be” You parked the car a few minutes later and hopped out. Blue handed you back your phone to which you noted had two messages.

**-New Message From: Pun Master-**

**You:** MAIDEN SAYS TO GO TO THAT PARK

Even when Blue was typing a message for you he still typed in all caps.

 **Pun Master:** tree shall meet you there

 

 **-New Message From: WTF-  
WTF: ** k

“Well potassium to you to Red” you said under your breath as you pulled out a bag from the back seat of your car.  The others didn’t take long to get here. Edge and Red arriving in the black impala that was apparently Edge’s pride and joy and the others scattering out of the red convertible.

“IS SOMETHING WRONG HUMAN? WE ARE A FAIR BIT OFF FROM OUR INTENDED DESTINATION, AREN’T WE?” Papyrus sounded concered

“OR DID YOU JUST GET SICK OF THAT SNIVELLING BRATS COMPANY!” Berry sneered

“What? No! Blue’s been a delight, I was just hungry and thought yall would want some lunch” You said lifting the bag a bit so everyone could see before heading towards a bench.

“HUMAN YOU PACKED LUNCH?!” Papyrus sounded excited

“YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US MAIDEN WE WOULD OF HELP”

“Eh don’t mention it. Also, don’t expect much, all I got is some sandwiches, drinks, store brought salad and crisps.”

“YOU COULDN’T EVEN PREPARE A PROPER MEAL. HOW PATHETIC” Edge sneered

“Well you don’t have to eat any. You got a map and a car you could just keep going. Plus, I keep telling you all that I can’t cook”

“you can’t be that bad kid”

“I’ve burnt microwave popcorn, smoked out the entire house making toast and somehow managed to set a pot of boiling water on fire. I am that bad” Red began to laugh under his breath whilst Orange and Sans just looked slight scared.

“THAT DOESN’T SOUND TO BAD MAIDEN”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence Blue but it is that bad. Come on let’s eat!” you yelled grabbing a sandwich to begin eating. Lunch was pretty chill, just you and a bunch of friends talking and laughing over lunch. After about half an hour though it was time to get back on the road. You stood up and stretched.

“Alright Blue. Let us continue our road trip adventure!”

“SURE MAIDEN”

“YOU ARE GOING WITH HIM AGAIN!” Berry wailed

“Ah yeah?”

“BUT HE DROVE HERE WITH YOU!”

“Yes”

“SO SHOULDN’T SOMEONE ELSE GO THE REST OF THE WAY WITH YOU?”

“Uh, Berry I think that will just cause more problems it’s easier to go all the way there with the same people but how about this. You can ride with me on the way home”

“WHAT?! WHO SAID I WANTED TO GO WITH YOU?!” Oh was that not what he was getting at?

“Sorry Berry, I thought that’s what you wanted”

“NO. SHUT UP. JUST GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!”

“um ok? Let’s go Blue” You and Blue went back to your car. The rest of the skeletons stayed at the bench and seemed to be in a heated discussion about something. You hesitated before hopping into your car, taking a second to glance back at the monsters.

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT THEM MAIDEN. THEY ARE PROBABLY JUST NERVOUS ABOUT THIS WEEK” You looked over at the passenger seat. Blue was looking back at the others to. He looked almost sad

“Why would they be nervous” Blue hesitated before a moment before looking at you, his eye lights seemed different, dimmer. You couldn’t understand why though.

“YOUR….. YOUR BROTHER DOESN’T SEEM LIKE, HE, UH” It looked like Blue was struggling to find the words that wouldn’t offend you

“You mean Nathan?” Blue nodded and looked away from you, you let out a sigh. “Look Nathan can seem a bit, well, evil but he means well. Even though it seems like everything he does is for a personal gain he’s just hiding behind his insecurities. I know he’s not what you all might be used to but he won’t hurt any of you” Blue still seemed a bit apprehensive as he fidgeted in his seat

“You trust me don’t you Blue” The small skeleton snapped his attention to you

“OF COURSE I DO MAIDEN!” He said maybe a bit too loud. You gave him a reassuring smile

“Then trust me when I say Nate is just a big scaredy cat”

“OK MAIDEN” You reached out at gently pattered his skull

“Good. Let’s get going then” You were too busy pulling out of the parking lot to notice the bright blue that the skeleton monster was now glowing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later we arrived at the Farm house. It was your grandparents before they passed but now the family just uses it as a retreat. In in the middle of a forest and lies on a 26-hectare lot which included a damn, about 3 barns and a cross country track. The house itself was three stories high and apparently use to be a manor or something when it was first built in the Victorian era. You remember getting lost in its twisted halls with your brothers when you were younger. The house even had some secret passages which made hide and seek a living pain. Michael was hiding for 16 hours once before someone found him. He still holds the record for longest time without being caught. You pulled up near the front door and hopped out of the car taking in a deep breath of fresh air. The others arrived shortly after and all stood staring at the farm house.

“ok, kid, this might seem a bit rude but-“ Sans was cut off

“JUST HOW RICH IS YOUR FAMILY WRETCH?” You rolled your eyes and turned to Edge. Before you could answer his question however you were knocked to the ground with a loud thump. Someone had their arms wrapped around your mid-section and was rubbing their face against yours.

“GIGGLES! You’re here! I’m so happy to see you” You felt your irritations building up and before you knew you had punched the offender square in the jaw knocking him off you. Now you stood above him cracking your knuckles as the boy still sat on the ground rubbing his cheek.

“Michael. What have I said about TACKLING ME TO THE GROUND!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good day


	37. The Optimistic Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the gamer makes his entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absurdmage! Absurdmage is a beautiful human being who I love greatly!!! for those who don't know shes been drawing me Skeletons!!! she Just finished Edge [GO SEE IT NOOOOOOOOOW Before you read. GOOOOOOO](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/166804882918/omg-i-have-no-idea-why-this-took-so-long-sorry)

Michael (L/n) also known as Mikey, Puppy, Boomerang, and the secret weapon. He is your youngest brother and definitely the most care-free. He’s like an excitable puppy but his happy demeanour can quickly change to a depressed one before almost instantly becoming happy once again, hence the nickname Boomerang. Michael is a whiz when it comes to any sort of game, digital, board, card, doesn’t matter odds are Michael has already mastered it and is just waiting to watch your defeat. He isn’t that bad of a kid though however his overly energetic personality often gets on his sibling’s nerves but they can never talk bad about his shining optimism. Because of his cheerful stance and outlook on life he is often seen as young or naïve which becomes the downfall of any opponent who was stupid enough to challenge him. He calls you Mini Me, Outlaw, Lucky Charm and His personal favourite Giggles. The only way to view Michael is as the Optimistic Gamer.  Unfortunately, this gamer was currently on the floor in front of you with tears in his eyes as he rubbed his red cheek.

“G-giggles is mad at me!!” He wailed over dramatically.

“I’ve told you a million times Mikey! You can’t just tackle me every single time you see me!” You yelled glaring down at the offending man.

“But, but I just missed you sooooooo much!!” You rolled your eyes

“I missed you to dweeb, that doesn’t mean-“ Strong arms wrapped around you constricting your arms to your side as your feet lifted off the ground.

“Yay! I knew you missed me! Mini me is always so N-I-C-E!”

“Put me down Michael!” You yelled

“You just arrived, so could you save this pathetic display until after you’re settled” Michael put you down and you both turned to the entrance to see Nathan, his arms crossed as he glared disapprovingly at the display in front of him

“Ops, we made Nate mad” Michael said laughing, from beside you

“Sure, it won’t be the last time this week”

“Princess” Your back straightened after being addressed. “Get your bags and friends and meet us in the front lounge room, understood?”

“Crystal” You smiled up at your older brother who eyed you for a second before leaving

“Puppy, heel”

“Looks like I’m being summoned. See you inside Giggles” He hugged you once more before turning and bounding up the stairs, yelling as he went “B-Y-E” You let out a sigh and turned to get your stuff out of your car but stopped when you noticed all the skeletons eyes on you.

“What?” Why were they all staring at you? You hadn’t done anything weird, right?

“is it going to be like that all week doll?” Red asked

“What? Like what?”

“THERE WAS NOTHING STRANGE ABOUT THE INTERACTIONS YOU JUST HAD WITH YOUR SIBLINGS HUMAN?” Papyrus asked apprehensively. You thought over what had just happened

“No” you said hesitantly “was something wrong?”

“YOU PUNCHED YOUR BROTHER” Edge said matter-of-factly

“He tackled me to the ground!” You defended

“one of them called you princess” Orange pointed out

“He does it to annoy me. And Red calls me Doll, no one calls him out for that!”

“NATHAN TREATED THE OTHER ONE LIKE A DOG” Blue said trailing his eyes up to the front door where the two boys disappeared.

“Berry treats his brother like a dog!” Ok maybe you were getting a bit defensive. You took a deep breath “Look, we may seem a bit strange to you guys but this is just how we act with each other. Seriously, we’re siblings, we fight, we makeup, we do it all over again. That’s just how it works. I know it may seem like we don’t get along on the outside but we’re close. I promise no matter what we say this week it’s going to be fun” You smiled at your friends and they seemed to relax. “But if either of those two do anything to hurt any of you come straight to me and I’ll make their lives a living hell”

“well that turned quickly kid” Sans stated.  You shrugged and opened the boot of your car

“I might be protective of my family but I am just as protective of my friends. Now come on, I don’t want to get a lecture from Nate for taking too long” You all grabbed your luggage from the cars and you lead your friends up the stairs and into the main foyer. It took longer to get to the lounge than it should have mainly because you had to keep moving the skeletons along, promising to give them a tour later. When you finally got to your destination Michael was sitting crossed leg on the window seat playing a game on his phone, Nathan was standing next to him reading over a clipboard, but glanced up when he heard you enter a twisted smile gracing his face. You chucked your bags in a corner and jumped onto one of the couches, placing Liz and Sandy on the coffee table in front of you. Blue took one of the spots next to you, his brother sat on the arm next to him, Berry took the spot on the other side of you, Syrup stood behind him with his arms crossed. Sans, Papyrus and Red took up another couch and Edge sat in the leather armchair tapping his fingers against the hard arm of the chair.

“Princess” Nathan said pushing up his glasses “Where are your manners, it’s rude not to introduce people to each other” He was smiling that smile of his, the one that was so obviously faked and practices. You rolled your eyes

“Edge, Orange, Blue, Berry, Syrup, Red, Papyrus and Sans, they’re skeletons” You pointed out watching Nathan’s eye twitch slightly. He hated when people pointed out the obvious

“Awwwwe that’s it?” Michael groaned putting down his phone to listen to your introductions.

“Uh they come in pairs of brothers?” You said thinking. There really wasn’t much you could say about the monsters that your Brothers wouldn’t find out for themselves soon enough. Michael nodded before springing to his feet.

“I’m Michael!” He waved cheerily “I’m the C-U-T-E young brother, Of course I’ll never be as cute as our dear younger sister~”

“I am not afraid to hit you again Mikey” Michael just stuck his tongue out at you in response.

“And I am Nathan, the third oldest brother, it’s a pleasure to meet you all” You heard Orange let out a chuckle causing Nate to address him

“Is something funny?”

“nothing at all, please continue” Orange leaned back crossing his arms over his ribs. Nathan eyed him for a second before looking down at his clipboard.

“I’m sure Dove explained to you that we will be conducting experiments-”

“Gaaaah Naaaate” Michael cut him off “You said you wouldn’t call them that”

“It is the most accurate description”

“But it makes them sound less fun and more E-V-I-L”

“I agree bro, you're giving off some major evil scientist vibes” You said nodding in agreement with Mikey

“Fine, what would you refer to them as?” He asked crossing his arms and glaring at Michael

“Hmmm I’d just call them games, which makes you guys the Beta testers!”

“That’s the same thing” Nathan said pushing up his glasses “If you are going to suggest alternative names at least make them as efficient as the current one in use”

“I thought it was!” Michael said surprised “At least I don’t make it sound evil”

“So are you guys going to explain what we’re doing or do we have to sit through this argument” You said leaning forward on one hand

“Basically, you will be split into two teams and undergo a series of” Nathan glanced over at Michael before letting out a sigh “tests before the final exercise consisting of a paintball game”

“AND WHAT’S THE POINT OF ALL THIS?” Edge irritated said from his spot on his chair. He was glaring over at your brothers like it would affect them.

“WHAAAAAAT Outlaw! You didn’t tell them!!” Michael said looking offended

“Guess it slipped my mind” You shrugged “And technically it was never confirmed that’s what these, uh, games were for.”

“I did tell you Michael designed it so you should have assumed. Honestly you aren’t really that dumb are you Princess?”

“GAH! I-I guess not” You couldn’t look at Nathan.

“I design games! Video games, Arcade, card you name it! And this is my latest master piece!” Michael exclaimed happily

“The Dog here has created a sort of game camp. Over the course of a week participants will participate in seven different games to find the strengths and weaknesses of team members before the week ends with a paintball war on our specially designed course.  the variety of the games allows it to be used by businesses and groups of friends as a way to strengthen bonds.”

“Plus, it’ll be really fun!”

“I’M AFRAID I DON’T UNDERSTAND HUMAN” Papyrus said from his spot. He did look rather confused.

“We are going to play a bunch of games together  before being put into different teams and shooting at each other with fake guns Papyrus .” You explained looking over at him “It’s going to make us closer as friends” at this Papyrus clapped his hands together in delight

“THAT DOES SOUND FUN HUMAN”

“It’s going to be great!” Michael cheered. Nathan grabbed the rats cage from the table and moved it to the window seat before putting a silver briefcase on the table.

“Well first things first, consider this a gift from me” He flipped the locks and opened the case revealing 9 metal bracelets “Please try not to break them, they are a hassle to make”

“WHAT ARE THEY?” Blue asked as everyone reached forward and grabbed one.

“Basically computers. They can monitor your vital signs, open doors in the building and be used to communicate between team members”

“hate to break it to you pal, but you overlooked a vital thing with us being skeletons” Sans smirked

“No vital signs, yes I am a where. You do have magic though and these can register the output you use” Nathan fixed his glasses once more. You noticed a few skeletons visible tense at this

“Don’t worry! It’s just a safety precaution, the bracelets can’t actually do anything and all data collected from them will be deleted” that seemed to relax them a bit. Honestly you think the whole thing was just a bit, extreme for them. “We want monsters to participate as well as humans so we appreciate the help” Mikey smiled that pure smile of his.

“Please put them on your wrists” Nathan instructed. You were forced to put it on your wrist opposite your cast. Nathan went through how to activate the computer. It was a simple matter of touching a button then holding out your palm. A screen would appear above your hand allowing you to use it as a computer. You were instructed to input some simple details, name, gender, species, you could also choose to customise the colour of the screen, you made it your favourite colour, then you wait a few seconds while the bracelet calibrated.  Nathan informed you that the bracelets, or as he called them, ‘Keys’, would take a lot to break and they were waterproof so wearing them in the rain or shower would be fine, even so he insisted you take care with them. After the Keys were done setting up Nathan threw his own screen at the table expanding it so everyone could see. All your names were listed there including Michaels and each looked like they had been assigned a random icon.

“Now I am going to randomly assign you your rooms.” Nathan stated

“Rooms, there’s like five hundred rooms here” You whined

“Yeah, but since this is a test for a camp we thought it would be fun to have roommates for this week. Plus, you’re all friends’ right so this will just make it like a huge sleepover!” Michael cheered.  You glanced over at Edge and Red

“Yep all friends, can’t argue with that” You sighed. As long as you didn’t have to share a room with those two it should be fine.

“Besides the top floor is off limits, it’s where most of the games will take place and I don’t want to have to reset any of them” Nathan pushed his glasses up his nose

“Off limits you say” Leaning forward and smiling at Michael whose own grin stretched across his face.

“Don’t even think about it you two”

“Us?” You said mocking offense

“We would never do anything to upset you big brother” Michael said faking sadness. Nathan just glared at the two of you

“On another note the person you’re roommates with will be guaranteed to be on your team for the final bond”

“Except for my roomie! Sorry but to make the teams even we will have to be separated, but it’ll be fun hanging out with you!” Michael cheered. Nathan nodded at his brother’s explanation before moving his hand over the screen. The names that were there started to jumble around until everyone was separated into pairs.

“I REFUSE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM!” Berry yelled

“IT’S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE PAIRED WITH YOU EITHER” Blue Grumbled

“Actually, all these pairs are pretty interested” You stated, studying the list

“WELL I DON’T MIND SHARING WITH RED” Papyrus said shrugging his shoulders

“IT COULD BE WORSE” Edge stated leaning back in his chair, He was with Orange. Papyrus with Red, Blue with Berry, Sans and Michael and You and Syrup.

“Here are your room assignments.” A map appeared on the screen, it was of the second floor and had everyone’s icon placed in a certain room. Looks like Michael and Sans would be in Michael's room and You and Syrup would be in your own. Papyrus and Red were going to be in your second oldest brothers room and Berry and Blue your oldest with Orange and Edge taking one of the spare rooms. Nathan would be in his own room by himself.

“You can access the map from your Keys at any point you wish” Nathan informed the group, Shutting down his own Key. You stood up and stretched.

“Alright. Come on guys I’ll show you your rooms” You walked towards your bags.

“Awe that’s it” You turned to Michael

“What’s it?”

“I was expecting a bigger reaction” He sounded dejected

“I admit so was I. Either she has already warned them all or she has forgotten”

“WARNED US ABOUT WHAT?” Papyrus asked. Your brothers exchanged a look and Michael broke into a loud laughter

“It seems the princess has forgotten” A smirk graced Nathan’s lips, he was clearly amused

“Forgotten what?” You asked

“We should tell her” Michael said

“And ruin the fun” Nathan replied

“Hmmm how about we give her a H-I-N-T then?” Michael smiled

“That would be acceptable”

“Alight Giggles! You know the nickname Rage Quit calls you”

“Yeah he calls me Sk-“

“And why does he call you that princess?” You thought over the nickname glancing over at Syrup, who was to be your roommate. It hit you and you felt your face instantly heat up.

“Ah Crap” Your youngest brother burst into fits of laughter as you hid your face in your hands.

“you ok kid?” You felt a hand on your shoulder and glanced up into Orange’s concerned sockets, you groaned before hiding your face once more. You could hear your brothers laughing at your discomfort.

“Come on Sis let’s G-O!” you felt someone grab your arm and drag you out the door heading towards the stairs. The skeletons followed behind.

The second floor was easier to find the way around then the bottom being mostly bedrooms with a few lounges and studies. All the rooms were down the same corridor so everyone would be close to each other. Michael stood in front of a brightly coloured door.

“Alright Sans, This is our R-O-O-M” He pointed to a door with police tape running across it “Blue, Berry that one’s yours” He changed to a door with a do not enter sign “Papyrus, Red, that’s yours” He pointed to a plain door near the beginning of the hall “That’ll be Orange’s and Edges” He pointed to one with a radioactive sign “That’s Nate’s room and last but not least” He pointed to a door adorn with flowers, you had already made your way over to this door “That’ll be were Syrup and Giggles are sleeping” each door had a mechanical keypad next to it. It looked like your keys would have to be scanned before you could enter a bedroom.

“MAIDEN, ARE YOU GOING TO BE OK WITH SYRUP?” Blue asked looking at you nervously

“We’ll be fine. I doubt we’ll be in the room much besides to sleep”

“Besides the princess is an adult, I’m sure she can take care of herself” Nathan Said writing stuff down on his clipboard, but stopped mid sentence bringing his pen to his chin “actually she might need to be checked on periodically”

“Oh! I’ll take care of her brother!” Michael cheered excitedly

“I don’t need a babysitter, especially not one as incompetent as you Boomarang” you sneered.   Syrup hadn’t said anything and reached to open the floral door before you dropped your bag and slammed it, stopping it from fully opening.

“Wait!” You yelled causing everyone to look at you strangely. You could feel your face heat up before you continued “Ok this might be super weird for you and I am so sorry if it’s strange in there but you all have to understand that I decorated this room before I met any of you and I know that doesn’t make it less weird but it’s not my fault, I was young and had a morbid curiousity and pleasejustdon’tfreakout” You said wincing before stepping away from the door and covering your face with your hands.  The skeletons all glanced at each other before Syrup scanned his key and opened the door.

Your room wasn’t that bad, you just hadn’t been there in ages so it still looked like a younger persons room, but that wasn’t why you were red. You were blushing because wall to wall of that room was covered in skeletons. There was a flag pinned to the wall that had a skull and crossbones on it, skull ordinates littered the bookshelf and desk and the bed’s blankets showed a skeleton with its bones labeled.

“HUMAN THIS IS YOUR ROOM?” Papyrus asked glancing over at you

“I really like skeletons ok” You said trying to avoid eye contact

“Like? Giggles you were obsessed with skeletons! She could name every bone in the B-O-D-Y”

“Yeah like 12 years ago!” You defended.

“tibia honest kid i’m kinda flattered” You looked to Sans who gave you a slow wink. Something about the casual smile seemed to calm you down and you smiled back at him.

“Alright, well you guys will have the rest of the day off to settle in and explore the manor. We will meet for dinner at 8pm in the main dining hall where I will explain the first task. If you have any questions about the house don’t hesitate to ask Michael, (Y/n), or myself. Other than that, Welcome to the Game” Nate said giving your friends his most practised real appearing smile. This was going to be an interesting week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't much skeletons in this chapter, it was very much a set up chapter. But the plain for the games is to spend some time with each and every one of these losers. Speaking of the challengers they are going to be based on:  
> Intellect, Strength, Charisma, Dexterity, Constitution, Wisdom  
> What do you think the challengers could be? Any idea how they'll tie in with the Skeletons? ;) I wonder if your right


	38. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you prepare for the first game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been like three months. School got really really hard. So sorry about that guys. Anyway how you been?

Despite your decorating choices, your neighbors generally didn’t seem to mind the decor. Papyrus and Blue ensured you that it just showed you recognized greatness and Sans and Orange just bombarded you with skeleton puns. You seriously thought they were going to run out after 20 minutes but they didn’t and their brothers just kept scolding them while your tried, and failed to suppress your laughter. Your actually roommate also didn’t seem to care in the slightest about the decor of the room as he chucked his old duffle bag into it before being dragged off by his brother to “infiltrate” the manor. Basically you took it as they went off to explore the house which was what the other skeletons seemed to be doing as well. Not that you minded the house was huge and the first weeks you moved in here with your family you spent them exploring with your brothers. Mainly Michael, he has always been the most adventurous one of your brothers. Or the dumbest depending on how you looked at it and who you asked. You decided to go back down to the first floor and invade one of the lounge rooms with the book your were currently reading. One of the many perks of having a broken arm was that you got to use your study at home a lot more, reading the many books that lined the walls. You were currently half way through a chapter when the door to the room slammed open and in walked Papyrus and Blue overflowing with energy and excitement.

  
“MAIDEN THIS HOUSE IS ENORMOUS!”

  
“YES IT IS VERY IMPRESSIVE HUMAN! IT’S EASILY THREE TIMES BIGGER THAN OUR HOME UNDERGROUND” you put your book down on the coffee table smiling at the two enthusiastic skeletons.

  
“I’m glad to see you two are enjoying yourselves” you said smiling at your friends who happily entered the room.

  
“YOU HAVE EVERYTHING HERE! THERE'S A LIBRARY AND A GALLERY!”

  
“AND A GIANT KITCHEN!”

  
“You two haven’t even seen the barn yet, let alone anything else on the lot” you said smiling as the two skeletons stood in front of you

  
“HUMAN?” Papyrus looked at you and began to fidget. He looked really nervous about something “DO. . . DO YOU THINK WE WOULD BE ABLE TO COOK IN THE KITCHEN” the usually energetic skeleton looked at you with pleading sockets.

  
“Of course you two can. I’m sure Micheal for one would love to try your cooking, plus you can’t do anything bad to that kitchen that I haven’t already done”

  
“that sounds like an interesting story kid” you jumped slightly at the sound of Sans deep voice. He was lounging in the armchair behind you. You hadn’t even heard him come in but since there was two doors to this room it was impossible to think that the short skeleton managed to sneak in unnoticed.

  
“Not really. You all know how I keep telling you that I can’t cook? Well I basically managed to make the kitchen explode. It was horrible. There was pasta and chocolate everywhere. I couldn’t stop crying and apologizing for making such a mess. My brothers felt so bad for me that they ended up cleaning it up for me.”

  
“how’d you make the kitchen explode?”

Sans asked raising an eye ridge at you.   
“Short answer: Fire bad” Sans laughed at your flat answer and you turned back to his brother and Blue.

  
“What was it that you two wanted to cook anyway?”

  
“I WANTED TO MAKE MY FAMOUS TACOS” Blue said, his sockets lighten up at the prospect of cooking the Mexican cuisine

  
“AND I THOUGHT I’D MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI” Papyrus happily announces clapping his hands together.

  
“They both sound delicious!” You said happily “I think Nate and Mikey already have dinner ready for tonight, but why don’t we ask at dinner if you two can cook for all of us tomorrow. If you two want to of course” Unfortunately from where you were sitting you couldn’t see Sans sockets go black. You could however see Papyrus’ and Blue’s light up with the prospect of being able to cook food for everyone.

  
“THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL MAIDEN!”

  
“YES THANK YOU SO MUCH HUMAN!” Papyrus closed the gap between you and him in one stride, picking you up off the couch and hugging you tightly. Your feet dangled just above the ground and you found yourself slightly impressed that a person with literally no muscles could easily pick you up. Soon enough though he placed you back on your feet and smiled happily down at you. Blue gently tugged on Papyrus top causing him to change his attention to the smaller skeleton

  
“DIDN’T YOU SAY YOU WANTED TO UNPACK YOUR BAG BEFORE DINNER PAPYRUS?”

  
“OH THAT’S RIGHT! I'LL SEE YOU AT DINNER HUMAN!”  
“Alright bye Papyrus” you said watching the tall monster as he left.

  
“DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO TO SANS?” Blue asked turning to the older skeleton who was still lounging on the armchair.

  
“hmm don’t think so”

  
“YOU SURE YOU DON’T HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO DO SOMEWHERE ELSE?”

  
“na, i’m good here blue” Sans said wearing a teasing smile, Blue glared at him for a split second although his expression changed back to one of joy in an instance so you weren’t entirely sure if you imagined the glare or not. You didn’t have much time to think about it either as Blue suddenly grabbed your arm and began tugging you towards the door.

  
“MAIDEN CAN YOU SHOW ME AROUND THE MANSION!?” He asked still pulling you towards the door

  
“Sure, but didn’t you and Papyrus just explore everything?”

  
“BUT WHAT IF WE MISSED SOMETHING? PLEASE SHOW ME AROUND MAIDEN!” He practically begged not releasing your arm. You followed him to the door as he gently lead you towards it.

  
“Sure Blue” you turned back to the room before exiting “I’ll see you at dinner Sans” The monster didn’t get a chance to respond as Blue dragged you more forcefully away. You chopped it up to him just being excited though as you began your grand tour of the family home.

——————————————————————  
Dinner went by smoothly. Everyone chattered and joked happily as the evening continued. When everything was wrapping up Nathan decided it was a good time to explain the first game you guys would be playing. He stood up at his spot at the table and cleared his throat waiting for the attention in the room to be turned to him. When it was he began

  
“Tomorrow you'll begin your first test”

  
“It’s a game Nate” Michael interrupted. His older brother ignored him

  
“It’ll be a fairly easy one. We will be starting with the Dexterity challenge. In a simpler form: It’s an obstacle course”

  
“OH THAT SOUNDS FUN!” Blue said excitedly

  
“WILL THERE BE ANY PUZZLES INVOLVED HUMAN?” Papyrus asked

  
“Not in this test”

  
“It’s a game” Mikey said rolling his eyes

  
“IS THERE GOING TO BE TRAPS IN THIS COURSE?” Berry asked eyeing your brothers suspiciously

  
“Your in the trap Berry, they got you into their home and now they’re gonna force you to do physical exercise, gah the torture”

  
“That’s only torture for you giggles.”

  
“Are you implying something boomerang?”

  
“Yes. You should really do more exercise” Nate stated

  
“I work three jobs”

  
“I’d hardly call those things you do to distract yourself jobs” you were about to say something when the sound of your other brother clapping his hands together distracted you.

  
“I know what would be F-U-N. Nate let’s go to the range!”

  
“No” your brother replied simply

  
“But Naaaaaaaaaaaaate” Michael whined.

  
“Will it get you to shut up?”

  
“Only one way to find out~” Michael sang springing to his feet and skipping towards the door. Nate rolled his eyes before addressing the room once more.

  
“Follow us” he said begrudgingly and began to walk towards the door. You shrugged and followed your brothers, the skeletons close behind.   
The room that your brothers lead you to was one that was usually empty on the third floor. Nathan explained as you went that this floor will be used for most of the challenges you'd be participating in over the next week. The room had been set up as a makeshift shooting range with five target set up on one end of the room and a line of lime green duct tape was placed on the floor near the other end of the room. A small table was set up near the door with three different types of Paintball guns on them. It look like there was a handgun a rapid fire assault rifle and one setup to act like a sniper rifle for long range shooting.

  
“These are the three types of guns that you will be able to use in the final match at the end of the week, you are allowed up here any time to practice with them but I thought it best to get a general assessment of your aim before anything else. Princess, if you’d please go first to demonstrate for your friends” You rolled your eyes, picking up the rifle and walking over to the bright green line on the floor.

  
“I’m not allowed to step over this right?” Nate nodded. You aimed the weapon at the targets and fired in rapid succession. After taking shots at all the targets you lowered the gun and inspected your work from the green line. The once clean targets were now splattered with blue paint each one exactly on the center.

  
“woah doll” you glanced over at your friends who each looked surprised at the targets. Well most looked surprised Sans who was standing near the back of the group with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking strange. He still had the permanent grin on his face but his sockets seemed dark. You didn’t have much time to think about it though as Papyrus loud voice echoed around the room

  
“HUMAN! HOW DID YOU GET SUCH A GOOD AIM?”

  
“I grew up with four brothers” you said rolling your eyes as you reloaded the weapon in your hand. 

  
“AND THEY TAUGHT YOU HOW TO SHOOT MAIDEN?” Blue asked his sockets not leaving the now paint splattered targets

  
“What? No” you scoffed “They use to annoy me so I used them as target practice”

  
“She did! And she was G-O-O-D” Michael said happily.

  
“Was? Please did you not see me just aniallate those targets over there?”

  
“No Michael is correct princess your accuracy has decreased by 5% since the last family match we had” Nate said scribbling something down on his clipboard

  
“Nathan I have a gun in my hand, do you really want to be insulting me?” You asked raising an eyebrow, Nathan ignored you and continued to write

  
“Who's next” he asked not looking up once.

  
“I AM. SOMEBODY NEEDS TO SHOW THE WRETCH HOW TO ACTUALLY HANDLE A WEAPON” you shook your hand slightly and handed Edge the rifle before rejoining your friends at the door.

——————————————————————

After everyone had a shot at the shooting range, surprisingly you were one of the best shooters, you all decided to call it a night and headed towards your respective rooms. You watched as Syrup made his way into your old room, his hands stuffed into his jacket, you were about to follow him when a hand gripped your upper arm causing you to look back and Sans who was holding your arm. He wasn’t looking at you, instead choosing to look at the floor. After a long moment of silence you decided to speak up.

  
“Uh Sans?”

  
“look kid i know you trust ‘im, but if he does anything, and i mean anything kid just scream and i’ll be right there” Sans finally looked up at you. His sockets filled with a strange sort of protectiveness that you couldn’t place. You slowly nodded your head showing you understood. Sans released your arm and his sockets returned to normal.

  
“alright then kid, goodnight” Sans said waving to you before going to his own room.

  
“Yeah, night” you replied still slightly confused before heading into your own room. Entering your room you paused for a moment taking in your roommate. Syrup was standing at his full height, you never really knew how much he slouched until this moment, you knew he was tall, but you never thought he was this tall. The skeleton monster towered over you much like Edge did. He had abandoned his thick winter jacket and combat boots now only wearing a black tank top that clung to his ribs and his baggy camo pants. As you entered the room he was removing the collar that often adored his neck and was placing it on your old desk. Syrup seemed to sense you staring at him as he turned around to look at you. You felt your face heat up feeling bad about starting.

  
“I’m going to get changed!” You announced a bit too loudly to Syrup. Grabbing your pjs you left the room and went to the bathroom at the end of the hall, pausing there to take a breath before once again returning to your room and once again you paused at the door to stare at your roommate for the next week. But this time was more out of confusing then shock. This time you stared because Syrup was lying on the floor with a blanket and pillow.

  
“Uh what are you doing?” The skeleton opened his eye socket and looked up at you in the doorway. He seemed to scan you before choosing to ignore you and closing his socket once more. You rolled your eyes.

  
“Get off the floor moron” you said nudging the monster with your foot before sitting down on your bed. Syrup turned around and looked up at you from his spot on the floor.

  
“I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor Syrup. My bed is literally three times to big for me anyway so get your bony ass up here.” Syrup didn’t move. In fact he turned away from you and seemed to be trying to ignore you completely.

  
“Syrup sleeping on the floor can not be comfortable, you could get stiff bones and then you won’t be able to do well in the games and I bet Berry wouldn’t be too happy if you let any of the other skeletons beat you, the Maleficent Berry’s brother” there was no movement from Syrup so you figured he was strong in his resolution to sleep on the floor. You crawled into your bed and hit the light switch on the wall turning off the main light. As you began to drift off to sleep you felt the beds weight change as Syrup climbed in next to you. 


	39. Dexterity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you test your dexterity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally Got some inspiration! And so a new chapter was born. I hope you all enjoy and have a great day and Just know that you are important and I care about you! And so do All the skeletons  
> Also if you make it to the end there will be links to all the fanart i got (I am almost 98% sure I got all of them) Because these amazing people needed recognition cause they are awesome and I love them and I love you reading this right now so thank you!!!

You hadn’t been lying when you said your bed was almost three times to big for you. There was enough space on the bed for three adults with hardly any contact between them. Because of this you figured Syrup would stay on his side of the bed and you would stay on yours. Theoretically the two of you wouldn’t even touch each other during the night let alone have to acknowledge that you were sharing a bed with anyone to begin with. You woke up the next morning with this same mindset. You actually slept extremely well, better than you had in a while actually, perhaps it had been the fact that you were sleeping in your old bed. You had felt safe and didn’t stir once during the night and waking up you let out a small groan covering your eyes. Light softly soaked into the room through your window, covering your walls is a light glow that told you it was probably around 7 or 8 in the morning. You didn’t want to get up, you were warm and safe in your bed and didn’t want to have to indulge your brothers in their stupid game of theirs but you figured that ship had sailed by now. After laying still for a few more minutes you decided you had to get up now or you’d fall back asleep and have someone break into your room to rudely wake you up, Michael would do it all the time when you lived together and somehow you could see some of the skeletons doing the same thing. You lightly tried to push yourself up into a sitting position but as you began to move you become hyper aware of the fact that two arms had snaked their way around you and were now preventing you from getting up. In fact, as you moved the grip the arms had on you tightened and dragged you back against the owners chest. You could feel Syrups ribs poking into you through the back of your pjs, his breath tickling your neck slightly as he evenly breathed. You tried to squirm out of his hold on you but the more you moved the more Syrups grip tightened and the closer he seemed to pull your body towards his. You did however manage to turn around so you were facing him. 

“Syrup” your voice wasn’t loud but the sound coupled with the force of which you were trying to untangle yourself from the mangled mess of bones and limbs that were currently your life would have been more than enough to wake a normal person. Syrup was not a normal person, for one he was a skeleton. 

“Syrup” you raised your voice slightly and Syrup scrunched up his face, obviously displeased with the sound assaulting his ears and that his personal heater (you), that he was still clinging to, was trying to escape his grasp. 

“Syrup I swear to god!” It wasn’t that you disliked being cuddled, in fact that part was sort of nice, you were just concerned about the time. If you didn’t get up soon then somebody would be in here to get you up and you really didn’t like people in barging into your room, especially first thing in the morning. Syrups sockets slowly blinked open, he stared directly at you as you continue to try to push his arms off you. 

“You can get off me now” something about your voice seemed to snapped Syrup awake. He jumped away from you as if touching you had just burnt his bones. He pushed to far though causing you to hit your head against the wall and forcing the skeleton himself off the bed. 

“Ow” you rubbed the back of your head as you peered over the edge of the bed, Syrup was laying on his back were he fell on the floor,  looking up at you, a light purple dusted his cheeks, it was so light you almost didn’t notice it. It did remind you of the time you woke him up, After he had fallen down the stairs, when he had pulled you into a hug only to fall onto the floor when he woke up. He pushed you away when he hugged you then to, did he dislike physical contact or was it just because it was you? 

“You know most people start with a good morning, or simply a hey, maybe even a polite nod of the head not smashing the other person's head into a wall” you said flatly. Syrup continued to stare at you and raised a brow (bone?) as you continued to rub the sore spot. 

“I’m fine”  You said flatly lowering your hand. It hadn’t hurt that bad. Syrup continued to stare at you for a couple of minutes before he pushed himself off the floor and walked towards his suitcase presumably getting clothes out for the day. You decided that this was a good idea and decided to gather your own clothes, something easy to move in since you knew the first challenge was going to be for Dexterity, before going to take a shower and then heading down to breakfast. 

 

————-----------——————————————————-

 

“Nathan this looks like a goddamn nightmare” you said glaring at your elder brother who had a subtle smirk on his face as he typed away on his tablet. After breakfast everyone had gone for a little walk outside before arriving at the first game of the week. An obstacle course, and you weren’t going to lie it looked like a lot of fun but it also looked like hell. Nathan had explained to you the basic run through of the course from the starting line. You’d go in pairs and it would start with a giant inflatable slide that you would have to climb up before going down the other side, next is a vertical wall climb you just had to grab the top and pull yourself over. Pretty chill so far. Next is a rope swing over a patch of mud before weaving through an over and under obstacle, you jump over a small wall then duck under another then over another one and then under the next. After that is the seesaw. A giant seesaw that you had to balance out to climb to the other side before jumping over another pile of mud, then a balancing beam over more mud. Next, what your brother likes to call, the spiderweb. A mess of roped wrapped around a pole and nailed down to the ground creating a 3D looking spider web that you had to climb to the top, hit a button then go down the other side. That was the first half and in your personal opinion the easier half because the next obstacle involved making a mad dash through this makeshift corridor that will be shooting paintballs at you before jumping on another balancing beam and dodging these swinging foam pendulums trying to knock you off. Next is a spinning run where you would have to dodge more swinging objects as they spin around in a circular path that your trying to get to the other side of. And last is a giant flying fox that spans the rest of the course and brings you back to the starting line. It was a long course and although it looked fun as hell you were well aware you’d make it probably three obstacles before wanting to give up. The added bonus of going in pairs meant that someone was going to witness your horrible effort at success. It could potentially be a good team building exercise though and you could tell that Papyrus and Blue were super excited before you got started. 

“Before we S-T-A-R-T is there anyone who doesn’t want to participate?” Red looked as if he wanted to raise his hand but a simple glare from his brother caused him to sweat and not say anything. “Awesome!” Michael spoke happily seeing that no one stated they didn’t want to participate. “Now all that’s left is to see who’s going with who” he seemed to be more excited about this obstacle course then the actual participants. 

“CAN I GO WITH MAIDEN!?” Blue asked smiling widely. 

“WHY WOULD THE WRETCH EVER WANT TO DO THIS COURSE WITH AN IMBECILE LIKE-“

“Sure that sounds great Blue” you cut Edge off walking over to the shorter skeleton who was jumping up and down excitedly. 

“awe bro, i thought you’d want to run with your favorite brother” Orange stated, moving the lollipop stick around in his mouth, he didn’t sound upset, it was more of a teasing tone than anything else and when your eyes met his sockets he gave you a slow wink to further illustrate that he didn’t actually mind. 

“FEAR NOT ORANGE, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL RUN THE COURSE WITH YOU AND MY OWN LAZY BROTHER, IT MAY BE TAXING BUT I’M SURE I CAN PERSEVERE AND WE CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THIS COURSE TOGETHER” 

“is it ok if we go in a group of three?” Sans asked Michael who nodded excitedly 

“Definitely! The more the better!” 

“It’s ‘the more the merrier’” Nathan corrected not looking up from the tablet he was typing on

“That works to” Michael could not seem to hold back the large smile that had been spread across his face since breakfast. 

“Wait weren’t you going to go with one of us?” You point out to Michael 

“Yeah but if they’re going as a three then I don’t have to.” He smiles cheerfully. Somehow you think that he never intended to do the course in the first place. 

“WRETCH! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!! YOU’RE REALLY GOING TO RUN WITH THAT BABYBONES?!” Edge said stomping his foot

“Yeah” you said eyeing the large pointy monster as he glared daggers at you. 

“WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PICK TO RUN WITH THAT BABY?!” It sounded more like a demand then an actual question. 

“Uh because he asked” you stated, your eyes not wavering from the fuming skeleton in front of you. 

“DON'T MOUTH OFF TO ME YOU UNGRATEFUL-“

“ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE NOT JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE THE PEASANT DIDN’T WANT TO DO THIS TRIVIAL COURSE WITH YOU?”  It was the second time Edge had been interrupted in the span of two minutes and this time it was by Berry who stood next to his own brother with a hand on his hip looking like a sass master. Berry’s smug air seemed to just piss Edge off more. 

“ME?! JEALOUS OF THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SKELETON AND THE WORTHLESS HUMAN?! I, THE TERRIBLE EDGE, AM MERELY DOUBTING THE WRETCH’S LIFE DECISIONS.” 

“Aren’t we all” You glared over at Nathan who still didn’t look up after his comment. 

“IF YOUR NOT JEALOUS THEN MAYBE YOU’RE SCARED THAT YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO FINISH THE COURSE BY YOURSELF” Berry stated smugly

“OH PLEASE I COULD FINISH THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN OBSTACLE COURSE TEN TIMES FASTER THAN WHAT YOU COULD YOU IDIOTIC EXCUSE FOR A MONSTER” 

“YOU WOULDN'T EVEN GET PAST THE FIRST OBSTACLE BEFORE I FINISHED” 

“I BET YOU FALL FLAT ON YOUR FACE AT LEAST THREE TIMES” 

“I BET YOU TRIP OVER YOUR OWN FEET AND SNAP YOUR ANKLE!” 

“I BET YOU NEVER EVEN FINISH THE COURSE!”

“I BET YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO IMPRESS THE PEASANT” the two had gotten rather close as the argued and now stood over each other shaking with rage. There was a pause in their argument before they both shouted in unison. 

“WE’RE RACING EACH OTHER!!” 

“Excellent” Michael says clapping his hands together seemingly ignoring the fact that Edge and Berry would rather race each other than actually try to cooperate on the course “and that leaves Syrup and Red to go together” said skeletons exchanged a glance before Michael went on to explain that when a team got halfway through a course they would hit a button that would send a signal to Nathan’s tablet and he could give the go ahead for the next team to start. Edge and Berry were going to go first so they didn’t kill each other and you were secretly hoping they’d destroyed the course so then you wouldn’t have to run it. When the buzzer went off signaling that they had made it halfway through you and Blue began your trek through the course. The first part was super easy both of you went up a separate side of this giant inflatable slide before sliding down the other side. You had decided to take it at a slower pace to conserve your energy, which was a smart idea since the course was so long, it also meant that when you got to the top Blue was already on the ground looking up at you and waving. It was at this moment you knew you’d have to go fast and give it your all if you wanted to keep up with Blue and make sure he was having fun. You jump down the slide and came to a skidding half on your feet next to Blue who smiled brightly at you before running towards the vertical wall that stood in front of you. 

“COME ON MAIDEN! ON TO THE NEXT TASK!” You chased after the small skeleton as both of you drew nearer to the wall. It was fairly tall but you were sure Both Edge and Papyrus could reach the top no issue and just pull themselves up. Syrup and Orange could probably reach it too if they stood up straight, you would have to jump and you had no idea how Blue, who was shorter than you was going to be able to do it. The monster in question was in front of you so he got to the wall first and you watched as he planted a foot on the wall itself and use his momentum to push himself up before grabbing the top and pulling himself up all the way turning around so he could face you as you came to a halt in front of the obstacle. Blue extended a hand to you. 

“COME ON MAIDEN,I’LL PULL YOU UP” 

You paused looking at the skeletons arm with literally no muscle and had some serious doubts about him being able to pull you up. In fact you were sure that if you took his hands you would end up pulling him down instead of him pulling you up. 

“Uh, That’s ok Blue, I’m pretty sure I can pull myself up if I jump” Blue’s face fell slightly at your words and he didn’t move his hand.

“BUT MAIDEN! WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING AS A TEAM RIGHT”

“Yeah we are but….” You trailed off, figuring if you told Blue you didn’t believe he could pull you up he would be really upset.

“AND WORKING AS A TEAM MEANS WE WORK TOGETHER, BESIDES IF WE DON’T WORK TOGETHER HOW ARE WE GOING TO BEAT THE OTHERS!” You looked up at the small skeleton at this. 

“We’re not trying to beat anyone Blue, The whole point is to become closer with whoever your racing with” Blue finally pulled his hand back and begin to poke his index fingers together as he avoided eye contact, a light blue dusted his cheekbones.

“YES I KNOW THAT MAIDEN BUT I THOUGHT, WELL SINCE YOUR BROTHER IS KEEPING THE TIMES WE COULD GROW CLOSER BY WORKING TOGETHER TO BEAT THE OTHERS TIMES” You thought about this for a second before you responded

“I see, so having a goal of beating the others would motivate us to finish faster and push us to work more as a team since using teamwork would make us conquer the obstacles faster. You know what Blue, I like this idea” You reached up your hand figuring that when he grab yours you’d fake that he was helping and just pull yourself up to make you feel better. Turns out you didn’t need to fake it, at all. Blue smiled widely down at you, his cheeks back to normal, before grabbing your arm and practically yanking you onto the wall in one go. You didn’t need to help at all and sat there for a second dumbstruck as Blue jumped off the other side. You were honestly shocked with his strength considering he didn’t have many muscles, but he didn’t struggle at all when he hoisted you up the wall which is not something you could say about a lot of people Blue had already began running over to the next obstacle, a simple rope swing over a mud pit, so you quickly jumped down and began to follow him. By the time you got there Blue was already on the other side. He threw the rope back to you and you swung across, unfortunately you miscalculated the distance and  let go of the rope to soon ending with you falling into the mud, fortunately you managed to land on your feet. The mud came up to just below your knee covering your calves in the muck. 

“MAIDEN! ARE YOU OK” Blue said looking worried as he ran to the edge of the mud pit extending his hand once more to help you. You on the other hand had started laughing

“Yeah it’s just mud” you managed to get out between giggles “I can’t believe I failed so hard” You said grabbing the skeletons gloved hand as he helped you out of the mud. “Onward Blue to the next Challenge so we may destroy our rivals!!” You said dramatically, Blue nodded in agreement his smiling widening before running forward to the next part of the course, he hadn’t let go of your hand yet so he pulled you behind him as he ran. You were still giggling as the mud on your legs was being shaken off with your movement. As you neared the next wall, this one coming just past your hip, Blue released your hand stepping sideways slightly so he was running next to you instead of infront. Both of you made it over the wall easily before running a few steps and dropping onto your stomach to crawl under the low space below the next wall in front of you, then you had to stand back up and sprinting to the next wall to pull yourself over. You could tell by now Blue was slowing down for you. Where he easily could clear these walls by placing a hand on them and jumping over them you had to take them slower certain that if you tried to do what the skeleton was doing you would fall flat on your face. Blue made sure he stayed next to you as you both continued to alternate between crawling and jumping over walls until you got to the last one which was another low beam to crawl under. You put your arm out to stop Blue from going and he looked over at you concerned as you tried to catch your breath. You know you were in a ‘race’ and were already slowing Blue down but you needed to do this one thing (and it was a opportunity to catch your breath since you seriously didn’t know if you could make it through the course) 

“MAIDEN WHATS WRONG? IS YOUR ARM HURTING?” You shook your head, taking a few more deep breaths before daring to talk 

“We… have to…. do a hero slide… for the last one” you say between gulps of air

“WHAT'S A HERO SLIDE?” Blue asked looking up at you his eyes wide. You weren’t entirely sure it was called a hero slide, in fact you were certain it wasn’t but it sure as hell made it sound cool. You stood up straight and smiled brightly. 

“It goes like this” you took a running start at the obstacle before hitting the ground at the last second and sliding under it like it was a closing mechanical door that you just barely made it past being mindful of your arm as you went. You jumped back up to your feet on the other side and dusted yourself off before smiling over at Blue “Come on then!” You yelled towards him gesturing that it was his turn to go. Blue didn’t hesitate, as soon as you yelled out to him he began sprinting and following your lead, sliding gracefully under the obstacle, kicking up the dust as he went before standing back up once more and without skipping a beat took off running again grabbing your hand and once again pulling you over to the next fun trial. The seesaw and this is probably were everything began to fall apart. The theory behind the obstacle was fairly simple. Climb up one side of this ramp and stop on the middle to position it however you want before trying to jump off the other end and clear some more mud under the obstacle. You and Blue easily made it to the middle of the seesaw before things fell apart. The plank rocked forward slightly and you had to grab Blues upper arm to prevent yourself from falling down. 

“LET’S JUMP TOGETHER”

“I’m not entirely sure how well that’s going to work Blue” 

“NOPE BUT IT’S GOING TO BE FASTER” you didn’t have a chance to argue as Blue Continued “READY, SET, GO!!” You found yourself going with the monster taking one step forward before pushing off and jumping, the combined weight of both of you on the seesaw caused it to shift and began to fall this stunted your jump a bit and you both ended up landing at the end of the mud which would of been fine since your legs were already covered but the slippery surface made it difficult to land. You slipped and fell backwards on your ass and because of your grip of Blue you pulled him back with you. Both of you sat there not entirely sure that that had just happened. Blue was the first to stand up and flick his arms which were soaked. 

“MWEH MY CLOTHES!” He whined you starting laughing

“Yeah but it’s more fun like this”

“HOW CAN YOU THINK BEING COVERED IN MUCK FUN MAIDEN! ITS GROSS AND SQUISHY” 

“True” you said standing up slowly. Your arm was also now covered in mud along with your ass. Your cast had a few specks on it as well but honestly you weren’t too concerned about it. It was coming off soon anyway and you know Michael brought towels so you’d dry it after you finish. “But now we don’t have to worry about getting dirty and just finish the course” 

“I SUPPOSE THIS IS TRUE”

“Of course it is. And that means I can do this without any regret” you grabbed a handful of mud and flung it straight at Blue hitting him in his chest and splattering the mud on it making the fairly clean article of clothing match the rest of his outfit. Before he could react you took of running laughing as you went. You could hear Blue yell behind you as he sprinted to catch back up. 

“MAIDEN GET BACK HERE! YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT” You continued to giggle at Blue as you stepped onto one of the three balancing beams and began slowly making your way across the large expanse of mud. You were about half way when you saw Blue out of the corner of your eye practically running across the beam no trouble. He got to the other side and you tried to speed up as you continued to  giggle although you did struggle a bit keeping on the beam and had to stop more then once to try to regain your balance as you flailed around almost falling off. You looked over at Blue who was smiling eviling at you, looking kind of like Berry. It took you to a moment to register why he was smiling like he was. The monster had picked up a handful of mud and was taking aim at you, before you could yell out to him in protest he threw it, you put your arms up in defense and felt the mud splatter against them, you were about to lower your arms when more of the wet dirt hit you taking you by surprise. You lost your balance and once again you ended up in the mud. You didn’t fall over but you were once again knee high in mud. You flicked your arms out trying to get the mud off you

“Blue” You whined “I thought we were going for teamwork here!”

“THIS IS TEAMWORK MAIDEN, I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AM PROVIDING YOU WITH MOTIVATION! MWEH HEH HEH” He threw more mud at you that you manage to dodge as you stepped back up to the balancing beam. 

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” You asked as you continued to try to make it to the other side. 

“OF COURSE MAIDEN! I’M HELPING YOU” Blue smile widened as he continued to throw handfuls of mud at you making you lose your balance again. You were literally a step away from the edge of the mud pit anyway, looking up slightly at the skeleton since the mud was below normal ground level. He was smiling down at you his eye lights literally transformed into stars. It was weird being shorter than him. 

“Guess I should repay the favor and lend you some motivation Blue” You bent down and scooped up some mud. Blue saw what you were doing and began to sprint away loud “MWEH HEH HEH” Coming from him as he went, it was hard to aim whilst running but you decided to go for it anyway.  Blue easily side stepped it and began to climb the large spider web as he had made it to the base. He seemed to effortlessly pull himself up to the top at a record speed. You however struggled behind and you kept losing your footing, which made you slower.

“COME ON MAIDEN!” As you drew closer to the top Blue reached down and this time you took his hand with no hesitation. At the center of the web was the button that would sigle to the others you had made it halfway through the course. You turned to Blue who in turn was looking right back at you. 

“Ready for the fun part Blue” you said lightly placing your hand on the button

“I’M READY FOR ANYTHING AS LONG AS IT’S WITH YOU MAIDEN!” Blue stated placing his gloved hand on yours

“Alright then. Let’s get this party started!” Both of you pressed down at the same time. After you did Blue quickly made his way down the other side of the web, he basically jumped down the thing and looked up at you from the bottom. You weren’t confident jumping like he did but you did try to to get down quickly. A little to quickly apparently, you took another step and the mud on your shoes made you slip, having only one hand to strongly hold onto the web to begin with was fine for climbing but  as you slipped the rope of the web was ripped from your good hand, your bad one hardly holding on to begin with. You felt yourself falling backwards, almost certain that you were going to hit the ground. You tensed up and felt your heart drop, as you braced yourself for the hard impact of the ground. Instead the impact never came, you landed on something softer. Opening your eyes, you were unaware you had them closed or when you closed them in the first place, looking down at you with an expression that sort of looked impressed was Blue. He had caught you in a bridal style and not for the first time today you found yourself impressed with the sheer strength your small friend managed to have. 

“WHAT AN EFFICIENT WAY OF GETTING DOWN HERE MAIDEN!” Blue said placing you on your feet as his impresses look, which you now assume was because he thought that was on purpose, turned into a large smile, a light blue once more present on his cheeks and you were slightly concerned that he was over exerting himself with all this lifting he was doing. The colour quickly faded however as he turned away from you to face the next obstacle. It was a straight sprint between two walls with a bunch of holes on them at different levels. Nathan had explained at the start that these walls were going to shoot paintballs at you which could be a good opportunity to see how much they hurt and how quickly they can be fired before the final match. The walls themselves were already basically painted a neon Green from the pellets that were shot at the team that ran before you.  

“I DIDN’T THINK THERE’D BE SO MANY” Blue said looking at the walls and seeming to contemplate how best to make it through the sprint. You on the other hand thought screw it, grabbed the skeletons hand and just went for it. As soon as you stepped into the area the walls began to shoot rapidly at the two of you. Running as fast as you could,trying as you went to avoid the pellets coming directly for you. It didn’t work however as you felt two sharp stings on your body, one directly on your shoulder which hurt real bad and another just below your knee. As the pain sunk in you let out a sharp hiss but didn’t stop running. 

“MAIDEN!” You were suddenly yanked back at such a high speed that you began to fall backwards once more but before you got the chance to even register this you were suddenly jerked forward causing you to stumble as you were harshley pulled along. You had a difficult time keeping up since Blue was much faster than you and was dodging by swerving left and right or even stopping suddenly before almost immediately starting to run again (you almost tripped over him each time he did this). It also didn’t help when you felt another sharp sting on your forearm making you want to recoil but a sharp tug from Blue pushed you forward. Blue didn’t stop until you had both cleared the walls in a rather impressive time. As soon as you did Blue slowed down and you fell to your knees before placing your face on the ground breathing heavily, you still had a hold on Blues hand. 

“MAIDEN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT” you groaned as you still tried to catch your breath. You really needed to do more exercise apparently walking around work all the time just wasn’t enough. 

“Think I’m just going to take a nap right here” Blue stomped his foot next to your face. 

“STOP BEING LAZY MAIDEN! THERE'S ONLY THREE MORE OBSTACLES LEFT!” You groaned and slowly pulled yourself up before Blue helped you up to your feet as the two of you still hadn’t let go of each other’s hands. As you stood you saw three bright neon green splotches on your body, Blue surprisingly didn’t have any at all. You looked ahead at the next challenge, another balance beam but this time with swinging foam objects that were going to try and knock you off into yet more mud. 

“Alright, we can do this! Onward to VICTORY!” You yelled dramatically 

“YEAH!” Blue cheered before the both of you ran to the beams. Taking ones next to each other you began to walk across. It was much easier to balance this time for two reasons. One, you weren’t giggling and trying to escape a living skeleton which sounds way crazier than it actually was and two Blue would help balance you out and catch you with the hand you were still holding. As you got to the first pendulum you paused to watch it swing past. 

“One” you began to count as it reached its peak in height

“TWO” blue said watch as the foam slowly descended 

“ThReE” you both yelled in unison as the pendulum past you making a slight whistle sound as it went. As soon as it passed the two of you stepped forward easily clearing it as it down behind you. The two of you moved on to the next one and then the next, waiting and counting down together before continuing, easily moving forward on this obstacle. You could say you really got into the swing of it. Why was Sans or Orange never around when you came up with good puns? You were nearing the end of the beams, having past all the pendulums with ease and subsequently not ending up in even more mud. You were about to step off the beam without a single miss step until you purposefully jumped into the mud splashing it up and splattering more mud onto Blue. He let out a yelp before turning and glaring at you placing one hand on his hip. From his expression you could tell he was waiting for an explanation, you felt the smile tug at your lips and you shrugged

“Motivation” was all you said before once again pulling him forward in a steady run to the next part of the course. Another mad sprint as you were chased around half a circle by a giant foam arm. You really didn’t want to sprint again, well to be honest you didn’t think you could, you were already damn tired and this wasn’t a simple straight sprint like the last time, you were a bit nervous about tripping over and scraping up your knee or something. You didn’t even have time to voice this concern as Blue picked up speed and almost instantly went into a sprint yanking you forward with him. You kept tripping over your own feet as the much smaller skeleton almost doubled your normal sprint speed. This course was just making you realize how freaking fit the small monster was. You knew he always looked fit but you weren’t actually expecting him to be. You quickly made it past the circle run at Blues speed. You didn’t even have time to fall over or anything it was just over. You were however once again out of breath and you could feel your legs weaken and wobbling unsure how much longer they were going to be able to hold you up. On a good note you were on the last obstacle and this one could barely even be called that. A simple flying fox that was about 20 meters long, you could see the finish line. Just a simple ride around a small corner before coming into the finish. There were two of these set up right next to each other either side with a metal bar to grab so both you and Blue could go at the same time. You both slowed down as you approached the handle bars. After this the course would be over and day one of your brothers dumb challenges would be over. How’d they convince you to do this again? Blue began to let go of your hand to grab one of the metal bars but instead of letting him go you gripped his hand tighter and pulled the monster against you before wrapping your arms around him. 

“Thanks for doing the course with me Blue, I had a lot of fun” you said, Blue seemed to hesitate for a moment before wrapping his own arms around your waist. 

“IT WAS A MOST ENJOYABLE EXPERIENCE MAIDEN.” He replied before you both pulled away and grabbed one of the bars that would take you to the finish. You glanced over at Blue who was smiling widely at you, you shared a nod before pushing off the ground.  The world seemed to fly past you as you hurdled towards the end. The wind violently whipped your loose clothing around your body as you went. You could feel your grip loosen slightly as went around a corner but you managed to hold on. Blue, with his slight frame, speed through this section faster than you and therefore got to the finish line first, landing easily on his feet. At the speed you were going it only took a few seconds to catch up but your landing was nowhere near as graceful. In fact it was probably the least graceful you could have been. The jarring and sudden halt that the flying fox came to sent a shockwave of pain through your arms forcing you to let go of the bar. Still having all that momentum from the ride sent you tumbling as soon as your feet touched the flat surface, your legs still being weak of all the exercise didn’t help either. You came to a slow stop, rolling onto your back and spreading your arms out next to you as you stared into the sky. 

“HUMAN”

“MAIDEN!”

“ARE YOU OK?” You heard Papyrus and Blue say together. You looked up to see them kneeling on either side of your their respected brothers standing over their shoulders. You blinked a few times taking a moment to try and figure out what exactly just happened before breaking down into a loud laughing fit. 

“She’s F-I-N-E boys” you heard Michael say as Papyrus and Blue both grabbed one of your arms and pulled you to your feet. Your laughing slowly died out as you glanced around the starting line. Edge, Red, Berry and Syrup were all missing, you assumed because Red and Syrup were doing the course but you had no idea where the others were. 

“you looked like you soiled yourself a bit there kid” Sans said as the three skeletons who obviously hadn’t done the course scanned your dirty clothes. 

“I was just trying to get some dirt on you all and it somehow ended up all on me” 

“MAIDEN PLEASE DO NOT RUIN OUR GOOD TIME WITH THESE HORRIBLE PUNS” 

“I think you mean ‘Muddy’ our good time Blue” 

“THAT IS IT WE ARE NO LONGER THE BEST OF THE VERY BEST FRIENDS! WE ARE NOW BACK TO JUST BEING BEST FRIENDS!” Blue yelled exasperatedly.

“That’s fair, I deserved that. Where’s Edge and Berry? Didn’t the go before us?” 

“THEY COULDN’T DECIDE WHO WON SO THE DECIDED TO RUN AGAIN WITH THEIR BROTHERS AND HELP THEM OUT!” Papyrus exclaimed happily.

“THEY CAN DO THE COURSE WITH FOUR PEOPLE?” Blue asked

“Yeah, why not, it’s a test so we wanted to see how well it could do with more people” Michael shared happily.

“DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN GO AS A FIVE?!” Papyrus asked

“YEAH I WANT TO GO AGAIN! WHAT ABOUT YOU MAIDEN?” Blue asked turning to you excitedly. You wanted to say yes but your legs were already dead. You wouldn’t be able to make it past the high wall this time and you knew that for a fact but you couldn’t just let Blue down like that.

“How about I run with you? I’m bound to be on at least one of your teams so we need to B-O-N-D too!” Michael had saved you

“THAT’S A WONDERFUL IDEA HUMAN!” Papyrus clapped his hands together excitedly Blue looked like he wanted to say something but before the conversations could continue a loud bing sounded.

“That’s the other team, you guys can go now” Nathan said not looking up once since you got back. Such a caring brother.

“That’s our que~” Michael sang walking to the starting line

“WAIT!” Your yell startled everyone and they all turned to stare at you. “No way in hell am I missing this opportunity to get a photo of me covered in mud with my motivational support” You grabbed Blues arm and dragged him next to you “Boomerang take the photo” you said dramatically

“Can I get a photo with you too Giggles!” Michael asked his face lighting up

“No” you deadpanned

“You’re so mean!!” You could see the tears glistening in his eyes from here but chose to ignore them

“Just take the photo!” 

“Fine” Michael pouted but he pulled out his phone and took a shot of you and Blue smiling and covered in mud before throwing you his phone to hold as he did the course. His smile returned to his face “Let’s go my dudes!” He yelled taking off in a full sprint. Papyrus and Blue were quick to chase after him while their brothers seemed to idle after them at a much slower pace. When they disappeared over the slide Nathan Finally looked up from the device in his hands and scanned over you before looking back down

“I honestly thought you’d be able to dodge more princess”

“Ha shows what you know, some of this was on purpose!” Nathan made a sure sound but other than that didn’t seem to believe you. You stood in silence for a few moments before deciding to speak up 

“So what’s tomorrow's challenge?”

“Intelligence”

“And that will involve??” Nathan thought for a moment pondering your question before pushing up his glasses and smirking

“You’ve seen the Saw movies correct?”

“Alright, well, that doesn’t sound menacing at all Nathan” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've showed these off yet but I'd like to thank everyone who leaves a comment and I'd like to tell anyone who has drawn me anything that I love you! Here is all the art I've received and I ask that you all check them out, These people are amazing and I hope they are still reading:  
> AbsurdMage has basically drawn me all the skeletons! [Sans](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/169722126423/wow-it-s-been-forever-since-i-sent-you-one-of) [Papyrus](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/164460875163/heres-papyruss-i-felt-like-the-most-evil-person) [Red](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/164362336348/im-back-heres-reds-since-he-was-first-on-the) [Edge](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/166804882918/omg-i-have-no-idea-why-this-took-so-long-sorry) [Blue](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/165576909983/heres-our-amazing-sweet-boy-i-enjoyed-drawing) [Orange](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/165043724553/im-so-sorry-it-took-me-so-long-to-do-oranges) [Berry](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/164272036318/and-its-me-again-i-hope-it-doesnt-bother-you) They have also done other amazing things such as [Oranges Birthday Gift](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/165578013558/i-m-still-doing-the-other-drawings-i-just-took-a) [Clothes Swap](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/161878766823/so-i-started-this-when-you-were-fighting-a-writers) [Group cover Shot](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/163200953498/so-i-literally-started-this-almost-a-month-ago-and) [Character Line Up](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/161269493203/artist-hi-i-really-really-love-house-next-door)and [Nerds in hoodies](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/164124743988/so-not-chapter-related-but-i-hit-a-bad-art-block)  
> cursedgalaxy did a [Cute little Neighbour](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/167402785633/cursedgalaxy-did-yall-think-chunky-was-my-only) who I love!  
> wannabuyahotcat drew [Liz and Sandy](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/163110922143/wannabuyahotcat-lady-elizabeth-iii-liz-and)  
> napping-neurotic gave me a [Singing Syrup](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/162777430003/napping-neurotic-battlemaiden13-so-i-read-the)  
> aliceindoodleland did a really good one of [Sitting in Syrups lap](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/161269404953/aliceindoodleland-battlemaiden13-hiya-okay-so-i)  
> So did letsallbecalmchaps [Including Clothes swap](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/161185833688/letsallbecalmchaps-battlemaiden13-some-quick) as well as [SwapFell Bros](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/160200134813/letsallbecalmchaps-battlemaiden13-oh-god-syrup) [Blues trap and doomfanger](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/159798274908/letsallbecalmchaps-battlemaiden13-look-at-that) [Scenes from Clean Break](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/159594852858/letsallbecalmchaps-battlemaiden13-i-really) [Best way to point out my spelling mistakes](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/159547992188/letsallbecalmchaps-battlemaiden13-i-know-its-a) [Yandere Syrup](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/159479812388/letsallbecalmchaps-battlemaiden13-so-syrup-was) [Syrups wake up call](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/158608936873/letsallbecalmchaps-battlemaiden13-pft-hahaha) [Lazer Tag and dinner](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/157912468048/letsallbecalmchaps-battlemaiden13-based-of-the) [Blushing Red](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/157474330958/letsallbecalmchaps-from-the-house-next-door) and a perfect showing of [the swapfell bros threatening dumb humans](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/157474292503/letsallbecalmchaps-a-scene-from-the-house-next)  
> And Lastly this super cute comic by the-sweetest-poison-icing showing [Papyrus and Blue getting their gifts from the Reader](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/post/159687573798/all-that-and-a-bag-of-trash-inhales-okay-i)  
> If you have anything you want to give to me or say to me come to my tumblr  
> [Battle Maiden 13!](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/) I also do Imagines or you can just come say Hi! I like saying Hi


	40. Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you show your smarts, or lack there of

You were lying in your bed clutching your stomach. A bucket full of what use to be inside you sat next to you. You felt like literal death! Papyrus and Blue had cooked dinner last night after the challenge, a meal which you had been looking forward to, until you saw it. Blue’s tacos were charcoal black with sparkling shards or glitter clumps, you couldn’t tell but it sparkled, and something that you assumed was once meat. It was also filled with sugar and all types of sweets, all of which certainly didn’t belong in a taco. Papyrus’ spaghetti managed to taste like nothing. Like if the colour white had a taste that would be this pasta, but even if it didn’t have a taste your stomach wanted absolutely nothing to do with it and tried desperately to get it out of you. You managed to hold it in at the dining table even handing Blue and Papyrus some words along the lines of “the taste of this food is indescribable” or something vague like that, you couldn’t remember exactly to busy concentrating on your churning organs but remember that they took whatever you had said as a compliment. The rest of the night was spent with you periodically jolting away to empty the content of your stomach in huge choking heaves. You had no idea how two skeletons who were usually so good at cooking could make something so bad. What was worse was the others seemed use to it. Berry, Syrup and Edge didn’t even wince at the food and Nathan and Michael somehow managed to get out of eating the meal entirely. Those fucking traitors. Honestly the meal tasted like something you would cook. Syrup hadn’t come back to the room last night either. Not that you blamed him for that, you wouldn’t of wanted to share a bed with someone who kept throwing up either. It was almost 1pm when you finally felt well enough to emerge from your room. After getting cleaned up you trudged down to one of the sitting rooms and provided a rude awakening to a skeleton. Both Sans and Red were sitting on the couches, Red was doing something on his phone and Sans had been sleeping, until you threw a pillow at him that hit him square in the face making him jolt awake. 

“You could have warned me” you stated to the skeleton before plopping down on the couch next to him. 

“didn’t exactly give me a chance to, kid” he said shrugging before stretching his arms over his head and then leaning back into the chair. 

“They’re usually so good! I just wasn’t expecting, whatever the hell that was!” 

“an abomination on the art known as cooking” Red muttered under his breath when no one said anything he looked up to see you and Sans giving him a questioning gaze. “bosses words not mine” he stated before going back to his phone. 

“Alright well you’ll excuse me if I’m less excited about eating at yours again” you said to Sans who shrugged again

“don’t have the stomach for it, kid?” He asked smirking

“Not after I threw it up along with everything that had once been in it” you said staring off into the distance as if you were recalling a nightmare. Your face returned to a neutral expression as the door to the sitting room swung open. 

“GIGGLES~” Michael yelled in a sing song way before sitting on the table in front of you smiling and kicking his legs back and forth like a six year old. Nathan slowly followed and stood behind the youngest brother. You glared directly at Michael, his bright smile and happy demeanor only added fuel to your raging anger at him getting out of dinner last night. 

“Your a jerk” you said crossing your arms. Michaels face fell and tears began to appear in the corners of his eyes. 

“B-but mini meeeeee I didn’t mean toooo” he sniffed. The tears were obviously for show. He did it a lot around his siblings. You doubted he even knew the reason for your coldness but he’d figure it out eventually. He always did. 

“You always say that!” You snapped back, now giving the fully grown man in tears a cold look. 

“Pleeeeeease giggles you have to believe meeeeeee” He jumped at you, clutching your arm and rubbing his tear stained face over your sleeve. 

“I hate you” you deadpanned not even reaching to comfort your brother and now turning your gaze away from him. He was faking anyway. 

“Now princess play nice” Nathan scolded placing a hand on his hip and smirking at you obviously enjoying your interaction with Michael 

“I will when you give me a reason to” you said glaring down at Michael who had buried his head in your sleeve. 

“How about the next challenge. It’s starting in thirty minutes.” Nathan informed you causing Micheal to shoot up. All traces of tears gone and instead a wide smile took their place 

“I get to join in on this O-N-E” he practically sang placing a hand on his chest, posing proudly, as if he’d just told you the best news you’d hear all week.

“What? Why?!” You asked

“Because I built the challenge so the puppy here has no idea what is in store, destroying any advantage he could of had.” You knew that was bullshit. Not the fact that Michael would have no idea what was to come but the advantage part. It was still a game so of course he is going to have advantage, he was just good at games. Even yesterday with the obstacle course he only had mud on his legs, no paint or anything else, it just looked like he waded through some mud. Meanwhile everyone else looked pretty worse for wear. Apparently Orange and Sans has done this on purpose to annoy their brothers.

“So we get to do this T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R” Michael cheered, jumping happily on the spot

“Oh joy” there was no emotion in your voice.

“Why won’t you love me!!” Michael fell to his knees dramatically yelling, tears once again could be seen in his eyes. 

“Aww man boomerang that’s a long list and I don’t think we have three hours to spare. Would that be an accurate assumption Doc?” You asked turning to Nathan who pushed his glasses up his nose with one hand

“I did state that the next challenge would be in thirty minutes.” He stated rolling your eyes. 

“Exactly! Alright boys” you stood up from your spot on the couch “let’s go find the others” if you had known Sans better you probably would of noticed the way his smile just seemed a bit too wide or if you had been looking at red closely you might have noticed the way his eye lights had gone dark as he stared blankly at his phone not actually paying attention to it anymore. 

 

——————————————————————

 

Half an hour later and you were on the third floor with all your neighbors and two brothers. Nathan stood at the front of the group explaining the game, from what you understood it was an escape room. The basic story was that you all had been kidnapped and left in this person’s motel room, figuring you had an hour to find your way out, before the kidnapper returned, you’d have to work together in order to escape. Nathan also gave a warning about the fake blood and gore, but did state repeatedly that everything in there was fake and a work of fiction, however if you were uncomfortable you could leave by pressing a button on your key to signal for him to come and get you out. He also gave you the option to opt out of the challenge now but no one took it, so, without anymore questions you all stepped into the first room and the timer began. The room had been modified to look like a Cheap motel room with cream sheets on the small bed, cream walls, an old tv on a small chest of draws, a round table near the window, a bedside table and a small bathroom off to the side. On one side of the tv was the door you just came through and on the other side was a door with a letter combination lock on it. 

“HM IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE TO FIND THE COMBINATION TO THIS DOOR, IT HAS GOT TO BE HIDDEN IN THIS ROOM” Papyrus stated as he inspected the lock

“NO SHIT! IDIOT” Berry crossed his arms and rolled his eyes

“Language” you scolded automatically not really pay attention as you glanced around your new surroundings 

“YOU’RE RIGHT PEASANT, NO SHIT YOU INCOMPETENT MORON” 

“That’s not what I meant! Can we just look for the combination?” 

“On I-T giggles~” Michael cheered running to the bed and bending down to inspect what was under it. The monsters took this as a que and everyone split up to inspect the room in order to find the combination lock. It didn’t take long, Papyrus was the first one to find a clue, in the cramped bathroom mirror/medicine cabinet, behind some shaving cream and other bits and pieces was written 2=E. Syrup located the next one as he sat on the floor first pointing it out to Berry who then took the credit for locating the one under the table, 1=D. Michael and Blue found the third, they were both inspecting the bedside table, with not much luck, before Michael fell to the ground in a dramatic display of depression, when Blue tried to console him Michael let out a dramatic gasp dragging the small skeleton to the ground and pointing up at the bottom of the draw, the third clue 4=D. Which left one more found by none other than Orange who wasn’t actually trying to help. He was leaning against the small chest of draws when he nodded off, slipping from his spot and onto the floor which woke him up and let him see the wall behind the dresser. Edge pushed it out of the way and the wall read 3=A.  Putting these letters in number order spelt:

“D-E-A-D? The code is dead” Michael pointed out as Berry started inputting the combination into the lock 

“Why is it always death with this family, why can’t it ever be candy or unicorns”    
“Because someone in this family hates candy and you beheaded the last living unicorn on our family vacation three years ago” Michael said turning away from you and pouting, you let out a loud gasp

“How dare you. You know i would never hurt a living creature. Your confusing me with my older brother sir”

“Well you do look the S-A-M-E” Michael said turning back to you and smiling widely at you before winking. You on the other hand were glaring at your brother. When you were little people would often say that you and your second oldest brother looked the same. You were both kids and have the same colour eyes and nose shape so there was an obvious resemblance. It also didn’t help that you really looked up to him and insisted you dressed like him, preferring his hand-me-downs to your other brothers. People often said you looked the same and as you grew you released how much you hated that. Not because of your brother, he’s a good person, you just didn’t want to be like him anymore, you wanted to be your own person. You stomped your foot on the ground. 

“I hate you” you told him walking past your brother who was smiling happily, pleased with your reaction, rocking back and forth on his heels. You followed Berry and Edge who had already walked through the newly unlocked door. It lead to a corridor with metal grates on the floor, the walls were also metal and at the end of the corridor a big metal door with a large key padlock. The corridor wasn’t particularly big, you could only fit about 6 people in there without getting claustrophobic.  

“WE NEED A KEY!” Berry who had been first to the door yelled back at us

“THERE WASN’T ONE IN THE ROOM RIGHT?” Papyrus asked turning back to the room

“key turned this room upside down looking for the first combination”

“IT IS VERY UNLIKELY THAT WE MISSED IT. ESPECIALLY WITH MY WITH MY OBSERVANT EYES” Edge stated, bringing his hand to his chin, thinking. 

“can’t we just break the lock?” Red asked, his hands shoved in his pockets

“i feel like that’s against the rules” Orange deadpanned, rolling his eyes. 

“COULD THE KEY BE IN HERE?” Blue asked gesturing around

“Ooo under the floor grates!” Michael said jumping up and down from the doorway and pointing at the metal floor

“THAT IS NOT A TERRIBLE IDEA NOBODY, EVERYBODY OUT SO WE CAN RIP UP THE FLOOR!” Berry stated waiting for everyone to leave to room. 

“okey, sounds like a plan” Sans said from the first room

“STOP MAKING PUNS!” Edge yelled

“Ripping up the floor is still breaking stuff guys. Plus we don't need to” Michael said clicking his fingers together and disappearing from the doorway. There was a crash, followed by Michael yelling “I’m O-K!” silence and then he reappeared in the doorway holding up a metal clothes hanger. “This was in the bathroom!” He told the group happily before passing the hanger to Papyrus who was the closest to the door.

“WHAT CAN WE DO WITH THIS HUMAN?” He asked inspecting the metal hanger.

“Donut fishing” You yelled grabbing the hanger off of the tall skeleton

“I’M SORRY HUMAN?” Papyrus asked looking down at you confused

“It was a game we use to play when we were kids” you started to explain as you undo the metal to make it into a sort of cane with a hook on the end. “Basically you each got a metal coat hanger and undo it, lying on a table before turning around and trying to pick up a donut with the other end. We can use the same principal to try and fish the key up through the grate.”

“WOWIE THAT’S A BRILLIANT IDEA!” Papyrus cheered

“NOW WE HAVE TO LOCATE THE KEY” Blue said, both skeletons sharing a serious nod before getting on their hands and knees to inspect the floor trying to find a key on the other side of the metal sheeting. 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT'S THE ANSWER WENCH. IT SEEMS VERY FAMILY ORIENTATED”   

“It's probably not the only answer” You replied to Edge simply before getting down on your knees to also start to inspect the floor. “But it’s better than starting with tearing the place apart” Edge opened his mouth to say something else, probably insulting, but before he could Papyrus yelled out.

“I FOUND THE KEY!”

“Yay! Good job Papyrus!” Michael cheered clapping his hands together. You handed the monster the now mangled coat hanger and stood back as him and Blue attempt to fish the key out. Before long Papyrus shot up to his feet.

“I GOT IT!” He handed to key to Edge who then proceeded to unlock the heavy padlock on the door and waltz through to the next room, soon followed by everyone else. The next room was rectangular and pure white. Two doors were opposite the one you just came through. One was a thick rusted metal door that looked like it belonged in a bunker and the other had old peeling green paint that looked like it would lead to an old storage room. 

“WHICH DOOR DO WE GO THROUGH?” Blue asked, his eye lights traveling from one door to another. 

“Eenie-meenie it?” 

“was that english?” Orange asked raising an eye ridge at you.

“I mean probably” You shrugged

“ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! LET’S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH. WE ARE ON A TIME LIMIT!” Berry said exasperatedly throwing open the green door and walking straight in.

“Last one in is a R-O-T-T-E-N egg!” Michael yelled out as Edge followed the shorter skeleton through the door. As your brother sprinted towards the door he playfully pushed your shoulder. It wasn’t hard or anything but it was enough to take you by surprise and forced you to stumble back. Your back colliding with a torso and a gentle hand as Papyrus stopped you from falling over. 

“ARE YOU OK HUMAN?” He asked leaning down so that he was eye level with you.

“Yeah I’m fine Papyrus. Just took me off guard, man that boy hates losing” You say standing up straight and watching your brother disappear through the green door. All of the other monsters, besides Papyrus had already gone through it as well. As soon as the door closed behind your brother there was a buzzing sound that lasted about a second before the room went quiet again. 

“Shall we go?” you said gesturing to the door. Papyrus nods and walks towards the door attempting to open it but the door didn’t move.

“HMM THAT’S ODD. THE DOOR APPEARS TO BE LOCKED”    
“But everyone else went through it no problem”

“MAYBE ONE OF THEM HIT SOMETHING THAT LOCKED THE DOOR. SANS CAN BE VERY CLUMSY WHEN HE’S TIRED” 

“Or even Syrup. He trips over air alot.”  You glanced across the room, your eyes landing on the heavy metal door.  “Let’s try the other door Papyrus” you suggested already walking over to it. Papyrus gave one more look over to the sealed green door before following you. The door opened easily revealing a white tiled room. In the center of the room was a metal bed with a body covered in blood resting on it, a set of rusted blooded tools and a box of gloves sat next to it on a small metal table on wheels. In the corner of the room was another metal table, this one was bigger than the one next to the bed and was set up more like a desk with a torn journal and some pens in a metal cup, a door was next to this with a number keypad next to it, presumably that would unlock the door if the right combination was used. On one of the walls was three clocks in a row, another had the letters AEHSRC EM written on it in blood coloured substances, the third wall was almost entirely made out of black glass. As soon as both Papyrus and yourself stepped into the room the metal door behind you swung shut and that buzzing noise from before could be heard. When it was once again silent the black glass turned see through and you could see into another room. This new room had a bunch of shelves filled with glass jars and cleaning supplies. This other room also contained the other skeletons and your brother, who was smiling widely and waving at you the second he noticed the room appear from behind the glass. 

“Well I guess that means they didn’t trigger the door locking” You said shaking your head at Michael who was now pulling faces at you. You scanned the rest of the skeletons faces and something was. . . off. Orange was standing back and from the slight movement of his jaw looked like he was grinding his teeth. Blue was clutching his right arm and had taken a step back from the glass, Red was unnaturally close to him, he could of been saying something but since he doesn’t open his mouth when he talks you had no idea. Edge had turned away from the glass with his arms crossed, Syrup was eyeing you like he thought you’d run away from something, Berry had become very interested in the jars on the shelf next to him and Sans was standing closest to the glass, his smile looked very tight and his eyes had gone dark. It was very unnerving and you hear yourself swallow loudly. 

“Uh Papyrus, do you know what’s wrong with Sans?” Papyrus didn’t say anything “Papyrus?” You turned around. Papyrus was pushed against the wall shaking slightly, his eye sockets on the bloody body on the table. You looked at it for a second before walking over to the corpse. You lifted your hand, and was just about to poke the bodies tanned cheek before papyrus spoke up. 

“HUMAN WAIT!” you turned to him. He was still shaking, but he’d taken a step away from the wall, closer to you “T-THAT’S A LOT OF BLOOD” You looked down at the table and there was an excessive amount of blood pooling on the metal. 

“Yeah, but remember it's all fake, this whole murder room is fake and honestly not Nate’s best murder room. He made one when I was like 14 that scared the living daylight out of me. I thought an axe murderer was going to come chop me up and cook me in a pie to eat for dinner for like 3 weeks straight” You looked up at Papyrus who was looking at you with concern, “It’s fake Papyrus, come here, I’ll show you” Papyrus hesitated for a second glancing through the glass at his friends and brother before slowly making his way over to you. “Look, his face is silicone and not very well made anyway, the eyes are to derpy. His hair is wool that’s been brushed out to look like hair, see there's a bit of glue clumped up right here and I’m pretty sure” You grabbed the neck of the fake corpse’s shirt and pulled down revealing a pillow “A pillow body and mannequin arms!” You cheered pulling off one of the plastic arms as it wasn’t really attached. “Seriously this is a very bad murder room” You dropped the arm on the floor. 

“IT STILL MAKES ME VERY UNCOMFORTABLE” Papyrus told you rubbing his arm. 

“Wanna tap out?” You ask pulling up your wrist and pointing to the Key there. Papyrus studied your wrist for a moment before his eyes sockets scanned the room.

“NO” he said after a while “THIS IS THE MOST INTRICATE ROOM WE’VE COME ACROSS AND LOOKS LIKE A DIFFICULT PUZZLE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN SOLVE THIS!” He said, getting more confident as he went on.

“Woo! Let’s do this! High Five” Papyrus gave you a high five “Now it looks like these two rooms are actually two separate escape rooms, linked in with the kidnapper and now crazy murder story that Doc told us at the start. Since we’re still on a time limit we have to do this quickly but why not try to escape our room before those guys can” you said pointing at the glass, both of you glancing up at it. Sans eye lights were back and he looked like his normal self. He was signing something with his hands when he stopped you turned back to Papyrus to ask about it but noticing he was already signing something back, so you decided to check out the journal on the desk instead. It was a old worn journal with only a few pages written on, most of which were stained a red-brown. Most of what was written was jibberish or smudged beyond recognition, except one page which clearly showed three circles going down the page.  Each circle had two x’s marked in different places within them. It was the only thing in the Journal that wasn’t badly damaged and oddly reminded you of something but you just couldn’t think what. 

“DID YOU FIND SOMETHING HUMAN?” Papyrus said from right behind you making you jump

“Uh, I don’t know, I think so? This is the only page that seems to mean anything. How was your conversation with Sans?” Papyrus nasal cavity seemed to scrunch up in distaste

“I TOLD HIM HOW WE ARE GOING TO ESCAPE BEFORE HE DOES AND HE MADE SOME PUNS ABOUT THE SITUATION”

“He can tell puns in sign language? Honestly I’m impressed”

“PLEASE DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM HUMAN. . . THESE CIRCLES REMIND ME OF THE CLOCKS” Papyrus said picking up the journal to inspect the circles closer  

“It could be but what about the x’s?” You asked pointing at them. Papyrus studied them for a moment before answering

“HMM WELL IN EACH OF THE CIRCLES ONE OF THE X’S IS CLOSER TO THE CENTER THAN THE OTHER ONE.  PERHAPS THEY ARE THERE TO REPRESENT THE CLOCK HANDS?” 

“That’s a really good idea Papyrus! Let’s try moving them and see what happens.” You said walking over to the clocks on the wall “You have a really good eye. I didn’t even notice that some of the x’s were closer to the center.” 

“WHY OF COURSE HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PERFECT EYESIGHT, BUT I STILL APPRECIATE YOU NOTICING!” You stood on your tiptoes and tried to reach the first clock. “UH HUMAN MAYBE I SHOULD CHANGE THE CLOCK HANDS” 

“Yeah that’s probably smarter, here I’ll read out where they’re meant to be”  You skipped over to Papyrus who handed you the journal so you could read out where each of the hands were meant to be. Having to ask him on the last circle which one was closer to the center because honestly you just couldn’t tell.  As soon as the last clock face had been changed to match the one in the journal there was a clicking sound before a small section of the wall, including the clocks jolted in on itself before splitting off and revealing a secret shelf. The shelf contained three jars, much like the ones in the opposite room. One was filled with fake blood, one with dirt and the last looked like green swamp water. 

“Well I have no idea how that helped us” you said picking up the jar filled with dirt to get a closer look at it. 

“HMM YES IT IS QUITE A DIFFICULT PUZZLE” Papyrus said also picking up a jar to inspect it. You glanced over your shoulder to see how the others were doing. Apparently Edge, Red, Syrup and Berry were in a fight while the others were trying to calm them down. Or at least that’s what it looked like. 

“HUMAN IS IT POSSIBLE TO HAVE WHITE DIRT?” The question was odd to say the least and honestly you didn’t know how to answer it. 

“Yes? No? I think so. In like warmer areas. I don’t know. You spent most of your life underground honestly I think you would know better then me.” It took you a second to realize what you said. You hadn’t meant to bring up the monsters old living arrangements. It just sort of slipped out. You had no idea if it was a sore topic or not, honestly you just assumed it would be so you tried to avoid it. Hell, you avoided asking the skeletons questions about their anatomy because you were scared you’d upset them somehow.  You quickly tried to recon the situation “Gah! I mean, I just meant. You know with the whole being trapped underground and everything wait that’s not. I’m making this worse. I shall shut up now.” You closed your mouth and became very interested in the jar of dirt you were holding in your hands. You could feel your face heat up from your social blunder when you thought of something.

“Papyrus” You looked up at the skeleton, he was smiling down at you as if you didn’t just bring up the fact he had been trapped underground. Maybe he was ok talking about it. “Why were you asking if there was white dirt?” 

“THERE'S AN ODD WHITE PATCH IN THE JAR OF DIRT YOUR HOLDING” He told you pointing to the object in your hands. You twisted the jar and brought it up to eye level to see what he was talking about and sure enough there was an irregular white patch that seemed to be buried within the dirt. 

“Well that doesn’t look right” you glanced around the room before your eyes settled on the table that the journal had been on. You walked over to it, trying to twist the lid of the jar off as you went. You eventually ended up in front of the metal table, giving up on opening the jar and palming it off to Papyrus so he could open it.  If the obstacle course from yesterday had taught you anything it was that skeleton monsters were stronger than they looked and apparently Papyrus was no exception as he easily pulled off the lid and handed the jar back to you. You thanked him before emptying the content of the jar onto the table. The odd white thing that had been in there with the dirt was apparently a piece of paper. Unfolding it revealed a 12 by 10 grid with a red smudge mark on the square to the left of the top right corner square. Above this also written in red was the word ‘CODE’. You stared at it for a good minute before shrugging 

“Well I have no idea what this means” You said handing the piece of paper to Papyrus who had been looking at it from over your shoulder.

“I DON’T KNOW EITHER” He said staring harder at the paper as if the answer would just appear by itself

“In that case, New puzzle!” you announced clapping your hands together and making your way over to the wall with the words AEHSRC EM written on it. After a few minutes you let out an irritated groan “I have no idea what this means either” You whined crossing your arms and glaring at the wall

“OH THAT? IT SAYS ‘SEARCH ME’ BUT OTHER THAN THAT I’M AFRAID I CANNOT DECIPHER WHAT IT MEANS” Papyrus’ shoulders slumped a bit as he told you this.

“Wait, how do you know it says ‘search me’?” 

“IT’S AN ANAGRAM” Papyrus said excitedly “ALL I HAD TO DO WAS REARRANGE THE LETTERS UNTIL THEY FORMED WORDS. I FIGURED IT OUT AS SOON AS WE CAME IN THE ROOM!” He said happily. You could tell he wasn’t bragging about that, just excited over solving the puzzle. “OF COURSE IF IT IS AN ANAGRAM IT COULD ALSO BE CASHMERE BUT I CAN’T SEE HOW THAT WOULD HELP US IN ANYWAY” He said bring his hand to his jaw as he thought.

“Yeah I think it’s more likely to be ‘search me’” You brought your face closer to the wall trying to figure out what ‘search me’ could mean. Search, what? Or who? Each other, that doesn’t make much sense. Although you wouldn’t put it past Nathan to have slipped something in one of your pockets before you even started this challenge. Although if he had put it on any of the other monsters it wouldn’t have been very helpful and you don’t think your brother would have taken the gamble on the off-chance that he was wrong about which rooms you’d end up in, considering he hated being wrong just as much as Michael hated losing. “Well it looks like it's written in blood” You stated slowly turning away from the wall to scan the room once more “and the only other thing in here that’s covered in blood is…” you trailed off as your eyes landed on the fake corpse in the middle of the room. Papyrus’ eye sockets followed your eye line until he to was looking directly at the corpse. 

“HUMAN NO” He said 

“Human yes!” you replied walking over to the body and scanning it once more. It was a pretty bad fake corpse. It had a silicone face, mannequin arms and legs and a pillow body. He was dressed in jeans and a white shirt that had a slash across its gut with blood pouring out and pooling onto the table. The only pockets on him were in his jeans, which unfortunately were drenched with fake blood. There was no way you could touch the pockets without getting red on your hands. You were reaching for the pocket closest to you when Papyrus’ stopped you 

“HUMAN YOU SHOULD PUT ON SOME GLOVES BEFORE YOU DO THAT” Papyrus said as he tried to pass you the box that had been on the small table near the corpse

“Gloves are for wimps!” You yelled, plunging your hand into gooey mess of blood soaked pocket without hesitation. 

“I AM FAIRLY SURE YOUR BROTHER INCLUDED GLOVES SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT HUMAN.” Papyrus told you shaking his head as he watch you pull out a piece of paper from the corpse pocket. 

“Yeah but it’ll wash off. I’m not scared of no fake blood” You replied glancing down at your arm, it looked like you’d skinned a rabbit or something. 

“I STILL DON’T THINK IT IS THE BEST IDEA” 

“Your probably right but it’s too late now” you replied unfolding the new paper “Here I don’t want to make it illegible”  You handed the paper to Papyrus who took it with a reluctant ‘Nyeh’ and carefully unfolded it as you wiped your hand on the corpse shirt in an effort to get some of the blood off. 

“IT LOOKS LIKE A KEY, AS IN A KEY TO A CODE. . . THAT WE DON’T KNOW” Papyrus told you as you walked around the table to stand next to him. As you got closer he showed you the paper. It had 10 symbols on it with a number next to each, 0-9.    
“Well that’s not much help at the moment, were there symbols on the exit keypad?” you asked walking over to it. “Nope, well now what?” you asked turning around to see Papyrus staring at the paper you had found in the dirt, he had his hand on his hip and seemed to be deep in thought. After a moment he glanced around the room before his eyes settled on the ground. His sockets scanned the far wall and then the mirror wall. 

“HUMAN I THINK I KNOW WHAT THE GRID ON THIS PAPER IS” He spoke slowly as if he wasn’t sure if his answer was correct or not.  

“Shoot Papyrus”

“I BELIEVE IT’S THE FLOOR”   
“The floor?” you looked down not quite understanding

“YES, THE AMOUNT OF SQUARES ON THE GRID MATCH THE NUMBER OF TILES ON THE FLOOR” he told you.

“So that means that red blotch is one of the tiles on the ground” The skeleton nodded happily “let’s find that tile then” You declared. Since you weren’t entirely sure which way the map went went, there were a few tiles that could be the one with the red blotch on it. You tried three with no such luck, they wouldn’t move, the last one was under the metal table now filled with dirt. You grabbed one end of the table ready to lift it if Papyrus grabbed the other end but he just looked at you. 

“Little help Papyrus” He looked away from you and began to rub his hands together, his teeth looked strained, like he was clenching them but you couldn’t understand why   
“I REALLY DON’T THINK YOU SHOULD BE LIFTING THAT WITH YOUR ARM HUMAN, IF YOU’D MOVE ASIDE I CAN EASILY MOVE THE TABLE MY SELF” You looked down and saw your cast. Your arm hadn’t been hurting all day, actually it hadn’t hurt in a while but it was still in a cast, so you could see why your friend was concerned.

“Oh, r-right, sure” you said moving out of the way feeling slightly dejected that you couldn’t help. Papyrus gave you an apologetic smile before easily lifting the table and moving it out of the way. He proceeded to bend down and lift the tile out of its place on the ground. Unlike the others that wouldn’t move at all this one came out without a problem. Papyrus flipped it over and placed it on the table behind him. Written on it in black ink were four symbols. A star, a Triangle, a cursive a with a loop and an eye looking thing. As soon as Papyrus saw it he let out a soft “OH” bringing out the paper that you got off the corpse with the symbols and numbers on it. 

“THIS MUST BE THE COMBINATION TO THE DOOR!” He exclaimed pointing at the numbers next to the appropriate symbols. He smiled brightly at you, he looked so happy that he’d solved the puzzle. 

“Papyrus you're a genius! You literally solved this entire room!” You cheered wrapping your arms around the tall monsters neck for a quick hug before letting him go.  “Man it’s like you didn’t need me at all. I should really work on my puzzle skills” you mumble to yourself as you walked over to the door and punched in the code. It worked, the door swung open and the timer that had been counting down on your Key had stopped. You were about to step out of this murder puzzle room when you turned back to see Papyrus still standing next to the table looking up at the ceiling. A light orange dusting his cheek bones. “Papyrus?” Your voice seemed to snap him back to reality 

“AH YES HUMAN! I AM QUITE THE GENIUS AM I NOT!!!! IT’S NICE TO SEE SOMEONE APPRECIATE IT” 

“I always appreciate you Papyrus. How can I not? You’re just so cool!” Papyrus cheeks somehow turned more orange as he stared at you “Now come on! Let’s get out of here” You smiled and offered your hand for him to take, He glanced at it and looked as if he was about to take it, when all of a sudden he shook his head.

“YOU MAY BE OK WITH FAKE BLOOD ON YOUR HAND BUT I WOULD RATHER KEEP IT OFF MY GLOVES PLEASE” You lowered your blood covered hand shrugging as you did. You turned away from Papyrus and exited the room, missing his disappointed face as you left. As you came out of the room it seemed the others were exiting their own room at the same time. They all seemed to be in high spirits. Michael let out a loud gasp as soon as he saw your arm.   
“What did you do Giggles?!?” He didn’t hesitate to point at your arm in mock horror.   
“Oh you didn’t know, I was the murderer the entire time. You escaping was all part of the plan, now i can follow you home and smother you in your sleep” Michael let out another gasp this one more dramatic and fake tears sprang to his eyes

“How could you do this to me, I feel so betrayed” It was at this point that Nathan came into the room with his clipboard. Michael straighten his spin, the fake tears disappearing. You let out a small laugh before turning to your older brother.

“Congratulations you all escaped” Nathan said although nothing in his voice suggested he was actually congratulating any of you out of anything other than politeness. 

“That. . . wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” You said smiling at your friends 

“Yeah Nathan was that all? I thought it was going to be hard~” Michael teased causing Nathan to glare at his brother. 

“Oh did I not mention that you all only escaped with 14 seconds to spare, obviously it was perfectly made for the time allocated.” He stated, crossing his arms

“THAT’S TRUE BUT I THINK THERE COULD OF BEEN MORE PUZZLES” Blue said 

“I AGREE, THE ONES PRESENTED WERE NOT ONLY EASY BUT THE SPACE BETWEEN THEM WAS POINTLESS” Edge said huffily, crossing his arms

“IF YOU ADD MORE THE TIME WOULD NEED TO BE EXTENDED” Papyrus said thoughtfully. 

“That’s a really good idea, why not make it like a whole floor of rooms to escape rather than just the one?”

“PLUS YOU WOULDN'T NEED THE TIMER IN ALL THE ROOMS. MAYBE IT GETS TRIGGERED ONCE YOU ENTER A ROOM AND IT ONLY COUNTS DOWN UNTIL YOU SOLVE THAT PARTICULAR ROOM” 

“Oh! I-D-E-A! Since there’s no more challenges for the day why don’t we all sit down and design some more escape rooms we can add to this one?”

“That would be acceptable” Nathan said pushing his glasses up. 

“Acceptable? It’s the whole reason we’re here Nate” you pointed out crossing my arms and smiling up at your older brother. Who just rolled his eyes at you. The rest of the day was spent building the most amazing escape floor ever, of all time. It was a series of puzzle rooms that forced you to participate in team work in order to escape. The monsters were really good at coming up with puzzles and would ask You, Nathan and Michael to see if you could solve certain things before putting them into a room. Throughout the day Nathan also revealed what test you would all be participating in tomorrow, Strength. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus sounded a lot like not papyrus in this chapter.... On the plus side I am almost finished the next one so i should be able to update next week :3
> 
> [CLICK HERE](https://battlemaiden13.tumblr.com/) This is my Tumblr where I answer ask, respost art of HND and that's pretty much it for now
> 
> Who are you looking forward to hanging out with?  
>  we've already chilled with Blue on the Dex challange and now Pap with intelligence


	41. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you prove your stronger then some skeletons.... sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who leaves a comments, it always encourages me to write more and shows that people are enjoying the story. I hope you will continue to do so.

Syrup wasn’t in your room when you woke up again and you were pretty sure that he never came in to sleep either. It was slightly odd but maybe he was worried you were going to throw up again. Your brothers cooked last night though, so it wasn’t like you’d had any food that would upset your stomach and you didn’t think you’d done anything to upset the skeleton either. Maybe he was with his brother all night, the house was really big so they might have decided to have a movie night or something in one of the lounge rooms. If it happened again you might need to consider asking if you upset him somehow but that was a problem for future you. Right now all you needed to worry about was breakfast. Entering the dining room Edge, Red and Orange were already there. Red was lazily putting food in his mouth, he had deep red and black shadows under his eyes and would grunt replies at his brother whenever Edge, who was talking about cooking or something, would pause in his speech. Orange was leaning back in his chair at the opposite end of the table staring up at the ceiling, the only thing in front of him was a cup with steam coming from it so you assumed it had coffee or tea in it. You grabbed some cereal from a separate table in the corner and went to sit next to Orange.

“Good morning” you said as you pulled the chair out. Orange looked over at you as you sat down. 

“morning kid, sleep well?” he asked 

“Yeah it was good, No complaints here. How about you?” You inquired as you began to eat

“it was alright, somebody was up in the middle of the night pacing back and forth and talking to himself” He said nodding towards Edge. You glanced over at said skeleton who was now  lecturing his brother for not listening to him. Not that it looked like it was Red’s fault, even you could tell he didn’t sleep well, if at all, just from the bags under his sockets. “but other then that, pretty uneventful” Orange said drawing your attention back just in time to see him shrugging

“Why was he mumbling to himself in the middle of the night?”

“don’t know. didn’t ask” the skeleton said leaning forward in his chair to take a swig of his drink

“Why wouldn’t you ask? If someone is pacing back and forth in the middle of the night you gotta ask, it’s like a rule or something” 

“you really think edge would tell me if i asked? he would just yell at me and then storm outta the room. maybe cause a scene somewhere else. easier to just let him do whatever it is he was doing.” You glanced back over at Edge who was still lecturing his brother about the importance of listening

“You actually might have a point there” you looked back down at the table to see that Orange had drunk about half of his beverage. “Have you already eaten?” you asked taking another mouthful of your own food and nodding towards his cup. He looked down at it before slowly shaking his head.

“didn’t feel much like eating, so i’ll just stick with this for now” 

“Orange that’s not good for you. You should at least try to eat something. Like some toast or even an apple” 

“naw kid, are you worried about me?” He asked giving you a lazy smile as he propped his skull up in his hand 

“If I say yes will you eat something?” Orange shrugged “Then yes Orange I’m worried about you”

“that’s sweet kid” He said messing up your hair before you swatted his hand away “but i’m fine kid honest” You were about to argue with him but before any words could leave your mouth Blue decided to make his presence known.

“MAIDEN, BROTHER! GOODMORNING! ARE YOU TWO READY FOR THE STRENGTH CHALLENGE?” The energetic skeleton inquireded before taking the seat next to you placing a bowl of his own cereal and an apple on the table in front of him

“i don’t know bro, my core strength is nothing com-pear-ed to yours” Orange stated nodding at his brothers apple before glancing over to Papyrus who was at the food table behind him holding a pear

“IT IS TO EARLY FOR THIS BROTHER!” 

“Yeah but he sort of has a point” Blue looked at you horrified and you quickly tried to remedy that “Not the puns! It is way to early for my brain to comprehend them but the strength challenge. . . I don’t think I stand a chance against you or Papyrus” You said smiling at said monster as he waved at you “I mean you practically carried me around that obstacle course like it was nothing and I saw papyrus yesterday lift up both a heavy metal table covered with dirt and a floor tile, plus I’m pretty sure he dented the metal door to you guys”  you said thinking back on your last two challenges. It had been a hectic two days. 

“not to mention your unarmed” you turned to Orange with a confused expression before he pointed to your arm “your cast” he said. You looked down at it

“Oh right that!”

“Did you seriously forget that you broke your arm Princess?” You looked up to see Nathan sitting down opposite you. He placed downs his coffee and toast on the table, along with his tablet, and glanced over at you over his glasses.

“Yeah well it doesn’t hurt anymore, actually it hasn’t hurt in a while. I just kind of forget that it's there” you said shrugging your shoulders. 

“When was the last time you got it checked?” Nathan asked picking up his tablet and beginning to type something into it.  

“I don’t know, a few weeks ago” Nathan just hummed his response before pushing up his glasses.

“Well that was a riveting conversation” You deadpanned as Papyrus sat next to your brother opposite Blue.

“GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!” He exclaimed happily as he sat. From then the rest of the skeletons and your other brother slowly made their way to breakfast.  Everyone happily talked about nothing in particular as they ate. Although Berry and Blue seemed to be ignoring each other but you decided they were probably just sick of one another. Having to share a room with each other as well as competing in challenges couldn’t have been easy on them, especially since they were usually at eachothers throats at home. You figured it was best to just let them sort it out on their own. 

 

After breakfast you all went outside, at your brothers orders, to participate in the next challenge. It was a pretty simple one, not that that surprised you, strength was a pretty simple concept. Basically all you had to do was stand in a large circle and hold a bar above your head for as long as possible. If you dropped the bar you were out. Each bar had a sensor in it so it could tell when it hit the ground and would link with your Keys so Nathan knew which bar belonged to who. After we dropped the bar we were free to go inside and do whatever we wanted. You figured a nap might be on the agenda.  The idea of standing in a circle was so that you could encourage the others or try to distract them so that they dropped the bar first. There was also a big red timer to the side so you knew exactly how long it had been since your arms had been at your side. It was a nice day out, and would have been perfect weather for a picnic, but nope! You were going to be holding a bar above your head because apparently that’s what your older brothers thought fun was. You were leaning against your bar waiting for everyone else to be ready when Michael came up behind you and jumped on your back.

“Giggles! What do you say we make this interesting” You could see him wiggling his eyebrows in the corner of your eye.

“Well first of all-” You elbowed him in his hip bone, causing him to let go of you and fall on his arse. You turned to face him “And second of all No” You said reaching out your hand to help him to his feet

“But you didn’t even hear my idea” He whined his smiling face quickly fading as his lower lip began to quiver. Not really wanted to see the water works you decided to go with it. After rolling your  eyes at his display.

“Ok how would you make this ‘interesting’?” 

“A little B-E-T! If you come in the bottom half of competitors then you have to cook D-I-N-N-E-R tomorrow night~” Michael sang, an evil smirk gracing his lips

“Why do you want me to poison my friends? You know for a fact that I can’t cook” You crossed your arms and glared at your idiot of a brother as he stood up straight and began wagging his finger at you  

“Tsk Tsk little sis”

“Ew we’re rhyming now?” He ignored you and kept going with his speech

“I think someone here is just scared that they’ll lose”

“What?” You asked through gritted teeth

“I understand, a poor little girl like you doesn’t stand a chance against these big strong m-”

“OH HELL NO! Alright Boomerang you’re on! No way am I coming in the bottom percent of this challenge! So If i lose I’ll cook dinner tomorrow night! If I win however we get take out!” Several of your neighbors groaned at the prospect of greasy food. You weren’t even aware of when they started listening to your conversation but regardless you and Michael ignored them.

“We have ourselves a D-E-A-L Mini me~” The both of you shook hands, you with a new found fire to win this challenge or at least not lose as badly as you thought you were going to in the first place. The challenge started and barely a minute in your arms were hurting, but you couldn’t be the first one out. No way were you going to cook, you’d blow up the kitchen, or poison your neighbors or knowing your luck start vomiting glitter again like you did yesterday. You shivered at the thought but quickly pushed it aside as you watched Orange, who was opposite you, slowly wink before letting go of his bar. It fell to the ground with a dull thud, the grass muting the metallic sound.    
“ops guess i’m out” was all Orange said as he lowered his arms, stretching them slightly before stuffing them into his jean pockets.

“BROTHER YOU LAZY BONES YOU DIDN’T EVEN TRY”

“of course i tried bro, i put a lot of backbone into my effort” Blue glared at his brother before stomping his foot 

“DON’T BEGIN WITH THE PUNS BROTHER, JUST ADMIT YOU DIDN’T WANT TO DO THIS CHALLENGE”

“you wound me bro”

“HAH OF COURSE YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BROTHER IS THE FIRST TO FOLD” Berry snidely remarked grinning widely at Blue as if he had just had a serious victory. 

“DON’T THINK THAT MY BROTHERS DISPLAY WILL MIMIC MINE BRATBERRY! I ASSURE YOU I WILL BE MUCH MORE OF A CHALLENGE” Blue remarked smiling confidently. You didn’t really think the name calling was something Blue would resort to but at the moment you were too busy concentrating on the pain in your arms to comment. Before Berry could retort with what you were sure would have been another snide comment  another dull thud echoed around the circle. This time Sans had dropped his bar. 

“looks like i dropped the bar” He said shrugging as he also stuffed his hands into his pockets mirroring the taller skeleton. 

“Is it even a pun at that point Sans?”

“sorry kid i’ll try to raise the bar” He slowly winked at you as you struggled to hold in a laugh.

“YOU TWO LEAVE THIS INSTANCE! YOU ARE DISTRACTING ME AND I WILL NOT LOSE BECAUSE OF YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS AT HUMOR”  Edge yelled, Orange and Sans seemed to be ok with this as they both started to head towards the house. You heard them throw a few more puns at each other as they went. It was a few more minutes before the next person dropped their bar. Syrup wasn’t exactly opposite you, he was one spot over, but was still in your line of sight so you were able to see what happened. Or at least you think you did. As far as you could tell he tripped over his own feet but he was standing completely still. He was standing one moment and the next he was staggering to stand back up his bar no longer in his hands. You had absolutely no idea how someone managed  to trip over when the were standing still but you were almost positive that’s what has just happened. He got scolded by his brother for coming in, as he put it, third last. Which apparently was as bad as coming last, before being ordered to get out of Berry’s sight to which he replied by slowly heading to the house. That meant you only had to outlast one more and, looking at the remaining contestants, odds are the one and only person you’d have to beat was Red, who looked like the living dead. Somehow he had gotten worse from breakfast, the bags under his eyes seemed to have gotten darker and he kept almost falling asleep only to wake himself up again before actually falling asleep. You were positive that the moment he fell asleep he would drop the bar meaning you could drop yours and look forward to take out tomorrow for dinner. At the rate he kept lowering his head only to have it violently snap back to attention you figured it wouldn’t be long until he fell asleep. 30 minutes into the dumb test and your arms were killing you. They had started hurting 3 minutes in, then went numb and now the pain had slowly returned full force. The remaining skeletons had been trying to psych each other out which mainly involved yelling insults at one another as Papyrus tried to tell them that they could all win or something. You weren’t really paying attention, just trying to keep the bar above your head until Red dropped his. The moment you saw the bar slip from his hand you let out an excited, and much louder than originally intended, yes. Dropping your own bar and lowering arms with a groan of pain. It felt like you had slept on them and now they had this dull ache to them that you tried to stretch out as you heard Red swear. Glancing over you saw him standing on one leg as he held the other in his hand. 

“BROTHER THERE IS NO NEED FOR SUCH CRUDE LANGUAGE. I ASSURE YOU I AM MORE DISAPPOINTED IN THEN YOU ARE IN YOURSELF AND YOU DO NOT SEE ME RETORTING TO SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE” 

“sorry boss” Red mumbled through clenched teeth as he put his foot back on the ground.

“You ok Red?” you asked still stretching out your arms which was considerably hard with a cast on one arm.

“m’fine” he grumbled stuffing his hands into his pockets before sulking off towards the house. Not that you blamed him for wanting to leave, if you felt like he looked all you’d want to do is go to sleep. 

“I THINK HE DROPPED THE BAR ON HIS FOOT HUMAN” Papyrus stated glancing behind him to watch Red’s retreating form

“Ouch” you gave a sympathetic wince. That would of stung but his foot should be ok. “I think I’m going to go see what the others are up to” you said beginning to head in the direction of the house 

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO STAY AND WATCH MAIDEN?” Blue asked sounding crestfallen 

“WHAT’S THE MATTER BABY BLUE?” Berry said putting a strong emphasis on the word Baby “DON’T THINK YOU’LL BE ABLE TO WIN WITHOUT THE PEASANT WATCHING YOU? NOT THAT YOU WOULD ANYWAY. ALL SHE WOULD SEE IS YOUR PATHETIC FAILURE.” 

“YOU SHUT YOUR TEETH BERRY, I’M GOING TO WIN THIS!” Blue said with a new found confidence.

“I look forward to hearing the thrilling tale later” you said happily turing to leave again “Good luck to all of you” you had no doubt that they were going to be out here for a few more hours before a winner was finally found.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

After aimlessly wandering around the house for a while you finally managed to find someone. Orange was in the games room snoring lightly on the leather couch. This room was located at the back of the first floor near the kitchen. Double doors from a corridor opened up to reveal a step leading down to the slightly sunken in floor. One wall was fully shelved all filled with games and old consoles, in the middle of the room was a pool table and on the left wall were two old arcade machines and a pinball machine. The leather couch, on which the skeleton was sleeping, was positioned to face two large tvs mounted on the wall. A coffee table was situated in the middle with the console that was currently plugged in and it’s controllers on top. You were going to turn around and leave the monster to sleep but apparently Orange decided to wake up instead. He jolted up and look around to room, upon spotting you he rubbed a hand over his face creating a scraping sound in the otherwise quiet room before speaking.   

“heya kid. sorry did ya want to play a game or somthin’?” His voice came out slightly grated and slurred as he blinked a few times to try and wake up. 

“Well actually I was just seeing what everyone was up to” 

“oh yeah? and what is everyone up to?” 

“No idea you're the first person I’ve found.” Orange let out a soft chuckle before shaking his head

“alright kid. you gonna go find them then?”

“Well I could ooooor” you made your way over to the shelves on the wall before pulling out a game case “We could play a video game together” Orange eyed the game in your hand before nodding slowly

“alright kid, game on” 

“Ha puns” You put the game in the console before taking a seat next to Orange handing him a remote.

“halo?" The skeleton asked with a raised brow bone as the game screen loaded

“It’s basically a combat slash shooting game. Kill all the aliens, try to survive. Need a run down on the controls?” you asked bring your own controller to your face and fidgeting with the buttons 

"na i think i’ll be alright without your console-nces" he said smirking, obviously proud of himself as the firefight match began. 

“Alrighty then. Your funeral I suppose” you shrugged and looked back to the screen and headed for the area  where you knew you could get both cover and a good shot at the enemies. Orange was actually quick to pick up the controls but as each wave of enemies increased both of you became tense. It was increasingly difficult because  you two decided to go on opposite sides of the map, meaning you had to fend for yourself. 

“what the hell is that?” The skeleton asked, his tapping stopped as he looked at the new enemy that appeared on his screen

“No idea. . . Just kill it!!! Kill it now” you’d gotten into it now and were yelling at Orange  as you grew more tense

“wait we were suppose to be killing these things?”

“I thought you knew that!” You looked at him shocked only to see him smirking. Taking your eyes off the screen to look at him was a bad idea, in the short moment it took to glare at the skeleton you’d been killed by a grunt of all things. “God damn!” You grumbled as your character respawned

“that's a real eyesore" Orange said as the kill cam showed you dying by a bullet through your visor "i thought we were meant to be shooting around them by the way" you could tell he was messing with you as his own spartan shot down two grunts and an elite with what appeared to be little to no effort

“You no good lier AH FUCK NO NO NO NO NO” you had been shot down by a tank “god damn it” you heard Orange let out a small chuckle

“Shut up, how haven’t you died yet!?” you asked watching the skeleton skilfully dodge some elites before just punching them in the face effectively downing them. 

“just that good” 

“Why ain’t i that good” you playfully whined as you almost died again, managing to escape at the last minute before locating a health pack. 

“you ain’t going to cry on me or anything are ya kid?” he replied teasingly 

“No way, I’m not Michael” you said rolling your eyes

“of course not” there was something off about the way Orange said that, something hesitant, so you chanced  a glance in his direction, from the corner of your eye, praying that no AI was smart enough to shoot you. He didn’t appear any different, still had that relaxed expression on his face, so your attention shifted back to the game but after a while he cleared his non-existing throat. “does he cry a lot? your brother?” that was not exactly what you were expecting although you don’t entirely know what you were expecting. Maybe yelling in rage as Orange tried to take on a tank with a needler and a pistol.

“Not really. I mean he fake cries all the bloody time mainly for sympathy. Of course he only does that with family, me and the rest of our brothers. Someone once called me a heartless bitch because of his faking” as you talked you managed to sneak around a rock formation and successfully assassinate an elite. “Yes! Knife to meet you alien scum” you cheered before screaming in terror as you began to be shot at from someone off screen. When your screaming died out Orange decided to talk once more.  

“care to elaborate that story?”

“Hmm?” it took you a moment to find some shelter from the oncoming wave of enemies before you released that Orange was asking about the Heartless bitch story. “Oh that. Michael and myself had spent the day at this big theme park, not for any particular reason, I think he just wanted to go and I was the only one he could drag along.  Anyway it was near the end of the day and we had stopped off for dinner at this diner just inside the entrance of the park. Everything was fine we were talking and laughing and then Michael being the shit stirrer he is decided to lovingly try to annoy me, which he succeeded at. He's got this nac for getting on his siblings nerves. My first reaction is to get mad at him so I start yelling but that only seemed to fuel his annoying power of, uh, annoyance so I chose a different tactic, I ignored him. I start to roll my eyes at his attempts to get my attention after that, him asking ‘why I no longer love him’ and such but I just continued to ignore him even after he, quote, breaks down in tears’ unquote. Not the first time he’s done this and he wasn’t really crying, if you know him for any amount of time you can tell, he has this gleam in his eye that just tells you it’s fake. Not that he breaks down in this spectacle in front of just anyone, it’s mostly directed at us, the siblings. He won’t do it to others in case they think he’s actually upset which happened once, because he isn’t upset and actually is enjoying himself most of the time. Where was i with the story? Oh right, eventually he goes off to pay the bill or go to the bathroom or something and this older women comes up to me, now alone in the booth, saying all this stuff about how brutal and cruel I was for breaking up with my boyfriend in such a mean way. I told her he wasn’t my boyfriend and I didn’t think I was being mean. She said something like of course he’s not your boyfriend anymore, and ‘of course it was mean the boy was in tears you heartless bitch’ lucky for me, who had no idea where to even start in this situation, Michael returned. Putting on this big show about how happy he is to be my brother and what a cute little sister I am. It sure as hell shut that lady up quick and she just let us be. So moral of the story, Michael is a fake crybaby and people really need to stop mistaking my brothers for my boyfriends. It’s weird and happens quite a lot actually.” You finished your speal just as the wave had ended, hoping that it had made sense, you think you began to ramble in the middle there and you weren’t concentrating on what you were saying, too busy trying to stay alive.

“your brother fake cries as a tactic to annoy his siblings?” 

“Bet it makes us look pretty bad to, since we’re all use to it and just brush him off” you say laughing slightly at the idea of the misunderstanding that has happened on more than one occasion. Louisa once cornered you yelling for how you treated Michael before you calmed her down enough to explain. “If any of us siblings were actually upset enough to be in tears, I don’t think theres anything in the world the rest of us wouldn’t do to make them happy again.” Your spartan had been aimlessly walking around the small building complex as you talked, shooting any alien who entered your vision. You had just finished shooting some suicidal grunts before taking a left and running into your teammate who was leaning out the window.

“Where the hell did you get a sniper rifle!?” you accidentally yelled, genuinely surprised, you weren’t  even aware this map had a sniper on it. 

“oh you know, around”

“Very helpful OW” you were being shot in the back and had to turn around to kill the aliens now trying to follow you through the door. You stayed like this for a while defending the door as Orange either helped or shot at the enemy through the window. 

“you have any grenades left?” Orange asked. He was an excellent shot with that sniper and the only reason you knew that was because you kept hearing the celebration of children everytime he headshotted a grunt.    
“Uh I have one, why?” 

“come here and throw it at that guy would ya?” You turned around and walked to the widow.

“Who am I blowing?” 

“those guys” Orange said, letting loose a few bullets at a cluster of AI’s, who were obviously confused about how to get to you. “and did you have to word it like that?” 

“Yep, there was absolutely no other way in which i could have worded that”  you stated happily lobbing a grenade at the group. As it exploded you fell to the ground dead

“What the hell?!” You watched as the announcer yelled ‘Team kill’ in a booming voice and turned to Orange mortified. He was shaking slightly obviously trying not to laugh. You immediately knew what had happened. 

“You shot me!”

““nyhe hehe, i’m sorry i wanted  to see what would happen”

“You fired a bullet at me!? What did you think was going to happen!” Orange burst down into an uncontrollable fit of loud laughter. The sound made your anger quickly disappear. You don’t think you’ve ever heard him laugh this hard and it was sort of cute. Ok it was very cute. You picked up the pillow that was sitting next to you on the couch and lightly hit Orange with it as he continued to laugh.

“Naw you two are so C-U-T-E” You turned towards the door to see Michael rocking back and forth on his feet. 

“Want to join Michael?” you asked pausing the game as you spoke and turing on the couch so you were facing him as best you could

“No thanks, I just wanted to tell you that I can’t wait for dinner tomorrow night Giggles” You raised an eyebrow at this, not entirely sure what he was getting at. 

“Me either considering I don’t have to make it” Michael smiled over at you widely before shaking his head in mock sadness

“I’m sorry Giggles but you came in the bottom half of the competition~” 

“Uh no I didn’t Mikey, Red dropped his bar before I did meaning I came in exactly half, and exactly half is not the bottom half”    
“That’s not what happened~” He sang the smile never leaving his face

“That’s exactly what happened” you said irritation coming through your voice

“Nope”

“Yes”

“Nooooope”

“Yes!”   
“N-O-P-E nope”

“YES! Red and me dropped our bars close together but he definitely drop his before me!” 

“Nope your weight hit the ground before Reds meaning you have to C-O-O-K” You thought back. That wasn’t possible right? Then you remember Red’s bar had hit his foot before the ground. He had sworn about it and Edge yelled at him meaning your bar could of definitely touched the ground before his did. Your brother was going to count that? You looked over at his smug face and realised that he was most definitely going to count that. 

“What?! That’s bullshit! You lying little!” Before you knew what you were doing you had leapt over the back of the couch, throwing the same pillow you had use to hit the skeleton next to you moments before at Michael, as you jumped. Michael had lifted up his arms to protect his face from the projectile as he lowered them, all he saw was his little sister hurtling towards him. . He let out a small scream before turning around and hightailing it further into the house you followed after him without hesitation. If he was going to make you destroy the kitchen again then the least you could do in return is punch him a few times. You were to far away from the room to notice Sans, Red and Syrup had suddenly appeared around the room, or hear Orange’s laughter slowing dying down and their subsequent conversation about you and Michael. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by RaccoonSinQueen story Six Skeletons, One Maid and if you haven't read it you should. It's awesome
> 
> this is my first Undertale fanfic and the first fic I've written in a long time. If anyone reads this, i'd love to hear what you think or how you might want it to go. uh so if you did read it Thanks :3. and now to write the next chapter

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Housemates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529231) by [YinYanChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan)
  * [House of Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607052) by [Sephypsycologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist)




End file.
